Voices
by K.Oracle
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Sirius, Voldemort ha realizado con exito uno de sus planes... mermar el alma de un Joven Harry Potter, cuya confianza en las personas ha desaparecido, tornandole en un personaje gris a los ojos de la comunidad Magica.
1. Default Chapter

_…Sueño…_

_…es la primera palabra que llega a mí al dormir…_

_… llevándose suavemente la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón…._

"¿Decías algo?- dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, quien le miraba con extrañeza.

"Perdón…- sonrió-. Estaba divagando un poco".

"Cosa bastante rara en ti…- una tercera persona se sentó a su lado, lo que provoco que se le revolviera el estomago-. ¿Tienes la tarea?... pásamela".

"No…- frunció el cejo-. Y no pienso darle copia a ninguno de los dos… ya es hora de que se tomen en serio el estudio".

"Y lo hacemos, ¿No es verdad, Harry?- el pelirrojo busco el apoyo de su famoso amigo-. Pero un poco de ayuda extra no nos vendría nada mal"

"Lo dirás por ti…- guardo sus cosas-. Pues yo ya he terminado con los deberes…"

"¿De verdad?- Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba-. Déjame verlos… tal vez te equivocaste".

"Toma…- le entrego  sus pergaminos-. Los veré en la cena"

"¿A dónde vas?- Ron se extraño de lo apresurado que lucia Harry..

"A caminar un poco.- tras esbozar una tímida sonrisa se retiro de aquel lugar-. Nos vemos mas tarde".

"Serás tonto.- lo reto Hermione-. En vez de preguntarle a donde va… seria bueno que de vez en cuando le preguntaras como se siente".

"Vamos, Hermione.- Ron también se sentía mal consigo mismo-. ¿Para que?... ¿Para hacerle recordar lo que paso?... además, ya ha transcurrido mas de un año desde ese dia… es obvio el hecho de que ya lo ha asimilado"

"Eres muy insensible…- fue tras Harry, quien para ese entonces se encontraba frente a la puerta del colegio.

"¿De paseo, Harry?- Albus Dumbledore llamo su atención-. ¿No te parece un poco lluviosa la tarde como para salir?"

"Esta bien…- había cierta mezcla de rencor en aquellos ojos-. No me molesta"

"Siento que hay algo que quieres preguntarme.- aquellos ojos escondidos tras unas gafas de media luna parecía preocupados por aquel joven.

"Nada, señor…- se hizo un breve silencio.

"¡¡Harry!!.- Hermione le dio alcance, sintiéndose fuera de lugar al encontrar a su amigo con Dumbledore-. Perdón… yo"

"No hay problema, Srita. Granger.- sonrió el anciano mago-. Harry y yo hemos terminado nuestra charla… diviértanse"

"Si…- observo al director subir las escaleras-. Vaya… que suerte el haberte alcanzado"

"¿Ocurre algo?.- Hermione se extraño ante aquella pregunta.

"¿Tiene que suceder algo para que quiera platicar contigo?.- aquella respuesta ironica avergonzó a Harry-. Anda, demos ese paseo… es mejor mojarse con una amiga que enfermarse solo".

"Esta bien…- abrio la puerta y emprendieron su marcha hacia los verdes campos.

"Nuestro ultimo año…- parecía emocionada-. ¿No te parece increíble?... tu eres capitan del equipo de Quidditch y también conseguiste el premio anual… has cambiado mucho Harry… estudias mas… eres muy dedicado… y también…"

"¿Ya no soy el mismo de antes?.- Hermione se sintió descubierta.

"Parte…- arqueo la ceja-. Pero esta bien… no te nace… y nadie te puede obligar".

"¿Qué era lo que cantabas?.- le esbozo una sonrisa un tanto traviesa-. En la biblioteca, antes de que llegara Ron"

"Ah…- se sonrojo levemente-. La escuche cuando era pequeña, y solia cantarla cuando estaba sola… no se por que me acorde de ella en ese rato".

"¿Aun te acuerdas de lo que sigue?.- la lluvia ceso y se dirigieron al lago, en donde algunas sirenas asomaban sus cabezas como parte de sus tantos juegos.

"No mucho…- asintió levemente.

"¿Podrias cantar lo que te sabes?...- su mirada se encontraba fija en la nada-. No se por que, pero siento que la conozco…"

"Claro…- reprimio el deseo de abrazarlo, imaginandose lo terrible que Harry se sentía ahora que se cumplia un año de la muerte de Sirius a manos de los mortifagos.

_La segunda palabra es viento, muestrame el camino…_

_agito__ mis alas y vuelo hacia los brazos de dios_

_… a un lugar en el que solo se puede ver la nada…_

_es__ el lugar al que debo volver…_

"¡¡Perdón!!.- retrocedio asustada ante la mirada que Harry había puesto al cantar esas palabras-. Yo no…"

"Es una linda cancion…- intento tranquilizarla-. Gracias por cumplirme ese capricho".

"Pero has puesto esa cara…- retrocedio aun mas-. Y yo no… ¡¡Lo siento mucho!!"

"Tranquila, Hermione…- sonrió aun mas-. Se por  que estas así… y también, por que estas aquí… y te lo agradezco… eres la unica que se me ha acercado como un amigo para saber que pasa por mi mente… después de que Sirius murio… ni siquiera Ron ha tenido esa amabilidad".

"Todos piensan que ya lo has asimilado…- bajo la vista-. Pero yo no creo eso… por que tu mirada ahora es triste, y por que… sonara raro que lo diga, mas extraño al viejo Harry… el que siempre le encontraba el punto bueno a las cosas… o mínimo, enfrentaba con valor los retos que se le presentaban y no defraudaba a los que confiaban en el… o el que me pedia ayuda con la tarea".

"¿Ahora soy un cobarde?.- Hermione sintió que había empeorado las cosas-. Tus palabras son muy ciertas, y te doy el merito de ser la unica que me ha expuesto su sentir… pero no puedo permanecer como si nada hubiera pasado… ahora siento un vacio interno…que no tengo familia…es como si hubiera sido mi padre al que vi caer de bruces… y…"

"No lo digas…- Hermione limpiaba las lagrimas que se le habían escapado ante la sinceridad con la que Harry expresaba su sentir-. ¡¡Te lo prohibo!!!"

"Fue mi culpa…- apretó los puños con furia-. No importa como lo mire… o como me lo expliquen… fue mi culpa… si esa estupida osadia mia no hubiera sido mas fuerte que la logica… si al menos me hubiera acordado de esta estupidez…- saco un pedazo de espejo-. ¡¡¡Nada de eso habría sucedido!!!"

"¡¡Basta!!.- le asesto una bofetada, arrepintiendose rapìdamente de su accion-. Harry…"

"Tienes razón…- arrojo  al suelo el espejo-. No puedo vivir martirizado con la misma imagen… pero el evitarlo es imposible…"

"Entonces piensa que no eres el único responsable…- recogió aquel objeto y lo  limpio con su túnica-. Yo también estuve ahí… - se lo entrego-. Y no resulte mas que un estorbo para ti…"

"Hace frio…- se quito la túnica y se la coloco a su amiga-. Será mejor que volvamos al castillo"

"Esta bien…- emprendieron la marcha, en donde a nadie parecio importarle la suciedad con la que los dos prefectos de Gryffindor caminaban hacia su sala común.

"Le enviare a Dobby tu túnica…- agradecio que esta se encontrara desierta-. Te la entregare cuando este limpia"

"Si quieres, quedatela…- se encogió de hombros.

"Pero no quiero…- le sonrió-. Te la devolvere".

"Oye Hermione…- dudo-. Gracias".

"No fue nada…- subió unos escalones antes de volverse a verlo-. O mejor dicho, toma la cachetada como un pago excesivo".

"Demasiado, diria yo…- se froto su mejilla, que se encontraba adornada por un tenue color rojizo-. Pero la merecia".

"Será mejor darnos prisa…- rio apenada-. Ron podría dejarnos sin cena…"

"Sabes que no le dare ese gusto…- corrio escaleras arriba, tirando de Hermione que compartia la misma alegria de su amigo, pues era rara la vez en que reía de esa forma.

"Demasiado tarde chicos.- Seamus les dio la bienvenida-. Al parecer Ron se ha encontrado excesivamente hambriento y ha cenado mas de la cuenta".

"Te lo dije.- intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

"Esta bien…- Hermione saco una pequeña agenda que siempre solia llevar-. Hoy tenemos guardia… podríamos pedirle a los elfos que nos den comida"

"Excelente idea.- Harry se dio la vuelta-. Me adelantare a la cocina"

"De acuerdo…- Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderse de los cambios en el animo del Ojiverde.

"Oye Hermione.- una pequeña pelirroja llamo su atención-. ¿Tienes tiempo?... es que quería saber si me ayudas con DCAO… estoy un poco confundida"

"Pues…- dudo unos minutos-. Ahora no puedo, pero podríamos hacerlo mañana… ¿Te parece?"

"Claro…- la euforia de Ginny no se hizo esperar-. ¿En la biblioteca?"

"Por supuesto…- asintió con desgano

"Otra cosa mas…- su risa se torno nerviosa-. ¿Lo has pensado bien?... digo… ¿Te presentaras a la prueba de Quidditch?"

"Lo dudo.- suspiro un tanto desilusionada-. Tengo mucho trabajo… y no soy muy buena para volar…"

"Es verdad.- parecía aliviada ante la contestación-. Entonces… te veo mañana"

"Si…- se marcho hacia la sala de prefectos, en donde encontro a Harry haciendo levitar a un pastelillo-. ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no jugar con tu comida?"

"Hermione…- el pastelillo se impacto contra el suelo-. Me hiciste perder mi bocado"

"No sabes cuanto lo siento.- la respuesta sarcastica por parte de la chica, provoco que Harry esbozara una sonrisa igual de ironica-. Entonces… ¿Vamos de una vez a nuestra ronda?... o dentro de dos horas…"

"¿Y si los dejamos en paz hoy?.- atrajo la tetera con un movimiento de su varita-. No me siento con animos de andar quitando puntos".

"Veamos…- le quito el mapa del merodeador, que mostraba en ese momento a todos los que aun no regresaban a sus salas comunes-.Malfoy anda husmeando por las mazmorras… y Ginny pretende usar el pasadizo del segundo piso".

"Puse una sorpresa…- tomo un sorbo de su te-. Ya veras que regresara pronto a su cama".

"Entonces los dejaremos en paz hoy…- desvanecio la información del mapa-. ¿Algun plan antes de dormirnos?"

"Nada en especial…- se acosto en el sillon.

"Entonces duermete de una vez…- tomo uno de los libros que había llevado.

"¿No dormiras?.- Hermione nunca cambiaria.

"Todavía no.- escondio su rostro tras el enorme libro, dando por terminada la conversación.

_…Sueño…_

_…es la primera palabra que llega a mí al dormir…_

_… llevándose suavemente la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón…._

"No recuerdo donde la escuche…- el amanecer estaba cerca, y tras darse una ducha, Hermione cavilaba profundamente entorno a ese fragmento.

"Buenos días…- Harry lucia un tanto desvelado, consecuencia de la incomodidad de aquel sillon-. ¿Tan tarde es?..."

"No…- alisaba su cabello-. Faltan quince minutos para que den las seis de la mañana…"

"¿Terminaste de leer tus libros?.- encontro todo en perfecto orden-. ¿Cuánto dormiste?"

"Lo suficiente…- frunció el cejo-. Y date prisa o llegaras tarde a clases".

"Bien…- se encogió de hombros-. Ya no grites que me duele la cabeza".

"Pues no me obligues a hacerlo.- le arrojo la almohada antes de que este ingresara al baño.

"¿La has recordado?.- grito desde la bañera.

"¿Qué cosa?.- se acerco al baño.

"El resto de la cancion…- rio para si-. ¿Ya sabes como continua?"

"No…- suspiro profundamente.

"Falta mas de media hora para que empiece su clase.- consulto su reloj-. Tenemos tiempo".

"Olvidadizo…- frunció el cejo-. ¿Recuerdas la palabra Miércoles?... por que es sinonimo de reunion con los demás prefectos para organizar las actividades que hemos dejado inconclusas".

"¡¡Miércoles!!.- se coloco la túnica y peleaba con su corbata frente al espejo-. ¿A quien le toca?... ¿Nosotros?..."

"Le toca a Susan.- le ayudo a anudarse la corbata-. Y solo iremos a escucharla hablar acerca de lo ineficaz que es el prefecto de Slytherin"

"Malfoy…- una chispa de furia brillo en sus verdes ojos.

"Así es…- Hermione sentía la misma antipatia por el prefecto de Slytherin-. Se la ha pasado quitando puntos a Ravenclaw y Gryffindor…"

"Como quisiera borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara.- expreso Ron una hora mas tarde mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a la primera clases del día…-. Es una pena que nos vayamos a especializar en diferentes cosas… los veré mas tarde en Transformaciones".

"De acuerdo.- respondió Harry.

"Es mi imaginación, o todavía noto cierto tipo de molestia por parte de Ron… - prefirio murmurar ante el agudo sentido auditivo que poseia el pelirrojo.

"Todavía…- asintió Harry, al mismo tiempo en que enfocaba su vista hacia el frente para no toparse con las miradas de sus admiradoras-. Imagino que tu te ibas a quedar con las Runas, y que yo… terminaria mi vida montado en una escoba de carrera"

"A Ludo Bagman le daria mucho gusto esa noticia.- le resultaba entretenido lo poco tolerante que resultaba Harry por las mañanas.

"¿En serio?.- presto poca atención-. Bien… en ese caso, te otorgo el honor de ser a la primera a quien manifiesto mi poco deseo de continuar como Buscador de Gryffindor".

"¿Estas bromeando?.- se paro en seco-. Harry… eres el capitan… no puedes hacer eso… ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que Gryffindor te apoya?!... ni Charlie es tan aclamado como tu…"

"Caiste…- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios, lo que saco de quicio a Hermione.

"No es cierto…- se defendio rápidamente.

"Vaya…- dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada principal de las mazmorras, en donde un par de frios y grisáceos ojos, estaban fijos en Harry y Hermione-. ¿Por qué no la tomas de la mano, Potter?... esa sangre sucia es perfecta para un mestizo como tu…"

"Apartate Malfoy…- Hermione se interpuso entre ellos, conciente de lo que significaba un encuentro entre aquellos enemigos declarados.

"Cuidado Granger…- dio un paso hacia atrás-. Mi túnica esta recien lavada… todavía no quiero que se ensucie".

"¡¡Cuidado con lo que dices!!.- Harry se vio atrapado por Hermione, quien evitaba con todas sus fuerzas que se le fuera encima a Malfoy.

"Dejalo…- ella misma sentía ganas de hacerle pagar cada uno de esos comentarios-. No vale la pena".

"Vaya… ¿Debo de estarte agradecido?- una sonrisa burlona se estampo en aquel palido rostro.

"¿Sabes lo que significan esas palabras?.- Harry le contesto en la misma forma-.  O necesitas que te las deletree y explique para que puedas comprender el alto nivel cultural que acabas de emplear."

"No soy un idiota como ese Weasly, Potter…- Draco lucia molesto-. Y recuerda que aun tenemos una cuenta pendiente… y me la pagarias ahora mismo de no ser por la estupida clase de Snape".

"¿De verdad?.- una delgaducha mano se prenso en el hombro del joven Malfoy-. Me resulta interesante su descripción de mi clase… tanto, que me gustaría discutirla con usted después de que esta termine… Granger, Potter.- aquellos ojos negros se posaron en los susodichos-. ¿Necesito una invitacion para que entren a clase?... ¡¡Quiten su presencia de mi vista!!"

"Si señor…- Hermione respondió por los dos, empujando del enojado Harry.

"Ya arreglare cuentas contigo, Potter.- penso para si, al mismo tiempo en que Snape le soltaba un sermón que nunca escuchaba-. Ya lo veras…"

"Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos.- Hermione deposito sus cosas en la mesa-. ¿No te aburre?"

"Un poco…- asintió-. Pero yo nunca comienzo la discusión".

"Aun así, das pauta a que la provocación de Malfoy tenga frutos…- frunció el cejo-. Deberias controlarte, Harry"

"Y tu podrias ser un gran conciliador…- se sentó-. ¿No te lo has planteado?"

"Te ignorare…- se encogió de hombros-. Mas que bueno que tocas el tema… ¿Qué tienes planeado para tu vida futura?... ¿Auror?... ¿Un depresivo activo?"

"¿Mi futuro?.- parpadeo confundido-. Supongo que ser auror"

"Y fuera de eso… ¿Qué mas te gustaría hacer?...- se rio ante la contestación.

"No lo se…- había una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios-. Nunca lo he pensado…"

"Pues deberias.- le animo-. El ser mago no lo es todo en la vida"

"Tal vez…- había agradecimiento en aquellos verdes ojos-. Pero por ahora, es todo lo que poseo… y no me imagino que hacer con mi tiempo libre"

"Si…- se quedo pensativa-. Tienes razón…"

El espacio de Oracle:

Jaja… Hola a todos!!!!, hacia tiempo que no tenian noticias mias ( no, no estaba muerta… bueno si… pero de cansancio)… asi que no hay necesidad que tiren los perros de busqueda.. por que ni falta hace, ya que por lo que he visto, han surgido muy buenos escritores en estos meses… vaya… como que me emociona un poco el reto de seguir escribiendo… jojo… bueno, ya divague bastante… asi que después de muchos dias de vacaciones, heme de vuelta…

Ok… ya se que debo una continuación, pero algunas personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de platicar conmigo en el MSN, ya saben el motivo por el cual lo tome… y lo deje… casi no se centraba en la historia, y algunos me dieron la idea de que Harry y Hermione se separaran, y esta regresara  con Draco… pero como que el rubio no se merece ser trato de segunda mesa… y después el centrarme en la historia de Ann Potter haria que muchos desearan mi muerte (una vez mas)… ademas que aun no me deshago de la idea… y tal en el futuro la escriba

Asi que como veran, tendran que soportarme con un nuevo fic… intento de regresar a mi antiguo genero… y bueno, como tiene una clasificacion un poco mas restringida, pues creo que no tendre limitante ¬¬

En fin… para dejar de aburrirlos, quiero hacer publico mi agradecimiento a una gran amiga (espero que lo leas), que me ha apoyado mucho y que la ultima vez que hablamos, me lleno de animos para seguir escribiendo

¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ZYANYA!!!!!

… por todo lo que me has animado y lo gran persona que eres, ya que siempre sueles llamarme cuando verdaderamente necesito platicar con alguien… nunca cambies, ya que tu opinión es principal para mi 

K.Oracle…

¡¡¡¡Comenzamos!!!


	2. Aunque no te pueda ver

**Si algun dia escuchas mi Voz**

"Bien, Potter.- la profesora McGonagall le felicito-. Has dominado de forma sorprendente la transformación de seres vivos… ¿Te sientes listo para aplicarlo en ti?"

"Si…- Harry alzo la varita.

"Profesora McGonagall.- la puerta de abrio, y la figura de Ginny Weasly se dejo entre ver-. El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted".

"Gracias…- había una tanto de molestia en el rostro de la profesora-. Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por el día de hoy, Sr. Potter… puedes retirarte"

"Con permiso.- Harry se dirigió hacia la salida, en donde Ginny parecía aguardar por el.

"Hola Harry.- le sonrió-. Te felicito… no cualquiera obtiene un cumplido por parte de la profesora".

"¿Estabas escuchando?.- frunció el cejo, cansado de que la pelirroja hubiera resultado tan asfixiante.

"Un poco…- asintió nerviosa-. Es que casi no tengo oportunidad de hablar contigo… y en la practica de Quidditch, es imposible".

"¿Ocurre algo?.- detuvo su marcha.

"Nada…- se sonrojo.

"¿Has visto a Hermione?.- hacia grandes esfuerzos por controlar  su temperamento.

"Estaba en la biblioteca, junto con Ron.- el nerviosismo se disipo-. Al parecer quiere presentarse a la prueba de ingreso para estar en el equipo de Quidditch… le aconseje que no lo hiciera, es algo demasiado rudo, y el que ella sea buena en el estudio, no significa que sea lo mismo en el deporte".

"Nos veremos luego, Ginny.- dio fin a aquella aburrida platica de una forma cortante.

_…Sueño… _

_…es la primera palabra que llega a mí al dormir…_

_… llevándose suavemente la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón…._

"Entonces, los cazadores tienen que ir por este lado.- dibujaba algunas jugadas en el pergamino-. Y encestar la Quaffle… ¿Entiendes, Hermione?"

"¿Eh?.- se topo con el rostro enojado de Ron-. Perdona… andaba divagando un poco…"

"Perfecto.- guardo sus cosas-. Buscame cuando dejes de hacerlo y te encuentres en perfectas condiciones como para ponerme atención".

"Ron…- suspiro resignada-.Vamos, no te enfades…tienes que ayudarme".

"¿Problemas para aprender el arte del Quidditch?.- le sonrió al recien llegado.

"Un poco…- asintió-. No imagine que fuera tan complicado… y las reglas… ¿Quién es tan cabeza dura como para prenderle fuego a la escoba del adversario?..."

"Slytherin.- puntualizo Harry, al mismo tiempo en que algunos miembros de dicha casa le miraban en forma asesina.

"De verdad no creo pasar las pruebas.- había resignacion en sus palabras-. Es tan complicado…"

"Puedo ayudarte a entrenar, si quieres…- el mismo Harry se sorprendió de sus palabras.

"No podría pedirte eso…- le agradecio-. Ya bastante trabajo tienes… clases normales… prefecto… Quidditch… deberes… tus clases para enfrentarte a….".

"Puedo los fines de semana.- corto el comentario, provocando que Hermione desistiera el tocar ese tema-. ¿No quieres intentar algo diferente?"

"Por supuesto que si…- celebro su buena fortuna-. Espera…- dudo-. ¿Ayuda a cambio de que?"

"De nada…- suspiro resignado-. ¿Esta prohibido acaso el ayudar a una amiga?"

"Tu tienes la culpa.- le acuso.

"Esta bien… digamos que Ginny te hizo un favor de forma indirecta.- se encogió de hombros-. Te hubiera ayudado si me lo pedías … pero lo que ella dijo,  propicio a que yo te ofreciera esa ayuda".

"No puedo…- sonrió-. ¿Me equivoco?... se que lo hace de buena fe, pero me molesta que me crea tonta para el Quidditch"

"Ahora comprendes lo que Ron y yo sentiamos cuando tu eras la mejor en clases…- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia-. Te ayudare… así como tu lo has hecho conmigo… pero en la prueba seré imparcial, y si quieres quedarte con el puesto, deberas dar lo mejor de ti".

"¿Condiciones?.- sonrió un tanto burlona-. Me agrada el reto… ¿Cuándo iniciamos?"

"Cuando quieras…- a Harry le agradaba lo sedante que resultaba el conversar con su unica amiga-. ¿Ya has recodardo la cancion?"

"Un poco…- asintió con pesadumbre-.Harry… en verdad, me siento mal por tu ayuda sin dar nada a cambio".

"Entonces, que ese sea mi pago…- Hermione no comprendia de que hablaba-. Tu cancion… es probable que no nos veamos mas al terminar Hogwarts, y quiero acordarme de ti".

"¿Con una cancion?.- arqueo la ceja, dejando en claro lo poco entendible que resultaba Harry.

"Así es…- se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Te parece un buen trato?"

"De acuerdo…- le sonrió comprensiva.

-------------------------------------&----------------------------------------------&---------------------------------

_…Un lugar que lucho por alcanzar, con la unica vida que poseo…_

_…Por medio del viento, junto con la luz…._

_                                                                         …Sueño…_

_                                                                                     …Es la primera palabra que llega a mi al dormir…_

_                                                                                     …Llevándose suavemente, la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón…_

"Diez…- golpeo su puño contra el improvisado escritorio-. Con estas son diez las veces que me torturas con esa cancion… ¿Qué no te aburre?"

"No…- un par de verdes ojos se posaron en aquella histerica figura-. ¿A ti si?"

"¡¡¡Por supuesto!!!.- a Harry no le inmutaba el estado de su compañero-. Lo has hecho desde que inicio nuestro turno… y de eso, no hace mas de una hora".

"Esta bien…- se puso en pie-. Ya dejare de hacerlo…"

"¡¡¡No te creo!!!.- tomo sus cosas-. Mejor me largo a dormir, antes de seguir sufriendo con lo mismo".

"Como quieras…- se  cruzo de brazos y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia aquel desierto paraje, en donde ni las criaturas del bosque, se atrevian a aventurarse.

_…A un lugar en el que solo se puede ver la nada…_

_Es el lugar al que debo volver…_

"Anda…- frunció el cejo-. Deja de esconderte y da la cara de una vez que ya me quiero dormir".

"¿Vigilando al fantasma?.- Remus Lupin se acerco para hacerle compañía-. ¿Dónde esta Daimon?... se supone que te acompañaria durante la guardia".

"Se canso de escuchar la misma cancion.- respondió Harry sin despegar su atención de la ranura que le permitia observar aquel lugar.

"¿La que te enseño Hermione?.- la sonrisa de Lupin se hizo mas amplia-. No lo entiendo… es muy bonita… al menos la fraccion que siempre sueles cantar".

"Los demás no piensan lo mismo.- asintió Harry-. Además, es la unica parte que me enseño".

"Por que no suele tener ningún tipo de significado para las demás personas…- Remus se sentó a su lado-. ¿Has tenido noticias de tus amigos de Hogwarts?"

"No lo se…- se froto la nariz, pues el frio que hacia era terrible-. Tal vez si… le pedi a Hedwig que todas las cartas que me llegaran las dejara en casa…"

"Muy cierto…-Remus no dejaba de admirar la tranquilidad con la que Harry hablaba de su vida-. Puede ser peligroso".

"Supongo que estaran bien…- se acerco a la entrada de la cueva, pues algo había llamado su atención-. ¿Has visto eso?"

"¿De que hablas?.- Remus imito el movimiento del joven.

"Ha pasado una mancha blanca…- empuño su varita-. Y por lo que veo, demasiado rapida como para que la hayas pasado inadvertida…"

"Tal vez fueron tus nervios.- mas sus palabras distaban mucho de sus acciones, pues ya tenia la varita en alto.

"No lo creo…- en efecto, una mancha blanquizca, se paseaba entre la espesura de aquel bosque-. Nunca había visto algo así…"

"Es un espíritu…- retrocedio asustado-. Es… es…"

 - BROOOM- 

Harry abrio los ojos, los parpados le resultaban mas pesado de lo normal, y un terrible dolor en su cuerpo comenzo a hacerse cada vez mas latente… 

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?.- cubrio su rostro, pues la luz le lastimaba mas de lo que se había imaginado.

"Es bueno ver que has recuperado la conciencia.- había una silueta a su lado, borrosa por la falta de visibilidad que sus lentes solian subsanar-. El dolor te durara un buen tiempo…"

"¿Hermione?.- aquella persona le coloco las gafas y Harry puso observar a su inseparable amiga.

"Ya nos tenias preocupados.- ingreso otra persona en aquella habitación, llevando consigo una bandeja con comida-. Tienes dos semanas durmiendo"

"Fue una suerte que el profesor Dumbledore estuviera por esos lugares…- Hermione le abrigo de nueva cuenta.

"¡¡¡Remus!!!.- de no ser por que el dolor se lo impidió, se habría puesto en pie.

"Esta bien.- Ron le entrego la bandeja a Hermione-. Era el menos herido de los dos… estuvo anoche cuidandote… fue la unica forma de lograr que ella se despegara de aquí.- señalo a su apenada amiga.

"Callate Ron…- lo asesino con la mirada.

"Te han venido a visitar muchas personas.- cambio de tema-. Aun no deja de sorprendernos el hecho de que estas vivo… eres un tipo con demasiada suerte"

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.- se sujeto la cabeza, incapaz de unir los recuerdos de aquella noche.

"Pues…- intercambiaron miradas de complicidad

"Que tarde es…- Ron consulto su reloj-. Bueno, me tengo que marchar… los veré en la noche".

"¡¡¡Ron!!!.- Hermione no podía creer lo fácil que el pelirrojo se había librado.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?.- su mirada se torno molesta ante la renuencia de sus amigos a decirle lo que pasaba.

"Mas tarde…- suspiro-. ¿Si?... veras… yo soy la menos indicada para decirtelo… espera a que venga el profesor Dumbledore… el te explicara todo lo que quieras".

"¿Y por qué no lo haces tu?.- frunció el cejo.

"Me gustaría…- se sentó a su lado-. Pero no debo… espera un poco…"

"¿Es malo?...- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Voldemort?"

"Tu comida se enfria…- le sonrió-. Abre la boca…"

"No soy un bebe…- giro el rostro hacia el lado contrario-. Y además… no tengo hambre".

"Debes comer…- le acerco la comida-. Te ayudara a recuperar tus fuerzas…"

"¡¡¡He dicho que no quiero!!!.- golpeo la comida, derramandola sobre Hermione.

"¡¡Aay!!.- hacia grandes esfuerzos por soportar el dolor, mientras que Harry no sabia de que forma reaccionar

"¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!.-apoyado en un baston, Remus ingreso a toda prisa en la habitación-.  Harry, has despertado… ¿Hermione?"

"Ire a ponerme un poco de ungüento…- le esbozo una sonrisa forzada-. ¿Podría hacer que Harry se coma lo que hay sobre el buro?... tan tonta… se me resbalo la sopa y me ha caido encima"

"Ve…- Remus no se había creido aquella mentira, mas dejo ir a la jovencita sin preguntar mas-. Bien, abre la boca, Harry"

"He dicho que no tengo hambre…- respondió un tanto decaído.

"¿Acaso te lo he preguntado? …- le medio la cuchara a la fuerza-. Come"

"¿Qué hacemos en Grimmauld Place?.- evitaba mirar a Remus

"Lo mismo que todos…- le dio un nuevo bocado-. Esperar a que Dumbledore venga y nos explique que sucede".

"Hermione lo sabe…- suspiro-. ¿Por qué no me lo quiere decir?"

"¿Te pregunto que hacias en ese lugar?.- el chico nego-. Bien… entonces deberias saber que Dumbledore se lo ha pedido… así como cuando iniciamos esto de la Orden del Fénix… ella que mas quisiera resolver tus dudas… mas lo ha prometido".

"¿Cuándo dejara de tratarme como un niño?.- lucia molesto.

"Cuando dejes de actuar como tal, Harry…- nunca se espero esa respuesta por parte de Remus-. Ahora… me parece que le debes una disculpa a Hermione… convendría mucho el que fueras mas considerado con ella… te ha cuidado todos estos días, olvidando su propio dolor".

"¿De que hablas?.- Remus se puso en pie.

"Sus padres murieron dos días antes de nuestro accidente…- se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Mas que reclamarle y agredirla… pon atención a su mirada, encontraras una gran alegría que brilla ahora en sus ojos al  ver que has despertado".

"Remus…- el hombre continuo con su marcha, ignorando los llamados del ojiverde.

"Imagino que te sentiras sucio…-Hermione había regresado, llevando consigo una silla de ruedas y algunas toallas-. ¿Te molesta si te ayudo a bañarte?"

"He dicho que no soy un bebe…- observo los vendajes que Hermione tenia en sus manos-.. Pero creo que me caeria bien…"

"Si…- asintió la chica, haciendo que Harry se sintiera como un gran tonto.

Minutos mas tarde, Harry se encontraba sumergido en la gran tina del baño, mientras que sentada en el borde de la tina, Hermione lavaba de sus cabellos.

"Cierra los ojos…- comenzo a enjuagarle el cabello-. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco…- suspiro, la verdad es que era demasiado perturbador el hecho de que una mujer estuviera con el en la tina.

"Tus heridas ya casi han cerrado…- había algunas laceraciones en la espalda de su amigo-. Unas semanas mas y te encontraras completamente restablecido".

"¿Entonces por que me duele todo?.- el mismo observaba las heridas que tenia en el Torax, notando que había una muy cerca del corazón.

"Te encontraron sepultado en los escombros de la cueva…- lo regaño-. ¿Cómo esperas no estar adolorido?"

"La verdad, no recuerdo lo que paso…- respiro profundamente-. Solo se que había una silueta blanquizca en el bosque, que hizo a Remus y a mi acercarnos…"

"Pues agradecele a esa figura…- frunció el cejo-. De no ser por ello, estarias muerto… la cueva se derrumbo completamente, y si ustedes dos están vivos, es por que los encontraron a tiempo…"

"¿Los unicos vivos?.- se volvió a verla.

"Bien…- le evito la mirada-. Ya estas limpio…- se salio de la tina-. Ponte la bata…"

"¿Secreto de Dumbledore?.- arqueo la ceja.

"Algo por el estilo…- asintió levemente.

"¿Puedes acercarme la silla?.- desistio de saber lo que sucedía.

"Claro…- Hermione miraba hacia la pared-. ¿Ya estas listo?"

"Si…- se extraño de que la bata no tuviera mangas.

"Es que debo ponerte nuevamente los vendajes…-Hermione se adelanto con la respuesta ante aquella duda que parecía mas que obvia.

"Hermione…- era increíble la amabilidad con que lo trataba pese a su actitud tan inmadura de hacia unos minutos-. Yo… lo siento".

"¿Por esto?.- le mostro sus manos-. No te preocupes… la verdad que deseaba experimentar con ese ungüento que invente… y ha resultado bastante bueno... ya casi han desaparecido las molestias".

"Tu sabes a que me refiero…- la sonrisa de Hermione se congelo-. Disculpame por ser tan egoísta… tu ocultando tu dolor… y yo… yo creyendo que soy el único con problemas".

"Es normal…- suspiro-. Pero esta bien… lo que menos quiero es agobiarte"

"Deja de justificarme…- sonrió-.En verdad… Me da mucho gusto el volver a verte…"

"Harry…- lo abrazo con fuerza.

"¡¡¡Mi cuello!!!.- el dolor se hizo latente.

"Te extrañe mucho…- mas Hermione ignoraba las palabras de su amigo.

"En ese caso…- acaricio los cabellos de la chica-. Ya somos dos…".

"Estaba tan preocupada…- sollozaba-. No contestabas mis cartas… y cuando Ron me dijo que estabas dentro de la Orden…"

"Me lo imagino…- ahora comprobaba lo mucho que le había hecho falta el tener a un amigo-. Pero no he estado solo…"

"Es cierto…- limpio su llanto-. Remus te ha…"

"No…- la interrumpió y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia-. No me refiero a ese tipo de compañía… ¿Recuerdas la cancion con que me pagaste las clases de Quidditch?"

"Si…- asintió sin comprender de lo que hablaba.

"Bien…- acaricio el rostro de Hermione-. Ha  sido mi unica compañera durante estos meses… debo agradecertelo… me habría vuelto loco de no ser por ella".

"Tonto…- estrechaba con fuerza las manos de su amigo, creando de esta forma una nueva forma de comunicación entre ellos.

_…La silenciosa cortina nocturna de la luz de luna…_

_…Mantiene una vez mas…_

_…Nuestra promesa de permanecer juntos…._

El espacio de Oracle:

(Es que eso de las notas ya era muy comun)… en fin, que como veran esto tiende a un poco de todo… aun no me sale lo mala, pero lo intentare molestando a mi vecino (odia a HP… tengo motivos ¬¬)… de todas formas como que la inspiración ha vuelto a mi, y ya tengo definida la personalidad de cada uno… por cierto, que hace una semana, mientras mi sobrina me leia una parte del libro, me pregunto el hecho de que yo tuviera un odio hacia Ginny, Ron, Cho… y me revolvio el estomago la niña… pero lo analice friamente y solo llegue a una conclusión… ¿Quién hace caso de ellos cuando tienes a Harry Potter?... para el caso que la chiquitina se enojo y no me quedo mas que darle una buena respuesta, "Los odio por que el libro tiene la culpa"… al menos en el caso de Cho, me caia bien en el tercer libro, y hasta hice un fic en donde Harry se casaba con ella (pero los divorcie, no se preocupen.)… pero ahora me resulta tan patetica… a Ron… le agarre odio desde el cuarto libro (niño celoso), y a Ginny… no lo se… imagino que me apasione con cinco personajes, y como ellos son lo maximo, de ahí evaluo a los demas… 

Ya los aburri… cuidense mucho y para lo que tengan duda…no he definido nada del fic(pareja, aunque ya se lo intuyen con este capitulo, ni tipo de fic), y lo he puesto en una categoría mas fuerte, por el hecho de que no quiero limitantes… al menos eso fue mi error el fic anterior… no tengo nada decidido..

Su amiga. E.Oracle (el cambio de Nick… se los platicare el proximo capitulo)

P.d. ¡¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!.

P.d.d. ¡¡¡Gracias Aidaco, y Rei-sama!!!... un gran fic, con dos reviewas… es un gran paso ^-^


	3. Si algun dia escuchas mi voz

**_Si alguna vez escuchas mi Voz._**

"Y entonces se me ocurrio combinar esos dos ingredientes…- Hermione cortaba algunas verduras-. ¿No te parece increíble?"

"No cuando experimentas conmigo…- Harry también se encontraba ahí, ayudandole, pues preparar comida para cerca de 20 personas, no era un trabajo fácil-. ¿Así esta bien?"

"Si…- vacio las verduras en una de las cacerolas-. Bien… ahora solo falta el postre".

"¿Por qué te complicas la vida?- arrojo un hechizo sobre los ingredientes y estos comenzaron a mezclarse-. ¿No es mas fácil usar la magia?"

"¿En serio?.- se cruzo de brazos-. Prueba lo que estas preparando…"

"¡¡Giack!!.- tomo agua inmediatamente tras haber probado su creación-. Sabe horrible".

"Solo puedes hacerlo cuando eres un experto…- se cruzo de brazos-. Y como la Sra. Weasly no ha tenido tiempo, pues me toca hacerlo al estilo muggle".

"Lo cual esta bien para mi…- tomo una de las chispas de chocolate que había en un frasco.

"No te las comas.- sonrió-. O terminare haciendo galletas con trozos de verduras".

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?.- atraido por el olor, la presencia de Ron no se hizo esperar.

"Ignoralo…- Harry le dirigió una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo

"Tienes razon…- Hermione continuo preparando sus galletas-. Esperar un halago por parte de Ronald Weasly es como pedir a Tonks que deje su cabello tal como esta ".

"¿Qué sucede aquí?.- Ginny Weasly apareció, al parecer había tenido mala noche, pues algo negro bordeaba sus ojos.

"Buenos días…- Hermione saco otro bote con chispas que tenia en la alacena-. ¿Vas a desayunar?... en unos minutos estara todo listo".

"Gracias…- dirigió su vista hacia Ron y Harry que peleando por el poco chocolate que aun había en el platito-. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Su pelea por comida…- frunció el cejo-. Me pregunto cuando dejaran de comportarse como unos niños".

"¿Chocolate?.- ante esa pregunta, Hermione solo se limito a asentir.

"Si…- pero mas tardo en responder, que en lo que Ginny  se uniera a aquella guerra por las chispas de chocolate 

"¡¡¡De ninguno de los dos… es mio!!!.- Harry se vio derrotado cuando la pequeña pelirroja se apodero del frasco.

"Ron…- se sujeto de su túnica-. Ayudame… la silla…¡¡Me caigo!!"

"¡¡¡Kya!!!.- la fuerza era demasiada, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Estaran contentos…- un pequeño tic nervioso parecía haberse apoderado del parpado de Hermione-. Ron, ayudalo a sentarse en la silla nuevamente…"

"Fue divertido.- Ron tiro de su amigo-. Hace tiempo que no peleabamos por una tonteria".

"Y no cualquier tonteria.- asintió Harry-. Era un gran frasco de Chocolate…"

"Ustedes dos…- el pelirrojo envidio la suerte de Harry, pues en su estado convaleciente, se libraba de la ira de Hermione-. Esto no se queda así…"

"Vamos Hermione…- paso saliva-. No ha sido serio… solo derramamos el jugo de Calabaza…"

 "Pero todo tiene solucion…- Harry intento ayudar a su amigo-. Limpiaremos todo".

"Tu no…- los ojos de Hermione se posaron en el-. Tienes cita en San Mungo…y mas vale que todo lo que te has recuperado, no se haya ido al bote de la basura por culpa de ese chocolate"

"¡¡Oye!!.- Ron se puso entre ambos-. ¿Me dejaras todo el trabajo?... ¡¡¡Eso no es justo!!!"

"¿En serio?.- se cruzo de brazos y una sonrisa ironica se dibujo en sus labios-. Pues si no te parece… demandame".

"¿Demandarte?.- Ginny y Harry estallaron de risa ante la forma en que Hermione le había ganado la discusión.

"Andando Harry…- empujo de la silla del chico.

"No tienes por que hacerlo.- esto resultaba demasiado incomodo-.  Puedo hacerlo… Eres peor que la Sra. Weasly.- se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Lo sabes?"

"¿Crees?... por que posiblemente sea peor- Harry sintió un escalofrio ante aquellas palabras

Pero aunque en el exterior, todo esto le resultaba humillante y molesto… en lo profundo, agradecia el hecho de que Hermione fuera quien cuidara de el, pues así, se había enterado del nombramiento de un nuevo ministro… entre otras cosas.

"¿No te alegra?.- Hermione se sentó en la cama de su amigo-. Solo una semana mas y eres libre de pelear por todo el chocolate que quieras".

"Sabes que en una semana, lo que menos hare, será pensar en chocolate…- le sonrió-. Es probable que me marche nuevamente".

"¿No esperaras al profesor Dumbledore?.- la satisfacción se borro de su rostro-. Regresara de un momento a otro… Harry… por tu bien, deberias pensarlo mejor".

"Lo siento…- respiro profundamente-. Pero tengo que obtener las respuesta por mi mismo, ya dijiste que al regresar Dumbledore sabria todo… bueno… vino hace dos días, y no cruzo ni media palabra conmigo".

"Iba con prisa…- se puso en pie-. ¡¡No puedes hacer eso, Harry!!"

"Ya esta decidido…- imito el movimiento de su amiga-. Pero también, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi…así que después de reestablecerme, no permanecere ni un minuto mas en este lugar"

"Espera…- había reproche en su mirada-. Solo eso te estoy pidiendo…espera a que el profesor Dumbledore te de las respuestas, después de eso no me opondría a nada de lo que decidas"

"Pero…- se encontro con los ojos castaños de Hermione,  que por alguna extraña razón, siempre habían ejercido algun poder sobre su persona. 

"Promete que esperaras a que Dumbledore vuelva… -murmuro-. ¿Lo haras?"

"Malhaya la hora en que cambiaste…- asintió, lo que ilumino el rostro de la chica-. Estate tranquila, no me marchare hasta que Dumbledore me diga lo que ya se…"

"¿Ya sabes?.- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia-. ¿Y que se supone que es lo que sabes?"

"Voldemort…- se recosto en la cama-. Winky lo murmuraba entre sueño… y cada que digo su nombre, todos se aterrorizan".

"Ha retornado…- se sentó a su lado-. Ahí afuera es un caos completo… por eso es que no quiero que te expongas… yo también peleare contra el…"

"¿Qué cosa?.- intento incorporarse, mas la chica se lo impidió.

"Se lo que hacias esa noche en ese bosque…- lo  hizo acostarse de nuevo-. Y también, que el derrumbe fue propiciado por un ataque de los mortifagos…pertenezco a la Orden desde que te vi una noche volar cerca del vecindario donde vivía con mis padres… ¿Qué hacias ahí?"

"Quería ver como te iba…- se quedo serio al verse descubierto.

"¿Y como me viste?.- había una sonrisa burlona en los labios de la chica.

"Fea y acabada…- bromeo, mas la chica respondió el comentario con un golpe en el abdomen.

"¡¡No es cierto!!.- se cruzo de brazos.

"Te fui a buscar para que terminaras de enseñarme esa cancion…- se froto la zona del golpe-. Ya me había cansado de cantar lo mismo".

"Vaya, con que era eso…- dudo, y sintió que un ligero colorcillo se apoderaba de su rostro

"¿Eso?.- arqueo la ceja-. Pues yo no lo considero tan poca cosa, no cuando mi pago esta incompleto".

"Que gruñón.- bromeo-. Así nunca tendras novia".

"Tu tampoco…- se quito las gafas, su mirada estaba cansada ya-. Anoche vi que golpeaste a Charlie Weasly cuando  te toco la mano… ¿No se supone que deberias ser mas femenina?"

"¿Me viste?.- cubrio su cara ante el obvio sonrojo del que era presa su rostro.

"No es mal tipo…- le resultaba divertido el ver esa faceta de Hermione-. Deberias aceptarlo".

"Evita decirlo… aunque sea de broma…- se quedo pensativa-. Se que no soy fea, pero en los tiempos que estamos viviendo, lo que menos quiero es vivir con la angustia de como se encontrara esa persona…así estoy bien".

"Me alegra no ser el único con ese tipo de pensamientos…-asintió-. Con solo ver a los señores Weasly, llegue a la misma conclusión".

"Es verdad…- se recosto al lado de Harry-. Además, a Ron no le haría mucha gracia el saber que su hermano anda demasiado amable conmigo"

"Tienes razón…- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Quieres hacer un trato?.- Harry se giro a verla-. Juro protegerte hasta que alguien mas quiera ocupar ese puesto".

"¿Protegerme?.- le miro confundida.

"Claro…- le dio una palmadita en el hombro-. Los dos no tenemos padres… que mejor el cuidarnos mutuamente"

"No se…- dudo, pues aunque sonaba un tanto descabellada aquella propuesta, tampoco podría confiar en las palabras de Harry.

"Anda.- la animo-. Como si fueras mi hermana menor… ¿Te parece?"

 "Creo que el golpe te ha afectado mucho mas de lo que todos creen- frunció el cejo-. Pero acepto… yo también prometo cuidar de ti…"

"Entonces esta dicho…- estrecho la mano de Hermione.

"No dejas de sorprenderme.- noto que de la sonrisa inicial, por unos segundos, el semblante de Harry se hizo duro... serio… como si aquello fuera mucho mas importante de lo que Hermione se lo estaba tomando

"Aun con mi ultimo aliento de vida…- susurro para si-. Seré fiel a esta promesa"

"Ha sido un día agotador…- le dio por su lado-. Será mejor que descanses".

"Si…- cerro los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido minutos después.

"Eres mas testarudo… y terco de lo que yo te recordaba…- se levanto-. Pero me da gusto que estés aquí".

_…A un lugar en el que solo se puede ver la nada…_

_Es el lugar al que debo volver…_

_…Un lugar que lucho por alcanzar_

_En esta unica vida que poseo…_

"No estoy de acuerdo.- Ginny colocaba los trastes en la alacena-. El director vendra hoy, y seria grato el hacer que la reunion sea… no se… mas alegre".

"Opino lo mismo.- asintió Hermione, quien lucia un tanto ojerosa aquella mañana-. Mas no creo que lo de esta noche, sea un tema que debamos celebrar".

"Ya me lo ha dicho mi madre…- exclamo con desilusión la pelirroja-. Pero no se me ocurre otra idea para que Harry no tome a mal este encierro… seria mas fácil para el".

"No deberias subestimarlo tanto, Ginny.- Ron, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, miraba con severidad a su hermana-. Si alguien entiende nuestra cruda realidad, ese es Harry".

"¿Has olvidado lo que sucedió en quinto curso?.- Hermione estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Ron-. Resulto mucho peor el haberle ocultado la verdad… hizo todo a espaldas de Dumbledore, y dejo de confiar en el… seria terrible si lo mismo se presentara a estas alturas de la situación".

"Pero si han hecho lo mismo.- les reprocho Ginny-. Harry esta aquí por que espera escuchar todo de labios del profesor Dumbledore… ¿Y que le dira?... es obvio… Voldemort ha regresado… todo es un infierno alla afuera… ¿Qué ganaremos con decirle lo que pasa?... correra a las calles, y eso es lo que el señor oscuro espera… no debemos decirle gran cosa"

"Harry no es idiota.- exploto Hermione-. Todos los que podemos importarle nos encontramos aquí… no hará nada precipitado".

"Seria mejor que no intervinieras en esto, hermana.-hacia grandes esfuerzos por controlar la ira que se apoderaba de el-. Te escuchas como mama… Harry no es un niño".

"Me alegra que lo hayan aceptado al fin.- apoyado en un baston, se abrio paso hasta la cocina, en donde la acalorada discusión ceso de forma abrupta...

"¿Cuánto hace que nos escuchas?.- el semblante serio y molesto que había en Ron, contrariaba con el aspecto aliviado que Harry tenia en esos momentos.

"Lo suficiente como para saber que Hermione es buena chantajista.- la chica evito mirarlo-. Además, sus gritos se escuchan claramente, y no pude resistir la tentacion de ver la cara que pondrian al saber que escuche su conversación".

"¿Y que opinas?.- Hermione lanzo la pregunta que ninguno de los hermanos Weasly  se atrevia a poner en tela de discusión.

"Como ya te lo había dicho.- se encogió de hombros-. No es algo que hubiera descartado… en fin… ¿Puedo saber en donde esta mi varita?"

"Yo la tengo.- Ginny lucia desafiante-. Pero no esperes que te la devuelva"

"No por ahora.- intervino Hermione cuando noto molestia en el rostro de Harry.

"Necesito entrenar un poco…- su voz sono un tanto aspera, mas había un acento de gentileza-. La necesito".

"Te prestare la mia.- Ron rebusco en su túnica.

"Quiero la mia…- tomo la varita de Ron, y tras examinarla por algunos minutos, lanzo el primer conjuro que se le vino a la mente-._ Accio_"

"¡¡Oye!!.- tanto Ginny como Hermione se vieron desprendidas de aquellos preciados objetos.

"Gracias Ron.- la pelirroja llevaba consigo la de Harry

"De nada, amigo…- al tenerla de vuelta, la guardo de forma por demás tranquila-. No me mires así…- regaño a su hermana-. Solo le regreso lo que por derecho…".

"Y seis galeones.- agrego Hermione.

"Le pertenece.- Ron finalizo aquella oracion.

"Estare en el desván.- se retiro de la cocina.

"¿Lo ven?.- mascullo Ginny-. Ya ha comenzado con su necedad… todavía no esta reestablecido… y ustedes que lo apoyan".

"Ya nos rendimos con el, Ginny.- se explico Hermione, a lo que Ron, solo se limito a asentir-. Y miralo, no se ha marchado…"

"El odia a Dumbledore mas de lo que te imaginas.- suspiro resignado-. Pero va a esperar… lo  dejara explicarle lo que sucede, y de ahí, probablemente se marchara".

"Eso es lo que no quiero.- golpeo el suelo con la planta de su zapato.

"Nadie…- sonrió Hermione-. Pero esa decisión la tomara Harry…y no creas que le será fácil, pues pondra en la balanza todo lo bueno y malo de la situación…"

"Y necesita del apoyo de sus amigos, para que ganemos en esa balanza que el terco Harry Potter emplea para decidir lo que esta bien o mal para todos nosotros.- concluyo Ron.

El tiempo implacable, marchaba sin miramiento alguno, y así, los minutos se convirtieron en horas, que se presentaban ausentes de la figura del mago rival de Lord Voldemort... el elegido como su igual, que tenia una sola cosa en mente cada que arrojaba cuanto hechizo le había salvado la vida en el pasado… Tener la suerte de Eliminarlo y quedar vivo para contarlo.

"¿Se puede?.- habían pasado mas de 5 horas desde que Harry se encerrara en el desvan, así que contra su voluntad, Bill se vio rompiendo el aislamiento del mago-. Harry… ¿Estas aquí?"

"Pasa Bill…- oculto en lo mas profundo de aquel lugar, Harry intentaba recuperar el aliento tras aquel breve entrenamiento-. Como podras ver, aun sigo vivo, así que puedes bajar y calmar a los demás".

"Pueden esperar…- se encogió de hombros-. Este lugar es increíble… ¿Qué tan indestructible es?"

"Opuso resistencia el incendio que hice.- señalo una gran mancha oscura que había en el techo-.  Y a mi intento de Avada Kedabra".

"Yo aun no logro pronunciar bien la palabra.- se llevo las manos al bolsillo-. ¿Qué paso con el hipogrifo que había aquí?"

"Hagrid lo dejo en libertad.- se encogió de hombros-. Pensaba que sabrias manejar la maldición imperdonable".

"Y no es que no pueda.- su sonrisa se hizo mucho mas amplia-. Simplemente no le veo el caso".

"¿No le ves el caso?.- tardo algunos minutos en  procesar esas palabras-. Pero si tu…"

"Estoy en la Orden…- finalizo la frase-. Mas eso no quiere decir que tengo que matar a todo mortifago que tenga enfrente".

"Muchas veces no tienes opcion.- su semblante contrastaba con el de Bill.

"Pero no negaras que todo el tiempo, es tu decisión si lo haces o no.- le guiño el ojo.

"¿Ni siquiera por proteger a tu familia?.- aquella no se la creia.

"Si lo planteas de esa forma…- lo medito unos minutos-. Tal vez lo haría… pero mientras no me encuentre en esa situación, con dejarlos inconsciente me es suficiente...".

"Me estas diciendo que NUNCA has usado las maldiciones imperdonables.- se puso en pie.

"Yo no he dicho eso…- su sonrisa se volvió un poco sardonica-. He dicho que no he matado a nadie…"

"Eres raro…- se guardo la varita.

"Lo se…- rio mas animado que nunca-. Pero tengo ventaja sobre ti, mi buen Harry…- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro-. Yo se que siempre hay mas de un camino… y eso me ha hecho mas tranquilo y usar con mas frialdad mi raciocinio, en vez de permitirle a mis emociones intervenir en lo que decido".

"¿Aun queda comida?.- prefieron evitar aquella conversación que siempre solia terminar con lo mismo… "cuenta conmigo"-. He recordado que tengo un poco de hambre".

"Hermione te aparto un poco…- desistio de su charla.

"Gracias…- abandono aquel lugar, dejando a Bill con una sonrisa compasiva en sus labios.

"Tan joven…- prendio fuego a su cigarillo-. Tan amargado y enojado… no puedo evitar el sentir lastima por el".

El espacio de Oracle:

Ok… prometi decir por que me cambie el nick, eso es por que… jeje… creo que mejor no les platico, veran a fin de cuentas es por que encontre que un escritor y yo teniamos algo en comun (a propósito, Rei, creo que nunca te platique que lo de "K.", no era por Kaori… sino por Kassandra… idea de mi sobrina). De todas formas, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, en lo personal no recuerdo de que se trata, y es que hace tiempo que lo escribi, además que solo tengo en mi mente mi adorado capitulo VI (le he adelantado mucho para que así pueda publicar algo semanalmente, y es que uno nunca sabe que pueda suceder, ni de la cantidad de trabajo que los inhumanos maestros puedan dejar ^^

También aprovecho para decirle a Ravenclaw's heir, que gusta mucho su fic, pese a que no le he dejado ningún review (creo que solo en 4 capitulos)… solo quería aclarar eso ^^… espero que actualices pronto.

Pues se cuidan… gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado… oigan… ¿Se han preguntado lo triste que se siente un autor cuando no hay muchos reviews?... jojo… yo no… pero aprecio mucho a los que lo hacen ^^

E.Oracle.

P.d. Ok… he detectado el primer error garrafal del fic (aun mas grande que el haberlo escrito)… sugerencia, intercambien los titulos del capitulo II y III… el II es Aunque no te pueda ver (nada que ver con la cancion de Ubago ¬¬) y el III: es Si algun día escuchas mi voz… de todas formas, intentare corregirlo en Fanfiction… (sorry)


	4. Almohada, Recuerdo y el temor ante un fu...

**Almohadas, recuerdos y el temor ante un futuro incierto**

"Imagino que no ha de tardar.- Hermione apretaba con nerviosismo los pliegues de su vestido-. ¿Quieren algo de tomar?... lo preparare enseguida".

"Para mi no.- Harry no despegaba su vista de la puerta principal, en donde habría de aparecer la figura de Dumbledore, solo era cuestion de tiempo.

"Ron…- busco apoyo en el pelirrojo, pero este se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Nada…- le esbozo una tímida sonrisa, mientras que Ginny, sentada en la mesa, tomaba en silencio un poco de agua.

"Parece que se le ha presentado algo urgente.- puntualizo la pelirroja unos minutos mas tarde-. Ya pasa de la media noche, y nadie de la Orden se ha presentado".

"¿Nadie de la Orden?.- miro de reojo a Hermione, quien había sufrido un ataque de tos en esos momentos.

"Yo…- reía nerviosa-. Veré a Remus… Eso… voy a ver como se encuentra Remus".

"La señorita no debe preocuparse.- Dobby ingreso en la cocina, llevando consigo una bandeja de plata-. El Profesor Lupin ha cenado, y le ha pedido a Dobby que les de un mensaje".

"¿De que se trata?.- Ron se volvió a verlo, la verdad era que de no ser por el elfo, aquel lugar estaría completamente sucio.

"El profesor Lupin le ha dicho a Dobby que probablemente Albus Dumbledore no podra llegar.- deposito la bandeja en el fregadero-. Por eso, le ha pedido a Dobby que se encargue de que los jóvenes se retiren a sus cuartos…"

"Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que aparezca Dumbledore.- exclamo Harry bastante malhumorado.

"Yo acompañare a Harry...- se adelanto Ron antes de que Ginny pudiera emitir sonido alguno-. Ya han sido demasiados misterios"

"Lo siento.- intento animar a la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo en que acercaba su silla a la de sus amigos-. Puedes retirarte a descansar, y si viene el profesor, yo te avisare".

"Me quedare aquí…- frunció el cejo y después de murmurar sus quejas, no volvió a emitir sonido alguno cosa que le agradecio Harry profundamente.

"Esto me recuerda algo…- Ron tenia apoyada su barbilla contra el respaldo de la silla-. ¿No te parece?"

"Si...- asintió Hermione, al mismo tiempo en que Dobby  se retiraba a dormir contra su voluntad-. Es igual que la noche en que esperabamos a que Dumbledore nos diera noticias de Harry".

"¿De que hablan?.- miro a sus amigos, quienes tenian una mirada de complicidad en sus miradas.

"¿Cho Chang?.- solo se escucho un quejido por parte de Harry, quien parecía haberse puesto mas malhumorado.

"¿Es que aun no lo olvidan?.- se cruzo de brazos, y Ron ya no pudo contener la risa.

"No, Harry Querido.- había un acento meloso y exagerado en las palabras de Ron-. Por que aun me debes una disculpa por el susto que nos pegaste".

"¿Se refieren a la noche en que Harry desaparecio?.- intervino Ginny, que encontraba mas divertido el conversar con ellos que permanecer en silencio.

"La misma.- asintió Hermione-. ¿Estabas con nosotros cuando lo buscabamos?"

"Claro…- sonrió la pelirroja-. Recuerdo que incluso los miembros de la ED se nos unieron… recorrimos todo el castillo sin exito".

"He dicho basta.- había un tono carmesí en las mejillas de Harry.

"Y a fin de cuentas, jamás me entere donde lo encontraron.- la pelirroja se confundio, pues al decir estas palabras, Hermione y Ron reian abiertamente.

"En el lago…- explico Ron con gran trabajo-. Cho lo había citado ahí, y cuando se le acerco, Harry retrocedio, resbalo con el barro de la orilla y cayo al agua".

"¿Y por que retrocedio Harry Potter?.- la tímida vocecilla de Dobby aumento el tono carmesí que había en las mejillas del ojiverde.

"¡¡Miren su rostro!!.- Ginny se doblaba de la risa.

"Cho intento ayudarlo, y le arrojo un hechizo que lo golpeo y aturdio.- Hermione tomo aire antes de proseguir-.  Cuando Dumbledore paseaba por ahí, encontro que el Calamar gigante jugaba alegremente con algo, y no tuvo el corazón para quitarle su diversión".

"¡¡He dicho que no es gracioso!!.- el mismo elfo hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reirse del joven.

"Vamos Harry…- Ron se limpio las lagrimas que se le habían escapado por tanto reir-. No negaras que fue divertido".

"Para ti…- lo fulmino con la mirada-. Para mi, ha sido lo mas humillante que me ha sucedido".

"Tranquilo.- Ginny lo sujeto del cuello-. Sabes que tu secreto queda seguro con nosotros".

"¿Debo creerles?.- arqueo la ceja, y la pelirroja lo soltó para no reirse cerca de su oído.

"¿Podrias prepararnos un poco de café, Dobby?.- el elfo asintió, y se dirigió a la cocina-. Vamos… comienza a sentirse el frio, nos vendría bien ponernos comodos".

"Tienes razón.- le apoyo Ginny-. Al parecer esto va para largo".

"¿Podrias traer unas mantas?.- le sugirió Ron.

"Por supuesto.- desaparecio alegremente de la cocina.

"¿Te obedecio sin chistar?.- Harry se extraño, pues siempre surgia una pelea entre los hermanos Weasly antes de que uno de los dos cediera.

"Tu sabes…- tenia un aire de autosuficiencia y arrogancia-. El traje… impone respeto".

"Algo que yo no veo…- escueto Hermione de forma inconsciente mientras acomodaba algunas galletas en un plato.

"¿Y si movemos la mesa?.- trunco el intento de Ron en responder al comentario de Hermione-. Ya que ninguno se quiere ir a su cuarto, podríamos tender las mantas y dormir aquí".

"Magnifica idea, Harry.- Hermione agito la varita y movio el mueble.

"Vayamos por algunas colchonetas.- Ron lucia igual de ilusionado por la idea.

"¿Dobby puede quedarse?.- tiro del vestido de Hermione-. Puede serles de gran ayuda si les da hambre mas tarde".

"Podemos prepararnos algo.- el elfo jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa-. Pero puedes quedarte".

Con gran alegria, Dobby se puso a preparar un gran numero de bocadillos, al mismo tiempo que los demás regresaban a la cocina.

"Tu pijama.- Ginny le entrego unas ropas a Hermione-. ¿O pensabas dormirte con ese vestido muggle?"

"No…- rio nerviosa-. Gracias, Ginny".

"Esto parece una pijamada…- murmuro Harry, mas los dos Weasly se volvieron a verlo.

"Es una especie de reunión muggle.- explico Hermione-. Se juntan en una casa y se quedan a dormir".

"¿Y que hacen exactamente?.- Ginny ayudaba a Dobby con los bocadillos.

"Platican lo que les ha sucedido.- extendio las mantas-. Juegan… cosas así por el estilo"

"Suena divertido.- Ron se acabo de abotonar la parte superior del pijama-. Que les parece si intentamos tener una".

"¿Qué dices, Harry?.- las miradas se centraron en el ojiverde, que con semblante profundo y serio, parecía meditar cuidadosamente aquellas palabras-. ¿Podrias olvidarte de lo huraño y amargado que eres por unas horas?"

"Creo que si…- asintió, lo que provoco que Ginny se le fuera encima y cayeran sobre Hermione.

"¡¡Quitense!!..- Ron no sabia que pasaba, por lo que penso que se trataba de un juego y dejo caer su peso sobre Ginny.

"¡¡Apartense!!.- Harry logro empujarlo, y mientras los Weasly reian, fue en auxilio de Hermione-. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No…- respiraba trabajosamente-. Y todo es tu culpa".

"¿Mia?.- parpadeo confundido.

"¡¡Si!!.- Hermione tomo una almohada y la asesto con fuerza en el rostro de Harry.

"¡¡Guerra de almohadas!!.- Ginny rápidamente se apodero de dos.

"¡¡Aun no!!.- Hermione se escapo, llevándose consigo su pijama.

"Esta la pagas, Ron…- Ginny tenia un gran enfrentamiento con su hermano, quien había escapado a su ataque.

"¿Y Hermione?.- Harry se resguardaba bajo la mesa junto con Dobby, quien le estaba reparando las gafas.

"La señorita se ha escapado…- le regreso las gafas.

"Ya lo suponia…- tardo un poco en abandonar la cocina, ya que el enfrentamiento de Ron y Ginny, no tenia miramientos a victimas inocentes, pero antes, se había apoderado de una almohada que yacia en el umbral de la cocina.

Su respiración se hizo un tanto pausada, cuidando a la vez que sus paso no emitieran sonido alguno, casi imposible ante lo deteriorado que se encontraba el piso y que crujia aun bajo los pies de Dobby.

"Ahí estas…- dirigió su atención hacia una de las habitaciones, en donde escucho la voz de su amiga

Ajena al exterior, Hermione doblaba con sumo cuidado el vestido muggle y los gritos de los hermanos Weasly, le dejaban en claro que aun seguian con el juego.

"No puedo arriesgarme con ese vestido.- se ato el cabello con una liga.

"¡¡Aquí estas!!.- la puerta se abrio de golpe y todo se volvió por demás extraño.

"¿Harry?.- un color rojizo comenzaba a apoderarse del rostro de Hermione, al mismo tiempo en que le quitaba la almohada y le asestaba una sonora bofetada-. ¡¡Fuera!!"

"Her…- cayo al suelo, mientras que la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

Y es que no era para menos, ya que Hermione se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando este entro… pero aunque la mente de Harry se tardaba en procesar algunas cosas, poco a poco una idea se estaba haciendo clara.

-Había visto a su amiga semidesnuda-

"Exagerada…- mascullo, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla-. Solo le vi el bra…"

"¿Acaso querias ver algo mas?.- Hermione le arrojo la almohada, y con semblante iracundo tenia su mirada fija en el.

"No fue a propósito…- se sonrojo.

"Eso ya lo se…- se cruzo de brazos-. Pero aun así, no deja de molestarme lo que sucedió, debiste haber tocado".

"De verdad, lo lamento…- sabia que la chica estaba en su derecho-. Quería tomarte por sorpresa".

"Volvamos a la cocina.- se marcho sin aceptar sus disculpas.

"Ahora si que la hiciste bien, Potter.- se regaño a si mismo, y con paso apesumbrado, siguió a Hermione.

"¿Dónde estabas?.- deglutía los bocadillos-. Debiste ver como he dejado a Ron… ahora mismo se ha marchado para buscar algo que le detenga la hemorragia que le provoque".

"Platicando con Harry…- fulmino al susodicho, que se sentó en silencio y comenzo a tomar su cafe sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Buenas noches…- la puerta principal se abrio y un mago de aspecto cansado apareció  bajo el umbral de la cocina-. Vaya… no imagine que los encontraria despiertos".

"¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!!.- gritaron al unisono, al mismo tiempo en que con ayuda de las varitas, recogian las colchonetas y almohadas que se encontraban tiradas por todo el lugar.

"Impresionante…- detrás del director de Hogwarts, la nariz ganchuda de Severus Snape se hizo notar.

"Disculparan mi retraso.- acerco un par de sillas-.  Pero nos ha sorprendido una tormenta durante el trayecto".

"No se preocupe.- las miradas de Snape y Harry dejaban en claro lo poco grato que resultaba el tener que encontrarse-. ¿Gusta un poco de café?"

"Muchas gracias.- Ginny sirvio la bebida.

"Respirando aun, Potter.- una grotesca sonrisa se dibujo en los delgados labios de Snape-. Una verdadera suerte por lo que me han platicado…"

"Eso dicen…- tomo un sorbo de café.

"El director dice que has permanecido tiempo en cama…- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia-. Tu accidente resulto un buen pretexto para ya no arriesgar el pellejo, ¿No es así, Potter?"

"Al menos así, no puede alegar que intento hacerme el heroe.- sus palabras sonaban ironicas-. Por lo que puede continuar con sus alardeos de lo util que es usted para la Orden"

"Severus, controlate un poco…-un tanto amable, Dumbledore corto la amena platica.

"Si…- hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la ira que sentía esos momentos, mas sus ojos fueron lo bastante expresivos para dejarlo en claro, y Harry lo sabia bien.

"Bueno.- Dumbledore aclaro la voz lo mas que pudo-. Imagino que querras escuchar todo".

"Puede esperar.- se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara tratar el tema-. De cualquier forma, después de escuchar lo que ya se, me marchare para continuar con mi trabajo"

"¿Lo que ya sabes?.- observaba al chico a traves de sus lentes de media luna-. Imagino que la señorita Granger se lo ha de haber platicado".

"No…- poso su mirada la susodicha-. Habría  sido mas fácil sacar información de una planta…".

"Ya veo…- Dumbledore rio ampliamente y sin mas, se retiro a descansar-. Platicaremos mañana".

"Que descanse.- Harry se mantenia al margen, ignorando la escrutadora mirada de Snape.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?.- ante esto, Snape le hizo señas de que subieran a la habitación del ojiverde.

"Por lo visto.- cerro la puerta y arrojo un hechizo para que evitar que escucharan la conversación-. Alguien aquí ha estado usando magia".

"Supongo.- se encogió de hombros , al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba sentar en su mullida cama.

"Me refiero…- sus negros ojos estaban fijos en Harry-. A que alguien esta usando hechizos de magia oscura… complicados…".

"Ah…- saco su varita-. Se refiere a este tipo de hechizos…¡¡Legeremens!!"

"!!¿Qué estas haciendo, Potter?¡¡.- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir, antes de que sus recuerdos pasaron antes sus ojos, y que al despertar, se encontrara en la planta baja, rodeado de voces que murmuraba entre si.

"Que bueno que ha despertado.- Molly Weasly limpio el sudor de la frente del mago.

"¿Qué sucedió?.- se sujeto la cabeza, pues un fuerte dolor se hacia cada vez mas latente.

"Se ha resbalado.- respondió Hermione-. Se desvanecio cuando iba subiendo las escaleras".

"¿Ah si?.- frunció el cejo, buscando con la mirada a Harry, quien indiferente, comia su desayuno.

"¿Listo, Harry?.- Dumbledore se sentó frente al joven.

"Cuando usted diga.-Hermione acaba de descubrir el equipaje de Harry en la puerta principal

"¿Qué es esto?.- giro su rostro hacia los dos hombres, quienes sin responder se dirigieron hacia ella.

"Mi equipaje, Hermione…- la sujeto por los hombros-. Ya es tiempo que me marche de este lugar".

El espacio de Oracle:

Ok... como ando muy animada subo la siguiente parte de este fic que conforme voy escribiendo, pierdo la idea original… creo que para bien… y bueno, mas que nada este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermana Adriana… 

¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños peque!!!

Jaja… de verdad que se que haras hasta lo imposible por librarte del abrazo que te dare… pero no puedo evitarlo, pues eres de las que me han dicho en mi cara que el escribir me hace mucho daño, mas también, eres de las que después de leer un capitulo, o mejor dicho, después de leerte un capitulo, comprendes por que lo hago, y solo te limites a decirme un…"inútil"… solo para hacer que aumente en mi el deseo de escucharte decir un "lo has hecho bien"… así que, debo agradecertelo hermana… ^-^

Ok… no aburro mas… Gracias por los reviews!!... no puedo evitar el agradecer a las nueve personas que me los han dejado, ya que de no ser por ellas, yo como escritoras, me habría muerte de hambre ^o^… bien, solo resta decir que el siguiente capitulo comienza a ser mas… no se como decirlo… Oracle?... jaja… bien, y a petición de los nueve reviews que me han dejado… ya tengo la clasificacion de pareja (demasiado obvio)… pero se darán una buena infartada con el capitulo VI… yo se lo que les digo…

Se cuidan mucho, y no se les olvide que todavía debo una continuación, así que seguire pensando en ella… al fin que la idea ya la tengo, lo único malo es que ignoro cuando terminare de plasmarla ^^

Su amiga. Oracle.

P.d. Cero suspenso: La "E" significa Eiri… un nombre medio raro… suena igual que el de Airii… o Eira… este ultimo, el segundo nombre de una tia… y el de Airii, un malo de un fic que hice hace millones de minutos ^^


	5. Una promesa en el vacio

**Una promesa en el vacio**

"Nos veremos…- le dio un fuerte abrazo, y sin mas, Dumbledore y Harry salieron hacia aquel mundo que ahora resultaba desconocido para todos.

"¡¡Espera!!.- abrio la puerta, y corrio a todo lo que sus piernas le permitian-. ¡¡¡Detente, Harry!!!"

"Buenos días.- estacionado en la esquina de Grimmauld Place, el autobús noctámbulo estaba frente a ellos, y con ayuda de un crecido Stan, subieron sus pertenencias.

"¡¡¡Harry!!!.- la puerta se había cerrado tras de el cuando  escucho el grito de su amiga.

"Hermione…- subió hasta el tercer piso del autobús que se encontraba descubierta ante el terrible calor que azotaba por aquellas fechas.

"¡¡No te vayas!!.- tropezo y cayo de bruces sobre la fria banqueta.

"¡¡¡Hermione!!!.- la mano de Dumbledore lo sujeto con fuerza y con impotencia, observo como la figura de Hermione se hacia cada vez mas pequeña.

"Lo has visto cuando atacaste a Severus…- lo obligo a tomar asiento-. Sabes que es por su bien".

"Usted no lo entiende…- había odio en su mirada.- Le había prometido…- se freno, hacia tiempo que no confiaba en Dumbledore y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

"¿Decías?.- al anciano mago le animo a continuar, mas Harry se  limito a fruncir el cejo.

"Nada.- respondió de forma aspera, y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Dumbledore durante todo el camino.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?.- la puerta se abrio y con aspecto maltrecho, Hermione ignoro la preocupación de Ginny.

"Nada…- a paso lento, se dirigo a su habitación, y resbalo lentamente con la espalda repegada contra la puerta hasta que se encontro sentada en el suelo-. No me ha pasado nada…"

Se abrazo con fuerza y sin prestar atención al golpeteo del que era presa su puerta, sollozo durante toda la noche, hasta que la luz del día la sorprendió y con rictus demacrado se dirigió a la cocina.

"¡¡Me tenias preocupada!!.- Ginny fue a su encuentro-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"¿A mi?.- rio nerviosa-. Nada".

"No mientas…- frunció el cejo-. Mirate el labio… ¿Con que te pegaste?"

"No lo recuerdo…- se sujeto la sien, actuando tan bien, que Ginny no sabia si creer o no a sus palabras.

"¿Ahora me saldras con que tienes amnesia?.- le coloco un poco de ungüento y con un toque de su varita, la herida se cerro sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

"No lo recuerdo…-su voz sono un tanto fingida.

"Entonces no tiene caso el preguntarte a donde se ha marchado Harry.-suspiro desilusionada-. El muy ingrato se ha largado sin siquiera despedirse.

"Era de suponerse.- hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Y se ha llevado sus cosas.- mascullo molesta-. También Ron se fue… y tengo la impresión de que le han pedido a Dobby que no nos deje salir".

"¿Y les van a pedir permiso?.- Remus ingreso en la cocina.

"¿No deberiamos?.- respondió Hermione.

"¡¡Tiene razón!!.- Ginny subió a su habitación, y en menos de 5 minutos, descendio con todo el equipaje de ambas.

"¿Vendras con nosotras?.- Hermione se sentía temerosa, pues hacia tiempo que no salia, y menos, sin la compañía de algun miembro de la Orden.

"Me quedare…- sonrió el hombre-. Severus se volvera loco si no tiene con quien pelear".

"Ahora que lo menciona…- Ginny buscaba al pequeño elfo para atarlo-. ¿De verdad se cayó por las escaleras?"

"No…- Remus mantenia su mirada en Hermione-. Hay muchas cosas de Harry que no conoces… te ha ocultado detalles… mas les vale estar preparadas".

"¿Cosas como cuales?.- Ginny ignoraba el aura de complicidad que había entorno a Hermione y Remus-. Falta que se haya casado y no tuvo la decencia de decirmelo".

"No le des la espalda…- Hermione asintió-. Por que terminaras como Severus… ¿Has entendido?... te necesita"

"Si…- la chica tomo su baul, y sin mas que agregar, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡¡¡Esperame!!.- fue tras ella, y sin ningún tipo de consideración, pateo la puerta de entrada.

"Cuidense…- la figura de Lupin desaparecio al cerrarse la puerta.

"No era tan mal lugar.- Ginny ilumino la punta de su varita, pues todavía faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera-. ¿Crees que volvamos aquí?"

"No lo se…- Hermione no apartaba los ojos de donde deberia estar aquella casa que se había convertido en su hogar desde el quinto curso-. Tal vez pase mucho tiempo hasta que podamos hacerlo…"

"Así parece…- el autobús se detuvo frente a ellas, y sin mirar atrás lo abordaron.

"¿A que lugar?.- Stan tenia algunos problemas para subir el equipaje.

"El callejón Diagon…- respondió Ginny.

"Nos veremos…- el autobús emprendió la marcha y en cuestion de segundos, dejaron atrás aquella calle de Grimmauld Place.

"He reservado una habitación en el caldero Chorreante.- Ginny se sentó en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el fondo-. Pasaremos esta semana ahí, hasta que encontremos un lugar donde vivir".

"¿Las dos?.- parpadeo confundida, a lo que la pelirroja emitio una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

"No te pienso dejar sola…- se encogió de hombros-. Además, en estos tiempo, es mejor morir al lado de una amiga".

"Bueno…- respiro profundamente-. Y después de eso, ¿Qué haremos?"

"En Hogwarts nos darán instrucciones.- saco un trozo de pergamino-. Es el único lugar seguro en estos días…"

"¿Crees que Albus Dumbledore nos apoye?.- recordo la conversación de la noche anterior.

"Tiene que hacerlo...- sono un tanto amenazadora-. Ingrese a la Orden hace dos días".

"Tu ayuda les vendra bien…- intento animarla, mas ella misma se sentía incapaz de sonreir en aquellas momentos.

"Y la tuya…- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿No has pensado en ingresar?"

"No…- bajo la vista-. Yo… yo formo parte de ella desde hace tiempo".

"Ya me lo imaginaba.- le reprocho un tanto divertida-. Entonces… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?"

"Lo he meditado bien…- bajaron la voz al notar que algunos magos de joven aspecto las observaban detenidamente-. Platicamos luego…"

"¡¡¡Oigan!!!.- Ginny se puso en pie-. ¡¡¡Si tienen algo que decir, haganlo de una buena vez!!!"

"¡¡¡Calmate!!!.- tiro de ella para que se sentara, pero parecía que aquellas palabras habían tenido buen resultado, pues ya nadie mas les volvió a dirigir la mirada.

"Inmaduros…- frunció el cejo-. Ya me canse de que siempre se me queden mirando como bobos".

"Acostumbrate.- sonrió Hermione.

"No…- lo medito unos minutos-. Oye… ¿Has pensado que una de nosotras podría disfrazarse?..."

"¿Qué cosa?.- la pelirroja parecía demasiado animada con aquella idea.

"Si…- se recogió el cabello-. Lo vi en una serie muggle… la chica se cortaba el cabello y usaba vendas para ocultar… tu sabes…"

"No, no lo se…- se sonrojo-. Y no creo que funcione".

"No perdemos nada en intentarlo.- saco un galeon-. Elige… cara o cruz".

"No se por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… - la moneda surco el aire y cayo al suelo, decidiendo la suerte de una de ellas-. Cara…"

"Mira lo que te traje…- deposito algunas ropas en la cama-. Ha sido un verdadero reto… todos los hombres se me quedaban viendo".

"_Accio__ Tijeras_…- hizo un gesto de dolor, pues aquellas vendas resultaban bastante incomodas.

"También te he traido un poco de esta pocion…- se encontraba recargada contra la pared-. Hará que tu voz suene un poco mas grave".

"Dame las ropas…- extendio las manos.

"Toma…- hizo lo que le pidio su compañera y sin mas, se sentó sobre la cama.

"Bien…- esquivo las ropas que estaban tiradas en todo el piso del baño-. Voy a salir…"

"Vaya…- sonrió satisfecha-. Has quedado muy bien".

"Me siento rara…-Hermione acariciaba su cabello que se encontraba peinado en forma de trenza-. ¿Podrias ayudarme?..."

"Claro…- le quito las tijeras y la sentó frente al espejo-. Solia cortarle el cabello a Bill… así que estas en muy buenas manos".

"Que no este muy corto…- Hermione se cubrio el rostro, escuchando como las tijeras pasaban una y otra vez entre aquello que consideraba, lo mas hermoso que tenia.

"He terminado…- Ginny lucia satisfecha de su trabajo.

"¿Ya?.- a través de sus dedos, observo que en el piso no se encontraba rastro alguno de su cabellos

"Lo he limpiado…- explico, al mismo tiempo que le entregada un mechón de pelo, cuidadosamente amarrado-. Toma".

"He quedado horrible…- evitaba el mirarse frente al espejo.

"Nada de eso…- le elevo el rostro-. Mirate".

 De no ser por el hecho de que era su reflejo el que proyectaba aquel espejo, bien que habría pensado que se trataba de otra persona.

"Has vuelto ya…- una lechuza se poso en la ventana-. Pense que te tomaria mas tiempo".

"¿Qué es eso?.- Hermione se acomodo el cuello de la túnica.

"Le he mandado una carta al profesor Dumbledore en donde le explicaba nuestra idea…- abrio el sobre-. Me dice que ha sido bastante buena, y que necesitaras un nombre nuevo…"

"Fue tu idea…- se dejo caer sobre la cama, imaginando la cara burlona que Ron pondría cuando la viera-. Tu piensa uno".

"Bien…- se recargo contra la ventana-. No debe ser difícil…"

"¿No vas a cenar?.- Hermione traia consigo un carrito en donde había comida.

"¡¡¡Me es imposible pensar en alguno!!!.- frunció el cejo-. Al menos ya tenemos el apellido".

"¿Si?.- probo su tostada-. ¿Cuál se te ocurrio?"

"Portrait…- se hizo un breve silencio.

"De acuerdo…- respiro profundamente-. No me suena el apellido a alguien que se haya criado con muggles…tomate un descanso, yo pensare en el nombre".

"¡¡Gracias!!.- comenzo a saborear su cena.

"Portrait…-  frunció el cejo-. ¿Qué nombre le quedara bien?"

Pasaba ya mas de la media noche, y en aquella habitación, solo se escuchaba la respiración pausada de Ginny Weasly, que desde hacia horas que había conciliado el sueño, todo lo contrario a Hermione, quien le encontraba un pero a todos los nombres posibles.

"Evan…- murmuro horas mas tarde, cuando la luz del sol, le sorprendió frente a la ventana.

"Suena bien…- Ginny le tomaba por el brazo, mientras que las mejillas de Hermione se encontraban adornadas por un color carmesí-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrio ese nombre?"

"Una rara etapa de mi vida.- rio-. No me preguntes… solo se que si hubiera sido hombre, ese seria perfecto para mi".

"Mira como me observan esas chicas…- se le repego mas a Hermione-.  Si las miradas mataran".

"Esto no me gusta…- intento zafarse, mas los brazos de Ginny parecian dos fuertes tenazas que amenazan con arrancarle el brazo  al mas mínimo movimiento-. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandonamos Grimmauld Place…"

"Tres meses.- puntualizo Ginny, al mismo tiempo que dirigia una mirada despectiva a las chicas que osaban fijarse en su bien parecido "compañero"-. Y lo único que hemos sabido es que no debemos hacer nada estupido".

"Me preocupa tanto silencio.- se detuvieron frente a uno de los tantos comercios del callejón Diagon.

"¡¡Fred, George!!.- ingresaron en el establecimiento, que no era otro que el exitoso negocion de los gemelos Weasly.

"Hola Ginny.- George la estrecho con fuerza-. Hace tiempo que no te veiamos… mama nos ha mareado con tantas preguntas que decidimos mudarnos".

"Ahora vivo cerca del ministerio.- explico la pelirroja, por lo que Hermione se mantuvo un tanto distante-. A propósito, les presento a un amigo…- Fred y George repararon en la persona que había ingresado con su hermana-. Evan Portrait".

"Mucho gusto.- extendio la mano, mas los gemelos lo observaban de pies a cabeza.

"Con que Portrait…- murmuro Fred-. No me suena a nadie conocido".

"Viene de Bulgaria…- le dio un codazo a Hermione, quien no tuvo mas que corroborar los argumentos de Ginny-. Estudio en Durmstrang".

"Tal vez…- George se recargo contra el mostrador-. A propósito, ¿A que has venido?"

"Necesito información…- su rostro se volvió un tanto frio-. ¿Qué ha sido de Harry?"

"Lo mismo estabamos comentando antes de que llegaras.- los invito a pasar a la trastienda, en donde se encontraba Ron platicando con Charlie y Bill.

"¡¡¡Ginny!!!.- los tres hermanos fueron a su encuentro.

"¡¡No me toquen!!.- se resguardo tras Hermione, quien paso saliva al sentir la mirada enfurecida que Ron le dirigia en esos momentos-. ¡¡¿Cómo fue que se atrevieron a abandonarme?!!"

"Fue por tu bien…- respondió Ron, que se veia un poco palido-. Menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando volvi a Grimmauld Place y Remus me dijo que se habían marchado".

"¡¡Pues claro!!.- grito Ginny enfurecida-. ¡¡No me pensaba quedar ahí ni un minuto mas!!"

"A propósito… - Charlie y Bill tenian la misma mirada de preocupación-. ¿En donde esta Hermione?"

"¿Hermione?.- balbuceo Ginny.

"Se ha marchado a Bulgaria.- respondió la susodicha, de forma tan tranquila que no hubo duda alguna de que decia la verdad-. Viktor Krum le invito a pasar una temporada y me pidio de favor que cuidara a Ginny"

"Que cobarde.- murmuro Fred, lo que crispo los puños de Hermione.

"¿Qué han sabido de Harry?.- se hizo un breve silencio que nadie parecía querer romper.

"No  lo sabemos…- finalmente, Bill fue el que tomo la iniciativa-. Según Alastor Moody, esta entrenando en Hogwarts… pero cuando me ha tocado ir, nunca he logrado verlo".

"¿Entrenando?.- Hermione tenia un mal presentimiento de eso.

"Así es.- asintió Ron-. Yo lo vi hace un mes…- dirigo su vista hacia Ginny-. Ha cambiado mucho… si lo he reconocido fue por la cicatriz…"

"¿Saben en donde podemos encontrarlo?.- Ginny se aferro del brazo de Hermione 

"No creo que tu lo logres.- George arqueo la ceja,  dejando muy en claro que no confiaba en aquel chico que se encontraba con su hermana.

"Pero si se tratara de Hermione Granger.- Bill sonrió de forma enigmatica, mirando sin parpadear a Evan-. Podría tratar de localizarlo".

"¿Por qué Hermione?.- había reproche en la mirada de la pelirroja.

"Por que la vez en que lo vi…- esta vez fue Ron el que respondió-. La estaba buscando".

"El profesor Dumbledore no nos lo había dicho.-en absoluto silencio, Hermione asimilaba la magnitud de aquellas palabras y dejaba que Ginny exteriorizara su sorpresa-. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto con el todo el tiempo"

"¿Saben si Dumbledore esta en Hogwarts?.- su grave voz saco de su ensimismamiento a los Weasly.

"Claro.- respondió Charlie-. ¿Para que iras a verlo?"

"Soy parte de la Orden.- se despego de las manos de Ginny-. Ya he tenido demasiado tiempo de vacaciones…"

"Pues…- Fred y George intercambiaron miradas-. Usa nuestra chimenea… te llevara a la oficina del director…"

"Gracias…- tomo un puñado de polvos flu y se coloco en la chimenea.

"¡¡Espera!!.- Ginny fue tras ella, mas Hermione no le dio tiempo y emprendio la marcha hacia su nuevo destino.

-¡¡Oficina de Albus Dumbledore, colegio Hogwarts!!-

"Se ha tardado mas de lo que yo imaginaba, Srita Granger.- Albus Dumbledore miraba atentamente la chimenea-. Bienvenida…me parece sorprendente el aspecto que tiene ahora"

"Señor…- se coloco frente a el-. Harry…"

"Harry esta bien.- la calmo-. Ahora mismo se debe encontrar en el bosque prohibido, cuidando de Grawp… pero antes de que le vea, debo pedirle un enorme favor".

"¿De que se trata?...- tomo asiento, depositando toda su atención en aquel viejo mago al que le confiaria hasta su vida.

"Por nada del mundo, le diga usted quien es…- Hermione sintió que el alma se le iba hasta el suelo-. Yo me encargare de corroborar la historia que le ha dado a los Weasly con respecto del paradero de la Srita Granger… ahora necesito la ayuda de Evan Portrait".

"¿Por qué?.- bajo la vista.

"Por el bien de Harry…- el mismo mago se sentía apenado por decir aquellas palabras-. Necesita estar tranquilo… sin puntos debiles… y mas que nada, concentrado a lo que debera enfrentar los siguientes meses".

"¿Y Evan Portrait que tiene que hacer?.- se puso en pie, esperando las ordenes de Dumbledore.

"Ser un compañero para Harry Potter…- respiro profundamente el anciano.

"Así lo hare…- Hermione giro sobre sus talones, justo en el momento en que una sudorosa figura, ingresaba en la oficina del director.

"Lo lamento.- respiraba cansadamente-. No sabia que tenia visitas…"

"Llegas en el momento preciso.- sonrió Dumbledore-. Te presento a tu nuevo compañero de viajes…"

"Evan Portrait…- extendio la mano-. Mucho gusto".

"No te ofendas niño…- le barrio con la mirada-. Pero siento que no estas calificado para el puesto".

"Y nadie le ha pedido su opinión.- había una sonrisa ironica impregnada en sus labios.

"Mocoso…- frunció el cejo y abandono la habitación.

"Cabeza dura…- muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Hermione, y entre ellas, se encontraba lo difícil que iba el resultar estar con Harry tanto tiempo, sin decirle quien era verdaderamente.

Notas de Oracle.

Si mi memoria no me falla… (no se crean mucho el hecho de que tenga buena memoria), los siguientes fragmentos que pongo, son los que llevamos de la cancion… ok, como ya les había dicho, tal cancion si existe… lo que si no les había dicho, es que esta en japones… terrible error… en fin, que también pueden conseguirla en versión instrumental que de igual forma esta preciosa… (la otra vez soñaba con una Hermione implorando por…) ups… divague.

La primera palabra que escuché fue "sueño" 

Vino a mí mientras dormía 

Y la oscuridad dentro de mi corazón 

Fue dulcemente arrebatada

La segunda palabra fue "viento"

Y me enseñó mi destino

Agito mis alas y vuelo

Hacia los brazos abiertos de Dios

Esto es lo central… ya que  estaba yo orgullosisima de mi capitulo VI… pero… juju, me di cuenta de que no tenia nada de Oracle, así que, con el dolor de mi corazón, borre letra por letra… no es que fuera malo, sino que diria Daku, le faltaba "alma"… y es que una cosa es utilizar alguna situación y moldearla a tu manera… y otra muy distinta el perpetrarla tal cual, lo que provoca que los personajes sean demasiado forzados en sus lineas (y ya bastante tienen con el texto y las notas de la autora ¬¬) bien, pues después de mucho y tras haber concluido con mi trabajo… y después de recibir algunos reclamos por parte de los lectores por el retraso, les traigo el nuevo capitulo… jurando solemnemente que el capitulo VI será mejor… y les mostrare al Harry que se me quedo en la mente tras la Orden del Fénix.

¡¡Nos veremos pronto, se los juro por el chocolate mas rico que ha caído sobre el panquecito que acompaño con mi cafe!! (no hagan caso a esto, es el peor chiste de la autora ¬¬)

E. Oracle.

P.d. ¡¡Lo que te prometi, lo he cumplido, Hö¦ÅñÐâ!!... la próxima vez que nos topemos en el MSN, hare una conversación mas larga y te pasare el capitulo VI (si es que para ese entonces ya lo termino), para que lo leas antes que nadie… (Gracias por tus palabras, y por el zape… soy tan despistada que hasta había olvidado que todavía escribia fics )-_-


	6. La oscuridad en el Corazon del Hombre

**La oscuridad en el corazón del hombre**

La luz de aquel día, hacia vanos intentos por alumbrar entre aquellos arboles que servian de hogar para muchas criaturas de aquel bosque, que desde hacia días, se habían resignado al hecho de que el silencio y tranquilidad del lugar, fueran rotos por gritos de dolor y rabia que brotaban de la parte mas profunda, por lo que, ante el temor de lo inexplicable, preferian no ir ahí.

Era lo mas logico que resultaba, al menos, se evitaban la escenas que día tras día se repetian en un lugar desolado, en donde una frágil figura, caia inconsciente a los pies de su agresor.

"¡¡Ponte de pie!!.- lucia mas molesto que nunca-. ¡¡No me escuchas!!...¡¡He dicho que te pongas de pie!!"

"Yo no…- Evan hacia un gran esfuerzo, mas sus piernas se negaban a obedecerle-. No puedo mas"

El jovencito cayo de bruces, respirando extremadamente cansado, y a la vez, consiente de que de un momento a otro, la furia de su maestro se haría latente.

"Pequeña basura…- se burlo-. Bien claro te lo dije… no sirves para esto".

"Yo…- levanto el rostro, mas fue cuestion de segundos antes de que una luz roja le impactara contra un gran árbol.

"Deberia matarte…- le asesto una patada en el costado-. Pequeña basura… da gracias que estoy tan molesto que ni ganas me dan de sentir pena por ti".

"No…- intento ponerse en pie, mas nuevamente cayo contra la tierra.

"Lo dejaremos hasta aquí…- se sentó al lado de la fogata, mientras que asustado, Evan se encogia bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

"S... i…- no podía creer lo cruel que era Harry, y con su sangrante rostro, intento buscar un poco de aquel joven amable que ella recordaba.

"¿Qué tanto me miras?.- se vio obligado a bajar la vista cuando aquellos verdes ojos se percataron de que era observado.

"Na… n…ada- apoyandose en el árbol, se puso en pie, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se dirigió hacia la cueva que habían acondicionado como refugio, tomando un maltrecho trapo y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el rio que había colina abajo.

"Con suerte y no regresas.- murmuro Harry, mas aquellas palabras fueron bien percibidas por el muchachito, que prefirio ignorarlo a tener que encararlo.

"Dios…- pasaba con sumo cuidado aquel paño sanguinolento sobre su piel, le era imposible reprimir su llanto, ya que jamás había experimentado tanto dolor, y se sentía indefensa ante aquel demonio que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Harry.

Se sumergio en aquellas aguas cristalinas, que poco a poco, se mancharon de la sangre de Evan quien no podía creer lo irreconocible que le resultaba su reflejo.

Tenia grandes moretones en lo que una vez había sido un hermoso rostro, sus labios se encontraban heridos, y sus brazos… tan solo el contacto de la túnica le producia un gran escozor.

"Quiero volver a casa…- lloro amargamente-. Quiero despertar de este sueño… papa… mama… levántenme por favor… esto es un mal sueño, y cuando despierte, ustedes estaran a mi lado… Harry estara ahí… que esto termine ya".

Mas después de esperar algunos minutos, el frio viento le hizo regresar a su realidad… y se burlo de si misma ante aquel breve pensamiento, pues bastaba únicamente que cerrara aquellos castaños ojos, para recrear en su mente aquella noche en la que su corazón le anunciaba que sus padres nunca mas cruzarian el umbral de aquella casa que en cuestion de minutos, se había convertido en un lugar frio e indiferente.

También, bastaba mirar sus manos, tintas en sus propia sangre, para comprobar que en aquella cueva, se encontraba la personas a la que mas quería, pero que esta, le odiaba sin motivo alguno.

"Por dios…- se quito los vendajes que apresaban su pecho, y cuidando que Harry no se acercara, se sumergio en la aguas de aquel rio que se había convertido desde hacia dos meses en el único conocedor de sus secretos y penas.

Ahí se quedo un buen rato, observando como su sangre era arrastrada por la corriente del rio, un chillido le hizo reparar en el tiempo, por lo que tras asegurarse que nadie la veia, ato los vendajes alrededor de su pecho, y con sumo pesar, regreso al campamento, en donde le esperaba una amarga sorpresa

"Crucio…- un agudo chillido le obligo a observar la escena, ya era entrada la noche, por lo que era poca la visibilidad que proporcionaba la fogata, mas esto no evito que observara el rostro de Harry, que parecía disfrutar el pronunciar aquellas palabras

"¿Qué esta haciendo?.- pregunto asustado, al ver como un indefenso animal se retorcia de dolor-. ¡¡¡Basta, me escucho… es suficiente!!"

"No llores.- retiro el hechizo, mas al animal seguía convulsionandose, por lo que Evan corrio a auxiliarlo-. Es un simple animal… ¿prefieres que te lo aplique a ti?"

"Miserable…- sintió odiarlo con toda su alma.

"Lo que digas…- se puso en pie y tras dar un largo bostezo puso la varita en alto-. Lo sorprendi intentando robar la comida… tenia que darle una leccion."

"No deberia abusar de su poder…- cargo del cachorro de pantera que se encontraba inconsciente -. No es correcto".

"Vaya…- le rodeo-. Parece que no has entendido tus lecciones… no es lo que tu quieras, sino lo que yo te indico…- apunto hacia el animal que Evan cargaba-. Ahora, si no quieres que elimine a tu pequeño gatito, sacaras tu varita y continuaremos con la practica que dejaste inconclusa esta mañana… ¿Lo has comprendido?"

"No lo hare…- lo apretó contra su pecho-. Ya fue suficiente".

"Imbecil…- el cachorro salio disparada por los aires, cayendo cerca de la fogata.-. Bien, ahora que ya no hay nada que distraiga tu atención, continuemos con el entrenamiento y…"

"¡¡¡No lo hare!!!.- lloraba de impotencia-. ¡¡¡No deseo continuar con esto…!!!"

"Pues lamento informarte pequeño inútil, que no fui yo quien te pidio venir…- jugaba con la punta de la varita-. Has sido tu quien vino por su propia voluntad… aceptaste ponerte bajo mis ordenes, y el obedecer es una de las cosas que intento enseñarte… ¡¡¡Imperius!!"

"¡¡Basta!!.- Evan saco su varita y adelantandose al hechizo, arrojo a Harry contra el mismo árbol en el que había sido impactado hacia unas horas.

"No ha estado mal…- se froto el menton-. Te libraste de mi hechizo… y contraatacaste mas rapido de lo normal…"

"¡¡¡Cierre la boca!!.- se negaba a mirarlo-. No puedo creer lo que estaba haciendo… había tanta verdad en las palabras de Remus… me asusta".

"¿Remus?.- parpadeo confundido-. ¿Tu que sabes de el?"… ¿Y quién te crees para hablarme así?.- se puso en pie, y con la furia crispada en su mirada, sujeto por el cuello de la túnica a Evan, quien no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Mas de los labios de Evan, no salia sonido alguno, aunque por dentro, quisiera gritarle en su cara la verdad, mas la promesa a Dumbledore era un terrible candado, que le obligaba a seguir recibiendo esas humillaciones.

"¿Quién eres?.- lo arrojo al suelo-. ¡¡¡Responde!!!"

Aquel silencio comenzaba a exasperarle, y Hermione sabia que controlada por sus sentimientos, había hablado mas de la cuenta, pero no había marcha atrás.

"Soy parte de la Orden del Fénix.- bajo la vista, mas de un fuerte tiro, Harry le puso en pie-. Es mi deber conocer acerca del hombre bajo el cual he de servir a la causa".

"¡¡No salgas con esas estupideces!!.- lo sacudia con fuerza, al mismo tiempo en que una chispa de locura brillaba en sus ojos-. ¡¡Responde, ¿quien te ha enviado conmigo?!!"

"Albus Dumbledore.- murmuro, pues a causa de la presion en su cuello, comenzaba a faltarle oxigeno.

"Mientes…- le reprocho-. ¡¡Lo mismo que todos!!"

Y sin mas, le arrojo nuevamente contra el piso, para después, desquitar su ira con el árbol mas cercano, golpeandole hasta hacerse sangrar los nudillos.

"¡¡Largate!!.- le grito furioso-. ¡¡Donde no pueda ver tu repugnante cara, no quiero verte!!"

"Debo permanecer…- intentaba ponerse en pie, mas si el respirar le era difícil, peor resultaba el que sus musculos le respondieran-. Yo… mi lugar esta aqu

"¡¡Fuera!!.- le empujo-. ¡¡No quiero verte hasta mañana!!"

"Yo…- mas al ver que el chico no se marchaba, Harry termino adentrandose en la oscuridad de aquel bosque, dejando a Hermione, quien cayo de rodillas, temblando de miedo.

"Harry.- su dulce voz se confundia entre sus lagrimas-. Por dios Harry… ¿Qué te han hecho?"

A causa de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Evan no había podido dormir, preocupado por Harry, quien antes de lo imprevisto, regresaba al campamento, con aquella serenidad que le caracterizaba.

"Que bueno el encontrarte despierto.- se acomodo las gafas-. Me evitas el demorar la decisión que he tomado".

"Lo escucho.- mantenia su vista en el café que comenzaba a hervir.

"He solicitado que te transfiera.- tosió-. No necesito que un niño, por asi decirlo, siga retrazando mi entrenamiento".

"No me ire.- respondió en forma terminante-. El profesor Dumbledore fue quien me envio con usted… pero yo deseo continuar aqu".

"Esta decisión no es apelable.- le fulmino con la mirada-. Es una orden, y como tal, habras de acatarla, ¿Has comprendido?"

"A la perfeccion, señor.- se puso en pie-. Pero si la orden no viene del Profesor Dumbledore, no obedeciere su orden."

"Marchate.- Evan tenia muchos problemas para sostener aquella mirada-. Ahora".

"No…- puso su varita en alto, dispuesto, si así lo requería, un enfrentamiento con aquel hombre de negros cabellos, que le infundia un terrible miedo.

"Chiquillo tonto.- en un rapido movimiento, desarmo a su joven pupilo-. Hechizo básico… muy util cuando el rival no es digno del maestro…"

"La arrogancia es el peor defecto en un hombre.- apretó los puños con furia.

"Y el pretender enseñarme algo, es el tuyo.- le sujeto del cuello y lo estrello contra un árbol-. Tienes agallas, niño, pero eso no es suficiente, no para alguien como yo".

"Usted que sabe…- respiraba de forma entrecortada.

"¿Qué dices?.- sonrió burlon-. Tu niño, no eres mas que un hijo de papi con un idealismo estupido de heroísmo… ¿Esto tiene algo de esa basura?... por supuesto que no, esta es la realidad, una en la que no se te tiene permitido soñar… ni desear… mucho menos la piedad…"

"Callese…- balbuceo furiosa.

"¡¡Esa es la verdad, niño!!.- le dio la espalda-. Para esto, se necesita frialdad… así que, mejor regresa a protegerte entre las faldas de tu madre, lloriquea por que un grupo de "heroes" venga a su rescate.- grito con burla-. Sigue con tu vida tranquila, que nunca faltara un grupo de imbeciles que les protegera"

"¡¡Callate!!.- su puño se estrello contra el rostro de Harry, que en fraccion de segundos, se vio tendido en el suelo.

"Como te…- se iba a incorporar, pero el jovencito se le fue encima, golpeandolo en repetidas ocasiones"

"Me niego a creer en tus palabras.- lloraba con rabia y desilusión a flor de piel-. ¡¡¿Quién eres?!!, anda… ¡¡Quien eres, impostor, dime que has hecho con Harry…!!"

Así estuvo durante algunos minutos, hasta que, producto del mismo cansancio, los golpes fueron disminuyendo para que después, sin problema alguno, Harry se librara del histerico jovencito.

"Dimelo…- susurro derrotado-. ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No se de que me hablas.- se limpio la comisura del labio, de donde escapaba un delgado hilillo de sangre.

"Harry…-lloraba.

"Chiquillo terco…- la burla regreso a su rostro-. Ignoro las tonterías que te hayan dicho, pero temo romper la falsa imagen que tenias de mi… este soy yo, el famoso Harry Potter".

"¡¡Mentira!!.- se puso en pie-. ¡¡Tu no… yo se que no eres así!!"

"¿Ah si?.- se cruzo de brazos, mientras miraba con sumo desprecio a Evan.

"Yo lo se.- le miro-. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo… por que…"

El silencio cayo sobre ellos, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Hermione, que se encontraba atrapada entre su fidelidad a Dumbledore, o el especial cariño que le unia a Harry.

"Te escucho, niño.- le interrumpió-. ¿Por que dices conocerme tan bien?"

"Ya no creo que importe.- sonrió desilusionada-. A pasado mucho tiempo ya… Harry… solo necesito unos minutos… solo eso, y te dire toda la verdad"

"Pobre de ti, niño.- su risa sonaba en forma cruel-. No solo terco e iluso… también estas loco".

"Loco es aquel que hace locuras.- sonrió con sorna, al mismo tiempo en que su voz dejaba de sonar grave-. Y en ese caso, puedo decir que lo estoy".

"Que…- había sorpresa en su rostro, incapaz de dar credito a lo que sucedía.

"Tendré que dar una larga carta de explicación al profesor Dumbledore.- comenzo a desprenderse de su túnica, aumentando la estupefacción de Harry.

"¿Qué demonios eres tu?.- la parte superior de la túnica cayo al suelo.

"Soy yo, Harry…- hacia tanto tiempo que utilizaba la pocion, que sintió una extraña alegria al escuchar su verdadera voz.

"¿Hermione?.- retrocedio asustado, incapaz de dar credito a lo que sucedía.

"Ahora si me puedo marchar…- suspiro derrotada-. Pero me dio gusto verte… no como yo hubiese deseado, pero estas bien… eso me tendra tranquila por un tiempo".

"No…- intentaba reconocerla-. Ella esta en Bulgaria… esta a salvo…"

"Tal vez pueda ayudarte.- sonrió-. Seguro que con un poco de suerte, podras reconocer a la Hermione escondida tras este rostro maltrecho-…A un lugar en el que solo se puede ver la nada…- murmuro-. Es el lugar al que debo volver…Un lugar que lucho por alcanzar, En esta unica vida que poseo…"

"Hermione…- se acerco temeroso.

"Sabia que ahí estabas.- cerro los ojos-. En algun lugar de tu alma… sabia que te encontraria".

"¿De verdad?.- se freno, recuperando el control de sus emociones-. Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que te marches como lo tenias planeado… me estorbas, ¿lo sabes?".

"A la perfección…- asintió-. Y será lo mejor… ya no hay caso que permanezca aqu".

"Muy buena decisión.- sonrió con burla-. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer".

"Claro.- le vio retirarse, para después solo murmurar-. Esta furioso".

* * *

Notas de Oracle:

Ok… agradezco los reviews que me han dejado… especialmente en donde me jalan las orejas por olvidadiza… jujujuju… y bueno, creo que la mayoría de los han leido este fic, estaran con lo mismo… ¿De que habla?....

Bien, tienen razón, necesito esclarecer un poco que sucede… y es que la mayoría esta acostumbrada a la antigua narrativa que utilice en "Cuando cierro los ojos"… además de que ando metida en otras cosas, que me han impedido incluso mantener amistades a distancia (hare todo lo que este de mi parte para seguir en contacto)… y tengo muchas ideas para un nuevo fic que se me hace muy divertido… y bueno… demasiadas cosas en mi vida muggle…

Así que, solo me queda suspirar… acostarme en el sofa…y armar todo un berrinche hasta que mi musa regrese de las largas vacaciones que se ha tomado… snif… que triste.

Pero bueno, los veo el siguiente capitulo… me ire de vacaciones antes de regresar nuevamente a mi tensa vida… pero la compu me la llevo… con suerte y escribo mas que los ultimos meses.

Los quiere, Oracle.


	7. Un Sepulcro con flores de Esperanza

**Un sepulcro con Flores de Esperanza**

"Imagine encontrarte aquí.- acorto la distancia que les separaba-. ¿Nunca haras caso a la recomendación que los doctores te han repetido hasta el cansancio?"

"Solo hoy.- sonrió-. Tenia deseo de estar aquí… ya tiene mucho tiempo que no los vengo a ver".

"Lindas flores.- el frio viento de aquel lugar, le hizo prender un cigarrillo-. ¿Dónde las has conseguido?"

"En el mismo lugar de siempre.- se puso en pie.

"Necesitas limpiar un poco este lugar.- se quito la chaqueta-. Anda, te dare una mano".

"Gracias.- saco la garrafa con agua que solia llevar consigo y la vacio sobre la blanca lapida en donde se encontraban grabados los nombres de sus padres-. Le hace buena falta".

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo.- arranco algunas hierbas que rodeaban aquel sepulcro-. Así podre invitarte a tomar un café sin el temor a que me rechaces, Hermione".

"No tientes tu suerte, Bill.- se enfrascaron en la limpieza de aquel lugar.

Era cerca del medio día, cuando se retiraron de aquel cementerio, en donde descansan los cuerpos de dos personas muy importantes para la joven hechicera

"Tu frialdad, no deja de sorprenderme.- reía un tanto animado al lado de su amiga-. Cuando recibi la noticia de donde habias estado realmente… y el estado en el que te encontrabas, imagine que estarias sumida en la tristeza".

"Las mismas expectativas que el resto.- suspiro-. ¿Por qué no pueden creer que estoy bien?"

"Preocupación.- medito algunos segundos-. El haberte visto en ese estado… incluso cuando Ginny solo escucho del tema, le sumió en una terrible depresión".

"Es un sentimiento logico.- le sujeto del hombro-. Pero la vida, suele darte golpes mucho mas fuertes".

"Aun no deja de sorprenderme el lugar en donde tus padres descansan.- frunció el cejo-. Es tan desolado… no te culparia el no venir de forma frecuente".

"Se que no creeras mi palabras.- sonrió-. Pero a mi me resulta todo lo contrario… es muy acogedor… pero no me cambies el tema, y dime… ¿Para qué me buscabas?".

"Supongo que puede interesarte.- saco una carta de entre sus ropas-. Lee lo que dice y quemala inmediatamente".

"¿No crees que es muy arriesgado?.- le sonrió con cierta malicia.

"Es arriesgado desde que desobedeci la orden de no darte la noticia.- la sorpresa invadio el rostro de Hermione ante las palabras de Bill-. Pero bueno, creo que el verte mas tranquila vale la pena".

"¿En el mismo lugar de siempre?.- tomo el encendedor de Bill y le prendio fuego a aquel trozo de pergamino, sin desprenderla la vista hasta que las cenizas fueron dispersadas por el viento.

"Así es…- asintió sin animo alguno-. Procura llegar antes que el resto, así te pondras de acuerdo con Ginny, para que no sospechen de que fui yo quien te dio la noticia".

"Un complot un poco mal organizado.- extrajo de su bolsillo una carta similar a la que acababa de quemar-. Recibi temprano una carta del Profesor Dumbledore, y me informaba de esta reunión… también mencionaba que contarían con la asistencia de Harry".

"Vaya…- rio abiertamente-. Y yo que pensaba haberte dado una buena noticia".

"Se que puedo contar contigo.- le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida-. Ahora estoy mas conciente de que existen muchas formas para evitar la necedad de Harry, con las cuales, me impida participar en esta guerra".

"Bien, entonces te veré esta noche.- le guiño el ojo-. Cuidate".

"Tu también.- le vio desaparecer-. Aunque se que esta de mas decirtelo.- murmuro.

-No han pasado mas de tres semanas desde que abandone mi entrenamiento con Harry… y aunque solo me he dedicado a esperar con paciencia mi recuperacion, no dejo de pensar en la soledad en la que se encontrara… quisiera regresar… pero algo en mi pecho, me dice que pese a todo, hice lo correcto-

-Nunca había visto esa sombra en los ojos de Harry-

"Hace tiempo que no te veia.- con los brazos abiertos, Remus le dio la bienvenida a aquel lugar-. Que grato es tenerte de vuelta".

"A mi también me da gusto verle.- le estrecho con fuerza.

"¿Para cuando te retiran todos esos vendajes?.- un tanto apartado, Snape miraba aquella escena-. Nos resultas inútil en ese estado".

"Supongo que pronto.- Severus Snape jamás cambiaria-. A mi también ya comienzan a fastidiarme".

"Cuando el profesor Dumbledore me platico lo que hiciste.- apretó con fuerza las manos de la chica-. Me llene de orgullo… ya no te pregunto como estuvo el entrenamiento, pero si me atrevo a querer saber lo que paso con Harry".

"Furioso, supongo.- algunos de los miembros de la Orden, les miraban con interés-. No le hizo mucha gracia el disfraz".

"Entonces, la inteligencia que solia presumir en Hogwarts, no era mas que simple vanidad, señorita Granger.- una grotesca sonrisa se dibujo en los delgados labios de Snape-. ¿Vendas?... Acaso no pudo elaborar una pocima para cambiar sus.- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Formas?".

"No lo crei necesario.- se encogió de hombros-. Y lo de ir a ese entrenamiento, fue algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes".

"¿Y te sirvio?.- interrumpió aquella conversación antes de que Snape continuara destilando su odio por aquella chica.

"Mucho.- asintió emocionada-. Tantos hechizos… y la velocidad en la que se realizan… todo distinto a andar pelando papas y friendo carne para los miembros de la Orden".

"Pues lo hacias muy bien.- alguien se le colgo del cuello.

"Ginny.- le sonrió a la pelirroja.

"Me adelante a Ron, que fue interceptado por Padma.- correspondio al saludo-. Así tengo oportunidad de advertirte el huracán de preguntas, que mi hermano va a hacerte".

"¿Preguntas?.- parpadeo confundida.

"Si.- respondió Remus, que borro la sonrisa de su rostro-. Por eso no quería tu asistencia en la reunión de este mes… ya me imaginaba que te ahogarian con sus dudas"

"¿Eras tu quien no me quería aqui?.- no podía creer lo que oía.

"Lo lamento, pequeña.- respiro profundamente-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de las miradas que te dirigen?.- Hermione nego levemente-. Bien… cuando todos los miembros lleguen, seremos siete las personas que conozcamos el verdadero origen de tus heridas".

"El resto, supone que fuiste atacada por un grupo de mortifagos.- continuo Ginny-. Y por orden del profesor Dumbledore, Bill esta obligado a corroborar la historia, aduciendo que de casualidad te encontro y rescato".

"Vaya…- tomo asiento al lado de Snape-. Suena igual que los cuentos de mi madre".

"No tomes esto a broma.- le reprendio Snape, que parecía sumamente molesto-. Bastante difícil ha resultado cubrir todo esto, para que tu lo arruines".

"¿Al menos podrían explicarme el verdadero motivo de semejante mentira?.- un nuevo silencio se cernió sobre aquel grupo.

"Mas tarde.- finalmente, Snape fue el único capaz de prometer una explicación a la jovencita-. Cuando ya no haya nadie, yo mismo te contare por que tanta discreción".

"Esta bien.- se cruzo de brazos, incapaz de dudar a las palabras de ese hombre que en el pasado, jamás se había detenido a compartir sus pensamientos con nadie.

"Pero no pongas esa cara.- Ginny intento animarle-. Sabes que si Ron te ve así, no te lo quitaras de encima".

"Claro…- paso saliva al comprobar que la veracidad de las palabras de Remus, pues la mayoría de aquellas personas, solia mirarle de reojo por alguna fraccion de segundos.

"¡¡Hermione!!.- Ron se abrio paso entre la gente-. ¿Estas bien?, ¿No quieres subir a descansar un poco hasta que inicie la reunión?, ¿Cómo fue que te hirieron de esa forma?, ¿En donde tenias la cabeza?, ¿Qué no sabes que es peligroso salir solo?..."

"Calma, Ron.- lo sonrió-. Respondiendo a tus preguntas… me encuentro bien, las vendas son solo por precaucion… no, no necesito descansar… Arrojandome hechizos, supongo… hasta ahora, la tengo arriba de mi cuello… ahora bien que lo se… ¿Satisfecho?"

"No…- se sonrojo, apenado por la facilidad en la que aquella chica le había girado la conversación-. Y ni creas que estoy muy contento de verte".

"Vamos, Ron.- Ginny hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reir a carcajadas-. Hasta hace unos minutos, lo único que deseabas, era verla y abrazarla… seria bueno que lo hicieras".

"¡¡Ginny!!.- el rojo de su rostro se hizo mas notorio.

"Eso estaría bien.- se puso en pie, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le estrecho con fuerza.

"Voy a aniquilar a Viktor Krum cuando lo vea.- le susurro, y correspondio al abrazo de la chica.

Justo en esos momentos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y una ola de murmullos de sorpresa y admiración, comenzo a difundirse entre aquellas personas, que mantenian su atención al tranquilo andar del recien llegado.

"Es Harry…- inconcientemente, Hermione se aferro a la túnica de Snape, que lucia igual de contrariado que ella.

"Harry…- la alegria del rostro de Ginny, había sido arrebatado por una mano invisible, que parecía vagar entre aquel reducido grupo.

"Imposible.- el mismo Ron, se negaba a creer que aquella persona fuera su antiguo amigo.

"Bien…- Remus, igual de contrariado, fue el único que se le acerco para darle la bienvenida-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Harry… imagino que tu viaje ha sido muy largo… ¿Por qué no subes y descansas un poco?... yo te llamare".

"Esta bien.- una fugaz sonrisa paso por sus labios y sin mas, subió a su antigua habitación.

Tardo un buen rato hasta que las personas se recuperaron de la impresión y continuaran charlando como hasta antes de la llegada de Harry… mas para las personas que habían tenido la oportunidad de tratarle durante su época de estudiante… aquel hombre que había ingresado, no era mas que un espectro… un fantasma con la forma de Harry Potter… era la unica explicación que podían darse.

"Sus ojos…-Ginny se dejo caer sobre el sillón-. Esos ojos…."

"¿Qué le han hecho?.- murmuro Ron, buscando alguna respuesta por parte de Remus, que simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

"Hay que cambiarte esas vendas.- Snape sujeto de Hermione, que temblaba entre sus brazos.

"El dolor…- las palabras no podian salir con facilidad de su garganta-. Yo no…"

"Lupin, será mejor que traigas esa pocion para dormir.- sin perder tiempo, cargo de ella, y la condujo hacia la planta alta, mientras que Remus corría hacia la direccion contraria, en busca de aquella pocima-. ¡¡Aprisa!!"

"¡¡Hermione!!.- Ron intento seguirlos, mas su hermana se lo impidió.

"Son efectos secundarios.- respondió Bill, que ante la conmocion, no se habían percatado de su llegada-. Solo necesita dormir un poco para reestablecerse".

"¿Estas seguro?.- escudriño los ojos de su hermano, en busca de una simple chispa de mentira en ellos.

"Claro.- le dio unas palmaditas a Ginny en la cabeza-. Aun es muy pronto para esperar que ella continue con su vida normal… solo dale tiempo, y procura evitar que piense en el tema".

"Tienes razón.- respiro aliviado.

"¿No quieres un poco de te, Bill?.- Ginny sujeto la mano de su hermano.

"Me caeria bastante bien.- le sonrió, alejandose de aquellas escaleras que habían quedado en silencio nuevamente.

"Con esto será suficiente.- Hermione reposaba ya en la cama-. Una breve siesta la hará bien para reponerse de la impresión".

"He puesto un hechizo en la habitación.- asintió Remus-. Por si las pesadillas invaden sus sueños".

"No lo creo…- cerro las cortinas de aquella habitación-. Pero no estamos para correr riesgos".

"Entonces…- se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Te avisare cuando inicie la junta".

"No .- le interrumpió con brusquedad-. Cerremos bien la puerta, con eso será suficiente".

"Creo que es lo mejor.- cerraron la puerta tras de si, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus sueños.

"Al verlo, no me extrañaria el ataque de nervios que sufrio Hermione.- todo continuaba con tranquilidad en la planta baja-. Esta irreconocible".

"Es increíble que se trate de la misma persona.- el tema de conversación era el mismo-. ¿Miraste su rostro?..."

"Los Rumores…- Ron solo se limitaba a escuchar a aquellas personas-. ¿Me pregunto cuanto de verdad tendrán?"

"La que tu quieras darle.- respondió Bill, mientras agradecia la camaradería con la que su hermana le trataba-. Muchos pueden ser verdad… otros simplemente el reflejo de sus temores".

"¿Y por que temerian de Harry?.- Ginny parecía muy interesaba en el fondo de su taza-. El es de nuestro grupo…"

"Así es la gente.- la paciencia parecía uno de los dones que Bill había heredado de su padre-. Pero no dejes que ello, merme la confianza que tu has depositado en Harry".

"Es verdad.- sonrió animado-. Es cierto que dista mucho de aquel chico de colegio, pero al parecer, se ha convertido en alguien muy fuerte…"

"Un rumor mas…- Ron observaba a Harry, que se encontraba apartado de todas aquellas personas, y que miraba con extrañes hacia el exterior-. Ahora vuelvo"

"¿Qué pretende?.- le vieron dirigir sus pasos hacia el solitario mago.

"¿Algo de interés por la ventana?.- Harry se volvió a verlo, con semblante hosco, que al reconocerlo, se convirtió en la habitual tristeza de su rostro.

"Nada…- una tímida sonrisa asomo sus labios.

"Pues no me parece.- le dio un leve empujo, provocando algunos murmullos entre los curiosos que les observaban.

"Molestia…-penso en voz alta, contrariando a su amigo.

"¿La gente?.- parpadeo-. Un poco… pero no tienes por que hacerles caso".

"Te criticaran si continuas cerca de mi.- aquella respuesta provoco molestia en el rostro de Ron-. No tomare a mal si te marchas".

"Lo hare, si continuas con esas tonterías.- resoplo.

"Nunca los entendere…-frunció el cejo-. Entre tu y Hermione… van a acabar conmigo".

"Lo hare solamente yo….-se quedo pensativo-. Dudo mucho que Hermione logre convencer a los miembros de la Orden, que es lo bastante lista como para continuar participando…"

"Y lo es…- escucharle referirse de esa forma hacia su amiga, le comenzo a molestar-. Ella…"

"Enfrentarse a los mortifagos le ha dejado serias heridas.- prosiguió Ron-. No solamente las físicas… también psicologicas por lo que Ginny me ha dicho… que este viva ha sido una verdadera suerte".

"¿Mortifagos?.- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios-. ¿Ellos le hicieron eso?"

"Así es.- se volvió a verle-. ¿No te enteraste?... Bill todavía tiene que lidiar con los magos que se lo encuentran y le felicitan por su valentía".

"¿Bill?.- miro de reojo al mago, que parecía atento a la conversación de aquellos dos amigos.

"Fue quien le salvo.- lucia orgulloso-. Pero ya le he dicho que quien habra de encargarse de Krum, he de ser yo… ya vera por haberle dejado marchar sola por las calles de ese extraño país".

"Ya veo…- le dio la espalda-. Agradezcamos el magnánimo proceder del mayor de los Weasly… que tonteria".

"¿Qué le has dicho?.- Ginny corrio hacia su hermano, al ver marchar a Harry hacia la parte alta de la casa-. Parecía molesto".

"Solo le comente lo del accidente de Hermione.- estaba igual de contrariado que su hermana, por lo que no se inmutaron al ver a Bill correr detrás de Harry.

"¿Mortifagos?.- la puerta se abrio, el hechizo no había sido muy efectivo.

Sus pasos hacian crujir las tablas bajo sus pies conforme se acercaba, sus ojos parecian centellear en aquella oscuridad, que velaba el sueño de Hermione.

"¡¡Harry, detente!!.- Bill apareció en el umbral de la puerta, por lo que asustada por el grito, Hermione se incorporo, topandose con el rostro del mago

"No…- las imágenes de aquellos días de entrenamiento se hicieron latentes en su mente, por lo que con el temor a flor de piel, cayo de la cama y busco refugio tras el buro que había cerca de su cuarto-. ¡¡Tu, no!!"

"Hermione…-al haber subido a su cuarto en cuanto llego, le había impedido ver el ataque nervioso que su amiga había sufrido al verle llegar, por lo que detuvo sus paso a escasos centímetro de ella.

"Nomehagasdañonomehagasdañonomehagasdañonomehagasdaño.- repetia incesantemente, al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba sus piernas y escondia su rostro entre ellas.

"Alejate, por favor.- Bill le sujeto por el hombro-. Yo me hare cargo".

"¿Qué le…- Bill jamás olvidaria aquella mirada.

"Solamente dale tiempo.- intento animarle-. El profesor Dumbledore cree que ha sido la impresión de ver en lo que te has convertido… pero estara bien… solamente que necesita descansar".

"Por eso no quería que se quedara…- cerro los ojos, reordenando nuevamente sus emociones-. ¿Podrias decírselo?"

"Claro…- Harry abandono la habitación, mientras que tras lograr tranquilizarla, le recosto nuevamente en la cama… el vigilaria su sueño.

-Por eso no deseaba que alguien me quisiera… no deseaba hacerle daño con mi realidad-

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Oracle esta tan triste, pero tan triste, que la sola idea de un helado de vainilla, suena tan simple, que mejor lo rechaza… puf… aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, que a decir verdad, ya se lo debía a una buena amiga, con la que siempre me encuentro cada que me conecto al MSN, y que me pregunta por la actualizacion… (ay, estoy tan triste)…

Capitulo largo, y es raro en mi, pues aunque antes lo hacia, ahora como que me he dado un poco a la flojera… (que triste me siento)… tengo muchos planes, y mi idea original del fanfic, se ha desvariado tanto, que ya hasta me emocione hace unos días, escribiendo un capitulo a futuro… -… pero… pero… ¡¡¡Falle, y no puedo soportarlo, Por que es tan difícil... por que nunca puedo escribir un fic de ese tipo!!!... ¡¡¡Ahora tengo un nuevo reto al cual debo derribar!!!

Ay, pues ya que le vamos a hacer, esperemos que esto se me pase… (como todo lo anterior)… y que mi solucion magica de un apapacho y regaños, surta efecto una ves mas… ah, lo olvidaba…

¡¡¡BIG NEWS!!!... capitulo siguiente… se incluyen personajes nuevos, dos para ser exactos (pienso incluir otros a los que adoro)… y respondiendo a un mail que me llego… NO… Draco aquí se queda como el malvado e inhumano Slytherin que es… el por que… se encuentra un poco en el siguiente capitulo…

Y… la otra sorpresa todavía no se las dire… por lo que, como siempre, las recomendaciones…¡¡Cuidense mucho!!, mas con lo descontrolado que se encuentra el clima, y también, gracias por los reviews que han dejado, por que eso significa que todavía hay lectores que me soportan -, ah… y contestando una duda anterior, como diria Zya, soy una despiadada en este tipo de fics, ya que siempre los comienzo sin mucha fuerza, y de pronto, me encuentro revelando esos secretos… y destrozando a diestra y siniestra el estado animico de los personajes -, lo que nos da como resultado un fic en el que las heridas, estigmas, y muerte, se encuentran como algo de lo mas común

Ahora si, cuidense y me apurare a actualizar…¬¬

Los quiere, Oracle.


	8. Un Corazon Enfermo

**Un corazón Enfermo**

"Es bueno ver que ya has despertado.- asomo su rostro desde la puerta de la cocina-. Te perdiste la fiesta, pero tienes que ayudarnos con la limpieza de este lugar".

"Lo lamento.- tomo uno de los trapos que había en la mesa y comenzo a limpiarla-. Parece que necesitaba mas descanso del que yo imaginaba".

"Eso fue por que no le has hecho caso al medico.- la puerta se abrio, y apareció Bill, dejando en el suelo algunas bolsas de basura que al toque de su varita desaparecieron-. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor…- rio apenada-. Lamento haberles preocupado".

"¿Y recuerdas algo de lo que paso?.- pregunto Ginny, al mismo tiempo en que lavaba algunos platos.

"A Harry…- sonrió-. Y tuve un sueño extraño también… pero de ahí, no recuerdo mas"

"Eso ha de ser, por que no era tan importante.- Bill le reprocho con la mirada, aquel comentario a su hermana.

"Supongo…- se detuvo-. ¿Ya se ha marchado?"

"Salio muy temprano.- Bill le saco de la cocina-. Tenia algunos pendientes que arreglar en el Ministerio… de ahí, dijo…".

-Tiene tiempo que no visito ese lugar… tal vez hoy lo hagas-

"Mas no se a que se refiere…- se quedo pensativo, mas una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Hermione.

"Yo si…-estaba a punto de subir, cuando se volvió a ver a Bill-. ¿Podrias disculparme con Ginny?"

"Claro…- le vio marchar.

Cambio sus ropas y extrajo una capa de su baul… si sus calculos estaban correctos, la necesitaria en aquel lugar… ya que nadie en su sano juicio, se arriesgaria en el Valle de Godric.

Si mas, se hizo aparecer ante una casona en deplorable estado, que había visitado al finalizar el quinto curso a mediados del verano, junto con Ron… en muestra de apoyo a su amigo, que se despedia de la ultima persona a la podía considerar… su familia.

"Este día ya lo he vivido.- dirigió sus pasos hacia la casona-. Es identico a la tarde en la que vi sumirte en soledad y pesadillas… de rodillas a la tumba de Sirius".

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos, mas lejos de ingresar en aquella casa, dirigió sus pasos hacia un estrecho sendero, que se internaba en la espesura de los arboles.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí.- después de una larga caminata, pudo ver una extensa pradera, en donde solamente un árbol, le habitaba.

Avanzo entre aquellos campos, cubierto de flores, y a su andar, arranco algunas de ellas… al pie de aquel árbol, se encontraba una solitaria figura, que mantenia su miraba en los sepulcros que ahí se encontraban.

"Imagine que estarias aquí.- tras haberle visto la noche anterior, el temor había disminuido, hasta volver a surgir un poco de la camaradería que existia en su amistad.

"Hermione.- le miro unos breves segundos.

"Estas flores se veran bien en la tumba de tus padres y la de Sirius.- le mostro el ramo que había juntado-. ¿No crees?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?.- la sonrisa de Hermione se congelo-. Se supone que me temes… De donde has sacado las agallas para creer que hoy será distinto".

"¿Eh?.- las flores escaparon de sus manos, siendo arrastradas por el viento.

"Deja de verme así.- sus verdes ojos, parecian mas frios que el mismo hielo.

"¿Verte?... ¿Cómo?.- intento acercarse, mas el mago evito su contacto.

"Escucha bien las palabras que voy a decirte.- le interrumpió-. No pienses que tu y yo, vamos a entendernos como en el pasado… y tampoco quieras entender el por que de mi actitud… eso jamás va a suceder".

"Pero yo solo…-sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

"Todos hemos crecido de acuerdo a nuestro propio esfuerzo…- atrapo una de las flores que eran arrastradas-. Levantarse… y caminar por mi propia cuenta, ha sido la vida que hasta ahora he tenido".

"Ya veo…- bajo la mirada, incapaz de soportar aquella humillación de la que era objeto-. Pero ahora mismo… tu me resultas de lo mas incoherente".

"¿Si?.- acomodo sus gafas.

"Los padres solo se necesitan cuando eres un bebe…- asintió-. Y te veo… consumido en un odio hacia el que te ha arrancado a tu familia…"

"Puede ser…- sonrió-. Pero es solo un matiz superficial de mi realidad".

"Yo ya lo sabia…- respondió a aquel gesto-. Que no importa cuan grande sea mi deseo por convertirme en tu apoyo… has llegado a un lugar muy lejano… al cual jamás podre alcanzar".

"Es hora de irme.- le dio la espalda, mas Hermione le sujeto del brazo-. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Deberia entender tus palabras.- algunas lagrimas escapaban de su deseo-. Pero… yo soy capaz de seguirte a donde vayas…"

"¡¡No puedes!!.- le sujeto con rabia-. ¿Lo comprendes?... te prohíbo el quererme"

"¿Por qué?.- grito desesperada.

"¡¡Tengo que estar solo!!.- había frustración en sus palabras-. ¡¡Comprendelo de una buena vez!!"

"Por favor…- cayo de rodillas-. Déjame quererte".

"No llores…- a Harry parecia serle indiferente el dolor de su amiga.

"No puedo evitarlo.- sus mejillas estaban irritadas de tanto que Hermione se había tallado las manos en ellas para secar su llanto.

"Si tanto quiere saberlo, te lo dire.- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos-. Tal vez así, ceses de tu necedad…- respiro profundamente-. Mira bien este lugar, todo lo que he amado, y los que me han amado, se encuentran en este lugar… ¿Quieres formar parte de ellos?"

"No todos estamos ahí.- respondió después de un rato.

"Estoy solo para que así sea.- aquella frialdad le encogió el corazón a Hermione-. Lo único que me pesa ahora, es no encontrar las palabras para que los demás lo entiendan… yo he elegido ya mi camino… es momento de que ustedes lo acepten"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que sea lo correcto?.- le cerro el paso al verle huir nuevamente-. ¡¡¡ Seguro que te has equivocado!!!"

"Mi decisión es tan correcta, que una profecia perdida para todos, respalda mi pensamiento.- si el revelar aquella conversación que había tenido con Albus Dumbledore en el quinto curso, le ayudaba a alejarla de su vida… que así fuera.

Colocando la punta de su varita en su sien, desprendio un hilo de color plateado, que al movimiento de esta, comenzo a reproducir aquel pensamiento de Harry.

-El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca… vendra al mundo al concluir el septimo mes… y el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendra un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos debera morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podre vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…–

"Así que, el vivir, se me condiciono desde antes de nacer.- la figura se desvanecio y volvió a su mente-. Por ello… yo decido como terminarla".

"¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste?.- las palabras salían difícilmente.

"Nadie puede cambiarlo.- se encogió de hombros-. Nadie puede impedirmelo… y si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar antes de que llegue el final de la profecia".

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto los cabellos de Hermione, por lo que cuando este ceso, se encontro sola en aquella pradera, envuelta en un sinfín de pensamientos que le ofuscaron el pensamiento.

-Harry-

"Ha regresado antes de lo que yo esperaba.- se puso en pie para darle la bienvenida-. ¿Que tal le ha ido con Harry?"

"Me ha ido mejor en otras ocasiones.- suspiro resignada.

"Bien, entonces, no me queda mas que presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.- el anciano mago abrio la puerta y dos figuras ingresaron-. Supongo que ya han tenido el gusto de conocerse".

"Granger…- una mueca de asco cruzo el rostro de uno de los recien llegados, sentimiento que compartió con Hermione al reconocerle.

"La señorita Parkinson, y el señor Nott, se unieron a nuestra causa hace algunos meses… - el profesor Dumbledore les presento-. A la señorita Granger, la acaban de dar de alta en San Mungo"

"Debiste quedarte ahí…- murmuro Pansy, mientras que su compañero miraba con sumo interés a la hechicera.

"El director nos dijo que conseguiste engañar a Potter.- se acerco a ella-. ¿Esas heridas son producto de ello?"

"Muchos corrieron el rumor que le atacaron mortifagos.- se le adelanto Pansy-. ¿Acaso tuvo algo que ver en eso, profesor?"

"No lo niego, ni lo acepto.- una sonrisa de picardia se dibujo en los labios del anciano mago.

"Aun no responde mi duda, señorita Granger.- no dejo de sorprenderle la propiedad con la que Theodore Nott se expresaba, dejando ver que no todos los Slytherin, estaban cortados por la misma tijera.

"Fue el precio.- rio divertida.

"¿El precio?.- se burlo Pansy-. ¿Tu piensas que Potter cobra de esa forma las burlas?"

"¿Tu que sabes?.- espeto sin chistar.

"¿Cómo lo se?.- sus ojos brillaron con malicia, al mismo tiempo en que Hermione se percataba del irregular largo de su cabello del lado izquierdo-. Bueno, digamos que soy una pionera en el trauma Potter".

"Podrán partir a la hora que ustedes dispongan.- les interrumpió Dumbledore, cuando la tension entre ambas chicas fue mas que obvio-. Su nuevo destino, esta mas retirado… y lleven una buena tazan en donde no se les enfrie tan pronto su te, no creo que deseen morir de frio".

"Esta bien…- Dumbledore les deseo suerte y después descendio al primer piso, en donde le esperaba otro grupo de magos, en espera de ordenes.

"Lleva poco equipaje.- le propuso Nott-. Albania es un lugar infestado de Mortifagos, que estaran encantados de que cometamos un error que nos haga caer en sus manos".

"Apuesto que las cabezas de los tres han de ser muy apreciadas por ellos.- expreso Pansy, como si de un chiste se tratara-. Pero hay uno de ellos que estaría muy feliz de poder atraparnos esta vez".

"Pues seguira quedándose con las ganas.- una tímida sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Theodore, mientras que una risa burlona escapaba de Pansy.

"Celebro tus palabras.- asintió la hechicera.

"Yo no…- Theodore dirigió su mirada hacia la silenciosa Hermione, que solo se limitaba a observarlos

"¿Tiene algo que preguntarnos, señorita Granger?.- regreso a su ensimismamiento.

"Llamame Hermione…- respondió de forma autómata-. Y si… tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza".

"Pues tendré que ir por una tetera para amenizar las dudad de la impura.- Pansy le dio la espalda de forma tan despectiva que el semblante de Theodore se endurecio.

"Pansy.- le reto-. Haras bien en ir por ese te que nos has ofrecido…"

"Cualquier sitio es mejor que este.- la actitud desafiante de Pansy, le hacia dudar a Hermione de la decisión de Dumbledore.

"Me mataria con tan solo darle la espalda…- penso en voz alta al verle marchar.

"Lo dudo.- Theodore le invito a tomar asiento-. Tiene un carácter muy especial, pero en el fondo, es una buena persona".

"Pues ha de ser muy en el fondo.- logro arrancarle una sonrisa al mago.

"Imagino la sorpresa que le produjo el vernos entrar.- prosiguió-. No se extrañe… mentiria si dijera que ha sido la unica persona… muchos aun desconfian de nosotros, y es lo mínimo que esperaba de aquellos que han tenido oportunidad de conocer a mis padres".

"Ustedes son hijos de mortifagos.- rápidamente se retracto al ver la frialdad que reflejaron los ojos de Theodore ante ese comentario.

"Así es.- asintió con pesadumbre-. Pero al igual que con los hijos de muggles… yo le pediria que no nos juzgara por ello".

"Dumbledore confia en ustedes.- sonrió-. Y yo confio en el".

"Me produce gran tranquilidad sus palabras…- respondió al gesto-. Yo no podría contarle la historia de Pansy… pero si puedo contarle lo que me llevo a unirme a la Orden del Fénix".

Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que Theodore comenzo su historia, un relato en el que su relación con los mortifagos, le hizo acercarse tanto al mismo Lord Voldemort, que el verle ahora, del lado de los enemigos de aquel grupo, resultaba de lo mas inverosímil.

"Tras la salida de Hogwarts, muchos miembros de Slytherin formaron filas a la causa de Lord Voldemort.- se sorprendió de la indiferencia con la que se referia al mago mas temido-. La guerra entre magos se desarrollaba con mucho disimulo, y cuando mi padre me ordeno continuar con sus creencias, yo no hice mas que obedecerle…"

"¿Entonces si eras un mortifago?.- le interrumpió Hermione.

"Si… estuve en ese ambiente por mucho tiempo, luchando contra miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y cuidando las espaldas de Draco y Narcisa Malfoy…- asintió con cierto pesar-. La importancia de ellos, para el señor Tenebroso, creció tanto, que todo el tiempo tenia que verle… hasta que un día, Narcisa Malfoy le hablo de mi… acerca la lealtad e inteligencia con la que me desenvolvia… por lo que me confiaron una mision muy importante".

"¿Puedo saber en que consistia?.- le interrumpió nuevamente, temerosa de lo inoportuna que pudiera resultar, mas para su propio asombro, aquel hombre de profundos ojos azules, parecio halagado ante la curiosidad natural de Hermione.

"Por supuesto…- asintió de nueva cuenta-. Ya que a causa de esa mision, me olvide de mis orígenes, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abandone aquel grupo".

"¿De verdad?.- era admirable la forma en que Theodore Nott se expresaba.

"Esta consistia en tenderle una trampa a Dumbledore, y conseguir la ubicación de Potter…- a Hermione aquello le resulto la idea mas descabellada, pues nadie que se hubiera enfrentado a Dumbledore, había salido bien librado-. Desde el principio me resulto ilógico, mas el discutir una orden no fue parte de mi educación, por lo que tras muchas semanas de seguirlo, la oportunidad se presento, y le atacamos"

"Grandísimos tontos.- murmuro Pansy, que había vuelto ya.

"Todos mis compañeros cayeron…- continuo su relato-. Y mientras llegaban los refuerzos, Dumbledore se volvió a verme y dijo unas palabras que nunca nadie, antes me había expresado".

-Y bien, joven Nott… ¿Qué es lo que desea hacer?-

"Hasta ese momento, simplemente disponian de mi…- sonrió-. Mas el dar a conocer lo que deseaba, era una pregunta que nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacerme… por lo que esa noche, no solo le ayude a escapar, sino que le pedi unirme a su causa".

"Que hermosa historia…- le interrumpió Pansy-. Anda, Granger… dame un pañuelo, por que estoy a punto de llorar de la emocion".

"Increíble.- la ignoro-. Al verte todo el tiempo con Malfoy, supuse que tu compartias sus mismas ideas".

"¿Ideas?.- respondió Pansy con sorna-. Si Malfoy tuviera cerebro, tal vez creeria en tus palabras".

"Pansy es enemigo declarado de Malfoy.- explico Theodore.

"Imagino que no puedo saber por que.- se hizo un breve silencio.

"Fallo en matarme…- una sonrisa ironica se dibujo en sus labios-. Así que, el error le va a costar caro.- Hermione se percato de la cicatriz que había en la mejilla izquiera de Pansy.

"¿Fue el quien te la hizo?.- cuestiono Hermione, y la risa de Pansy se hizo mas latente..

"Este recuerdo me lo hizo Potter.- la cubrio nuevamente-. Cualquier otro que lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría mas que muerto".

"¿Y por que Harry no lo esta?.- agrego en forma mordaz.

"Eres astuta, Granger.- se burlo-. Potter esta vivo por que le debo la vida… solamente por eso".

"¿Y tu, Hermione?.- le cuestiono Theodore-. Nosotros te hemos contado que hacemos aquí… tu siempre has sido fiel a Dumbledore… pero no creo que ese sea un argumento muy fuerte para que lo hayas dejado todo".

"Mis padres están muertos…-había nostalgia en sus palabras-. Y el estar con lo ultimo que me queda de familia, es arriesgarlos al peligro que atraviesa el mundo mágico… así que, puedo decir que estoy aquí, por algo de lo que ustedes dos han expuesto… por que es el único lugar que me ha abiertos los brazos".

"Yo tengo una teoria mejor.- se acerco al rostro de Hermione, antes de abrazarlo y acariciar sus cabellos, aproximándose al oído de la joven, que se estremecio antes las palabras que Pansy le susurrara-. Eres egoísta… y solo piensas en una persona"

"-Pensar solo en una persona… solo es posible con un corazón enfermo-"

………….. "Harry"………..

* * *

Notas de Oracle:

¡¡¡Bravo, bravo!!!, por Merlin, si que amo a estos dos… veran, Theodore Nott es mundialmente desconocido en el Mundo de HP, solo sabemos que es un Slytherin, y eso es todo… pero cuando entre a la pagina de Rowling, y leí una escena en donde manejaban la relación entre Draco y el… me sentí un tanto identificada… y me pregunte… ¿Qué sentirá realmente?... y se convirtió en un personaje que no solo me quito el sueño, sino que me hizo matizarlo en un plano mas alla de segundón… lo mismo paso con Pansy, y es que en un fic que escribia de manera compartida con Matt (el cual se perdió T-T), me visualice a una chica cansada de ser una marioneta… y bueno, en ese fic la hizo interactuar con Harry… no me los imaginaba tan mal juntos

Así que, espero profundamente les haya gustado la presentacion elaborada para los dos nuevos personajes… y respondiendo a las personas interesadas en que yo de a conocer la cancion completa… si todo sale bien, podre darles ese gusto… muy pronto.

Ah, y antes que se me olvide (me lo anote en la frente, amiguita que siempre soporta lo olvidadiza que ando), he de anunciar que… por primera vez hare trampa… y el que publique la cancion, dependera del numero de reviews que reciba… es que es una pequeña duda que tengo, el saber cuantas personas están interesadas (hasta el momento, tres)… y también, estar lista a como se recibira el nuevo fic que dare de alta…

Ok, supongo que eso es todo (lo del nuevo fic es la sorpresa)… ¡¡¡Saludos a Battousai, friend estoy muy bien!!!

Los quiere, Oracle.

* * *


	9. Un Grupo muy Singular

**Un Grupo muy Singular**

"La ultima noticia.- aspiro el humo de su cigarrillo-. Fue que le dieron problemas a Dolohov… y un gran dolor de cabeza a mi madre, cuando supo que Hermione esta metida en todo esto".

-¿Pero en que estaba pensando el profesor Dumbledore?, Hermione es solo una jovencita indefensa… ahora no solo tengo que preocuparme por donde estara Harry, sino el estado en que esa chiquilla se encontrara-

"Molly siempre hace una tormenta…- se burlo Alastor Moody-. Si viera la ferocidad con la que esa "chiquilla" combate a los mortifagos… ¿Aun no sabe quienes son sus compañeros?"

"Aun no…-asintió-. No me armo de valor para decírselo.- imito el gesto de Moody-. Si mi padre no lo asimilo bien cuando se lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore… la noticia caeria como una bomba en mi casa".

"Dumbledore hizo bien en enviarla con ese par.- gruño-. Al principio no me daban confianza, pero todo lo que han hecho por la Orden… su ayuda ha sido muy importante".

"¿Ya asimilaste que Nott salvo tu vida?.- dio una nueva bocanada.

"Todavía no.- gruño-. Esos tres, tienen algo que los otros grupos carecen… La sangre fria de Parkinson… La Astucia de Nott… y si a eso, le agregamos la inteligencia de Granger…"

"Sin olvidarnos de Harry…- agrego de forma mordaz-. La Orden esta mejor que nunca, y los mortifagos lo saben… por eso muchos de ellos se encuentran temerosos".

"Así es, joven Weasly.- sonrió complacido-. Las ultimas capturas han sido decisivas… debiste ver el rostro que tenia el ministro en la ultima entrega… se quedo libido del coraje".

"Y eso explica la sonrisa que aun tienes en el rostro.- apago el cigarrillo.

"Humillar a los del ministerio, es un gusto que no me dan todos lo días.- expreso el antiguo mortifago, con un gruñido que podía interpretarse como risa, ante el solo recuerdo de la situación.

"Me pregunto que estaran haciendo en estos momento.- Moody nego lentamente.

"Nadie lo sabe…- su ojo mágico se fijo en Bill-. Pero no es muy difícil el suponérnoslo".

º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º

"Buenas noches…- los aludidos, se giraron hacia quien llamaba su atención, topandose con una enigmatica figura, inconfundible para algunos de ellos.

"Nott...- Zabini retrocedio al reconocerle, la fama de aquel mago era muy conocida entre los mortifagos, así como la traicion que le hiciera encabezar la lista personal de enemigos para los Malfoy.

"Tiempo sin vernos.- su sonriente semblante arranco algunas muestras de terror entre el grupo-. Perdonaran mi intromisión, pero tengo algunas preguntas, que espero me contesten…"

"¿Qué te hace creer que ahora lograras sacarnos algo?.- le encaro Millicent, quien repuesta de la impresión, puso su varita en alto, dispuesta a pelear, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello

"Buen punto.- una voz detrás suyo, le obligo a girar el rostro, conocia bien esa voz, así como a la persona poseedora de ella-. Yo te dare una buena razón para hacerlo… -la punta de la varita comenzo a desprender algunas chispas-. Por que te arrancare las visceras si no lo haces".

"Pansy…- murmuro la mortifaga, antes de que arrojar la varita, y mirarle con cierto respeto.

"Hola Milli…- le sonrió, y detrás de ella, apareció Hermione, quien le entrego a Theodore un frasco de transparente contenido.

"Ya conoces la rutina, Blaise.- le arrojo el frasco-. Tres sorbos…"

"Hoy no, Theodore…- sonrió con cierta malicia.

"Interesante respuesta…- intercambio miradas con Hermione, la cual tenia un rostro tan inexpresivo, que resultaba dificil el reconocerle-. ¿Podemos conocer el motivo de tu negativa?"

"Estamos preparados…- respondió otro mortifagos, que rápidamente se hecho al suelo.

"¡¡Ahora!!.- el resto de los mortifagos imito el movimiento de su compañero, cubriendo sus cabezas, lo que arranco algunos gestos burlones por parte de Pansy.

"¿Se les perdió algo?.- esta vez fue Hermione quien sonreia.

"Esos estupidos…- se incorporo Blaise-. ¡¡¡Donde diablos están!!!"

"Si te refieres a los inútiles que estaban detrás de esos arboles.- Pansy se reunió con sus compañeros-. Tardaran algunos días en reaccionar…"

"Ustedes también se merecen un buen descanso…-Theodore se dirigió hacia el resto-. ¿No están de acuerdo, señoritas?"

"Por supuesto…- Hermione y Pansy comenzaron a aturdir a los mortifagos, dejando a Blaise, quien ingirió el contenido de la botellita, no sin antes agregar.

"Sus días están contados…- sentencio-. Y tu vida… junto con la de esa otra traidora… y la sangre sucia… estaran en la copa del Señor Oscuro".

"Suena interesante…- rio Pansy-. ¿Te diste cuenta, Granger?... ya le hemos quitado a Potter ese honor… se lo presumire la próxima vez que le veamos".

"Blaise…- unto sus dedos con la sangre de un mortifago inconsciente-. Sabes bien que me desagradan los malos modales… una lección no te vendría mal".

"Un poco de té, haría mas placentero el espectaculo.- Pansy prendio una fogata y apareció una tetera junto con algunas tazas.

"Yo me encargare de nuestro callado publico.- Hermione invoco algunas cuerdas y comenzo a atarlos.

"Ahora a lo que nos atañe…- las dos mujeres no se inmutaron al ver aquella escena.

Si algo había aprendido Hermione durante ese tiempo, era que un simple gesto de duda, mostrado hacia el enemigo, podía costarle la vida… una lección que Pansy le había enseñado de la peor forma, por lo que sus castaños ojos, no perdian detalle de lo que sucedía.

Después de sacarle la información que les había llevado a aquel grupo, la sangre que aun goteaba de sus dedos comenzo a resplandecer, lo que arranco un gesto de terror por parte de Zabini Blaise, su antiguo compañero de viaje, que le hacia conocedor de la habilidad en las artes oscuras del que Theodore Nott era heredero.

"Dulces sueños…- una ráfaga de viento azoto aquella área-. Viejo amigo…"

"Aun no entiendo como logra hacer eso.- se reunió con Pansy, haciendo caso omiso al viento que azotaba sus cabellos-. He leido muchos libros de magia prohibida… pero la que el emplea…"

"¿Magia Prohibida?.- se rio en forma burlona-. ¿De que hablas?"

"Si…- se volvió a verla-. Eso… utilizar sangre y elaborar conjuros que nunca antes había visto".

"No entiendo por que te asombra, Granger…- frunció el cejo-. Estaba con la idea de que eras lista… pero con esto, acabas de tirar a tierra mi tonto pensamiento".

"Yo le explicare, Hermione.- Theodore llamo su atención-. La magia prohibida, no es lo mismo que la Magia Negra".

"¿Y en que radica la diferencia?.- Pansy no pudo reprimir un gesto de fastidio ante aquella pregunta, como si la misma diera respuesta obvia a su duda.

"Sencillo…- resoplo la antigua mortifaga, cansada de una conversación, que resultaba inútil ante su parecer-. La magia Prohibida, cualquiera puede realizarla… pero la magia negra… esa no cualquiera tiene el privilegio…se trata de magia moderna"

"La magia es muy complicada…- sonrió comprensivo, continuando la explicación de Pansy-. No cualquiera puede elaborarla, y la mayoría de nosotros nacemos con ese poder… en el caso de la magia negra, la persona que comienza a emplearla, debe estar conciente de que el mas mínimo error, puede repercutir de gran forma en la vida del mago…"

"Lo cual, me hace creer en la esperanza de que me librare pronto de Theodore.- bromeo Pansy.

"Y si sabes las consecuencias...- se quedo pensativa-. ¿Por qué la empleas?"

"Por que has olvidado una parte del sermón que Theodore te ha dado.- sirvio el té.-. Eso es para quienes comienzan a practicarla…"

"Yo aprendi desde pequeño.- aclaro Theodore-. Mi abuela era una gran conocedora de esas artes…"

"Increíble…- expreso con admiración.

"Increíble tu…- gruño Pansy-. Tanto tiempo viviendo junto a Potter, y que no supieras nada acerca de la Magia negra… es imperdonable".

"¿Harry?.- la sonrisa de Hermione se borro-. ¿Que tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?"

"Te sorprende…- rio con malicia-. Si Theodore te quita el aliento… lo que Potter hace, te arrebataria el aliento".

"Harry Potter nos ha sorprendido a todos…- intento calmar a Hermione, pues aunque no lo pareciera, muchos de los comentarios que Pansy hacia, no eran con mala intencion-. Lo que yo aprendi en mas de diez años, el logro asimilarlo en menos de tres meses…"

"Con ello te percataras de la verdad que encierra la profecia de su nacimiento.- intervino Pansy.

"¿Tu como sabes de eso?.- Theodore intercambio miradas con su amiga.

"Para los mortifagos no es ningún secreto el verdadero motivo por el que Lord Voldemort quiere atrapar a Potter.- respondió de mala gana.

"Será mejor irnos ya.- termino la conversación de manera abrupta.

"Si…- Pansy tomo sus cosas-. No se cuantos te lo han dicho… pero no esta de mas el que te lo recuerde… Potter ya no es el de antaño… así que procura cuidarte las espaldas cuando estés a solas con el".

"No te preocupes…- sonrió-. Dudo que eso suceda".

"Yo no lo creo.- Theodore se volvió a verlas-. Había olvidado mencionarselos, pero esta mañana, recibi una carta del profesor Dumbledore… quiere que regresemos y vayamos a la antigua casa de los Potter, al parecer, cambiara nuevamente su plan"

"¿Otra vez?.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Ahora por que?"

"No me lo dijo…- por unos segundos, Hermione sintió que la mirada de Theodore se posaba en ella.

"Pues será mejor que nos apuremos…- gruño-. Con suerte y llegaremos mañana temprano… ¡¡Demonios!!!...-. no pudo reprimir la rabia que aquella decisión le producia-. Y ya estabamos muy cerca de ese imbecil de Malfoy".

"¿Por qué estas tan segura de ello?-. se hizo un breve silencio.

"Huele a rata…- sonrió con malicia en sus ojos-. Te lo digo yo, que estuve mucho tiempo cerca de el… así que, el aroma que despide, es inconfundible… y la rabia que me produce el que aun respire…"

"Ya veras que pronto tendras tu venganza.- le animo Hermione.

-Ni lo dudes…-

Aquellas tres figuras, se perdieron entre la oscuridad de la noche… complice de su peregrinar… unica conocedora de su existencia… un aliado compartido con otro mago, cuyo nombre, solía arrancar temor, aun en los magos que se jactaban de una valentia inexistente… al menos, eso era lo que a través de los años, un joven cuyo rostro se encontraba contra el suelo en esos momentos, había aprendido.

"Qué nuevo pretexto utilizaras en tu defensa.- mantenia su atención en la unica ventana de aquella torre-. Por que supongo que ha de ser uno lo bastante creible e inteligente, como para tener la osadia de mostrar tu rostro en este lugar".

"Mi señor.- pese a la posición en la que se contraba, no pasaba desapercibido para él, la mirada que una gran serpiente, postrada a los pies del temido mago, que le dejaba clara la posibilidad de volverse la cena del día.

"No, mi querida Nagini…- sonrió con malicia, pues sin ver a su compañera, parecía leer su mente y así, conocer sus intenciones-. En tu banquete, todavía no figura el joven Malfoy…"

"Zabini Blaise ha fallado…- paso saliva, produciendo que la sonrisa de Lord Voldemort se ampliara ante el temor que le inspiraba a Draco-. Theodore…"

"¡¡No hay excusa alguna!!.- se puso en pie-. ¡¡¡Inútiles basuras!!!"

"Pero mi señor…- balbuceo asustado.

"¡¡Los quiero muertos!!.- le tomo de los cabellos y le obligo a verle-. ¡¿Has entendido?!... ¡¡Quiero a ese trio, muerto!!"

"Se… señor.- su mirada estaba centrada en aquellos ojos rojos-. Yo… yo mismo me hare cargo…"

"¿Debo sentirme halagado por eso?…- le arrojo al suelo-. ¡¡Mas te vale el no mostrarme tu inmundo rostro hasta que hayas cumplido mi orden!!"

"A… así se hará, señor.- salio aterrado de aquel lugar… su cabeza ahora tenia un precio

"Inútiles todos…- la serpiente se reunió con su amo-. Basura inmunda la que me rodea…"

-Señor… - Nagini le miraba fijamente-. Permita que sea yo quien me encargue…-

"No…- dudo-. Son una molestia… pero no me importan tanto como nuestro viejo amigo…-la serpiente comprendió la orden-. Ve… ve y encuentra a Potter… él inicio todo esto… ya es hora de que yo lo termine".

º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º

"Todo este asunto, comienza a molestarme…- caminaba por un solitario sendero-. ¿Cómo has logrado el vivir así?... este ambiente tan…"

"He tenido un maestro muy bueno.- rio divertida-. Yo sentía lo mismo que tu… pero la rutina me ha vuelto un tanto tolerante…"

"La información de lo que haces, no es precisa…- frunció el cejo-. Algunos dicen que ese par, no son mas que espias del Innombrable…"

"Ese par…- le reclamo-. Son mis compañeros de viaje… y no puedo imaginarme a mejores maestros en la verdadera realidad que nos ha tocado vivir"

"Has perdido la cabeza.- negaba aquellas palabras-. Muerte, es lo único que yo veo…"

"Yo veo vida…- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos.

"¿Qué has sabido de Harry?.- Ginny prefirio cambiar de tema, la Hermione que tenia ante si, era demasiado terca en algunos aspectos.

"Nada…- no pudo evitar el hacer un gesto de desagrado ante la mencion de aquel nombre-. ¿Tu has sabido algo?"

"Lo vi de manera fugaz una tarde…- asintió con cierto pesar-. Estaba tan…"

"¡¡Pansy!!.- corrio hacia la antigua mortifaga, que le miro con recelo-. Lo lamento, Ginny ¿te molesta si dejamos nuestra conversación para mas tarde?

"Supongo que no…- frunció el cejo.

"¿Qué quieres, impura?.- exclamo al ver que Hermione iba a su encuentro.

"Vamonos…- le susurro, al estrecharle en un fraternal abrazo.

"Fastidiada de Weasly ¿verdad?.- rio divertida-. No te culpo…"

"Ya hay cosas que son inocultables…-asintió un tanto apenada, pues su relación con la menor de los Weasly, no había sido tan mala en el pasado.

"Así como el hecho de que Potter, se encuentre aquí…- agrego de forma mordaz, y Hermione sintió temor de ello-. ¿No lo sabias?... habra que felicitar a ese Weasly que vino con el… pocas veces consiguen ocultarlo tan bien".

"¿Te refieres a Bill?.- intentaba sonreir, mas le era tan dificil que desistio de hacerlo.

"Los Weasly son traidores a la sangre…- sonrió con malicia-. Pero ese sujeto, parecía muy preocupado cuando se topo con Theodore y conmigo…"

"¿Bill y Harry?.- la sola idea le atemorizaba.

"Veo que aun temes a ese nombre…- su gesto se hizo mas duro-. No tienes por que… en el fondo, tu sabes que jamás te haría daño…"

"Supongo…- paso saliva-. Pero el recordar aquella mirada… sus gestos…"

"Albus Dumbledore supuso que el estar con nosotros, te haría olvidar ese temor…- toda su atención estaba en el rostro de su compañera-. Deberias afrontarlo ya… si no por ti… hazlo por el mismo Potter"

"¿Harry?.- se hizo una breve pausa, antes de que Pansy, revelara lo que nadie mas, tenia el valor de hacer.

"Si el enfrentamiento entre el señor Tenebroso y Potter, se origina…- su gesto se endurecio-. En el estado en que Potter se encuentra ahora… todos tenemos por seguro algo".

"¿Qué cosa?.- sus ojos se dilataron, negando la verdad que comenzaba a surgir en su corazón-. ¿Qué pasaría con Harry?

"Morira…- sujeto de Hermione, evitando que esta cayera al suelo, incapaz de soportar aquella realidad, que residía en la conciencia de los conocedores de la profecia que marcara el nacimiento de su amigo-. Por eso te necesita…"

* * *

Notas de… ¿Rainbow?...

No pregunten… hasta la próxima actualizacion, utilizare Rainbow como mi nick… (Todo se lo debo a Zya, que consiguió quitarmelo de "Semáforo")... Me da gusto que Bill sea tan popular... y que los nuevos personajes hallan sido de su gusto... Theodore es mi favorito, por que en el futuro va a... Pansy tiene una linda cicatriz, ¿se dieron cuenta?...

Bien… regresando a tema, agradezco los Reviews que me han dejado, y como ya vi que no leen las notas de autor… pues me dejan con la libertad de escribir lo que me viene en gana…

El siguiente punto es… mi coordinador (mi hermana), me ha prometido un regalo para mi proximo cumpleaños… beneficioso para todos… una cinta para la cabeza, con las letras bordadas de… "Debes actualizar" (esto es veridico)… así como otra que diga "Concentrancia" (…¬¬ interpreten los puntitos)… y para finalizar… un mensaje para los que esten interesados… puedo enviarles la cancion en la que me base… (estudiar el Japones, es una de mis metas… por ahora, tengo que perfeccionar mi ingles, que es de donde pude traducir la cancion… y aprender Italiano [tu sabes bien el por que, Zya ¬¬])… pero como esta un poco grande el MP3, pues necesitaran que su cuenta tenga por lo menos 6 MB disponibles… les recomiendo un correo en Yahoo… ¿La letra?... ah, realizare un capitulo especial... Hermione no se ve tan mal, cantando en mi cabecita loca... juju... iba a ponerla en lugar del capitulo 9... pero como nadie menciono si le interesaba la cancion, pues mejor un capitulo

Los quiere… Rainbow (Oracle).

P.d. Para aquellos que aun no lo sepan (y que dudo mucho, ya que hasta en las noticias paso[fue lindo escucharlo en los labios de mi Dalai Lama])… el titulo para el Sexto libro es… "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**"**

P.d.d. He recordado la personalidad de Harry (en este fic)... y estan Kawaii!!!

Ahora si… -Adiós-


	10. La Historia de Pansy

**La Historia de Pansy**

_…Un lugar que nunca he visto_

_Es a donde he regresado…_

_…Un lugar que he recuperado_

_Es esta unica vida que poseo…_

"Me alegra ver que aun estas despierta.- la puerta de la habitación se abrio, y la elegante figura de Theodore se deslizo hasta donde su ocupante, observaba el cielo despejado de una inusual, fria noche de verano.

"¿Tu también has venido con el mismo sermón?.- se volvió a verlo, esbozando su habitual sonrisa-. De ser así… te pido que ahorres saliva".

"Que actitud tan negativa, Hermione.- le observo como a una chiquilla, que negaba toda responsabilidad de su travesura-. Yo solo he venido a dejarte la cena… por que supongo que con la actividad de este día, nadie te ha ofrecido, siquiera un vaso con agua".

"¿Seguro que es todo lo que te trae por aquí?.- frunció el cejo, incredula de las palabras que el mago acababa de emplear como excusa.

"Por supuesto.- deposito la bandeja de plata en la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación-. Yo no soy de las personas, que repiten los mismos… chismes…"

"Ya hablaste con Pansy.- suspiro resignada, y fue a su encuentro.

"Me dijo solo una cosas…- asintió, al mismo tiempo que atraia dos sillas-. Pero no insistire… las mujeres son personas muy recelosas en sus conversaciones".

"Es oficial… si hablaste con Pansy.- concluyo al ver la actitud de Theodore-. ¿Algun tipo de remedio para que deje de temerle a Harry?"

"Ningún tipo de magia, es tan efectiva como suele alardearse…- sirvio un poco de te-. Se pueden borrar los recuerdos de las personas… pero las heridas que usted tiene… son las mas difíciles de curar".

"Mas, cuando la persona es tan cobarde…- Pansy, que había estado escuchando la conversación, prefirio abandonar su escondite y reunirse con sus compañeros-. Atrevete a negarmelo, Granger".

"Callate…- le fulmino con la mirada-. No busques que te deje parejas las cicatrices…"

"Me vendría bien un cambio.- atrajo otra sillas mas-. Y me veria menos ridicula…"

"Perderias tu toque mistico.- repuso Theodore.

"Ah, es cierto…- se encogió de hombros y comenzo a ingerir el postre de Hermione.

"¡¡¡Oye!!.- reclamo la chica, intentando rescatar su comida de las manos de Pansy.

"Ustedes dos…- Theodore sonreia ante aquella escena-. Son muy buenas amigas…"

"¿Qué dijiste?.- detuvieron su pelea.

"Amigas…- repitio en forma paciente-. De las mejores…"

"Ni de broma.- Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada, antes de obligarle a comer el postre, intentando con ello, ahogarlo.

"¿Señorita Parkinson?.- un anciano mago interrumpió aquel intento de asesinato-. No recuerdo que el señor Nott, encabezara su lista de enemigos… - Hermione reprimio sus ganas de reir-. Supongo que mi memoria ya no es tan buena como antes…"

"Profesor Dumblodore.- los tres jóvenes le recibieron, con el respeto que el hombre se merecia.

"Estaba en la cocina, y me sentí extraño al no escuchar los gritos de la señorita Parkinson.- la susodicha no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante el comentario-. Así que, preferi subir, y saludar a la señorita Granger…- le sonrió a la jovencita-. Que ha adquirido un complejo de oso, invernando en esta habitación".

"Yo…- ahora era Hermione quien sentía enrojecer su rostro.

"Entonces habría que sacar al oso con un buen tarro de miel.- sonrió burlona-. ¿No te gustaría, Granger?... de paso, sirve para que se te endulce el genio.- los ojos de Hermione centellearon.

"Hermione no se ha sentido muy bien.- explico Theodore, quien había conseguido pasar sin problema alguno, el pastel.

"Tiene una terrible alergia…- continuo Pansy, con una sonrisa tan marcada, que era obvio que estaba disfrutando el poner en ridiculo a Hermione…

"Entonces, se ha vuelto una especie de epidemia…- su sonriente rostro jamás cambiaria-. Ahora mismo, vengo de ver a otro paciente con los mismo síntomas…"

"Disculpe, profesor…- le interrumpi Pansy, percatándose del semblante de Hermione-. Se que no es el momento, pero quisiera saber por que nos ha traido a este lugar…"

"Vacaciones…- un gesto de incredulidad se generalizo entre los tres chicos.

"¿Vacaciones?.- Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar-. Dejeme ver si le entendi… nos hizo regresar de Albania… en donde ya estaba cerca de conseguir mi venganza… ¿para vacacionar?.- sus ojos centellearon.

"Así es.- asintió el mago, tan animado que Theodore y Hermione temieron por su vida.

"No entiendo de donde sacan que usted es el mago mas temido…- exclamo furiosa ante la respuesta.

"Ni yo mismo me lo puedo explicar en ocasiones.- respondió, para después abandonar la habitación, no sin antes agregar-. Los veré mañana, en el desayuno…"

"¿Y para esto abandone al señor Oscuro?.- penso en voz alta, antes de azotar la puerta.

"Será mejor que descansen…- Theodore se despidio de ambas-. Cualquier cosa, estare en la habitación de enfrente..."

"Si, Theodore.- exclamo con fastidio-. Te llamare en caso de que tenga pesadillas y la oscuridad me espante"

"Buenas noches.- le despidio Hermione.

"A este paso, jamás me vengare de Malfoy…- abrio las ventanas del balcon-. Demonios…"

"¿Puedo saber por que tanta ansiedad por eliminarlo?.- Hermione conocia solo una historia superficial del por que Pansy anhelaba darle muerte al hijo único de los Malfoy.

"Claro que no…- apretaba los puños con furia-. Tu no lo entenderias".

"Pruebame…- se reunió con ella.

"¿Qué obtendre a cambio de mi historia?.- sonrió con burla-. ¿Tal vez el significado de lo que cantas en tus sueños?".

"¿Yo hablo dormida?.- su rostro revelo la sorpresa que eso le producia.

"Cantas, que es peor…- asintió la chica-. Pero que dices… ¿aceptas el trato?"

"Acepto…- estrecho la mano de Pansy-. Mas no se de que cancion se trate".

"No será dificil…- se sentó en el borde del balcon-. Por que es la misma que le he escuchado cantar a Potter".

"¿La misma?.- se sonrojo, mas por primera vez, Pansy no le ridiculizo por ello.

Su rostro burlon, como Hermione se había dado cuenta, era solo una de las tantas mascaras que protegian a la antigua mortifaga… en realidad, era una persona tranquila y vulnerable… actitudes que para alguien nacido en familia de estirpe pura, no era bien visto.

Tenia cualidades, que siempre le habían caracterizado… era muy perspicaz, lo que ayudo a sobresalir entre los Slytherin… pese a la actitud boba que mostraba, era lo bastante inteligente, como para manipular a la gente… y lo que había marcado su perdicion… su belleza natural, que mezclada con la pureza de su sangre, provoco no pasar desapercibida a los ojos de Draco Malfoy… la persona por quien habría dado su vida… y que a cambio de su fidelidad, no se tentó el corazón para traicionarla.

"Aunque no lo parezca.- comenzo con su explicación-. Yo ingrese a la Orden del Fénix, mucho antes que Theodore… para ser exacta, un mes después del ataque fallido a Potter…"

"¿Tuviste algo que ver?.- su mirada, no se apartaba del rostro de Pansy, quien por primera vez, lucia debil ante ella.

"¿Si tuve algo que ver?.- suspiro-. Yo fui quien planeo matarlo…- sonrió con su habitual gesto de malicia-. Había osado marcar mi rostro… y la sola mencion de su nombre, provocaba ira en el rostro de Draco…"

Hizo una breve pausa, antes de continuar con su historia, reparando en su compañera, que no podía dar credito a sus palabras.

"Le había seguido por mucho tiempo.- retiro los cabellos que le cubrian el rostro, y la cicatriz quedo a la luz-. Y cuando estaba a punto de eliminarlo, los gorilas inútiles… Crabbe y Goyle… provocaron que la cueva se derrumbara, sepultandolo… y arruinando mi plan…"

"¿Tu eras esa figura blanca?.- reparo en el relato que Harry le hubiera hecho-. La que caminaba entre los árboles del bosque…"

"Supongo…- resoplo enfadada-. De cualquier forma, el señor tenebroso, no es alguien que escuche razones, y tras semanas de torturas… una tarde, me obligo a alzar el rostro y escuchar su… sentencia a mi estupidez…"

La muerte, como muestra de la piedad que Lord Voldemort le da a sus seguidores

"Intente en vano el alegar que no había sido mi culpa.- mientras narraba su historia, sus dedos recorrian inconcientemente la cicatriz en su rostro-. Pero al decir que mi único objetivo era matar a Potter… hubiera sido mejor el quedarme callada".

Chiquilla estupida… matarlo es un gusto que solo yo tendré el placer de realizar… de quererlo muerto en manos de ineptos como ustedes, hace mucho tiempo que lo hubiera ordenado

"Así que, me vi indefensa…- suspiro-. Mi propia familia me miraba como si fuera una simple basura… y cuando crei que ya nada podía ser peor…"

Morir a mis manos, es un privilegio que no mereces… así que, tu vida dependera de tu superior… acercate, joven Malfoy… enseñale a todos… con esta pequeña sabandija… el precio por intentar privar al amo de los mortifagos, el mas grande de los gustos

"Sus ojos…- su rostro se tenso-. Al mirarlos, me cuenta que estaba condenada… y una luz roja fue lo ultimo que vi… aun sumida en la oscuridad, me negaba a creer lo sucedido… en muchas ocasiones, había protegido a Draco… sangrado por el…"

"Pero…- aquello le resultaba un tanto ilógico-. Entonces, como fue que tu…"

"Desperte rodeaba de cadáveres…- un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos-. Cual vil perro, me habían tirado… hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para ponerme en pie… mi abdomen sangraba mucho… y me aleje lo suficiente, antes de que cayera al suelo, comenzando a arrastrarme para ponerme a salvo…"

"¿Fue ahí cuando te encontraron?.- interrumpió nuevamente, obligandose a callar ante la penetrante mirada de Pansy.

"Se puede decir…- la cicatriz quedo cubierta de nueva cuenta-. Sentí una fuerte presion en mi pecho… tarde un buen rato en reconocer a quien tenia su pie encima de mi…"

-Esto era lo único que me faltaba maldije al reconocerle Anda Potter… solo tienes que gastar un hechizo en mi, para eliminarme-

-¿Y perder el gusto de verte sufrir? en aquel entonces, no eran tan insensible como ahora Tienes que estar bromeando-

"De verdad que lo estaba disfrutando.- el solo recordarlo, le arranco una sonrisa-. No habiamos estado tan cerca desde que…- hizo una breve pausa-. Desde que me obsequio esta cicatriz…"

-¿Quién te dejo así?se hinco a revisar mi herida-

-Malfoy… respiraba con dificultad Por ordenes del Señor Oscuro-

-Vaya… entonces ya te mostró uno de sus tantos planes de retiro para sus seguidores me tomo entre sus brazos, alejándonos de ese lugar rapidamente-

-Y…intente sonreir, antes de volver a sumirme en la inconciencia Y dicen… que no tienes sentido del humor-

"Para cuando desperte, Potter ya se había marchado…- los recuerdos llegaron a su fin-. Y en mi mente, solo estaba clara una cosa… Malfoy se arrepentiria de haberme traicionado… tenia que pagar el error de no haberse cerciorado de matarme".

"Esos son buenos motivos.- la historia de Pansy, había resultado mas impactante que la de Theodore.

"Debiste ver el rostro que puso cuando vio que no estaba muerta.- asintió, dibujando una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro-. Necesito apoyarse en Crabbe para no caerse de la impresión…"

"¿Theodore ya estaba contigo?.- en su mente, analizo el indice cronologico de ambos mortifagos.

"El llego mucho después.- se puso en pie-. En ese entonces, mi compañero de viaje, era Bill Weasly… de esa familia, es el único que vale la pena".

"Ya veo…- se froto los cabellos-. Es gracioso, pero Bill ha tenido algo que ver con nosotros".

"Mas de lo que supones.- murmuro.

"Entonces creo que es mi turno…- no había escuchado las palabras de Pansy.

"Así parece.- Hermione aclaro su voz-. Qué significa esa cancion que no me deja dormir bien por las noches"

"Nada…- sonrió-. Al menos, recuerdo haberla escuchado una ocasión… pero solo son fragmentos de los que me acuerdo".

"Ese no era el trato.- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos-. Pero dejalo así… estoy demasiado cansada como para pelear contigo".

"De acuerdo.- le vio pasar a su lado-. Y muchas gracias por compartirme tu historia…"

"Ni creas que lo volveré a hacer.- sentencio, antes de ingresar en las mantas de su cama-. Y tampoco pienses que comienzas a agradarme… impura".

"Esta bien.- rio divertida, lo cierto era que después de tanto tiempo juntas, platicar, era una de las cosas mas comunes entre ellas, aunque al final, Pansy terminara con palabras como impura, sangre sucia inmunda e inútil, para  no aceptar le cariño que empezaba a sentir por Hermione.

-Que descanses-

Notas de Oracle.

¡¡¡VACACIONES!!!... por Merlin, voy a llorar de la emocion, pues ya no veia la hora en que llegara este momento feliz… en fin…que como ahora me he librado del colegio (por dos semanas), tendré mas libertad para actualizar (ya he escrito como tres capitulos, pero supongo que el ultimo, será terriblemente sacrificado ) …

¡¡¡Wa!!! Como ya ando fuera de practica, tuve que encerrarme, y a punta de Evanescence, y cuantas cosa(películas) pude elaborar la historia de Pansy… para mi sorpresa, salio sin mucho problema, solo tuve que modificar un poco del desarrollo de escena… de cualquier forma, ahora queda claro que Draco es malo… muy malo (en los próximos capitulos, tendrá un desarrollo mas… activo), así como retornar un poquitin al pasado

¡¡¡Kya!!!... tienen razón, ya es hora de que el antiguo Harry aparezca… jo… pero mi cabecita loca esta elaborando algo terrible… algo así como, entrar en sus traumas, y también mostrar las verdaderas facetas de cada uno de los personajes.

Bueno, pues una disculpa por la tardanza… ando escribiendo una historia de Draco (es tan Kawaii!!!)… aunque esta sepultado en mi libreta (Garfield es tan lindo)… no será tan larga, pero siento que será buena historia … también estoy pensando en escribir un fic tipo R… juju… pero siempre recuerdo que me sonrojo con mucha facilidad… mis respetos para quienes escriben esos fics… ese es mi reto -

Se libran por el momento de… Oracle.


	11. Reencuentros

**Reencuentro**

Caminaba por los prados de aquel valle, después de llegar a la conclusión de que no podría dormir mas. La ruta le era conocida, tanto, que había instantes en los que temia toparse con la silueta que durante esos días, estaba evitando. Pero las palabras de Pansy, tenian mucha verdad, no podía continuar temiendo a la presencia de Harry… le necesitaba…

"No es bueno caminar sola.- alguien le apreso del brazo, y asustada, se giro a ver al intruso-. Recuerda que hay muchos ladrones de señoritas, no quiero que corras la misma suerte".

"Me espantaste…- paso saliva.

"Eso veo.- la sonrisa en su rostro, le permitía el no sufrir ningún tipo de insulto por parte de Hermione, que tardaria un buen rato en recuperarse del susto-. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?"

"En lo absoluto.- continuo su paseo-. ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?"

"Todo lo contrario.- sus habituales cigarrillos ya se encontraban en sus manos-. Me encontraba descansando placidamente, cuando unos pasos en el pasillo, me obligaron a abandonar mi sueño".

"Lo lamento, Bill.- esbozo una sonrisa-. No deberias fumar tanto".

"Es lo mismo que me dice mi madre.- prendio el cigarrillo, y aspiro una gran bocanada-. Pero el vicio ya lo tengo muy avanzado".

"He leido que puede disminuir la magia.- cortaron por un camino abandonado, que les llevaria hacia una zona, en la que sus cabezas estarian en peligro si el dueño de esas tierras se enteraba.

"Yo también se que el cigarro puede disminuir la magia en algunas personas…- seguía muy de cerca de Hermione, admirado de la serenidad con la que ahora se desenvolvia-. Pero conmigo es al revés".

"Aun así…- se volvió a verlo, y con un rapido movimiento, le quito el cigarro de la boca, tirandolo al piso para apagarlo con su zapato-. No es bueno para tu cuerpo…"

"Nadie…- sonrió con cierto misticismo-. Nadie que haya hecho eso, ha salido bien librado de mi…- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?"

"Si…- respondió al gesto en la misma forma-. ¿Entonces por que tardas tanto?"

"Hermione…- meneo la cabeza-. No se puede contigo".

"Me han dicho que eres el nuevo compañero de viaje para Harry…- continuaron su travesía-. ¿Qué tal esta?"

"Deberias verlo con tus propios ojos.- se encogió de hombros-. Anoche esperabamos que cenaras con todos nosotros, pero Nott termino diciendo que te sentias mal".

"Me dolia el animo…- respondió sin chistar-. Supongo que a Harry también le surgió una enfermedad de ultimo momento, para no bajar y toparse conmigo".

"Ah…- parecía haber aguardado a que Hermione tocara ese punto-. Harry ha estado en todas las reuniones en donde debiste haber asistido… incluso abandono sus entrenamientos nocturnos para poder estar presente en la cena…"

"Debo entender que si no lo he visto, ha sido por mi propia culpa.- suspiro profundamente.

"Yo no pude haberlo explicado de mejor forma.- asintió Bill, reprimiendo el sacar un nuevo cigarrillo-. Tienes que verlo para ver que tanto ha cambiado… yo se lo que te digo".

"Y yo te digo, que no te metas tanto en lo que no deberias…- el gesto de amabilidad de Hermione se había borrado-. Anoche mismo, analizaba lo incondicional que te habias vuelto para todos nosotros…".

"Cosa que no te hace mucha gracia…- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Acaso dudas de mi lealtad?"

"Aun no lo se.- sonrió ironica-. ¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo?"

"No…- un gesto severo se dibujo en su rostro.

"Eso me tranquiliza, ¿sabes?.- continuo su camino, dejando a Bill sumido en sus pensamientos-. Por un momento, me estuve planteando el hacer caso a mis instintos… nos vemos mas tarde… Bill"

Las palabras de Moody estaban presentes en la mente del mayor de los hermanos Weasly, que desde su lugar, observaba a la figura de la joven alejarse… era inteligente… y tenia motivos para dudar… pero la desconfianza que se había sembrado en el corazón de Hermione, era erronea… el no hacia nada sin meditarlo cuidadosamente… mucho menos, que tuviera como beneficiario a Harry Potter.

"Cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor...- penso en voz alta-. Eres la persona más fuerte del mundo…- y esbozando una sonrisa, regreso a la mansión de los Potter-. ¿Por qué se niegan a ese sentimiento?"

Estas palabras no llegaron a oidos de Hermione, quien tras un rato mas de caminata, llego a su destino, parte de la rutina que se había impuesto desde su llegada a la antigua casa de los Potter. El visitar la tumba de Sirius, le provocaba la sensación de que aquel hombre, permanecía con vida, que de un momento a otro, se incorporaria de esa tumba, y le sonreiria como en el pasado.

"Jamás olvidare cuando Harry me informo de tu muerte.- se arrodillo ante el sepulcro, sin dar importancia a las lagrimas que recorrian sus mejillas.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

"Al fin te encuentro.- había abandonado la enfermeria dos días atrás, completamente reestablecida del ataque de Dolohov-. Los ultimos días has adquirido una mania por ocultarte…"

"¿Cómo te encuentras?.- se puso en pie, esbozando una sonrisa tan triste, que Hermione se extraño ante ese gesto.

"Bien…- intento escudriñar los ojos de su amigo, quien rápidamente evito su mirada.

"Pensaba visitar a Ron esta mañana…- tenia una habilidad increíble para cambiar de tema-. Pero he perdido la nocion del tiempo… supongo que podría hacerlo ahora…"

"Demasiado común es, que te olvides de las cosas…- redujo la distancia que les separaba-. Últimamente luces mas palido… y delgado… ¿Me ocultas algo?"

"¿Ocultar?.- el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius se hizo presente en la memoria de Harry.

"Si…- sujeto sus manos, intentando transmitirle, lo mucho que le afectaba el verle así-. No pareces el mismo Harry de siempre…"

Mas no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amigo, que tenia su mirada en el otro extremo del lago, en donde una chica de negros y largos cabellos, miraba con atención los movimientos de Harry.

"Con que es eso…- sonrió al reconocer a Cho Chang, que se reunió con su grupo de amigas al verse descubierta-. ¿Aun no te habla?... supongo que estara celosa, ya que ustedes andan y…"

"No me importa…- nego con pesar-. No me siento con animo alguno de tener algun tipo de… relación… con nadie".

"¿Sigue molesta por lo que le hice a su amiga?.- entre el grupo de Cho, sobresalia una que con el rostro cubierto, caminaba al lado de la buscadora de Ravenclaw-. No se me había ocurrido otro hechizo…estaba segura de que era excesivo, pero en estos días, nadie se puede dar el lujo de confiar".

"Es lo que yo habría hecho.- apretó las manos de Hermione-. Los problemas que ella y yo tenemos, nada tienen que ver contigo…"

"Pero yo…- sonrió al encontrar una idea que ayudara a Harry con Cho-. Platicare con ella, le dire el contra hechizo… ya veras que para mañana, te saludara como de costumbre".

"¡¡No!!.- la sujeto con firmeza-. ¡¡He dicho que ya no me importa!!..."

"Harry…- su amigo lucia desesperado, incluso, hubo un instante en que Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que caeria de rodillas, y estallaria en llanto-. Tu me ocultas algo…"

"No quiero…- un fuerte dolor le hizo presa, una punzada en su corazón, que no se apartaba desde la noche de su intromisión al ministerio.

"¡¡Habla!!.- hasta ese día, lo único que Albus Dumbledore le había dicho, era que Miembros de la Orden, se hicieron presente en el Ministerio, salvando sus vidas.

"Hermione…- la sujeto por los hombros, sus piernas flaqueaban y el dolor que hasta ese entonces había cargado…- Ya no le veré mas… esta muerto…"

"¿Muerto?.- ahora era ella quien sujetaba de Harry-. ¿Quién?"

"Sirius…- con dificultad dejo escapar esas palabras, antes de refugiarse en Hermione, dando rienda suelta a su dolor-. Se ha marchado…"

"¿Sirius?.- el peso de Harry le vencio, cayendo con el pasto, sin acertar a que actitud asumir ante esa noticia-. No… Sirius no pudo haber muerto…"

"Todas las noches es el mismo sueño…- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de su amiga, quien aumento la fuerza en el abrazo que les unia-. Le veo sonreir… caer enfrente mio… el brillo de sus ojos .- su respiración se hizo entrecortada-. ¡¡Yo le he matado, Hermione!!"

"No…-intento incorporarse, para no seguir escuchando las palabras de Harry-. ¡¡Es mentira!!"

"Mi culpa…- tenia que sacar todo lo que durante esos días había callado, sin importarle las miradas de algunos curiosos, que habían escuchado el grito de Hermione-. Si hubiera hecho caso a lo que todos me decian… ¡¡Si te hubiera hecho caso, Hermione!!"

"¡¡Mientes!!.- haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo aparto de su cuerpo, retorciendo asustada, incapaz de creer en las palabras de Harry-. ¡¡ El esta en Grimmauld Place!!"

"Esta muerto y es mi culpa…- estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza caida, por lo que Hermione solo podía ver como las lagrimas de su amigo, caian al suelo-. Todo lo que es importante para mi, siempre tiene el mismo destino…"

"Sirius…- la razón regreso a Hermione, quien sin perder tiempo, se acerco a Harry. No podía mostrarse debil, no cuando su dolor, era insignificante al que su amigo estaría sintiendo-. Harry… no es tu culpa".

"¡¡Si lo es!!.- grito con la ira a flor de piel-. Yo los lleve a todos ustedes a una trampa… olvide el regalo que Sirius me había entregado… ¡¡Era lo ultimo de familia que me quedaba y ahora nunca mas le podre ver!!!"

"En ese caso…- sus manos estaba sobre las mejillas de Harry, haciendole levantar el rostro-. Yo también soy culpable… yo también le he dado muerte"

"Hermione…- no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo.

"Como tu amiga, debi haberle platicado al profesor Dumbledore de tus sueños.- Hermione no se percataba de las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro-. Me abstuve de hacer muchas cosas, solo por temor… yo también he matado a Sirius…"

"¡¡Por supuesto que no!!.- Harry se sentía peor-. Si no dijiste nada, fue por que te lo prohibi…"

"Entonces…- sus frente se encontraban una contra la otra-. Yo te prohibo cargar con algo que no te corresponde…- Harry sujetaba de sus manos-. Ninguno ha tenido la culpa… no te castigues mas, por favor".

"No puedo…- escondio su rostro en el regazo de Hermione, avergonzado de que le viera llorar como un chiquillo indefenso-. Todos los que me han querido… todos están…"

"No lo digas…- acaricio los cabellos de su amigo-. Por que es mentira…- su túnica comenzo a humedecerse-. Yo estoy contigo… nunca te abandonare, no importa lo que suceda".

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"… Yo siempre me mantendre a tu lado…- golpeo con furia el suelo, se había traicionado a si misma, pero eso no era lo que mas le dolía, sino la falta de su promesa a Harry.

No supe comprenderte… otra vez

Mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentar su falla… una fuerte explosion y una columna de humo, proveniente de la casa de los Potter, le obligo a regresar a la realidad. El viento era violento y para lo que algunos, seria un hermoso juego de luces, para Hermione solo representaba una verdad.

Nos encontraron

Sin perder tiempo, emprendio el regreso a todo lo que sus piernas le permitian… en la casa, había varios magos, pero los mortifagos, debian triplicarlos en numero.

"¡¡Pansy!!.- al descender una pequeña colina, se encontro a su compañera de viaje, envuelta en una terrible batalla con tres mortifagos, que le tenian acorralada.

"¡¡Largo de aquí!!.- aprovecho la distracción de su oponentes para dejar a uno fuera de combate-. ¡¡Yo puedo arreglarmelas sola!!"

"¡¡Expello!!.- ignoro las palabras de Pansy, arrojando el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente.

Seguramente, Pansy había ido en su búsqueda al ver que su cama estaba vacia, por lo que esos mortifagos aprovecharon la oportunidad para eliminarla.

"Te dije que te largaras.- Hermione habia tropezado, cayendo unos metros mas abajo-. Las cosas deben estar peor en la casa de Potter… ahí necesitan tu ayuda".

"¡¡Deja de darme ordenes!!.- se puso en pie, deshaciéndose de su capa-. Primero eliminamos a estos, y después iremos juntas a ayudarle a los demás".

"Terca…- arrojo su chaqueta-. Quien falle en eliminarlos, se encargara de cocinar esta semana".

"Que no se te olvide que el café lo tomo caliente …-rápidamente se alejo de su compañera, quien esbozo una sonrisa antes de liarse con el otro mortifago que aun seguian en pie.

No les fue muy dificil el eliminar a sus oponentes, para después emprender la marcha hacia el lugar donde la batalla había adquirido terrible panorama. Tan solo al acercarse, Hermione estuvo a punto de recibir de lleno uno de los hechizos.

"¡¡Ten cuidado!!.- Pansy la arrojo contra el suelo-. ¡¡Recuerda que un simple descuido te cuesta la vida!!"

"Ya lo se…- cerca de ellas, se encontraba el cuerpo inconciente de Ginny, que era protegido por el resto de sus hermanos, los cuales se turnaban para cuidarla.

"Theodore…- el rostro de Pansy se había tornado palido, al reconocer a su amigo.

Entre una mezcla de sangre y sudor, Theodore encaraba a todo mortifago que se le ponia enfrente… sus ojos brillaban con fiereza, mas el tener que pelear con tantos, comenzaba a mermar su condicion, por lo que ambas, exclamaron con terror al verle caer.

"¡¡Protego!!.- Hermione mando por los aires a Zabini Blaise.

"Me alegra que estén bien…- un delgado hilillo de sangre escurria por sus labios-. Por la cara que han puesto, supongo que mi aspecto ha de ser terrible".

"Cierra la boca.- gruño Pansy, descargando su ira con Millicent, cuyo rostro se encontraba a medio descubrir-. ¿Estas herido?... ¿Dónde diablos están esos inútiles aurores?"

"No tardan en llegar.- sonrió cansado, por lo que Hermione le recosto contra un árbol-. Se perdieron la mayor parte de la accion… la mayoría de los mortifagos, se han ido tras Potter… seguro que lo estaran pasando mal".

"¿Harry los alejo de aquí?.- las dos mujeres no podian creer lo que escuchaban.

"Si…- su respiración era entrecortada-. Zabini se las ingenio bien para que no utilizara mis hechizos… - les guiño el ojo, como si se tratara de un chiste-. Pero será mejor que auxilien a Harry… les conviene".

"¿Y por que iria yo a ayudarle?.- sonrió con burla Pansy, mientras observaba como algunos mortifagos montaban en sus escobas y huian de aquel lugar-

"Por que te interesa.- Hermione corrio hacia donde aun se veian hechizos-. Pansy… tu objetivo de venganza ha ido tras Potter… Draco Malfoy esta aqu"

"¿Draco?.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, siguiendo la misma direccion que Hermione-. ¡¡A las cosas importantes, no se le dan tantas vueltas, Theodore!!"

La maleza aquel lugar, rasguñaba la piel de Hermione, que poca atención ponia en eso, abriendose paso hacia ese lugar en donde Harry estaría peleando…

Freno su carrera al darse cuenta del silencio que comenzaba a reinar en esa zona… temio lo peor… tal vez, Harry se encontraba herido… tenia que ayudarle.

"¡¡Harry!!.- paso el ultimo obstáculo, quedándose muda ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

"Justo a tiempo…- una figura arrogante, le sonreia-. No estaba seguro de que llegarias… me da gusto ver que me he equivocado…-regreso de nueva cuenta su atención a la victima, visiblemente palida y semi-inconsciente-. Te mostrare algo interesante…"

Incorporo al infortunado chico, que poca resistencia podía poner ante su verdugo… en los ojos de victimario, brillaba una chispa de malicia y sin importarle el horror de la recien llegada, arrojo el cuerpo hacia los aires, dispuesto a desintegrarle con su varita, en cuya punta, resplandecia una luz verde… característica del Avada Kedabra… la maldición de la muerte…

"¡¡Detente!!.- Hermione interfirió su angulo de disparo, lo que provoco molestia en el mago-. ¡¡Antes deberas matarme!!!"

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia.- sentencio el mago, bajando su varita y mirandole con desprecio-. ¿O es que también quieres jugar?"

"¡¡Dejala en paz!!.- Pansy le mando por los aires.

"Pansy…- Hermione no daba credito a lo que sucedía.

"Gracias por evitar que me arrancaran el gusto de mi venganza…- esbozo una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro maltrecho de Malfoy, que se encontraba protegido por Hermione.

"¿Acaso vienes a salvarlo, Pansy?.- se incorporo sin problema alguno, limpiando el polvo que se había adherido a sus ropas-. Conoces bien el precio por enfrentarte a mi… - a las dos mujeres se les congelo la sangre al ver que Harry Potter, sonreia con la inocencia de un niño.

"Su aura…- Pansy retrocedio asustada-. Su aura ha cambiado de nuevo.- expreso en voz alta, protegiendo a Hermione, que se encontraba de rodillas, incapaz de lograr obediencia por parte de sus piernas.

"Tal vez quieras morir ya…-acomodo sus gafas-. Si ese es tu deseo, yo lo hare realidad"

"¿Qué es esto?.- un temblor hizo presa de Hermione, un frio increíble, que jamás había experimentado-. Frialdad… y su terrible poder…"

Tengo un mal presentimiento

* * *

Notas de Oracle:

Hola a todos, esta ocasión, tenemos un capitulo que a decir verdad, ni yo como su autora entendi… supongo que como lo hice durante las vacaciones, rodeadas de películas como Spiderman, Yo Robot… ¿Un día sin Mexicanos?... las ideas no son precisamente claras en mi cabecita loca… de cualquier forma, he estado re- leyendo Reviews…

Oh, yo podría hacer muchas de las cosas que me piden… Romance… Drama… Aventura… Suspenso… Una cancioncilla que digo poner y a la mera hora se me olvida (perdi la banda que mi hermana me regalo hace como un mes por mi cumple)… ah, y también pido disculpas por ofender a los que leen mis notitas… Bua, eso me produjo mucha alegria… de todas formas, de los reviews, existe una idea central, (ya me di cuenta)… avanzar la historia, por que anda medio atascada en lo que Harry sufre, Hermione no entiende… y unos personajes que nadie se ha imaginado como buenos(chicos, parecen que olvidan que soy medio existencialista, por eso es que al igual que Draco, Pansy tiene mucho material para reconsiderar la opinión que todos tienen de ella)

Hablemos de Pansy… por que como ya les he dicho, he tenido oportunidad de tratarla (de forma teorica), basta que lea los libros, como para que me recuerde a Harley Quinn (Batman), enamorada del malo, por el que daria su vida si este se lo pidiera… a eso agreguen un poco de Lord Voldemort… la traicion es algo que no se olvida tan fácil… es un personaje muy fuerte que siempre ha llamado mi atención, por lo que no se me ocurrio a alguien mejor para que Hermione se vuelva fuerte… una hermana mayor en que apoyarse (hermanos menores, ustedes comprenden que nosotros, los hermanos mayores, solemos hacer que se sientan inferiores, para que busquen independizarse de mama y papa)… digamos que eso es lo que busco (esto en respuesta a un Review )

Lo de la personalidad de Harry… también me recuerda un tanto a lo que yo hice en una ocasión… el mantenerme al margen de todo, para no salir herido, es una actitud que la mayoría suele tomar… primero pasas por un periodo deprimente, en la que evaluas por que existe, para después caer en que no necesito del resto para respirar… (en respuesta a que Harry sea mas frio que la Antartida)… La actitud de Hermione es otro trauma… ella representa la fragilidad (que se supone se encuentra en las mujeres, pero yo no lo creo ), la lógica debe guiar tus decisiones (lo contrario a Harry), por ello, debes confiar… pero su alma es pura(pese a lo que ha sucedido)…por eso resiente con mayor intensidad el cambio de Harry, digamos que ambos personajes van por un pantano, en el que Harry ha avanzado tanto, que por mas que Hermione intente alcanzarlo, no lo logra, y eso es lo que le da miedo…

Puedo reducir toda esa palabreria en que "En Donde hay Luz, hay Oscuridad"… el equilibrio que existe en todo (aunque me he atorado en el trama), pues las fuerzas deben estar en forma equitativa… la misma J.K. lo señala con su profecia… "Lo marcara como su igual"...

Por eso pudo disculpas una vez mas, ya que esta es la forma en la que suelo escribir (amantes de los fics romanticos, no se desesperen, que no estare escribiendo continuación, pero si estoy escribiendo algo por el estilo)… solo que esta ocasión, mi pared agradecio que no la tapizara con cuanta idea se me ocurre… pero dejen que me ordene el cerebro, y veran que hasta Harry podría dejarle pareja la cicatriz a Pansy(jujuju… aunque también podría hacerlo Hermione)… en fin, los dejo por ahora.

¡¡¡¡PROXIMO CAPITULO!!! (tiene que ser algo mejor que este)… Veremos… veremos… si al fin me acuerdo de poner la cancion… juju… retomare a un personaje tan querido… ah, y de paso, podríamos matar a Hermione (siempre he quedado tentada a hacerlo)… un enfrentamiento entre miembros de la Orden… con suerte y hasta podríamos conocer un poco mas de esa actitud tan… rara que rodea a Bill.

Bueno, pues se cuidan… bye, bye.

Oracle.

-¡¡¡¡¡Breve cable informativo!!!!- como andaba de vacaciones, he leido el ultimo review que me han dejado, y se me hizo justo el contestarlo en esta actualizacion tan breve como una estrella fugaz… esto debi haberlo aclarado desde hace mucho, la continuación de Cuando Cierro los Ojos, (la que había publicado), no vera la luz nuevamente… al menos, no en la forma en la que todos esperan, así que, solo puedo decir… leí el fic(por ocasión 58), y no comprendi lo fugaz que todo fue, por ello, en mi mente solo comenzo a nacer el deseo de explicarlo todo, desde el principio (perdone, pero soy de la generacion Star Wars), con eso de que las Precuelas están de moda, me visualice a un Draco&Hermione… pero no dire mas … así que… ¡¡¡Nos vemos la próxima actualizacion!!! –Bye-


	12. Voices

**Voices**

Los frios ojos de Harry, se encontraban atentos en cualquier movimiento de las dos mujeres que le observaban con temor, una de ellas, dispuesta a enfrentarle si era necesario… la otra, con una sola duda, flotando en el ambiente.

"¿Y se supone que es nuestro aliado?.- penso en voz alta, sin inmutarle que Harry escuchara sus palabras.

"Será mejor que te marches…- una sonrisa forzada apareció en el rostro de Pansy, completamente de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Hermione, quien aun no conseguia obediencia por parte de sus piernas-. No me agrada tener algo que pueda distraer mi atención…"

"Ninguna se ira hasta que me entreguen a ese mortifago.- sentencio Harry-. Su vida depende de mi, Parkinson… yo no fui en su búsqueda, el vino por su propia cuenta… ahora es mi presa".

"Interesante punto.- se puso en guardia, procurando que su voz sonara igual de socarrona, para no denotar el miedo que sentía-. Si alguien lo va a matar, esa soy yo…"

"Debi dejarte morir…- una sonrisa malefica apareció en sus delgados labios-. Anda, apartate y sigue disfrutando de tu nueva vida… por que la actitud de ambas… me darian a entender que son unas traidoras, a las que tendré que eliminar"

"¿Serias capaz de eliminar a Hermione?.- paso saliva-. ¿A tu propia amiga?"

"Pruebame…- se dirigió hacia ellas.

"¡¡Basta, por favor!!.- el matar, era la ultima opcion que los Miembros de la Orden solian emplear. La triada nunca lo había hecho. Su funcion se concretaba en sabotear los planes de los Mortifagos, y sacarles algun tipo de información, produciendoles el menor daño posible

"Es en vano que intentes razonar con el.- la misma Pansy sabia eso, y hasta ese momento, las únicas muertes de las que era culpable, las había realizado bajo el servicio de Lord Voldemort… Draco era una excepción a esa regla-. Solo piensa en matar".

"Lo enviaremos a Azkaban.- ignoro las palabras de Pansy-. ¡¡Ahí se encargaran de hacerle pagar!!"

"Yo no creo en la Justicia del Ministerio.- detuvo sus pasos, ya estaba frente a Pansy-. Malfoy tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga… escapara y regresara con su amo… quien lo matara por su fracaso…- con su dedo, pico la nariz de la chica enfrente suyo-. ¿Para que retrazar lo inevitable?"

"¡¡Para no manchar tus manos de Sangre!!.- grito Hermione una vez mas.

"¡¡Ya te he dicho que no gastes palabras en el!!.- exclamo Pansy, presa de la confusion entre salvar su vida, o seguir protegiendo a Hermione… incluso, temerosa del destino de Draco Malfoy, si cedia a la petición de Harry.

"Cuadro interesante.- un nuevo personaje llamo su atención, provocando que las dos chicas se giraran hacia el lugar de donde surgia la voz-. Potter… me sorprende que pierdas tu tiempo con esas jovencitas… cuando desde hace rato, la serpiente del Señor Oscuro te observa"

"Lo se.- sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo inerte de Draco-. Pero no tengo de que preocuparme, ya que si quisiera matarme, habría aprovechado bien la oportunidad - ¿Me equivoco, Nagini- había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hermione escuchara a su amigo, hablar parsel.

-No-

Una enorme serpiente abandono su escondite, lo que obligo a Hermione el ponerse en pie, no sin antes posar su atención en Severus Snape, quien lucia demasiado palido, junto con algunas heridas que parecian no ser de mucha preocupación.

"Profesor Snape.- Pansy se olvido que Draco estaba ahí tirado, corriendo en auxilio de su antiguo lider de casa-. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

"Nada serio.-asintió Snape, quien no rechazo la ayuda que Pansy le ofrecia-. ¿Requieres de nuestra auxilio, Potter?"

"No…- murmuro, desprendiéndose de su capa de viaje-. Puedo arreglármelas solo… así que procuren no meterse, por que solo me estorbarían".

-Demasiada pretensión la suya, joven Potter.- siseo la serpiente, elevando su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con Harry-. Mi amo me ha enviado por ti…-

-Interesante…- se burlo-. Aquí me tienes, mas te advierto que no será fácil el que cumplas con la orden de tu amo, por que últimamente, no suelo rodearme de tan malas compañias-

"Me pregunto de que estaran hablando.- expreso Hermione en voz alta, tras reunirse con Pansy-. El que Lord Voldemort envie a su serpiente, es de preocuparse".

"Mucho.- asintió Pansy-. No suele separarse de ella… siempre esta echada a sus pies"

"El Señor Oscuro ansia terminar con la profecia lo antes posible.- exclamo Snape, dejando en claro el temor que eso le producia-. Esta forzando un enfrentamiento con Potter… ahora es su oportunidad perfecta".

"La sola idea me aterra.-esbozo una sonrisa-. El Señor Oscuro… Potter… me alegra no ser la unica que piensa en la muerte de ambos… seria terrible, pero también, lo mejor para todos…"

"¡¡Cierra la boca!!.- se volvió furiosa a verla-. Ni siquiera se te ocurra el pensarlo.- una ira descomunal, brotaba por cada centímetro de su piel-. ¡¡ Que nunca pase por tu cabeza un pensamiento tan estupido como ese!!... Harry vencera a Lord Voldemort… ¡¡No tienes por que temerle!!"

"Hermione…- se sorprendió ante la determinación de las palabras.

"No quiero…- sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry, quien permanecía inmóvil, en espera de que Nagini hiciera el primer movimiento-. ¡¡¡Me niego a aceptar esa profecia estupida!!!"

-¡¡Empecemos ya!!-

En un rapido movimiento, la serpiente rodeo al joven, cuyo rostro, permanecía imperturbable. Nagini comenzaba a ejercer presion en su cuerpo, incluso sus viperinos colmillos, se asomaron en busca de inyectar su veneno en el cuerpo de Harry.

-Deberias aprenderte otro truco, Nagini.- bostezo aburrido, ya que no era la primera vez en la que se encontraba en la misma situación.

Un hechizo sencillo, y la serpiente lo libero… irguiendose en señal de amenaza, buscando nuevamente el inyectar su veneno en Harry… mas los reflejos del mago estaban a toda su capacidad, por lo que tres espectadores, reprimian murmullos ante lo que presenciaban.

"Es increíble.- expreso Pansy-. Tenia tiempo que no le veia pelear… pero esto no se le compara a esa ocasión"

"Mas no es suficiente…- Snape lucia contrariado, el no se fijaba en los movimientos de Harry, ni prestaba atención a los hechizos que realizaba para detener los embates de la serpiente. Toda su atención estaba en los gestos del joven mago.

"Emana seguridad…- asintió Hermione, quien también estaba interesada en las facciones de su amigo-. Poder… pero me da la impresión de que no siente nada… como si no le importara"

"Así es…- Snape dirigió su atención a Hermione-. Nadie se lo ha dicho… pero si quieren que ayudes al inútil de Potter, es necesario que sepas todo".

"¿Qué cosa?.- parpadeo confundida.

"El temor que los magos le tienen a Potter…- Pansy se volvió a verlo, aterrorizada de lo que su maestro estaba a punto de decir-. Todos te han pedido que le ayudes… mas nadie, ni el profesor Dumbledore, se ha detenido a explicarte el plan".

"¡¡No, profesor!!.- suplico Pansy.

"El plan que el profesor Dumbledore tiene para ti.- ignoro a la hechicera, fijando sus frios ojos en Hermione-. Tu eres la ultima oportunidad para regresarle a Potter su humanidad… ¡¡Eres la unica que puede hacerle entrar en razón ante una realidad!!"

-No te sirve de nada ser fuerte.- se burlo Nagini, satisfecha de haberle hecho perder el equilibrio.

"No cuando carece de algun motivo para pelear.- todos sabian que la soledad y sufrimiento provocarian que Harry errara en sus pensamientos, haciendole creer que mientras mas fuerte se hiciera, podría proteger a sus seres queridos-. Su batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso, no será tan fácil… pero en caso de lograr vencerlo…"

"Podría tomar su lugar…- concluyo Pansy, quien hasta ese entonces, solo había insinuado algunas cosas-. Para eso te quieren… por eso te utilizan de esta forma…¡¡Pero primero tienes que volverte fuerte, para que no te quiebres cuando el requiera apoyarse en ti!!"

"Yo no.- Hermione no apartaba su atención del lugar en el que su amigo enfrentaba a Nagini, cuyos ojos brillaban triunfantes al ver caer al mago-. ¡¡¡Harry!!!

-¡¡Es mi turno!!- siseo la serpiente

"¡¡Potter!!.- grito Snape al ver el objetivo que la serpiente perseguia, inyectar su veneno en el cuerpo de Harry.

"¡¡Cuidado!!.- Pansy cerro con fuerza sus ojos para no ver la escena.

Un gesto de dolor invadio su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que un delgado hilillo de sangre, comenzaba a correr por su brazo… una calidez recorría su cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había experimentado…

-Demonios.- acerto Harry a escuchar, antes de que la serpiente se apartara y enrollara con su cola, el cuerpo inerte de Draco, para después, internarse en la oscuridad del bosque.

"¡¡Hermione!!.- Pansy se olvido de Severus Snape, corriendo hacia el lugar en el que Harry, sujetaba de su amiga, sin acertar a que hacer.

"Me va a matar…- esbozo una debil sonrisa-. Pansy me va a dar un largo sermón por esto".

"Hermione…- su amiga, en el ultimo momento, se había interpuesto entre el y la serpiente, recibiendo el ataque de Nagini, cayendo a los brazos de Harry.

"Esto duele…- le interumpio-. Ahora entiendo lo que pasaste en la Camara de los Secretos…- intento bromear-. Es una lastima que no tenga un fénix a la mano…"

"¡¡Cierra la boca, tonta!!.- Pansy se arrodillo ante ella, rompiendo la túnica que cubría el lugar en donde Nagini había enterrado sus colmillos-. Será mejor que guardes tus fuerzas".

"Pansy…- la vision comenzaba a nublarse-. Siento mucho el ocasionarte tanto problemas".

"¡¡Idiota!!.- de entre sus ropas, saco la varita-. No te despidas…¡¡Has cualquier cosa, menos eso!!.- hacia un gran esfuerzo para que las lagrimas no le traicionaran-. Te arrepentiras si…"

"No cierres los ojos.- le susurro Harry, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos-. Mantente despierta…"

"No puedo.- las voces sonaban cada vez mas lejanas.

"¡¡Hermione!!.- Pansy se abrazo al cuerpo de su amiga, que lentamente comenzaba a sentirse frio, rompiendo la fortaleza de la antigua mortifaga-. ¡¡Tonta… no te vayas… no te atrevas a abandonarme!!!"

"No es agradable…- sus parpados le resultaban muy pesados, por lo que lentamente comenzo a ceder al peso-. Morir… no me esta gus…"

"¡¡¡Hermione!!!.- las lagrimas brotaron del rostro de Pansy, siendo lo ultimo que llegara a oidos de la hechicera, antes de sumirse en un abismo cuya oscuridad, contrastaba con la paz que comenzaba a embargar.

-Bienvenida-

Tardo algunos minutos en procesar ese saludo, instintivamente, busco la herida que Nagini le había producido, mas no la encontro… sus ropas eran distintas, y con la confusion, impresas en su rostro, se puso en pie, con ayuda de una mano que se extendia enfrente suyo.

-Gracias-

-No fue nada.- algo en esa voz le resultaba familiar-. Me causa sorpresa el verte aquí…-

-¿Dónde estoy?.- todo a su alrededor era nitido-. ¿Tu quien eres?-

-Mientras te mantengas en esta parte, todo esta bien.- algo comenza a tomar forma enfrente suyo-. Significa que existe una esperanza…-

-¿Esperanza?.-parpadeo confusa-. ¿De que?... me mordio una serpiente y ya estoy muerta".

-Todavía no.- esa sonrisa jamás la iba a olvidar-. Hermione, tus amigos… Harry… ninguno de ellos permitira que tu mueras tan fácilmente-

-Sirius.- no sabia que actitud tomar, al reconocer a la persona-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Dando un poco de compañía.- estrecho las manos de Hermione-. Es demasiado aburrida la espera… aunque lo mas probable es que Harry ya se encuentre haciendo hasta lo imposible por regresarte a la vida-

-Si eso sucede, le dire que te vi…- esbozo una sonrisa-. Supongo que le dara gusto-

-Cuando despiertes…- corrigió Black-. Será mas que suficiente para hacerle feliz -

-No lo creo.- su alegria se disipo, dejando un gesto de cansancio ante lo que le esperaba-. Junto con Pansy, me darán un sermón largo por lo que hice-

-Lo cual te agradezco.- sujeto el rostro de Hermione-. Aunque tampoco desmiento la verdad de tus palabras… Harry no estara muy contento que te hayas arriesgado por el… mucho menos cuando dice "que no le importas"-

-Ni siquiera pense en las consecuencias.- asintió sin animo-. ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-El punto medio.- explico-. Aquí solemos venir cuando todavía no estas listo para morir… la esperanza… yo estuve aquí, mucho tiempo…-

-¿Mucho tiempo?.- parpadeo confundida-. Sirius…-

-Este lugar siempre me ha agradado.- ignoro las palabras de Hermione-. Puedo verlos a Harry y a ti…me he enterado de tantas cosas, que he tenido muchos deseos de visitarlos en sus sueños, pero suelo detenerme al ultimo minuto-

-Yo suelo pedirle a las estrellas…- sujeto las manos de Black-. Y al final, solo me queda el cantar-

-Cantar.- sonrió-. Es verdad, tu sueles tararear una sola cancion, que no imagine que recordaras-

-¿Tu la conoces?- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Guarda silencio…- había cierto aire de misticismo en sus ojos-. Y escucha con atención-

Hermione obedecio las palabras de Sirius, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que pudiera escuchar una especie de murmuro, que se confundia con el viento que soplaba en ese lugar. Era una voz dulce y calida, poco a poco, comenzaba a hacerse mas clara.

Sueño, fue la primera palabra que  
Vino a mí, mientras dormía  
Y la oscuridad dentro de mi corazón  
Fue dulcemente arrebatada

-Esa cancion la escuchaste mientras permanecias inconsciente.- explico Sirius-. Los seres que habitan este lugar, suelen cantarla para que cuando recuperes la conciencia, no te acuerdes de nada… pero en tu caso, algunos fragmentos quedaron grabados"

-¿Qué seres?.- parpadeo confundida, a lo que Sirius extendio sus manos y un pequeño destello hirio los ojos de Hermione.

-Estos.- tardo algunos minutos en entender de lo que hablaba.

Posada en las manos del mago, se encontraba una pequeña criatura, de cristalinas y hermosas alas, de las que se desprendia un polvo dorado que se confundian con sus rubios cabellos, que en sus puntas tenia un color rojizo.

-Siempre estas rondando estos lugares.- Sirius reprendia a la criatura, que le miraba embelesada-. Te meteras en problema si tu reina se entera-

-Entonces dire que le cuidaba, señor Sirius.- le guiño el ojo-. Así no me diran nada.- reparo en la presencia de Hermione, sonriendo ante el gesto que la muchacha tenia en su rostro, pues sabia que estaba sorprendida-. ¿Quién es su amiga?-

-Te presento a Hermione.- sonrió el mago-. Esta esperando a que sus amigos la regresen de vuelta…- deposito a la criatura en el hombro de la joven-. June, es un hada real….- la susodicha se irguio con semblante autosuficiente.

-Mucho gusto.- hizo una breve reverencia, obteniendo como unica respuesta un par de pestañeos por parte de Hermione-. ¿Su amiga es muda?-

-Esta sorprendida…- rio Sirius-. ¿Por qué no le cantas?... le vendría bien escuchar tu voz".

-Esta bien.- emprendio el vuelo, aterrizando sin problemas en la cabeza del mago.

Sueño, fue la primera palabra que

Vino a mí, mientras dormía

Y la oscuridad dentro de mi corazón

Fue dulcemente arrebatada

La segunda palabra es "viento"

Y me enseñó mi destino

Agito mis alas y vuelo

Hacia los brazos abiertos de Dios

Al recordar las cosas tristes en mi vida

Que se han marchado

Las manzanas doradas caen

Una por una

Un lugar que nunca he visto

Es a donde he regresado

Un lugar que he recuperado

Es esta unica vida que poseo.

Un viejo libro de hechizos

La cortina de la silenciosa luz de luna

Mantiene una vez mas

Nuestra promesa de permanecer juntos

Podemos volar

Tenemos alas

Podemos tocar sueños flotantes

Llámame desde la distancia

A través del viento

Hacia la luz

La tercera palabra que viene a mi es "humm"

Si la pudiera escuchar mas cerca

Tus vacilantes brazos que ahora sostengo

Podría liberarlos gentilmente.

-Has mejorado.- la felicito Sirius-. Recuerdo que tenias problemas en la ultima parte… estarás satisfecha".

-Mucho.- asintió fervientemente-. Debió asistir al concurso de canto que hubo en palacio… mejore tanto, que me han removido de puesto…- ¡¡Ya no mas el pelear con bebes, ahora me encargare de darle la bienvenida a los muertos!!-

-¿La bienvenida?.- frunció el cejo.

-Si.- volaba entorno a ellos-. Ha sido muy mala suerte que usted llegara antes de que me cambiaran de puesto… le habría dado una gran bienvenida-

-Agradezco que no sea así.- estaba atento a Hermione, quien todavía no reaccionaba.

-¿Es mi cancion?.- acerto a preguntar, cuando al fin, logro obediencia por parte de sus labios.

-Querras decir MI cancion.- sentencio June-. Por que aquí, la unica que se partio el alma, he sido yo… tantas horas de practica… las humillaciones por parte de mis compañeras… ¡¡Cenere pagara el haber dicho que cantaba como una cotorra!!-

-Es una cancion muy especial.- prestaba poca atención al monologo que tenia el Hada-. Supongo que me escuchaste tararearla cuando estuviste en Grimmauld Place-.

-No lo recuerdo.- se sujeto la cabeza.

"Esta bien, no tienes por que preocuparte…- le animo-. Solo quienes han venido a este lugar, la han escuchado… yo la escuche mientras estaba en Azkaban… y tu…-

-Ya es hora.- el hada giro su rostro hacia una delgada columna de luz que descendia hacia ellos-. Han venido por ti… tienes que marcharte-

-Espera.- sujeto las manos de Sirius-. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?... ¡¿Por qué recuerdo tanto esa cancion?!-

-No soy quien debe decirtelo.- sonrió con pesar-. Cuando abras los ojos, exige esas respuestas a la persona que se encontrara a tu lado…-

-Pero.- comenzo a elevarse, por lo que las manos de Sirius y las de ella, se separaron-. ¡¡Sirius!!-

-Dile a Harry que la verdadera fuerza se encuentra en su corazón…- grito con cierta desesperación-. Junto con todos los que le hemos querido… ¡¡recuerdale que quienes le amamos, jamás le abandonaremos…!! -

-Lo hare.- el haber visto de nuevo a Sirius, le produjo un dolor en el pecho-. ¡¡Lo prometo!!-

-Gracias.- fue lo ultimo que escucho.

-Ha crecido mucho.- June se encontraba al lado del mago-. Pareciera que fue ayer, cuando me mando por los aires… era un humano demasiado inquieto para mi gusto-

-¿Podrias ir con ella?.- le pesaba terriblemente, no ser de gran ayuda en lo que sucedía-. ¿Cómo un favor hacia un amigo?-

-¿Qué ganare a cambio?.- arqueo la ceja.

-¿Te parece bien una cita?.- le guiño el ojo, lo que provoco que el rostro de June se tiñera de mil colores.

-¿Una cita?.- se acerco al mago-. ¡¡¡¿De verdad?!!!-

-Claro.- asintió Sirius, al mismo tiempo en que la pequeña hada emprendia el vuelo hacia la columna de luz que comenzaba a desaparecer-. Recuerdale lo que me ha prometido-

¡¡¡Es un trato, así que no vaya a olvidarlo!!!!

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hace tiempo que esperaba este momento… actualizar… dios, y que Sirius apareciera por unos minutos [Yo también estoy aquí]… cierra el pico…[Saludos a Rei y Zyanya]… ¡¡¡Quedate quieta, June!!!... [Esta bien]

Hola a todos, la verdad es que esta actualizacion debio suceder hace mas de dos semanas, pero por cuestiones que se encuentran fuera de mi alcance, me fue imposible… muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado… como veran, no les prometo el actualizar con rapidez, por que con la escuela, me es imposible… el único fic que por ahora tiene toda mi atención, se llama "Una palabra"… si todo sale bien, pronto lo pasare a la maquina, y lo conoceran, pues como lo escribo en los ratos libres que tengo en clases, tiene todo mi cariño

Bueno, pues eso es todo, se cuidan y nos vemos en cuanto me libre del profesor que me tiene con los nervios de punta.

Oracle.

¡¡¡Lo olvidaba!!!, aquí tienen la cancion, la verdad es que no es la gran cosa… pero encierra sus secretos… ah, y June no estara mucho tiempo por aquí, ya que me saca de quicio, así que si llegan a detestarla, no se preocupen, la eliminare [¡¡¡Oye!!]

Ahora si, Adiós.


	13. Ilusion

**Ilusión**

"Despertara en cualquier momento.- aun sumida en la inconciencia, Hermione escuchaba la voz de Pansy, que seguramente estaría ojerosa al no despegarse durante todo ese tiempo de ella-. Mas valdria que alguien fuera por el inútil de Potter".

"Nadie lo ha visto después de esto.- era la voz de Theodore, en la que existia un pequeño timbre de reproche al referirse a ese tema-. Aparecera cuando nadie se lo espera".

"¡¡Pues que lo haga de una buena vez!!.- estallo Pansy-. ¡¡Si ella esta en esa cama, es por su culpa, lo mínimo que podría hacer, es estar a su lado!!!"

"Harry tiene una forma muy extraña para demostrar su preocupación.- esa era la voz de Bill, seguramente, con un cigarro en la boca-. Pero si quieres iniciar su búsqueda, puedes empezar por la pradera..."

"¡¡Claro que lo hare!!.- escucho pasos que se alejaban.

"Seria bueno que abrieras los ojos, ya.- sugirió Bill-. El fingir que estas inconciente, no se te da muy bien... mucho menos cuando no puedes controlar el movimiento de tus dedos".

"Sirve muy bien para escuchar conversaciones.- desperto, incorporandose, mas una fuerte punzada, le obligo a acostarse-. ¡¡Madre mia!!... ¿Qué me hicieron?"

"Nada.- se sentó en el extremo de la cama-. Son efectos del veneno... tuviste suerte que yo siempre cargo un pequeño frasquito con lagrimas de Fénix... aunque todo el credito se lo dare a Harry, por que de no haber succionado parte del veneno, ahora no estariamos platicando".

"¿Entonces por que me duele?.- hizo oidos sordos a la palabra Harry y sus derivados.

"Por que no podías salir bien librada de un ataque.- una pequeña vocecilla llamo la atención de ambos-. ¿Era una Naga?... odio a esos bichos".

"Pero que...- el cigarro escapo de los labios de Bill cuando descubrio a la dueña de esa voz.

"¡¡June!!.- el hada le sonrió-. ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Me lo han pedido...- se dirigió hacia el área afectada-. Además, la oferta fue dificil de ignorar".

"¿Qué es eso?.- le apunto Bill, algo que ofendio al hada.

"¡¿Eso?!.- grito furiosa-. ¡¡Cuidado con lo que dices, pelirrojo ingrato, que no estarias aquí de no ser por mi buena voluntad!!"

"No la quiso ofender.- Hermione se sorprendió que una criatura tan pequeña, fuera tan enojona-. Es solo que le ha dejado atónito"

"¿Atónito?.- parpadeo para después asumir su actitud arrogante-. Bueno, yo se que tengo ese poder, pero aun no logro acostumbrarme... es decir, alguien tan magnifico como yo... - se encogió de hombros-. Esta bien, lo perdono".

"¿Gracias?.- Bill no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que ahí sucedía.

"Pues si que te lastimo esa criatura.- June retiro algunos de los vendajes-. Y pensar que perdi a mi primer cliente...- suspiro-. Vaya, ahora veo que de verdad hay en eso de que no se puede tener todo en la vida".

"¿Le parece?.- rio nerviosa, pues la idea de estar muerta no le hacia mucha gracia.

"Puedes tutearme.- respondió un tanto distraida, observando la herida de la joven-. Y dejame decirte que este tipo de heridas, no son nada para alguien como yo.- golpeo sus alas y el polvo que estas desprendieron, cayeron en el cuerpo de Hermione-. Bastara con eso... procura no exaltarte mucho, come bien... te dejare un poco de mis polvos, y me llamas por la mañana".

"Parece que estoy hablando con un doctor.- Hermione noto que el dolor comenzaba a disminuir-. ¿Alguna recomendación mas?"

"Si.- se volvió a verla-. No olvides lo que te dijo el señor Sirius"

"¿Sirius?.- Bill miraba atentamente a Hermione, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando June desaparecio-. ¿Esta hablando de Sirius Black?"

"Ya no duele.- se froto la zona afectada, percatándose que la piel se encontraba tan lisa como ella recordaba.

"Estos polvos.- con su dedo, recogió un poco de los que habían caído en las sabanas-. ¿Qué era esa criatura?"

"¿Y Harry?.- sus ojos se fijaron en Bill.

"¿Harry?.-parpadeo-. Tal vez en la tumba de sus padres... no lo se a ciencia cierta, pero de cualquier forma, tienes que explicarme..."

Hermione abandono la habitación mucho antes de que Bill pudiera hacer algo para detenerla. Corría por ese solitario camino, sin importarle como el camisón se rasgaba por las ramas que sobresalian. No fue mucho lo que tardo para llegar a ese lugar, restringido para todos... ni mucho menos, para tener enfrente suyo a un par de verdes ojos, que se debatian entre la sorpresa y el enojo de verla ahí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?.- se dirigió hacia ella-. Deberias estar en cama".

"No podía esperar.- sin permitirle reaccionar, redujo la distancia que les separaba, cayendo en los brazos de Harry-. Es importante..."

"Cuando estés reestablecida.- intento cargarla, pero la chica se lo impidió.

"Ya estoy bien.- sonrió-. Solo estoy cansada por tanto correr..."

"Me doy cuenta.- paso sus manos sobre algunas heridas que Hermione se había hecho durante su alocada carrera-. ¿Quién te dijo donde encontrarme?"

"Bill.- respiraba de forma entrecortada.

"Supongo que ahora si has comprendido por que no quiero que estés cerca mio.- no había ni un gesto que le diera a Hermione, una pista de lo que Harry estaría pensando-. Es peligroso".

"No quiero hablar de eso.- frunció el cejo-. Tengo un mensaje que darte..."

"¿Mensaje?.- con su capa, cubrio el cuerpo de la joven.

"De Sirius.- asintió-. Lo he visto... y también escuche la cancion".

"¿De que hablas?.- en sus labios apareció una sonrisa un tanto burlona-. Al parecer el veneno te afecto mas de la cuenta... ¿Has visto a Sirius?"

"Si.- asintió.

"¿Y me ha mandado un mensaje?.- se sentó frente a ella.

"Así es.- aquel tono burlon comenzaba a molestarle.

"Vaya.- intento lucir serio-. ¿Y que me tiene que decir un muerto?"

"Que no lo olvides.- murmuro-. Y no pierdas la esperanza... Quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan... siempre estaran tu corazón".

"Ya veo.- suspiro-. Te llevare de vuelta a la casa..."

"No me has creido.- rechazo su ayuda-. ¡¡Alejate de mi!!"

"El veneno de la Naga es poderoso.- se mantuvo a la defensiva-. Es obvio que tuvieras esa especie de alucinaciones".

"¡¡Se lo que vi!!.- se puso en pie, desilusionada por lo cerrado que Harry era.

"Necesitas descansar.- intento acercarse una vez mas, pero Hermione retrocedio.

"No te necesito.- murmuro.

"Pues no te queda de otra, ya que apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie.- espeto Harry, cansado de tener que lidiar con Hermione-. Ahora, deja de comportarte como una niña y obedece a lo que te digo".

"Solo lo hare cuando sea mi amigo el que me lo pida.- se tambaleo-. Cuando no tenga enfrente mio a Lord Voldemort".

"¿Lord Voldemort?.- se burlo-. ¿Crees que yo soy como el?"

"No...- sonrió burlona-. Yo veo a alguien que llegara a ser como el"

"Te estas metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso...- sentencio Harry-. Si no quieres mi ayuda, entonces marchate antes de que pierda la paciencia".

"¿Si?.- se cubrio el rostro, riendo de forma un tanto histerica-. ¿Y que me haras si no te obedezco?... ¿Emplearas alguno de tus trucos como lo hiciste con Malfoy?... ¿Me mataras simplemente por que te nace hacerlo?"

"Te lo advierto...-había cierto desprecio, impreso en su rostro-. Mancharme las manos contigo, me dara mas trabajo... la sangre es dificil de lavar".

"Suena interesante...- extendio su mano-. Arreglemos las cuentas que tenemos pendientes".

"No peleare contigo...- se cruzo de brazos.

"Bien...- una pequeña corriente de viento comenzo a rodear la mano de Hermione, quien miraba con satisfacción el rostro de Harry-. No recuerdo con exactitud el tiempo que ha pasado desde que nos vimos... pero me agradara mucho el mostrarte un par de trucos que Theodore me ha enseñado".

"Detente...- murmuro Harry-. Tu cuerpo no esta para realizar este tipo de hechizos".

"Si te preocupa mi herida.- el viento comenzaba a fluir con mas fuerza-. Francamente, no lo entiendo... se supone que ya no te importo, así que esta de mas esa... debilidad que sientes por mi salud".

"Recuerda la ultima vez que te enfrentaste a mi.- Harry no hacia nada por defenderse.

"Lo tengo latente aquí.- golpeo con la punta de su dedo su sien-. Pero no deja de resultarme interesante un enfrentamiento contigo..."

"No me detendre una vez que realices el primer movimiento.- le advirtió nuevamente, al mismo tiempo en que del bosque, salían Theodore, Pansy, Bill y Dumbledore, que no podian creer lo que sucedía.

"Esa tonta.- susurro Pansy, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

"Han venido a salvarte.- sonrió Harry-. Debes agradecerselo..."

"Theodore me ha enseñado que debo enfrentar a mi temores...- imito el gesto de aquel hombre-. Y Pansy, que debo ser fuerte... para ello, debo creer en mi misma... y desear proteger algo con todas mi fuerzas".

"¡¡Detente!!.- Theodore le dio alcance, haciendola rodar a Pansy por el pasto.

"La matara si no hacemos algo.- Pansy intento incorporarse, mas el peso de Theodore se lo impidió.

"Es su decisión, así que debes respetarla...- exclamo el mago-. Hermione sabe que es un riego... pero si quiere cumplir su deseo, es hora de enfrentar a su mayor temor..."

"Pero ella...- sus ojos estaban fijos en Theodore.

"Estara bien.- le sonrió-. Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe... ese era el propósito por el que Dumbledore la envio con nosotros... el ayudarle a volverse fuerte... este es el primer paso para lo que ella quiere... esto es lo que todos quieren que haga".

"Me he tardado mucho.- murmuro-. Enfrentarme a ti..."

"Ya has visto como peleo.- su rostro se tenso-. No me fuerces a hacerlo".

"Yo no lo hare.- Pansy sonrió complacida al ver el trabajo que había hecho en Hermione, quien sonreia de forma inocente ante el comentario de Harry-. Puedes quedarte inmóvil, mientras te ataco".

"Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante.- una conocida vocecilla, atrajo las miradas de todos-. Mucha razón tenia el señor Sirius de estar preocupado..."

"June...-Hermione bajo las manos, observando como la pequeña hada, rodeaba al azorado Harry.

"No es tan feo.- se sentó en el hombro del chico-. Aunque su mirada, no me habla de ese chico amable al que tanto quiere el señor Sirius... parece la de una persona cansada de vivir... llena de ira y rencor hacia los que le empujaron a esta vida.- miro de reojo a Dumbledore-. Triste... cubierto todo conuna buena careta de indiferencia"

"¡¡Apartate!!.- Harry golpeo con brusquedad al hada, que salio volando por los aires, cayendo en las manos de Hermione.

"¡¡June!!.- las alas de la criatura parecian estropeadas, lo mismo que sus cabellos-. ¿Estas bien?"

"El mundo gira...- asintió el hada-. Que genio tan disparejo tiene este sujeto".

"Molesta criatura.- Harry estaba furioso, sus ojos así lo denotaban, por que incluso Bill, retrocedio cuando se percato de ello-. Cierra la boca de una buena vez"

"Estoy bien.- June no presto atención a las palabras del mago, centrando toda su atención en el rostro asustado de Hermione-. Creeme... tengo mucha experiencia en esto de salir volando, recuerda que yo me encargaba del área de bebes".

"Pero aun así, no es correcto.- Hermione también estaba furiosa, por lo que Theodore y Pansy, imitaron el movimiento de Bill-. ¡¡No tenias por que golpearla!!"

"Ya te he dicho que me encuentro bien.- June intento calmar los animos, pero no había marcha atrás, ambos jóvenes tenian demasiadas cosas guardadas, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las varitas estaban fuera y los ahí presenten, se resguardaron al ver los hechizos salir en todas direcciones.

Mas lo que en un inicio, Harry penso que seria simple, con el correr de los minutos, se retracto de ello. Durante el tiempo que no se habían tratado, la jovencita, aprendio a moverse con agilidad, y pensar con rapidez durante un duelo. Incluso se sorprendió de las veces en las que estuvo a punto de quedarse sin su varita

"Ha hecho un gran trabajo, señor Nott.- Albus Dumbledore no perdia detalle del enfrentamiento-. De igual forma, le estoy muy agradecido a usted también, señorita Parkinson".

"No cabe duda que algo va a pasar.- Bill también compartia el mismo sentir del director de Hogwarts-. Al parecer... interesante para todos nosotros".

Ajenos a los comentarios entorno a ellos, Hermione resbalo, perdiendo el equilibrio y obligandose a refugiar tras una de las lapidas

"Sal de ahí...- sentencio Harry.

"Ni que estuviera loca.- penso para si, mientras respiraba en forma cansada, pues ese duelo, se estaba prolongando mas de lo debido.

"¿Por qué no destruyes la lapida?.- June, que se había mantenido lo suficientemente cerca, se puso en el hombro del mago-. Un simple hechizo para hacerla polvo, y le quitaras a esa entrometida su resguardo"

"No puedo...- sintió rabia de si mismo, ante lo dificil que era cumplir aquella opcion tan lógica.

"No es tan dificil.- June se acerco a su oído-. Anda... vuela esa lapida y acaba con tu enemigo..."

"He dicho que no puedo.- su varita temblaba y su frente se perlaba de sudor.

"Esta bien.- June emprendio el vuelo-. No te preocupes, yo lo hare por ti..."

Una pequeña esfera de energia comenzo a formarse en la palma de la mano del hada, quien sin miramiento alguno, la arrojo sobre la superficie de mármol, donde Hermione se resguardaba.

"¡¡No!!.- Pansy cubrio su rostro ante la inminente destrucción.

"¡¡Es la lapida de Sirius!!.- fueron fracciones de segundos, antes de que una columna de viento, rodeara aquel lugar, sirviendo de escudo.

"¡¡Rayos!!.- Hermione sujeto sus cabellos, pues estos fueron azotados por el viento que se torno a su alrededor.

"Vaya...- June parecía decepcionada-. He perdido una valiosa cantidad de energia... Señor, Potter... usted me parece muy ilógico... ¿No quería acabar con la señorita Granger?..."

"La lapida de Sirius.- balbuceo, satisfecho de que pudiera crear una barrera.

"Es solo un trozo de tierra.- se encogió de hombros-. ¿No le parece?... usted presume de su determinación para realizar las cosas... me sorprende que un simple pedazo de piedra, nos muestre sus debilidades".

"¡¡Aquí se encuentra Sirius!!.- grito furioso, ante la poca importancia que el hada prestaba a ese lugar.

"Su cuerpo...- corrigió el hada-. El señor Black, se encuentra aquí..."

Con su pequeña mano, apunto hacia el corazón de Harry, quien inconscientemente sujeto su pecho, antes de caer de rodillas contra el suelo, incapaz de soportar esa situación un minuto mas.

"A mi me parece que se detuvo por otro motivo...- el hada siguió con su explicación, dirigiendose hacia el contrariado rostro de Hermione-. ¿No le parece?"

"June...- Hermione tardo algunos minutos en articular palabra alguno.

"Sin ti, vivire un rato...- sonrió el hada en forma misteriosa, atrayendo la verde mirada de Harry-.Para morir mas tiempo..."

"¿De que habla?.- parpadeo Theodore, confundido por las palabras de la pequeña criatura.

"Madre mia...- balbuceo Pansy, mientras que Bill aspiraba una gran bocanada de su cigarrillo, como si quisiera ahogar con humo, lo que estaba pensando en esos minutos.

"Eso era lo que pensaba cuando la señorita Granger fue atacada.- June se poso en el hombro de Hermione-. ¿No es verdad?..."

"Tu como...- el reproche en la mirada de Harry, no intimido al hada, que lucia satisfecha por haber dado en el clavo.

"De donde vengo, no existen secretos...- Hermione miraba con atención a Harry-. Yo vivo en donde no existe ni día, ni noche... el origen y el fin de la vida, es el lugar en el que conoci a un hombre llamado Sirius Black..."

"¿A que has venido?.- Harry se puso en pie, acercandose hacia ese par enfrente suyo.

"A ayudarlos...- sonrió divertida-. Es lo mínimo que podría hacer, por dos personas que conocen mi canto... la ultima cancion, que escucharan antes de abandonar este pequeño planeta".

* * *

Notas de Oracle:

¡¡Eh chicos, hace tiempo que no me reportaba!! (estas borracha?) solo un poquito, June, no me regañes, además, que necesitaba despejar un poco la mente (buen pretexto para tomar, será mejor que cierres el pico y esperes en el rincón) Anda pues, lo dejo en tus manos.

(Hola a todos, da gusto ver tantos reviews en la cuenta de correo, la verdad es que la sonrisa de Oracle, no tenia limites, y la ha tenido estampada por tres días, tiempo justo, por que se desvanecio cuando leyo los de su nuevo fic) –sufro- (Como veran, me quedare una temporada por aquí, lo que significa que me encargare de obligar a Oracle para que continue escribiendo, lo que me recuerda una cosa, los misterios comenzaran a ser revelados, siendo el primero, la cicatriz de Pansy, ya que tiene un trasfondo inimaginable)

(Ah, y también tomando en cuenta sus reviews, Oracle develara que el LE"N no es como lo pinta... en fin, espero le hagan un favor a la pobre y lean su Pseudo "obra maestra", de cualquier forma, nos veremos pronto, en lo que se me desinflama la mejilla por el golpe que el bruto de Harry me arrimo)

¿Puedo finalizar las notas? (¿estas sobria?)... ya... me han dado un susto de muerte y se me bajo... (entonces no hay problema) ¡¡¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!!!, como dijo June, ya estoy finalizando el siguiente capitulo, así que si todo va bien, pronto estara en línea.

Los quiere, Oracle

P.d. Yo no ingiero bebidas embriagantes, solo que cuando me paso de alegre, suelen decir que estoy borracha –soy una persona seria y responsable- (JAJAJAJAJA que buen chiste nos has contado, Oracle)


	14. Mentiras

**Mentiras.**

"Aquí tienes.- Hermione deposito una bandeja con te, frente al silencioso Harry-. Te hará bien".

"No…- el joven mago, aun se encontraba renuente a entablar algún tipo de conversación con su antigua amiga-. Déjame solo".

"Lo haría con gusto ¿sabes?.- frunció el cejo-. Pero esa puerta esta sellada por fuera, y un solo hechizo, no será suficiente para derrumbarla"

"June es el nombre de esa hada, ¿No es así?.- respiro profundamente-. ¿En donde la conociste?"

"Es confuso para mi el explicarlo.- suspiro-. Mientras permanecía inconsciente, tuve un extraño sueño, en donde me veia al lado de Sirius… ni yo misma lo entiendo aun…"

"¿Ahí fue donde escuchaste esa cancion?.- su gesto se endurecio, tan solo al recordar lo que pasara hacia mas de dos días-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Voices…- tomo asiento-. June me explico que nunca antes, alguien había recordado esa cancion… dijo que solo quienes nacen o están próximos ha morir, son los que han tenido oportunidad de escucharla".

"Pero tu la recuerdas…- penso en voz alta-. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Ni ella lo sabe…- recordo las palabras de Sirius-. Pero tu si deberias saberlo…"

"¿Yo por que tendria que saber algo?.- sonrió arrogante, como si la importancia que Hermione se daba, resultara risible-. No tengo ni la mas minima idea de que me hablas"

"Tu sabes mas de lo que aparentas…- no había duda alguna de que ocultaba algo-. ¿No es así?"

"Y aunque lo supiera…- su rostro se torno sombrio-. No te serviria de nada… ya el pasado, no puede ser modificado… y si te lo dijera, podrias afectar tu presente".

"Quiero saber la verdad…- se paro enfrente suyo, estaba dispuesta a sacarle la información a cualquier precio.

"¿La verdad?.- se burlo-. ¿Estas segura de que quieres saberla?"

"Así es.- aquel gesto del mago, comenzaba a sacarle de quicio-. Tengo derecho a conocerlo, por que también es mi parte de la historia".

"He leido mucho estos años, Hermione…- se puso en pie, la diferencia de estaturas era obvia, por lo que Harry tuvo que bajar el rostro para sostener la mirada de la joven-. Entre esos libros, leí que La verdad es belleza y que la…"

"Belleza es verdad…- completo la frase, un tanto sorprendida que Harry conociera temas que no tenian relación alguna con el mundo de los magos.

"Así es…- se llevo la mano hacia sus bolsillos y extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?... ¿La verdad?... no puede ser como tu crees… y la belleza, es una simple creación del hombre".

"La verdad…- Hermione estaba cansada de ese ambiente de misterio que la rodeaba. Primero esa cancion, la muerte de sus padres, aunado al hecho de tener que ver ante sus ojos, como perdia a su gran amigo, ahogado en el odio y tristeza de su destino. Por experiencia propia, sabia que la verdad siempre resultaba terrible… pero debia ser mejor que ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, al que solian enfrentarla cada mañana.

"Entonces yo no soy el único que debe estar aquí.- mantenia su mirada en la cajetilla de cigarros-. Consigue que tanto Parkinson… Nott… Bill… y Albus Dumbledore vengan… solo entonces hare frente a tu pregunta".

"Ahora.- con un rapido movimiento, mando la cajetilla por los aires-. Quiero tu versión de todos esto… después me arreglare con los demás".

"Hermione…- sonrió con ironia-. Tu sabes que todo en esta vida, tiene un precio… nada es gratis".

"¿Pondrás precio a la información?.- imito el gesto, sacando su varita y colocandola en el cuello de Harry-. Interesante punto… como pago… ¿Qué te parece tu vida?"

"No lo harias.- dio un paso, haciendo que la punta de la varita se enterrara en su piel-. Se muy bien de la obsesion que tienes por mi… tu serias incapaz de hacerme daño…- sintió a Hermione, temblar de rabia-. Pero no… eso no es lo que deseo, lo único que pido a cambio, es una respuesta simple a una duda que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza… ¿Te parece justo el precio?"

"¿Que quieres saber?.- arqueo la ceja.

"Baja la varita, y entonces podremos hablar de negocios.- propuso el joven mago, a lo que Hermione, contra su voluntad, acato la petición y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Bien…- la chica miraba en forma escrutadora a Harry, quien se paseaba por la habitación con un aire de solemnidad y paciencia-. Acepto el trato".

"Perfecto.- dirigió sus pasos hacia una licorera, en donde se sirvio un poco de aquel contenido-. Es una duda simple… espero no tengas un gran problema en responderla"

"¿Qué es?.- espeto con exasperación, al ver que Harry no iba al grano.

"Siempre me he cuestionado tu obsesion por…- medito sus palabras-. Recuperar la imagen del antiguo Harry Potter, tu sabes… ese chico valiente y explosivo del colegio… aquel tonto que se arrojaba al peligro sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos…"

"No veo gran diferencia con el de ahora.- penso en voz alta, sonriendo en forma mordaz.

"¿No?.- se volvió a verla-. Pensaba que era muy obvia la forma en la que ahora procedo… sensata para el resto de la gente, menos para ti… la terca e inteligente, Hermione Granger"

"¿Le llamas sensato al hecho de que alejes a la gente que se preocupa por ti?.- energica, se puso en pie, ofendida por las palabras que salían de aquellos labios-. ¿Atacar sin piedad alguna?..."

"Ese no es el punto.- ese semblante imperturbable, resultaba cansado para todos-. Lo que ahora soy, es el resultado de una gran serie de cambios que la vida me hizo tomar… mi pregunta, la hare mas concreta… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"

"¿Dejarte en paz?.- paso saliva-. Yo no puedo… lo prometi"

"Si te refieres a las palabras que me dijiste al poco tiempo de morir, Sirius, te libero de ellas.- se acerco a la joven-. ¿No estas contenta?"

"¡¡Claro que no!!.- exclamo una vez mas-. Yo prometi estar cerca de ti cuando las cosas estuvieran mal… jure que no te dejaria solo… no quiero que nada malo te ocurra"

"No era eso lo que quería escuchar.- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione tuvo la leve sospecha de que una pequeña tristeza, había cruzado por esos verdes ojos-. Por ello, no me queda mas opcion, que cumplir con mi parte del trato y revelarte parte de lo que desconoces… una explicación para esa cancion a la que das tanta importancia".

Una conversación con Harry. Desde el tiempo que se uniera a la Orden del Fénix, esta era la segunda vez en que ese mago, tomaba asiento enfrente suyo, y con semblante cansado, comenzaba con uno mas de una serie de relatos, que hasta ese momento, nadie se imagino la estrecha relación que guardaban entre ellos.

"He hecho mis propias conclusiones, con lo que me has dicho de esa cancion…- Harry respiro profundamente-. La escuchas cuando naces y mueres… lo que explicaria el motivo por el que la recuerdas".

Hermione estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo, pero aquel gesto frio y molesto, le obligo a guardar silencio, limitandose a escuchar una historia, que nadie había dado importancia en contarle.

"Si recuerdas bien… en el quinto año, recibiste el ataque de Dolohov… si mi memoria no me falla, Madame Pomfrey, menciono que fuiste afortunada de que no pudiera pronunciar en voz alta el hechizo… viviste por suerte…- la hechicera asintió-. Esa fue la primera vez que lo escuchaste… y la segunda…"

"¿Tiene que ver con mis padres?.- interrumpió la explicación-. ¿Fue por que murieron y escuche la cancion?"

"Callate y dejame continuar.- la sujeto por lo hombros-. No se como explicartelo, esto no es como con los Thestrals… es algo que en esa época, pense que te haría bien olvidar…"

"¿Olvidar?.- un leve presentimiento, se agolpo en su pecho-. ¿De que hablas?"

"Un poco de su ayuda, no me vendría mal.- se dirigió hacia la puerta, girando la perilla y permitiendo el paso de tres personas.

"¡¡Pansy!!.- Hermione corrio hacia su compañera, pero esta, evito el contacto con la joven, quien contrariada, buscaba alguna respuesta en el triste semblante de Theodore.

"Yo se lo explicare.- Pansy retiro los cabellos que cubrian la cicatriz de su rostro, dejando a la vista, aquella herida que ocultaba a todo el mundo. La primera vez que Hermione la veia completa, por lo que no pudo evitar un gesto de asombro, cuando contemplo como ese bello rostro, tenia una horrible marca, que iniciaba desde la mejilla y terminaba entre la nariz y el ojo de la mujer.

"Ven conmigo.- Theodore condujo a Hermione hacia el sillon de aquella habitación, mientras que Bill, sellaba nuevamente la puerta , para evitar que alguien escuchara la conversación que estaba a punto de desarrollarse.

"Ya te había platicado como me uni a la Orden del Fénix.- paso saliva-. Y quien me hizo esta cicatriz…- no le dio tiempo a responder a Hermione-. Lo que mas temia, ha llegado… y entendere tu desprecio, cuando te revele como fue que la consegui".

"¿Theodore?.- ninguno de ellos, parecía prestar atencion al creciente temor que había en Hermione.

"Lo recuerdo bien.- poso su mirada en Harry-. Era una noche de verano cuando por casualidad, me tope contigo… te segui para saber hacia donde te dirigias con tanta alegria… logre esconderme muy bien… y entonces, la vi… estabas frente a una casa de aspecto muggle, y mirabas de forma especial, a la unica persona que se encontraba en casa a esas horas".

"Yo te platique que solia visitarte a escondidas.- espeto Harry, sin mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

"Por un mes, siempre realizaba la misma rutina…- continuo Pansy-. La noche en que decidí llevar a cabo mi plan, llovia copiosamente… para darle un golpe mortal a Potter, debia eliminar a quien le atraia a ese lugar… tenia que matarte, Hermione"

"¿Qué?.- la joven intento ponerse en pie, pero Theodore se lo impidió.

"Tus padres y tu, regresaban a casa cuando les cerre el paso.- su gesto se dulcifico-. Gracias al traidor de Smith, supimos que esa noche, Potter no llegaria a la misma hora, por lo que no perdi tiempo, y di marcha al plan… te eliminaria, para que cuando Potter llegara, te encontrara en un charco de sangre…"

"No…- un gesto histerico se apodero de Hermione-. Tu no… ¡¡¡Mis padres murieron en un accidente!!!"

"Por alguna extraña razón, tu madre fue la que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que fue a la primera que elimine.-cerro los ojos con fuerza-. Su sangre los salpico a tu padre y a ti… después, en un inútil esfuerzo de tu padre por protegerte, lo destroce ante tus ojos… - Hermione no daba credito a lo que escuchaba-. No sabias como reaccionar, así que, intentaste hacerme frente, pero debido al estado emocional en que te encontrabas, me fue muy fácil el herirte de gravedad, por lo que eleve la varita, dispuesta a dar fin a tu agonia, cuando algo me golpeo por la espalda y me hizo estrellar contra la acera".

"Harry, se había encontrado intranquilo durante la ronda.- continuo Bill, al ver como la arrogante y fria, figura de Pansy, se desmoronaba ante sus ojos-. Así que, decidimos pasar a tu casa, para ver que todo estuviera bien…"

"Tus padres estaban muerto, y tu, moribunda…- todo se recreaba en la mente de los tres jóvenes que tenian algo que ver en esa historia-. Ataque a Parkinson, sin miramiento alguno y…"

"Fue a raíz de eso, que me quedo esta cicatriz en el rostro…- finalizo la joven, sin perder atencion a como Hermione, se refugiaba en el pecho de Theodore-. Yo mate a tus padres…"

"Y al seguir mis sentimientos, yo te expuse al peligro.- la voz de Harry, sonaba llena de reproche.

"Y yo, mi pequeña amiga.- Bill la obligo a verlo-. Soy el responsable de que nada de eso, se encuentre en tu mente…"

"Por meses, intentamos que te recuperaras de ese trance.- Harry se puso en pie, colocandose al lado de Pansy-. Tenias la mirada perdida, y te veiamos morir ante nuestros ojos"

"La unica opcion que encontramos, fue el privarte de esos dolorosos recuerdos.- Bill encendio un nuevo cigarrillo-. Ahí entro yo… mi trabajo en la Orden, es un secreto… yo me encargo de borrar aquello que perturbe nuestra tranquilidad".

"¿Si?.- Hermione se aferraba al pecho de Theodore, como si un gran abismo se abriera a sus pies, y amenazara con tragarla-. ¿Tu borras lo malo?"

"Eso dicen…- fue hasta entonces, que Hermione reparo en un pequeño detalle. Desde que conociera a Bill Weasly, este siempre llevaba las manos cubiertas con unos guantes negros.

"Entonces…- apretó la túnica de Theodore-. Borralos de este mundo…- exclamo con rabia, apuntando a Harry y a Pansy-. ¡¡Y después emplea tu poder y eliminate a ti mismo!!"

"Hermione…- durante todo ese tiempo, Pansy habia conseguido entablar una amistad muy especial con la joven, por lo que esas palabras, le hirieron en lo mas profundo de su ser.

"Crei en ustedes…- una ira dificil de describir, se apodero de Hermione, dirigiendose hacia los dos principales generadores de su odio-. ¡¡¡Te considere mi amiga!!!... ¡¡Cuide te ti cuando estabas convaleciente!!!"

"Ya todo esta hecho.- espeto Harry, mas la mano de Hermione surco el aire y se estrello con furia en el rostro del mago una y otra vez, hasta que cansada e incapaz de respirar el mismo aire, abandono la habitación, llorando su pesar.

"Dejenla en paz…- sentencio Theodore, cuando vio a Bill intentar seguir a la destrozada joven-. Yo la cuidare hasta que asimile todo esto…"

"Pansy me comento que te había platicado esto.- Harry se cruzo de brazos, examinando cada centímetro de aquel mago que hasta ese entonces le había mirado con desprecio-. ¿Por qué se lo ocultaste?"

"Por que le habría dañado.- frunció el cejo-. Yo no soy como ustedes, que decide lo que será de las vidas de quienes les rodean".

"Es despreciable una persona que miente.- exclamo Bill. La amistad que uniera a aquel grupo, ya no seria igual-. Pero es peor aquel que calla una verdad conocida"

"La consecuencias de mis actos.- Harry se interpuso entre ambos-. Son una carga que llevare conmigo, hasta que deba marcharme de este mundo…"

"Hasta ese entonces, te recomiendo que sigas a Hermione.- Bill lucia un tanto amenazador-. Y que mantengas la boca cerrada…"

"Te dije que no era conveniente decírselo.- murmuro Pansy entre lagrimas, mientras veia a Theodore, salir de ahí, con un semblante de culpa y reproche en su rostro.

"Ha sido el momento justo…- sujeto su mejilla, buscando sus gafas que habían salido proyectadas hacia el piso ante el arranque histerico de Hermione-. Se marchara de aquí… ella no tiene nada que hacer en esta batalla que no le corresponde… regresara al mundo muggle y se obligara a olvidarnos…"

"¿Y tu la olvidaras?.- Bill sonrió de forma enigmatica.

"Nunca…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esbozo la mas tierna sonrisa que las personas mas allegadas a el, hubieran visto-. Pero ella estara a salvo… y yo morire, como ha sido escrito desde un inicio".

"Ella debe ser muy especial para que hagas todo esto.- Pansy cubrio nuevamente la cicatriz de su rostro-. Manipularnos a todos para hacerla fuerte y alejarla de ti… debes amarla desde lo mas profundo de tu alma".

"Nunca lo sabre.- acaricio el rostro de Pansy-. Eso es lo único cierto en mi vida…"

"Sabes que cuentas con nosotros.- Bill le sujeto del hombro-. Para todo lo que necesites"

"Siempre…- Pansy lo abrazo con fuerza.

"¿Pero estas seguro de que esto es lo mejor?.- cuestiono una vez mas Bill.

"Es lo mas sensato que he hecho en toda mi vida…- asintió el joven-. Ella conocera a alguien que realmente la merezca… tendrá una hermosa familia, y morira en paz… rodeada de sus seres queridos".

"Durante el colegio, yo los vi crecer…- aunque nadie lo sospechara, Pansy tenia una gran amistad con el joven Potter, a tal grado, que acepto sin chistar el unirse a Theodore, para formar a la Triada-. Pero nunca sospeche que hubiera algo mas…"

"Ella ha estado a mi lado, la mitad de mi vida.- sonrió con benevolencia-. Supongo que llamo mi atencion, cuando sin dudar, me ofreció su compañía… después ese sentimiento creció durante el tiempo en que la visitaba a escondidas… pero supe que realmente era especial, durante el tiempo que estuve convaleciente, en Grimmauld Place… mientras cuidaba de mi..."

"¿No será gratitud lo que sientes por ella?.- las preguntas de Bill aun dejaban claro que no entendia el proceder de Harry.

"Esto es distinto…- nego-. Se que la amo, por que me basta el saber que estara bien, para morir en paz".

"En base a lo que dices…- Pansy se refugiaba en el pecho de Harry-. ¿Puedes decirme cual es tu sueño?"

"Mi sueño…- sonrió de forma misteriosa-. Mi sueño siempre sera, el cocinar junto a ella, en Grimmauld Place".

* * *

Notas de Oracle.

(¡¡Bua!!)

¿Ahora que tienes, June?

(¡¡Bua, snif!!)

¿No me lo vas a decir?... June, ten en cuenta de que solo soy adivina de a mentiritas, mejor dime que te pasa y si puedo hacer algo para que dejes de llorar, lo hare con gusto.

(¿De verdad harias algo por mi?)

Si, pero deja de llorar, que me irritas los ojos.

(Esta bien)

Seamos civilizados, ¿Qué te paso? (estaba leyendo tus fics anteriores) Y en concreto, por que te pusiste a llorar (ah, eso fue por que leí el fic en donde me creaste… y me gano el sentimiento… y… ¡¡BUA!!) Madre mia, June, para con eso y explicate… ¿Qué tiene que ver ese fic con tu llanto… (Pues que en ese entonces, me gustaba mas como escribias)… ok, hada de fayuca… ¿tienes algo en contra mia? (Que ahora escribes pesimo)… te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso (¿Crees que me importa?)… Bien, será mejor dejar el tema ahí, pero tienes parte de razón, el primer fic que hice de HP es mi favorito (Claro, si de ahí me creaste)… seguro que me hizo daño la leche…(de cualquier forma, tu cierra el pico, y deja que yo me haga cargo de las notas de este capitulo), mala suerte chica, por que ya nos acabamos el espacio para eso (¿Qué?)

Bien… ¿Increíble?... ya se imaginaran lo que me llevo el bajar tanto las defensas de Harry, claro que también supongo que no se esperaban que esa cicatriz tuviera tanta importancia, pero de cualquier forma, he separado el camino de esos dos (no le crean), y el enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort se acerca mas (quiero romance), ah, si que lo tendrán, ya que como muchos me han preguntado, Draco no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, después de esa humillación (matalos, Malfoy)… por cierto, eso del primer fic de HP, salio a flote cuando recorde mi necedad por las Pociones del Olvido (hay muchas cosas que yo quisiera olvidar), si, entre ellas el hecho de tener un alter- ego tan molesto (si, la verdad es que ya no te soporto)

Se despide por el momento, Oracle.


	15. Una Noche

**Una noche.**

"Será mejor que comas.- deposito una bandeja con comida, mas Hermione, poca atencion puso a las palabras de Theodore-. No puedes permanecer así toda la vida".

"Déjame sola…- recargo su frente contra el frio vidrio de la ventana.

"Por favor, Hermione.- Theodore la miraba todos los días, sumergirse en una terrible tristeza, tan devastadora, que sentía que la joven se derrumbaria en cualquier minuto-. Solo un poco…"

"Sola…- exclamo decidida-. Solo quiero que me dejes sola"

"Esta bien.- no sabia que hacer para que Hermione entendiera la tristeza que su actitud le provocaba-. Estare cerca, si me necesitas".

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la fuerza de sus piernas, la abandono, haciendola caer contra el suelo, mientras que una solitaria lagrima, surcaba su mejilla… símbolo del dolor que una verdad le producia… la mentira de sus recuerdos y la traicion de las personas que habían jugado con su confianza.

"Duele…- apretaba con fuerza, el lado en donde latia su corazón-. Duele mucho mas que antes".

"Eso nunca lo he entendido.- una vocecilla interrumpió su dolor, bastándole únicamente, el alzar el rostro, para encontrarse con la preocupada carita de June-. El dolor de los humanos, siempre me ha parecido superficial…"

"¿Cómo has entrado?.- su voz se quebro.

"Ese es mi secreto.- le guiño el ojo-. Estaba vagando por la casa, cuando los escuche hablar.- sonrió ante el rostro de Hermione-. A usted y al ahijado del señor Black… ese tipo, si que es un caso perdido".

"No quiero hablar de eso.- murmuro.

"Me parece muy bien.- asintió animada-. Seria darle mucha importancia a ese terco y testarudo mago… mira que ponerse en ese papel, cuando solo buscaban protegerlo".

"Cada que me acerco, crece el abismo que se interpone entre nosotros.- penso en voz alta-. Me pregunto, si valdra la pena, el que yo intente llegar hacia el extremo en donde esta Harry".

"Si cae, la oscuridad absorberá toda la felicidad que haya en usted.- sentencio el hada-. Esos recuerdos perdidos, regresaran a su atormentada mente, y entonces el dolor de su corazón será aun mas dificil de soportar".

"Pero…- sujeto su cabeza-. Entonces sabre la verdad, y el recuerdo de mis padres…"

"Jamás entendere a los humanos…- June se burlaba de Hermione-. Traicion, Odio, Avaricia… son los sentimientos con los que todos ustedes nacen… la bondad, es algo que debe adquirirse… la piedad... el sacrificio".

"Todo lo que esta en mi mente, son mentiras.- reclamo, con un sentimiento doliente en lo mas profundo de su alma-. Mi felicidad esta basada en una de ellas…"

"De mentiras vive el hombre.- su risa, taladro los oidos de la joven, quien no se esperaba que incluso una criatura tan pequeña, no comprendiera lo que la revelacion que Harry le habia producido-. Y no todas son malas… por que algunas, tienen adherida la buena intencion".

"Quiero irme de aquí.- se abrazo a si misma, intentando en vano, el sentirse segura.

"Ah, puede hacerlo.- se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrio-. Le aseguro que nadie le impedira que se marche… incluso, podría despedirse de ellos…- hizo una breve pausa-. A la joven Parkinson, la encontrara vagando por el bosque… el joven Weasly, debe estar desayunando junto con sus hermanos… y a Harry, lo encontrara en el mismo lugar, de pie ante las tumbas de sus seres queridos… vayase, y así le dara una preocupación menos… siempre será bueno el saber que la persona mas importante, se encuentra lejos de uno, sana y salva".

"¿Qué quieres decir?.- la lógica, comenzo a surgir en su mente.

"Nada…- se cruzo de brazos-. Es decir, estaba yo tan contenta de que se enfrentara al señor Potter, que no pude reprimir el deseo de verlos juntos, en esa habitación… una conversación interesante… pero la conclusión, termino en lo mismo".

"Explicate.- apoyandose en una silla cercana se puso en pie, estaba segura de que esa criatura, sabia mas de lo que parecía.

"Ya se lo he dicho.- rio divertida-. Al igual que los humanos, prefiero ignorar muchas cosas".

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, desaparecio, dejando a Hermione, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. De forma autómata, dirigió sus pasos hacia el bosque, tenia muchas cosas en la mente, por lo que poca atencion presto a las heridas que comenzaban a presentarse en su pies desnudos.

"No deberias vagar por el bosque, sin tu varita.- retrocedio asustada, mientras que aquella figura, reducia la distancia entre ellas-. Esta llena de criaturas magicas, incluso podrían esconderse alguno de los esclavos de Lord Voldemort…"

"Parkinson…-sus ojos centellaron al reconocerla, era imposible que permaneciera imperturbable ante la revelacion que le hicieran pocas horas atrás.

"Solias llamarme Pansy.- sonrió con sorna ante el abrupto cambio en Hermione-. Pero estas en tu derecho el odiarme… incluso, estoy dispuesta a pagar con sangre mi afrenta, si es que así lo deseas".

"¿Para que matarte?.- había malicia en su sonrisa-. Mejor viva… llevando en tus hombros, los crímenes que has cometido".

"Si te refieres a cargos de conciencia…- hizo una breve pausa-. Solo tengo uno… todos los que deberia tener, pertenecen a un pasado del cual no estoy muy orgullosa, pero que equivale al numero de vidas que he protegido desde la noche en que Draco me traiciono".

"No entiendo como lo haces…- sentía repulsión por aquella mujer-. Esa cicatriz la tienes merecida… pero le eres leal a quien te la hizo".

"¿No lo entiendes?.- extendio su mano y un pequeño pajaro se deposito en ella-. Algunos lo llamamos fidelidad… Potter es la unica persona en quien confio… y al igual que el, me he preparado para morir, si fracaso en mi mision".

"Te esta utilizando.- exclamo furiosa, al ver la seguridad con la que esa joven, se expresaba del hombre al que culpaba de su soledad-. ¿Qué te hace creer que le eres especial?"

"Ser especial o no serlo…- suspiro-. Al menos, siempre contara conmigo".

Incapaz de seguir escuchandola, Hermione dio marcha atrás a su camino, llorando amargamente al ver como el mundo le daba la espalda cuando mas necesitaba de alguien que le diera la razón.

Sus pasos le llevaron a la pradera, en donde una escena, detuvo su carrera. Harry estaba de pie, ante la tumba de sus seres queridos, tal y como June se lo dijera. Por alguna razón, ese día, parecía mas tranquilo que nunca, moviendo sus labios sin que saliera sonido alguno, sujetando entre sus manos, un colgante.

"Retirate…- Bill Weasly le cerro el paso-. Tu presencia, solamente lo perturba… ahora esta hablando con su pasado… no interrumpas su preparación".

"¿Y por que habría de hablar con el?.- miro de reojo, las enguantadas manos del pelirrojo.

"Transpiras odio…- respiro profundamente-. No me sorprenderia si se tratara de otra persona".

"Estoy en todo mi derecho…- nuevamente miro a Harry-. El me robo a mis padres… y ahora yo le robare su tranquilidad".

"¿Qué es lo que no puedes perdonarle?.- su inseparable cigarrillo se encontraba en la comisura de sus labios-. ¿Qué te visitara a escondidas?... ¿Qué llegara tarde, para evitar que tus padres murieran?.. o… ¿Qué todavía este vivo?"

"Ahora su presencia me insulta.- le enfadaba la cinica sonrisa que Bill tenia en sus manos.

"Pues ve y destruyelo…- libero el humo de su boca-. Anda, ve y cierra de una vez, esa mirada… has lo que Lord Voldemort no ha conseguido en todos estos años… ¡¡Vamos, ve y reclama su vida, para traer de vuelta a tus padres!!"

"¿Crees que no quiero hacerlo?.- encaro con fiereza a Bill-. Saber que cuide a quien me hizo huerfana… que llore por alguien que manipulo mi vida sin miramiento alguno…"

"Pues hazlo.- atraido por aquellos gritos, Harry había cesado en sus pensamientos, y se acerco a esas dos personas, que solo hasta ese entonces, se percataron de su presencia.

"¡¡Harry!!.- Bill se sorprendió al ver que el joven de verde mirada, le ofrecia su varita a Hermione-. ¡¡Esto es una locura!!"

"Ojo por ojo…- Hermione no daba credito a lo que escuchaba-. Y diente por diente… ese es el pensamiento que ha regido a esta guerra inútil…"

"Si piensas que no lo hare…- un conflicto en su mente, le impedia razonar con claridad.

"Te invito a que lo hagas.- deposito la varita en sus manos-. Anda, solo libera un hechizo, y tu pesadilla llegara a su fin.- dirigió las manos de la joven, hasta su pecho.

"¡¡No hagas tonterías, Harry!!.- exclamo Bill, una vez mas.

"Mis padres están muertos…- apretó con fuerza aquel trozo de madera, una varita legendaria que le hacia el único capaz de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort.

"¡¡Expelliarmus!!.- resplandecio un destello de luz roja y Hermione despego en el aire, pegando contra uno de los arboles del bosque, cayendo al suelo.

Con gran esfuerzo, Hermione se puso en pie. Se había golpeado el rostro y un delgado hilillo se sangre, escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Aquel hechizo había sido especialmente fuerte.

"Nunca…- temblando de furia, empuñaba la varita-. ¡¡Jamás intentes ponerle tus manos a Harry!!"

"¡¡Pansy!!.- Bill no daba credito a lo que veia, pues pocas eran las veces, en las que un brillo de demencia y maldad, se apoderaban de ella, dando paso a esa atemorizante figura, que le caracterizara cuando pertenecia a los mortifagos.

"Tu…- se recargo contra el árbol, respirando con dificultad-. Pagaras por esto…"

"Entonces quedara nuevamente establecida nuestra rivalidad.- sentencio determinante-. Podremos pertenecer al mismo bando, pero cuando esto termine, será mejor que te cuides la espalda"

"¡¡Basta, Pansy!!.- Harry sujeto de ella, al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Hermione-. Tu no…"

Las cosas no podian estar peor, lejos de todo lo que se esperaran, Harry cayo inconsciente sobre el pasto, provocando distintas clases de reacciones ante los presentes. Hermione intento acercarse, al ver como inútilmente, Bill intentaba hacer que el joven mago, abriera los ojos.

"¡¡No te atrevas!!.- esta vez, fue Pansy quien estrello su mano en el rostro de Hermione, que detuvo su intento de acercarse-. ¡¡Todo esto ha sido tu culpa!!"

"¡¡Tranquilizate, Pansy!!.- exigio Bill-. ¡¡Será mejor que me ayudes a llevar a su cuarto!!"

"Yo…- sujetando su mejilla, Hermione mantenia su mirada en el rostro de Harry.

"Demasiadas emociones…- ninguno prestaba atencion a su presencia-. Le dije que descansara y no me hizo caso… seguro que dejo de tomar la pocion que Snape le ha mandado".

"Tendremos que prepararla nosotros mismos.- Pansy le quito la capa que cubría a Harry-. Yo lo llevare ¡¡Mobilis Corpus!!"

El cuerpo de Harry se elevo y a toda prisa, Pansy lo dirigió hacia la casa, mientras que Bill se desaparecia, dejando a Hermione, sumida nuevamente en un mar de confusiones. El rostro de Harry, se veia en extremo palido, sus labios resecos y su respiración casi imperceptible, no le daban muy buena espina.

"Mi cancion sonara pronto…- June hizo acto de presencia-. Siento pena por el señor Black… tal parece que no podre cumplir con lo que le prometi".

"¿Tu cancion?.- Hermione se volvió a verla, mas el hada, lucia un tanto preocupada.

"Fue una vez, en la que Sirius Black me dijo que parecía una cancion de amor…-penso en voz alta-. Siento tanta pena por tener que desilusionarlo una vez mas…"

"¡¡Explica de una vez que pretendes!!.- apreso a la criatura entre sus manos, dispuesta a apretarla si no le revelaba el misterio de esa cancion.

"Encierra la etapa final del humano…- sonrió un tanto satisfecha de si misma-. Sueño, se refiere a muerte… el descanso eterno, liberador de las emociones… viento, hace alusión a su pasado, la recreación de esa vida… un lugar que nunca he visto, es a donde he regresado… yo le dije que doy la bienvenida a los muertes… usted solo recuerda esa cancion, por que no ha llegado hasta la ultima nota… pero la ha cantado… se la ha cantado a alguien… y esa cancion requiere un precio".

"¿De que hablas?.- la libero, asustada de lo que en su mente, comenzaba a cobrar forma.

"Este tranquila…- sonrió una vez mas-. Me marchare a informar de lo que aquí sucede, a Sirius Black… tal vez vuelva… todo depende de que tan rapido se lleve a cabo este desenlace.- estaba a punto de desaparecer, cuando se volvió a ver a Hermione-. ¿Buscaba venganza por la muerte de sus padres?... este tranquila, que solo le bastaria cantar un par de veces mas esa cancion, para sellar el destino del señor Potter".

Y así como llegara, el hada se desvanecio en el aire, dejando un pequeño rastro de dorados polvos, que fueron llevados por el viento, sin destino alguno.

"¡¡Reacciona de una vez!!.- Pansy golpeaba el pecho de Harry-. ¡¡No nos hagas esto!!"

"Es inútil…- la misma impotencia, se encontraba impresa en el rostro de Bill-. Cada vez, la pocion tarda mas en surtir efecto… si esto sigue así…"

"¡¡No lo digas!!.- los ojos de Pansy estaban llenos de lagrimas-. ¡¡El no puede morir así!!... ¡¡El tiene que luchar y tal vez morir en el campo de pelea… pero no a causa de una ridicula enfermedad!!"

Pansy se derrumbo sobre aquella cama, en un intento por que su llanto, se ahogara entre aquellas sabanas que cubrian el cuerpo de Harry. Eran pocos los que conocian la mermada salud del mago, que con el paso del tiempo, comenzo a perder energia, hasta el grado de lucir demacrado. Una etapa en la que se convirtió en un oscuro y triste personaje, que deambulaba por las calles de la comunidad Magica, incapaz de explicarse el motivo por el que su salud, había decaido tanto.

Recargada contra la puerta de esa habitación, Hermione lloraba con gran tristeza, la revelacion que el hada le hiciera. Todo encajaba… el cambio en Harry… el tiempo en que esa separación se produjo… todo era su culpa… nunca se había imaginado, lo peligrosa que una simple cancion, podría resultar.

"Cantarla tantas veces, aunque solo fuera un fragmento, le robo parte de su energia…- penso en voz alta, mientras que limpiaba el llanto de sus ojos-. El no ha estado tan cerca de la muerte, como lo he estado yo… la cancion no afecta a quienes la hemos escuchado… perdoname, Harry".

La puerta se abrio lentamente, y la figura de Hermione, irrumpio el lugar. Lejos de cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con Pansy, esta se limito a mirarla, y sin mas, tiro de Bill, dejandola a solas con Harry.

"No quiero que mueras…- apretó las sabanas de la cama-. No entiendo por que, pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado… yo…"

El cumulo se sentimientos que agolpaban su pecho, pasaron por su mente. Y se odio… se detesto por no entender el motivo que le hacia anhelar nuevamente esos verdes ojos… pese a todo… sin importar nada… todo lo podía borrar esa mirada, junto con esa sonrisa que ella, durante tanto tiempo, anhelaba ver una vez mas.

"Te odio y te amo…- se acerco al rostro inconsciente-. Pero dejame ver tus ojos".

Disminuyo la distancia que separaba sus labios, y deposito un calido y gentil beso, en aquellos labios palidos. El sentir su calido aliento, parecía un iman, que le atraia a repetir esa sensación que recorrio su cuerpo tras ese breve roce de sus labios. La necesidad de que ese beso obtuviera respuesta.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir esas emociones, se sienta en la silla que Pansy ocupara, vigilando como era su costumbre, los sueños de Harry.

"No lo entiendo…- penso en voz alta-. Tal vez, no soy tan lista como dicen… verte así, solamente me produce paz… saber que estas a salvo… y no lo entiendo, por que hace unos minutos, estaba dispuesta a matarte".

El silencio, fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, mas fue suficiente para su espíritu, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de sus labios salio una cancion distinta, con la ilusión de que esta, le regresara la salud a la persona que en ese instante, era la mas importante en su vida.

_Mi canción favorita, está en una vieja cinta_

_un__ poco raída y con el título de colores, envejecidos_

_Veo la salida del sol borrosa y el día empieza.._

_Me siento sola de repente..._

No pudo evitar sonreir al descubrirse cantando nuevamente para el. Dormido, lucia como cualquier chico normal, que se reponia de los excesos de la noche anterior. Probablemente, Harry desconocía lo que era ir a divertirse junto con sus amigos. Recordo que el joven mago, tenia una especial fascinación por observar con detenimiento, el firmamento. Tal vez esa era su unica diversion

_Mientras me acostumbro a mi nueva vida, con la brisa del verano_

_Montada en mi bicicleta yendo a alguna parte de aqu_

_nunca__ olvidándome cómo pasa rápido el viento_

_En las incontable travesías, siempre me pierdo_

_manejo__ sorteando los arroyos, de las personas que siguen delante mío_

_No me olvidaré de lo importante que es encontrarse con otros_

_y__ aceptarlos como son ellos para crecer_

"Tal vez nunca te entienda en la forma que tu deseas.- expreso en voz alta-. Ni tu entenderas por que me duele lo que haces… seria divertido saber lo que piensa el otro… pero entonces, ninguno se esforzaría en saber que por la mente del otro, cada que adquirimos un semblante duro".

_Estoy segura que ésta es la manera de ir hacia delante, porque es mi propia decisión_

_El sueño que tuve, en la casa de mi pueblo, es lo que recuerdo cuando me siento nostálgica,_

_simplemente me gusta lo que dice la canción_

"La incertidumbre de lo que sucedera mañana, es un sentimiento que nunca va a desaparecer…- de nueva cuenta se acerco al rostro de Harry-. Pero en mi cabeza… y en mi corazón, solamente late el deseo de encararlo a tu lado…"

_Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora, es dar un paso, poco a poco,_

Incapaz de negarse una vez mas a sus deseos, Hermione deposito un nuevo beso en los labios de Harry. Sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa, cuando esta vez, encontro respuesta ese gesto. Ma aun, cuando esos ojos verdes, estaban de nueva cuenta, fijos en ella. Los minutos le parecieron eternos a Hermione, pero agradecio el poder respirar nuevamente.

"Lo lamento…- la razón había regresado a Harry, y se reprocho aquel gesto de debilidad-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué hago aquí?.- no daba credito a lo que sucedía-. Vaya… podrias ser mas directo y pedirme que abandone este lugar"

"En cierta forma, eso es lo que deseo.- giro su rostro-. Marchate pronto".

"No te entiendo.- se puso en pie, mientras que un frio comenzaba a embargar su desilusionado corazón-. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas?"

"¿Por qué eres como el resto?.- exploto-. Todos quieren que hable mas y comparta mis pensamientos, pero no veo el por que hacer eso… nadie entiende que prefiero estar callado, para así, analizar las cosas"

"Jamás logro adivinar lo que pasa por tu mente… siempre callado e inexpresivo….- el impulso de sacar, todo lo que se guardaba, fue mas fuerte que el intentar aceptar las palabras de Harry-. Antes siempre estabas para detener mi caida… y ahora…"

"¿Quieres saber por que?.- se giro a verla-. Por que siempre dices lo que yo estoy pensando… por que nunca te puedes quedar callada y dejar que yo tome la iniciativa, por eso es que prefiero estar lejos de ti…"

"¿Entonces por que no simplemente lo dices?.- exclamo en tono de suplica una vez mas.

"No tengo nada que decir…- frunció el cejo-. Y si detengo tu caida, será cuando yo así lo considere conveniente".

"Tu…- sonrió con nostalgia-. Tu no hace lo que en verdad quieres hacer.- se palpo los labios y agrego-. Estos son tus sentimientos… y me pregunto… si nos casaramos… ¿Bailarias conmigo?"

"Deja de decir tonterías.- se mofo.

"Ya veo…- respiro profundamente, permaneciendo en un hermetico silencio, que fue roto minutos después.

"Expresare lo que siento, cuando yo lo decida…- Hermione suspiro con pesar-. Y una cosa mas… ten seguro, que yo bailaria contigo, aunque no fuera el día de nuestra boda".

"¿Por qué a mi?.- sonrió-. Por qué de todas las mujeres que han pasado por tu vida, tienes que ser así conmigo…"

"Por que de todas ellas…- su gesto se endurecio-. Tu eres la unica que me importa… despierto y mi primer pensamiento, te lo dedico… no puedo cumplir con mi destino completamente, por que siempre tienes que aparecer en mis sueños… incluso, al pie de la tumba de Sirius, elevo la suplica de no tener que verte en ese lugar"

"Harry…- la antigua imagen de su amigo, comenzaba a surgir, derrumbando esa figura impasible y fria. Poco a poco, aquel joven con sueños y emociones, estuvo completamente ante sus ojos.

"De todas las personas que nos rodean.- sujeto el rostro de Hermione-. Tu eres la unica a la que quiero proteger… aunque la vida se me vaya en ello".

_AMOR… todo el mundo puede decirlo, pero nadie conoce su significado_

_No puedo entenderlo sola… por eso quiero comprenderlo contigo._

Una y otra vez, sus labios desaparecieron la distancia que los separaba. El tacto de sus manos, se volvía mas sensible al roce de su piel. No existia pasado ni futuro en lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos… lo único que estaba claro, era el sentimiento que comenzaba a cobrar fuerza en sus corazones… almas gemelas que se reunian.

_AMOR… ese es mi sueño_

_Un sueño Hermoso, que nadie ha visto jamás._

_Una mentira hermosa, que nadie descubrira._

_Un amor hermoso… que nunca, podrán destruir._

Notas de Oracle.

Se los dije… ustedes solo ténganme paciencia, que si tengo parecido con Rowling, es por que siempre la hago de emocion… a decir verdad, esto lo iba yo a poner desde el capitulo X (pero es demasiado terca)… me meti con otras cosas, y hasta ahora fue que se me hizo incluirlo (Señores, la verdad es que esta loca, lo corrigió después de ver una película)… Gladiador es genial… (no le hagan caso)… de cualquier forma, solo tengo que decir que la nueva cancion, es la favorita de mi amiga Zyanya (que se nos ha hecho ojo de hormiga con los mensajitos del celular) y los ultimos pensamientos, también pertenecen a una cancion llamada CLOVER… hay partes que no le entiendo, pero esas que utilice, encajaban en lo que estaba escribiendo(de verdad que se inspiro, hasta me torturo con la cancion de "Un lugar llamado Nothing Hill")…

(Pero necesitamos su ayuda)… ¿Pensaron que iba a entrar en detalles con lo que paso entre esos dos (si se ruborizo con solo unos besitos)… ejem!!... bueno, hubo algo de eso, pero como que esto no se puede quedar así (¡¡Claro que no!!)… debo superar esa barrera… (¡¡¡Así es!!!)… no debo quedarme con las ganas de… (¡¡Ver que tan bien esta Harry!!!) ¿Perdoncito?... (Bueno… yo… yo digo que…) ahora estaría bien, que tu fueras la que cerrara el pico (eso hare)…. La verdad es que si voy a escribir ese Sidestory… pero el único inconveniente es que no se si lo doy de alta en la pagina… (por eso les dije que necesitabamos su ayuda)… lo dejo a su criterio, de todas formas, yo estare trabajando en el, junto con el capitulo XVI (¿Cómo le han hecho para aguantarla tanto?)

Se despide por ahora, Oracle

P.d. Espero sus reviews.


	16. Un Caminante Solitario

**Un caminante solitario**

-¿Qué hora será?-

Respiro de forma ruidosa, al ser incapaz de continuar ignorando la luz que conseguia colarse por entre las cortinas. Se levanto con cierto cansancio, lo ultimo que recordaba era el rostro de Hermione, mas cerca de lo que antes la hubiera tenido… y entonces, un cumulo de recuerdos, agolparon su mente, dejandolo al tanto de lo que habia sucedido.

"Hermione…- un tenue color carmesí adorno sus mejillas, al descubrir a su amiga, recostada al lado suyo, con una expresión de tranquilidad, que el no se sintió digno de interrumpir sus sueños.

-10:00 a.m.-

Descubrio el reloj que adornaba su habitación. Había dormido mas de ocho horas, algo que para el, nunca había sido posible desde que abandonara Hogwarts. Usualmente, cuando mas dormido estaba, siempre se despertaba, sobresaltado por pesadillas, que le espantaban el sueño el resto de la noche.

Se recosto nuevamente, al lado de Hermione, quien tenia una expresión de felicidad, tatuada en sus labios, por lo que Harry, no pudo reprimir el deseo de acariciar aquel rostro.

"Calido…- sonrió con dulzura.

Pero el sentimiento que comenzaba a cobrar fuerza en su pecho, no paso desapercibido para la persona con la que compartia un destino. Desde tempranas horas de la mañana, Lord Voldemort, lucia mas atemorizante que de costumbre ante sus mortifagos, los cuales, hacian hasta lo imposible por desaparecer de su camino.

Sus emociones estaban conectadas desde aquella noche en que intentara matarlo. Y Lord Voldemort, sabia que el joven Harry Potter, era feliz… como nunca antes, lo hubiera sido… y eso, no podía permitirlo.

Debia mantenerlo desolado… colerico… sin un vinculo que lo hiciera pelear hasta su ultimo aliento de vida, con tal de salir triunfante… eso ponia en riesgo su existencia. Sabia que Harry ya no era un chico al cual atemorizar. Tenia habilidad y conocimientos, armas que durante su época de estudiante, le limitaran en cada uno de sus intentos por destruir al mago que marcara su camino. Lord Voldemort conocia los pasos que el joven mago había recorrido… y no le gustaban los resultados.

Desde temprana edad, había demostrado un talento nato para la magia. Y no podía negarle el credito que, con tan solo 11 años, le había derrotado con gran esfuerzo, obligandolo a huir una vez mas. Un mago adulto, cuyo nombre atemorizaba, incluso a los que nacieran después de su reinado de terror… derrotado por un niño sin gran talento mágico, pero con una gran fama que el mismo le proporcionara.

"Es mio…- estaba frente a un enorme espejo-. ¡¡¡Mio!!!"

Estrello su puño, haciendo añicos su reflejo. No presto importancia a la sangre que corría por su piel y cai al suelo. Tampoco parecio importarle la mirada que su fiel Nagini le dirigia. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era tener enfrente suyo, a la persona causante de esos sentimientos… tan cerca, que posaria sus dedos en su rostro… tan rapido… que no dudaria en romperle el cuello.

"El solo debe sonreir cuando yo lo diga…- recargo su frente contra el marco del destruido espejo-. Por algo, me pertenece… y no lo dejare ir tan fácilmente"

-Señor.- siseo la fiel Nagini-. Ire nuevamente… vigilare…-

-No…- sonrió con malicia-. Ya has visto que pueden darse cuenta de tu presencia… mandare a uno de los mortifagos… si muere, no será de gran perdida… en cambio tu, mi pequeña amiga… tu eres la unica que me es util-

-¿Puedo saber a quien mandara?..- sus ojos brillaron ante las palabras de su amo.

-Alguien que debe estar esperando mi perdon…- su sonrisa se ensancho-. ¿Estara recuperado ya, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?... mataria por una oportidad que lo libre de su muerte-

El agua, caia sobre su desnuda figura, y sus negros cabellos, se adherian a sus delgadas facciones. Por un momento, su cuerpo se tensaba ante el recorrido de aquel liquido por su piel; el frio. Era un auto castigo, impuesto por la debilidad de su espíritu. Con la frente y manos apoyadas en la pared, bajo la regadera de aquel cuarto de baño, Harry Potter, intentaba analizar los ultimos sucesos, llegando a una conclusión que se negaba a aceptar en su totalidad.

Había mandado por la borda, años… años en los que si le hubieran dicho, que podía arrancarse el corazón y seguir viviendo, lo habría sin detenerse a pensar un solo minuto. Lo que mas temía, al fin se presentaba en su vida… Harry Potter, había cedido a sus sueños… a su único y mas profundo deseo…

"Maldición…- bufo molesto, descargando su ira contra la pared-. Soy un estupido…"

Llevaba largo rato, bajo la caida de agua, por lo que temino, cerrando el grifo, y jalo la toalla mas cercana a el. Limpio el empañado espejo que había en aquel lugar y al ver su reflejo, sintió un terrible malestar que le obligo a recargarse en el lavabo.

Sentía asco de si mismo… nauseas hacia aquel reflejo, y durante algunos minutos, las ganas de devolver, le hicieron presa.

"Esto no…- murmuro minutos después.

Tras vestirse, salio del baño, frotando contra la toalla, sus humedos cabellos. Con paso lento, se dirigió hacia la silla, cercana a su cama, en donde vio a Hermione, que dormia placenteramente.

"Te has levantado antes que yo…- abrío los ojos en forma perezosa, y sonrió feliz, al ver a aquel hombre, que parecía velar su sueño-. Eso es malo".

"Buenos días.- intento regresar el gesto de la chica, consiguiendo una mueca que bien podía pasar por una sonrisa.

"Por primera vez en mi vida.- fracaso en incorporarse, pues las fuerzas, parecian haberla abandonado y volvió a recostarse-. No tengo deseo alguno de ponerme en pie".

"Te traere el desayuno.- dejo la toalla, sobre el asiento y se levanto.

"Oye, Harry…- retiro los cabellos que cubrian su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?.- se acerco a ella, con la preocupación impresa en su rostro.

"Buenos días.- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, deposito un tierno beso en los labios del mago.

Incapaz de saber como reaccionar, prefirio abandonar aquella habitación, e ir por el desayuno que le había ofrecido a la joven. Hermione, por otro lado, sonrió divertida, por la cara que Harry había puesto, estirandose para alcanzar una prenda que cubriera su cuerpo.

Para cuando Harry regreso, la encontro de pie, frente a la ventana de su habitación. Parecía haber algo muy interesante alla afuera, por que la chica, tenia una sonrisa, en el rostro, que se ensancho cuando se volvió a verlo.

"Tome tu camisa prestada…- se acerco a el-. Y no pense que me iba a quedar tan grande"

"Dobby nos sirvio un poco de tarta.- cambio el tema, para que Hermione no se diera cuenta del sentimiento de ternura, que le producia el verla con sus ropas.

"Gracias…- presto poca atencion a ese detalle, y ante la sorpresa de Harry, saco su varita y cambio de lugar la mesa que había en esa habitación-. El paisaje, es hermoso… seria una pena, desaprovecharlo".

El desayuno, transcurrió en un silencio por parte de ambos jóvenes. Por algunos momentos, Harry era sorprendido por Hermione, cada que le dirigia la mirada, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. No podía negar que se sentía feliz, pero la angustia, ante la incertidumbre de ignorar los planes de Lord Voldemort, truncaban todo sentimiento de felicidad.

"Me gusta tu cabello.- exclamo Hermione, manteniendo su vista en el fondo de su taza de te-. Antes lo tenias corto… y ahora… me gusta como cubre tu cicatriz".

"¿Acaso no te gusta verla?.- se extraño por aquella confesion.

"No es eso…- sonrió-. Solo recorde… que es a ti, a quien no le gusta que los demás, la vean"

"Es verdad.- de forma inconsciente, se llevo la mano, hacia el mechón que ocultaba su cicatriz-. ¿Puedo saber por que reias hace un momento?"

"¿Sabes, Harry?.- vacilo un momento-. Desde que desperte, solo una cosa, no ha dejado de darme vueltas por la cabeza"

"¿Qué cosa?.- parpadeo confundido.

"Ahora eres mio…- sonrió como si hubiera cometido una travesura-. Eso era lo que pensaba, cuando entraste… por eso estaba riendo".

"Con que tuyo, ¿eh?.- frunció el cejo, y una sonrisa burlona, apareció en sus labios.

"¿Dije algo que te molestara?…- se arrepintió de sus palabras, buscando alguna forma de reparar su error-. No estoy mintiendo… es así como me siento en estos momentos"

"Callate…- se puso en pie, colocandose frente a la gran ventana, dandole la espalda a Hermione.

"Yo…- paso saliva-. Yo no imagine que tu te enfadarias…"

"Esta bien…- recargo su frente contra el cristal-. Pero calla…"

"¿Podrias ser feliz, con alguien como yo?.- la duda que guardara dentro de su alma, afloro sin mas.

"¿No acabas de decir, que te pertenezco?.- se mofo.

"Es que yo…-bajo la vista.

"Estoy de acuerdo en ser tuyo…- espeto con la misma indiferencia que de costumbre.

"¿Qué?.- se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta.

"Acabo de decirte, que acepto estar solamente contigo…- se volvió a verla.

"¿Cómo si fueras mi pareja?.- no sabia si tomar en serio, las palabras de Harry.

"Solo quiero dejar una cosa muy en claro…- se llevo la mano hacia el bolsillo de su túnica y saco un cigarrillo que encendio y se llevo a la boca-. Mi forma de ser… te pido que la respetes".

"Lo intentare…- asintió con lentitud-. Pero yo también te quiero pedir algo…"

"¿Qué cosa?.- se volvió a verla, observando como la joven, dirigió su mano, hacia el cigarrillo.

"Deja de hacer esto…- lo retiro con delicadeza-. Por favor…"

"Esta bien.- rio por lo bajo, cruzandose de brazos ante aquella petición.

"He de confesarte, que me siento un poco decepcionada…- apago el cigarro en su taza de te-. Pense que te mostrarias mas indiferente… y un tanto molesto".

"Ha habido muchas personas que han querido estar conmigo…-se puso en pie-. Pero tu eres la unica que es tan extraña e irrazonable, como para pensar en querer casarte con alguien como yo".

"Ah…- se sonrojo, apenada por el hecho de que Harry aun recordara esas palabras, que ella expresara la noche anterior-. Lo siento… yo"

"Hermione…- la joven se dio cuenta de la angustia que comenzaba a surgir en el rostro de Harry-. Tengo que decirte, algo de suma importancia"

"No es necesario, Harry.- suspiro-. Hay una vaga idea, dentro de mi, que supone lo que pretendes decirme"

"Eres lo mas importante para mi…- ignoro las palabras de la chica-. Y no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser, ahora que al fin lo sabes… no te quiero poner en riesgo".

"¿Debo mantenerlo en secreto?.- bromeo, mas el rostro de Harry fue claro.

"No…- acaricio el rostro de la joven-. No te pedire, nada que pueda causarte mas daño… solo quiero que por esta ocasión, me escuches sin interrumpirme… por favor"

"Esta bien.- sujeto la mano de Harry, que estaba especialmente fria

"He venido a este mundo, para cumplir con un objetivo…- respiro en forma profunda-. Eso lo sabes bien, y después de que lo supe… que Albus Dumbledore me lo revelo… me propuse no relacionarme con las personas… el perderlos, siempre ha sido dificil… mas aun, el vivir con su recuerdo… me quedo claro, que tu nunca has estado de acuerdo con esa actitud… he fracasado en alejarte, mas aun, cuando me di cuenta de que los sentimientos, no los he alejado por completo de mi… y yo…"

"¡¡Harry!!.- la puerta se abrio abruptamente, y la figura de Pansy, con el rostro desencajado, irrumpio aquella platica-. ¡¡De prisa..!!"

"¿Pansy?.- Harry resguardo a Hermione detrás suyo-. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ingresaron la barrera que pusiste…- respondió Bill, que sin perder tiempo, corrio las cortinas de la habitación.

"Eso no puede ser posible.- bramo Harry, alcanzando su capa y varita-. Ninguno de los mortifagos, ha podido romperla desde que la puse… el ultimo enviado de Lord Voldemort, todavía no recupera la conciencia"

"Ahora no vienen solos.- Pansy paso saliva, y el temblor de su cuerpo, no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los ahí presente-. El, esta con ellos…"

"¿El?.- su rostro palidecio-. ¿Voldemort?"

"No debemos perder tiempo.- Bill jalo de Hermione y le coloco su capa-. Los miembros de la Orden, han comenzado a abandonar este lugar, así que debemos hacer lo mismo… ¡¡Andando!!"

"Tu sabes bien, que no será así de fácil…- Pansy rio en forma burlona-. Nos seguiran… y somos cuatro… los que mas odian…"

"Llevense a Hermione…- Harry corrio las cortinas-. Yo me encargare de distraerlos".

"¡No!.- Hermione, que hasta entonces, se había mantenido al margen, se debatía entre los brazos de Bill, intentando liberarse-. ¡¡No te dejare!!"

"Pansy…- el gesto de Harry se endurecio, en forma cruel-. Theodore Nott, debe estar cerca de aquí… dile que aleje a Hermione de este lugar… las cosas se van a poner, bastante feas".

"Si…- Pansy abandono la habitación, dispuesta a cumplir con la petición de Harry.

"Bill…- Harry se volvió a ver al joven Weasly, que ya había soltado a Hermione-. ¿Te molestaria, esperar conmigo a nuestro invitados?"

"Absolutamente, no…- se cruzo de brazos-. Me enfada, tener invitados de ultimo minuto, pero podemos hacer algo, para evitar que se vayan inconformes de nuestra hospitalidad".

"Potter… -Pansy estaba de vuelta, y sin darle tiempo, tiro de Hermione.

"Cuidala…- unas chispas de color dorado, brillaban en la punta de su varita, y sin mirar a Hermione, hizo volar en mil pedazos, mas de la mitad de esa habitación.

"¡¡Harry!!.- las lagrimas corrian por su rostro.

"Encontraran un pasadizo, detrás del espejo, que hay en la sala…- Bill le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa a Pansy-. Lo conoces… estaran lo bastante lejos de este lugar, cuando lleguen a la salida".

"Atencion, Bill…- Harry mantenia su vista, en el jardin de la casa-. Nuestros amigos, ya nos vieron".

"Potter…- Theodore no sabia en que forma reaccionar. El deseo de pelear, al lado de esos hombres, era mas fuerte y digno, que el huir, como el resto.

"No se preocupen…- la habitual sonrisa de Bill, contrastaba con el semblante de Theodore-. Nos veremos en Grimmauld Place… y mas les vale, el tenerme una buena taza de café, esperandome"

"Marchense ya…- un grupo de mortifagos comenzo a atacarlos, consiguiendo uno de esos rayos, rozar el rostro de Harry.

"¡¡No!!.- Hermione intento acercarse, pero la mano de Theodore, se lo impidió-. ¡¡Harry, yo peleare a tu lado!!"

"Solo le estorbas…- gruño Pansy, observando como la sangre, corría por el rostro de Harry.

Antes de abandonar aquella habitación, la mente de Hermione, no olvidaria jamás, el rostro del mago con la cicatriz en forma de trueno. Los verdes ojos, que hacia unos minutos, se mostraran, amables y tristes, ahora eran despiadados y frios… identicos a la ocasión, en que impidiera que Draco muriera a manos de Harry.

"¡¡Es el!!.- el grito de Pansy, la saco de sus pensamientos, pudiendo observar por unos minutos, una figura, igual de atemorizante que la de Harry.

Durante el tiempo que esa guerra, diera inicio, pocas personas, muchas de ellas, ahora muertas, habían visto a Lord Voldemort, No necesitaba estar acompañado por Nagini, para lucir intimidante… bastaba observar aquellos ojos de color rojo, como la sangre, para que esta se te congelara…

Las imágenes, que acompañaban las narraciones, impresas en los libros, distaban mucho de la nueva realidad de ese mago, cuya crueldad, parecía no tener limites… las facciones de Lord Voldemort, no lucian deformadas, como antaño, su rostro estaba perfectamente definido, y su piel, lucia menos palida… ataviado por una larga capa, sonrió al reconocer la identidad, del único tonto, que no corría como el resto.

"Harry Potter…- los mortifagos detuvieron su ataque-. Un rostro conocido… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvimos, cara a cara…"

"¿Te parece?.- sonrió burlon-. Bueno… no lo recuerdo muy bien… tal vez sea por que en ese entonces, estabas deforme… me da gusto ver que la pocion que te trajo de vuelta, hizo algo, por tu rostro".

"Simpatico…- jugaba con su varita-. Te has vuelto muy gracioso, joven Potter… incluso, puedo ver que ya no me temes, como cuando eras un simple y ordinario muchachito, que se escondia tras Albus Dumbledore… los años, en tu caso, te han vuelto estupido…"

"Atribuyamos tu estupidez, también al tiempo…- le devolvio el gesto.

"Hace unas horas, tuve un extraño sentimiento…-disminuyo la distancia que los separaba-. Una calidez, nauseabunda, que se apodero de mi cuerpo… nuestra conexión, me hizo suponer, que algo bueno te estaba sucediendo, mi joven rival… entonces, me pregunte… ¿Será posible que el inalcanzable Harry Potter, este cambiando?...- sonrió con malicia-. ¿Me atrevere a pensar, que te surgieron nuevos deseos?"

Un silencio se impuso entre esos dos hombres, que eran observados por un limitado grupo, complices de miradas de incertidumbre, ante el desconocimiento de lo que ahí ocurria.

"Ahora…- acaricio el rostro de Harry, quien no hizo nada para evitarlo-. ¿Cuál es el deseo mas importante para ti?"

A cierta distancia, Theodore, Pansy y Hermione, observaban a través de la ventana, lo que sucedía en el exterior… sin explicarse por que, en cuestion de segundos, el rostro de Harry, se había tornado palido, provocando que la sonrisa de Lord Voldemort, se ensanchara aun mas en su rostro.

"¿Lo averiguamos?.- extendio la mano, y apunto hacia el lugar en donde esas tres personas, miraban lo que sucedía-. Sabes bien que yo puedo hacer realidad todos tus deseos… tu naciste solo para mi… y por eso… por eso…"

La punta de su varita, brillo con intensidad, haciendo que el lugar que había estado apuntando, se destruyera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¡¡Cuidado!!.- el grito de esas tres personas, se vio ahogado ante la explosion, mas un agudo dolor, en el pecho del joven mago, le hizo temer lo peor.

"¡¡¡Hermione!!!.- intento correr hacia ese lugar, sin embargo, Lord Voldemort no parecía dispuesto a perder su atencion, por lo que le cerro el paso.

"No permitire que nadie te aparte de mi…- sujeto a Harry con firmeza, evitandole cualquier tipo de movimiento-. ¿Lo entiendes?... tu me perteneces… solo yo, puedo tener tu corazón… ya sea por las buenas, o por las malas".

* * *

Notas de Oracle: 

¡¡Hi!!... ok, pues aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo… con todo lo que tenia en la cabeza, por que a decir verdad, esto salio como en 3 semanas… pero bueno, he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para que valga la pena… y me ha gustado (para los amantes de la sangre y la destrucción, impregnadas con algunas gotitas de romance)

¿De que hablare?... ah si… June se ha tomado unas vacaciones en "Villa Largate de aquí y no vuelvas jamás" un hermoso lugar que se ha vuelto su verdadero hogar… pero promete regresar pronto… y me pidio agradecerles, todas las muestras de cariño, apoyo… y el haber dejado en claro, que Oracle ya debe retirarse – haciendo memoria, ya cumpli dos años "pululando" por aquí… jojo- en fin, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado… de todas formas, eso fue hace como tres semanas… na, mejor olvidarlo.

Ah!!! Saluditos a Rei-sama… que siempre me da los mejores consejos y que por algo, es mi BEST FRIEND… espero toparme con ella, en el MSN… por que la ultima vez, me dejo colgada… pero me escucho… no cabe duda, que el tener amigos, siempre es algo gratificante (sientes que no estas solito en el mundo ), así que chicos, si tienen amigos, valorenlos… bueno, también hagan un analisis exhaustivo, de las personas, por que luego te topas con cada gente que … ay dios…

La dejare hasta aquí… leo todos los reviews, y me da gusto saber lo que opinan… han de decir que soy peor que una noche con dolor de estomago y sin dormir, pero como que ya me estaba yo perdiendo mucho en lo del romanticismo y esos temas(verdad que me salio bien?)… así que, tal como ya anhelaban… el Señor Tenebroso, ha hecho acto de presencia… en su apariencia, no me base en lo que dice el quinto libro… simplemente, deje libre a mi imaginación (a veces no es tan dificil)… ¡¡Disfrútenlo!!

K.Oracle.

Vice-presidente de la Liga Anti Cho - Anti Ginny

P.d. Lo olvidaba… las canciones del fic anterior son… It's my life y Clover… la primera, fue traducida por una gran escritora de fanfics, a la que yo super admiro, Mikki-chan… aunque claro, también tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que es la cancion favorita de otra amiga, Zyanya (gracias por los ultimos jalones de oreja que me diste)… y la segunda, bueno, esa si la traduje yo… pero solo utilice unas partecitas… si yo hiciera unas canciones tan lindas, mi ego seria mas grande que toda la superficie terrestre

-bye-


	17. Un futuro ya escrito

**Un futuro ya escrito.**

Una densa nube de polvo, empedia que su vision, fuera lo suficientemente clara, para poder ver lo que había sucedido. Tenia el cuerpo adolorido, y sentía un calido liquido, correr por su rostro… tal vez un golpe grave, a causa del derrumbe que Lord Voldemort había provocado.

En el ultimo minuto, antes de que el potente hechizo, les diera de lleno, Theodore había encontrado el pasadizo, empujandolas, a ella y Pansy, dentro de ese oscuro lugar… lo demás, era confuso.

Tanteando la superficie del piso, se topo con el cuerpo de Pansy, que estaba inconsciente. Encendio la punta de su varita, y reviso que las heridas de su compañera, no fueran graves.

"¿Esta bien?.- la voz de Theodore la sobresalto.

"Si…- se volvió a verlo.

Su aspecto, era mucho peor que el de ellas. Su ropa estaba rota en algunas partes, llena de polvo, mas eso no fue lo que llamo su atencion. Corría sangre por la comisura de sus labios. También tenia una grave herida en la cabeza, junto con algunas cortaduras en su rostro. Noto que chorreaba sangre, por el brazo del joven, y comprobo que en ese estado, no podía llegar muy lejos.

"Marchense…- Theodore parecio leer lo que pasaba por su mente en esos minutos-. Despierta a Pansy y alejense lo antes posible… yo las alcanzare después".

"Ni de broma.- sentencio Hermione, consiguiendo despertar a Pansy y sujetando a Theodore-. Nos iremos los tres de aquí… ¿Alguna duda?"

"Ninguna…- comenzaron a recorrer aquel estrecho pasillo, internandose en esa oscuridad, que conforme avanzaban, los alejaban de los gritos y explosiones, que ocurrian en la superficie.

"Un estorbo menos.- lucia satisfecho-. Siempre he sentido desprecio por los espectadores… resultan una carga inútil…"

"Her…- las palabras no salían de su garganta.

"Eso es…- sus delgados dedos, recorrian las facciones de aquel desencajado rostro-. ¿Te sientes miserable?... me agrada ese sentimiento… mas aun, cuando soy yo, quien te lo produce…"

"No hagas caso de sus palabras.- Voldemort reparo en la presencia de Bill, que observaba con desprecio al mago mas temido por todos-. Ellos están bien… así que demonos prisa, eliminando a esta basura, para que pueda ir a disfrutar de mi café"

"A ti, nadie te metio en esta conversación.- libero a Harry-. ¿Has comprendido?"

"Perfectamente.- alzo su varita.

"Es verdad…- Harry observo con detenimiento el rostro de Voldemort-. No hay que perder el tiempo…-su varita, comenzo a emitir un extraño resplandor-. ¡¡Bill!!"

"No necesitas decirlo dos veces…- se arrojo al suelo, justo al momento, en que los mortifagos que los rodeaban, salían despedidos en el aire.

"Interesante movimiento, mi joven paladín…- Lord Voldemort, se mantenia de pie, inmune al ataque de Harry-. Pero sabes bien, que necesitaras mas poder, como para conseguir que te tome, como un adversario, digno de enfrentarse a mi".

"Estoy consciente de eso…- sin perder tiempo, Harry retrocedio lo suficiente para poder concentrarse, al mismo tiempo, que su mano, apuntaba hacia el cielo

Un fuerte resplandor, emergio de la palma de la mano de Harry, al mismo tiempo que los mortifagos, que consiguieron ponerse en pie, huian aterrorizados, con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Gruesas nubes, comenzaron a rodear aquella área. El choque entre ellas, provocaba grandes descargas electricas, que se precipitaban a tierra, y hacian estremecer los cimientos de esa casa. Lord Voldemort, observaba como de la mano de Harry, asomaba una punta, que en un instante, se materializo en una espada, firmemente sujeta por el joven mago.

"Interesante truco…- sonrió complacido-. Veo que has obtenido un instrumento, bastante rudimentario… pero temo romper tus ilusiones, Harry… se necesita mas que una simple espada, para poder eliminarme".

"Es verdad…-imito el gesto de Voldemort, mostrando tanta confianza que contrario el rostro de su enemigo-. Pero, esta no es una simple espada… contiene encerrado un gran poder…y es una suerte, que tu, aun no consigas la tuya… por que me da ventaja".

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se arrojo sobre el, realizando movimiento, que Lord Voldemort, pudo esquivar con gran dificultad… Harry, no lo atacaba como un joven, desesperado por terminar con esto… daba la impresión de que se trataba de un juego, en el que no había duda, de quien resultaría vencedor.

"Interesante...- un fino corte cerca de su cuello, arranco una sonrisa de los labios de Harry-. Has mejorado mucho…"

"¿No te agrada mi nuevo yo?.- empuño nuevamente la espada.

"No particularmente… -respondió al ataque, arrojando mortíferos hechizos, que eran rechazados por el joven.

"Aguafiestas…- en un breve receso, ambos contrincantes, intentaban regular sus respiraciones. Ambos eran buenos, era dificil saber quien llevaba la ventaja… Harry era joven, y poseia la fuerza de su edad, todo lo contrario de Lord Voldemort, que tenia el conocimientos… y las suficientes artimañas, como para destrozar a su enemigo.

"Tenia muchas ganas de verte…- guardo su varita-. La ultima vez, falto poco, para tenerte por completo… tu cuerpo era mio, hasta que ese poder tuyo, me obligo a dejarte… eso fue malo… tu me perteneces".

"Te equivocas.- bajo la guardia.

"La profecia de tu nacimiento, me hace tu dueño…- exclamo con jubilo-. Tu, eres el único que me puede destruir… el niño nacido, cuando Julio se extingue".

"Esa profecia…- su voz sono fria y prepotente-. Te aferras a algo que ignoras y que puede ser tu perdicion".

"Tal vez…- sentencio-. Pero la parte que conozco, te señala como mi enemigo… por eso, eres mio… solamente yo, puedo apoderarme de ese corazón, que late, dentro de tu pecho… ¿debere comerlo, para ti?"

"Demente…- sus ojos centellearon-. Solamente, eres un enfermo… un loco…"

"¿Te la han dicho?.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Acaso, Dumbledore, se atrevería a corromper la vida de color en rosa, que te creo?... ¿Puedo saber, Harry?… si hizo a un lado, su sentimentalismo de anciano, y revelo a su chico dorado… al heroe… al niño que me derroto y vivio… el motivo de su orfandad".

"Así es…- respondió sin titubear.

"Mientes…- exclamo segundos después-. El registro de la profecia, fue roto… Bellatrix, me lo dijo".

"Es verdad…- arqueo la ceja-. Con la unica diferencia, de que la persona que la escucho esa noche, en Cabeza de Cerdo… fue la encargada de revelarmela…"

"Dumbledore…- no le fue dificil el saber de quien se trataba.

"Mi unica ventaja, es que desconoces el resto de esa profecia, que une nuestros destinos.- se burlo de Voldemort-. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento… si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto, ese eres tu".

"¡¡Explicate, Potter!!!.- la sonrisa de hacia unos minutos, se había disipado, dando paso a una furia amenazante.

"Solo necesitas mirar esto.- retiro el fleco que cubría su cicatriz-. No es la profecia, la que me señalo como tu enemigo… fuiste tu, el que me marco como su igual..."

"Potter…- apretó los puños con furia-. No juegues con mi paciencia".

"No lo hare.- en leve ademán, y la espada desaparecio-. Solo necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo, para asegurarme que mis amigos, escaparan… así que ya no hay necesidad de nuestra platica… el final se acerca ya… no seas impaciente"

"Lo espero con ansia…- Voldemort, lo miraba extasiado.

"Y una ultima cosa.- se acerco a Bill y lo sujeto del hombro-. No te pertenezco… no puedes comer mi corazón, por que no me pertenece"

Un chasquido de sus dedos, y se desvanecío de ese lugar, acompañado de Bill. Dejando a los mortifagos, sin nada mas, que una columna de humo y los restos de una casa, completamente inservible.

"Mio…- los mortifagos se alejaron de Lord Voldemort-. ¡¡Tu eres solo mio!!"

Una nueva explosion y al final, un silencio, que anunciaba la muerte… la casa de los Potter, había sido completamente destruida, y tendidos en el suelo de ese lugar, los cuerpos de magos… mortifagos y miembros de la orden, unos encima de otros, sin distinción alguna. Lord Voldemort, ahora no tenia ninguna duda. Harry tenia un punto debil, el cual tenia los minutos contados.

Llevaba largo trayecto caminando, por minutos, sentía que las fuerzas podrian abandonarle en cualquier momento, el peso de Theodore, era mayor que el de ella. Pero no podía abandonar a su compañero… por lo que con ayuda de Pansy, pronto tuvieron ante sus ojos, la salida de ese lugar.

La primera en salir, fue Pansy, con varita en alto, pues la posibilidad de ser atacados no podía ser descartada. Después de asegurarse, que no había enemigos cerca, hizo una señal a Hermione, quien salio, cargando de un semi-inconsciente Theodore.

"Necesitamos un traslador.- Pansy comenzo a buscar un objeto que pudiera encantar.

"Theodore esta sangrando mas…- Hermione lo recosto en el suelo, y presiono sobre la herida que el joven tenia en el hombro-. Tenemos que darnos prisa".

"¡¡Ya lo se!!.- la desesperación hacia presa de ellos.

"Utili…- Theodore intento incorporarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió-. Utilicen eso…"

Su dedo apuntaba entre los arbustos, en donde se encontraba una cacerola, oculta entre las ramas. Pansy se dirigió hacia ese lugar, y justo cuando tuvo el objeto entre sus manos, un resplandor le tomo por sorpresa.

"¡¡Desmaius!!.- el hechizo le dio de lleno, provocando que cayera al suelo.

"¡¡Malfoy!!.- ninguno se había imaginado eso.

Completamente maltrecho, Draco Malfoy se acerco a ellos, con varita en alto. Al parecer, había sido atacado por un potente hechizo… tal vez, la barrera que Harry pusiera… pero no era momento de pensar en eso… Pansy estaba desmayada y Theodore, en su estado, tenia pocas posibilidades de enfrentarlo… la unica que se encontraba en condiciones, estaba desarmada, por lo que la sonrisa de Draco, se ensancho aun mas.

"Un muerto…- pateo la varita de Pansy-. Un Traidor…- dirigió su mirada a Theodore-. Y una sangre sucia… con ustedes tres, conseguire que mi vida, se perpetue lo suficiente, como para ver a Potter, llorar sangre, cuando los mate a ustedes".

"Hu…- Theodore escupio sangre, manchando las manos de Hermione-. Huye de aquí…"

"No puedo.- observaba con temor, como Draco reducia la distancia entre ellos-. Nunca me perdonare el abandonarlos…"

"Eso es, sangre sucia…- sus ojos reflejaban la demencia de la que era presa-. Fidelidad a tus compañeros… evitame la fatiga de tener que cazarte, como el animal inmundo que eres".

"Vete…- murmuro Theodore una vez mas, pero Hermione, se puso en pie, limitandose a sostener los grisáceos ojos del mortifagos.

"¿Quieres ser la primera?.- rio triunfante.

"No…- observo la sangre que escurria por sus manos, y sin perder tiempo salpico con ella el rostro de Draco.

"¡¡Demonios!!.- la limpio a prisa-. ¡¡Esta la pagaras!!"

"Es una suerte que no necesite de una varita, para ponerte en tu lugar…- junto sus manos, y la sangre de Theodore, comenzo a levitar, ante una columna inexistente de viento-. Los conocimientos de la magia negra se encuentran en mi… por ello, invoco al poder supremo…"

"¡¡Detente Hermione!!.- Theodore sabia lo que estaba por ocurrir, por algo, había instruido a Hermione en esa área, mas la joven, solo conocia la teoria en su totalidad… la practica era algo muy distinto.

"La Sangre de mi maestro, que me otorga el permiso, para elaborar este conjuro.- el liquido de rojizo color, comenzo a resplandecer-. Los rezos de mis ancestros, que están dispuestos a rogar por mi…"

"¡¡Que diablos esta sucediendo!!.- Draco observaba como todo a su alrededor, se agitaba en forma peligrosa, obligandole a retrodecer.

"Mi deseo, parte del alma del que saldra la energia para elaborarlo…- su rostro se endurecio-. Y mi enemigo…-sus ojos se posaron en Draco-. Quien sentira la furia, de las antiguas corrientes magicas…"

"Pero que…- Pansy había recobrado el sentido, solo para observar como la frágil figura de Hermione, soportaba una enorme cantidad de energia.

"Mortis Fatale…- una fuerte ventisca azoto el área, y la energia, salio desprendida en direccion de Draco, quien atonito, no conseguia que su cuerpo respondiera.

Todo transcurria en camara lenta ante los ojos de los espectadores. Theodore no podía dar credito al hecho de que Hermione, hubiera realizado uno de los hechizos de mayor dificultad. Si el impacto le daba de lleno a Draco, este tardaria mas en caer, que en morir…

"¡¡No!!.- con un rapido movimiento, el objeto que sujetaba Pansy, volo por los aires, interponiendose entre Draco y el hechizo de Hermione.

"¡¡Hermione!!.- una fuerte explosion y la joven cayo al suelo, el esfuerzo había sido excesivo para su cuerpo.

"Esa inútil…- Pansy se incorporo, recuperando su varita y dirigiendose hacia el cuerpo de Draco, quien se encontraba boca arriba, con heridas sumamente graves.

"Esta bien…- Theodore acaricio el rostro de la joven-. Todavía respira…"

"Lo mismo que este imbecil…- piso el pecho de Draco-. No nos hemos saludado, viejo amigo… me da gusto ver que ya has aceptado cual es tu lugar…"

"Pansy…- un leve quejido por parte del mortifagos, fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta-. Cuando salga de esta…"

"Deberias agradecerme, idiota.- de su varita escaparon varias cuerdas que ataron el cuerpo del mago-. Ya estarias muerto, de no ser por mi intervención… si el hechizo de la "sangre sucia" te hubiera dado de lleno… yo me habría quedado sin mi venganza".

"Ya esta…- los restos de la cacerola, fueron encantados para servir de traslador, para que los llevara a todos de vuelta a Grimmauld Place.

"A los miembros de la Orden, les dara gusto vernos…- tiro de las cuerdas, arrastrando el malherido cuerpo de Draco-. Les llevamos a uno de los principales seguidores del señor Tenebroso…"

"¿Piensas que hablare?.- se revolvia entre sus ataduras-. ¡¡No soy tan idiota!!"

"Yo no dije que te lo pediriamos.- exclamo Pansy, con una inocencia dificil de cuestionar-. Es inteligente de tu parte, el guardar silencio, pero…"

"Meterte con el mas terrible de los miembros de la Orden... - acariciaba el rostro de Hermione-. Esa si fue una completa estupidez…"

El crujir de los leños, era el único sonido que irrumpia en aquel lugar. El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, se encontraba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo por el elfo Dobby, quien se encargaba de mantenerlo limpio. El resto de los miembros, iban de forma ocasional… solo el tiempo que duraban las reuniones.

Pero ese día, todo era distinto… la noticia del ataque a casa de los Potter corrio como polvora entre la comunidad magica, por lo que rápidamente, un numeroso grupo de magos, se dio cita en aquel lugar, esperando el arribo de Albus Dumbledore.

"Moody esta preocupado…- se sentó en la mesa-. Por lo poco que le entendi, considera que fue una estupidez de nuestra parte, el no haber informado a la Orden, del ataque".

"Ya se le pasara…- frente a la estufa, Harry vigilaba que el café, hirviera lo suficiente.

"La reunión de hoy, tiene el carácter de urgente…- mantenia su mirada en el techo-. ¿Crees que el profesor Dumbledore, se haya enterado de tu encuentro cercano con Lord Voldemort?"

"Lo dudo…- con su varita, atrajo algunas tazas-. Mi barrera, impide que alguien vea lo que sucede…"

"Me sorprende que Voldemort la hubiera cruzado…- bajo la voz, pues sentía la mirada de Alastor Moody, sobre ellos-. ¿Qué distrajo tu atencion?"

"Eso a ti no te importa…- gruño.

"¿Y no estas preocupado por esos tres?.- Bill sonrió esceptico, esperando una reaccion violenta por parte de Harry-. Salieron antes que nosotros y aun no llegan".

"No…- exclamo minutos después, al mismo tiempo en que le pasaba al pelirrojo una taza con humeante liquido-. Están bien…"

"Opino lo mismo.- aspiro el aroma que emanaba su taza, no tenia ganas de comenzar una discusión con Harry.

Una explosion en el centro de la sala, sobresalto a los ahí presentes, que rápidamente, rodearon a los recien llegados. Alastor Moody, fue el primero que se acerco a ellos, y con ayuda de Lupin, la figura de Theodore fue llevada hacia la planta alta.

"Parece que no salieron bien librados…- se acercaron, atraidos por la gente, que se encontraba nerviosa e inquieta-. Oye Parkinson, que fue lo que…"

"¡¡Hermione!!.- la joven se encontraba en brazos de Charlie Weasly, que junto con su madre, intentaban en forma inútil, hacerla reaccionar.

"Nos ataco Malfoy…- se apoyo en Bill, mientras que con su mano libre, apuntaba al mortifago, que era llevado hacia el sotano de la casa.

"¿Qué le paso?.- la palidez de Hermione, alarmo a Bill.

"Magia negra…- murmuro-. Theodore le pidio que no lo hiciera, pero fue inútil…"

"Dejenla.- Harry la tomo en sus brazos y sin mas que agregar, la subió a su habitación.

"Si le sucede algo…- ayudada por Bill, Pansy también subió al segundo piso-. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría suceder?"

"Prefiero no hacerlo…- la deposito en la cama, atrayendo con su varita, pociones y vendajes, para curar apropiadamente las heridas de la joven.

"Es lo mejor…- una figura interrumpió su conversación, causando extrañeza en los ojos de Pansy, que no daban credito a lo que veia-. Tiene tiempo que no nos veiamos…"

"Tu…- paso saliva-. ¿Tu que haces aquí?"

"Visitando a los amigos.- respondió en forma distraida, tal como era su costumbre-. Me entere del ataque a la casa de Harry y decidí venir a ver, como se encontraba".

"Esta bien…- Bill lucia igual de contrariado.

"Ya me di cuenta…- se dirigió hacia la salida-. Supongo que necesitara ayuda, con las heridas de Hermione Granger… así que con su permiso…"

"¡¡Espera!!.- la puerta se cerro tras de si.

"Se ha vuelto una persona muy maleducada…- dos nuevas figuras abandonaron la oscuridad-. No es la forma en que debe tratar a sus amigos".

"June tiene razón…- la pequeña hada, descansaba en el hombro de una figura adulta, con voz paternal-. Estamos aquí, para saludar a los viejos conocidos…"

"Entonces, deberia regresar a la habitación, en la que el profesor Dumbledore le pidio esperar…- retiro los rubios cabellos que cubrian sus azules ojos-. Harry podría verlo…"

"No importa ya, si me ve o no…- se dirigió hacia la habitación del joven mago-. Es hora de terminar con esta patraña".

"Como quiera…- la joven se adelanto.

La puerta se abrio, sobresaltando a Harry, que limpiaba el rostro de Hermione. Las dos personas que entraban, eran conocidas suyas… el hada que lo visitara hace tiempo, June… junto con una joven, a la que no había visto desde hacia algunos años…

Luna Lovegood, se acerco a el, emanaba una confianza y presencia, que le hacia imposible el pasar desapercibida. Sus rubios cabellos, perfectamente acomodados, se mecian frente a el. Mas los azules ojos de la joven, no estaban fijos en los del hombre… toda su atencion, se encontraba en la puerta, en donde una tercera persona, provocaba que una vez mas, el rostro de Harry palideciera.

"No…- instintivamente, protegio a Hermione con su cuerpo-. Tu no… no es posible"

"¿Por qué?.- aquel hombre, le miraba con una gran compasión-. Tu bien sabes, que en el mundo de los magos, todo es posible…"

"Pero esto no…- saco su varita-. ¡¡Tu ya estas muerto!!"

"¿Te parece?.- interrumpió Luna-. Por que yo veo que respira… así que, no puedes decir que hablas con un muerto".

"La persona, que esta frente a mi…- apunto al pecho del hombre-. Pertenece al pasado… y los muertos no pueden volver…"

"Pero es verdad…- June reía ante el rostro del joven mago-. Yo tengo el poder de la vida y la muerte… una sola nota de mi canto… y te he regresado a uno de tus seres queridos…"

"Es mentira…- grito exasperado-. ¡¡¡Yo estaba ahi… te vi morir…!!!"

-Por ello…. Esa persona que esta frente a mi… no puedes ser tu, Sirius Black-

* * *

Notas de June:

(JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO… Oracle estaba a punto de celebrar, cuando recibio la noticia de mi retorno… el ver como se le borraba la sonrisa, es uno de los momentos, mas hermosos de mi vida… y claro, uno siempre piensa, que la felicidad no puede ser mayor, pero ¡¡Oh, SORPRESA!!!,-le hacen ver un error garrafal que ha cometido- Adorar tanto una serie, como la de Gravitation, para permitir que influenciara en uno de sus dialogos –ahora si, lo hizo sin querer-… y fue fulminante, por que se tomo tres vasos de leche, sin respirar –ahora mismo, sigue ahogada en ese vicio- entonces, pues no me quedo mas que tomar el control de las notas, y hacer aclaraciones de sus ultimas loqueras… lo de la espada, es una idea que se le ocurrio hace unos ayeres, cuando vio un dibujo de un tipo, con frios ojos y terrible genio, portandola… entonces, eso de sacar el arma, de la mano, se baso en Ashura, personaje de otro anime favorito…-

El señor Black esta de vuelta, por que los restaurantes del otro mundo, son nefastos, y yo… yo no voy a arruinar mi oportunidad… solo puedo decir, que esta de vuelta, para ser soporte de Harry en un futuro no muy lejano… por que Voldie también necesita de una espadita… así como alguien, que le ayude a verificar el filo

… Lo olvidaba, ahora es oficial la LIGA ANTI CHO-GINNY… Oracle es vicepresidenta y esta feliz por que anda cerca de Battou, nuestra mejor amiga … sin dejar de mencionar que conocio a una chica de nombre Magda, que le brindo la oportunidad de ser Jefa de Casa (Gryffindor)… ¡¡¡Feliz aniversario!!!

Bien, los veo el siguiente capitulo, por ahora, tengo que conseguir que Oracle pare de llorar, por que ya me provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza… que ruidosa es…)

Los quiere, June

-Y Oracle, que ahora esta persiguiendo mariposas con un sarten-


	18. En los Pasillos de San Mungo

**En los Pasillos de San Mungo**

"Cooperar, te haria mas facil la estancia.- Pansy, sentada en el borde de la mesa, observaba con indiferecnia a su prisionero-. Te lo digo por tu bien, querido Draco... aprovecha que me encuentro de exceletne humor..."

"Ahorra tus palabras.- el rubio cabello del mago, caisa sobre su rostro, completamente sucio y enmarañado-. No te dire nada... prefiero morir"

"Que idiotez.- se puso en pie-. ¿Recuerdas ñp qie mps regia en el colegio?... un Slytherin es valiente, mas no estupido... siempre salvaremos el pellejo"

"Lo sabes bien, traidora.- su sonrisa aun tenia esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba-. Salvaste tu pellejo y te uniste a estos... defensores de la impureza, amigos de los sangre sucias"

"Yo no salve mi pellejo-. se mofo de el-. Por si lo has olvidado, tu me traicionaste y "asesinaste"... poco te importo que fuera tu...- se quedo pensativa-. ¿Como lo dirias?... ah si, tu prometida".

"Ordenes del Señor Oscuro.- sus ojos brillaron en forma maliciosa al ver que ese tema, aun no sana en Pansy-. ¿Acaso, te duele que te diera la espalda?"

"Nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste.- en forma inconsciente, poso su mano en la cicatriz que se empeñaba en ocultar-. Pero olvidemos un poco, el motivo por el que te torturare hoy, nunca dejare de agradecer la traicion... el gusto de verte en estas condiciones, no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo".

"¿Me agradeceras solo eso?.- sus miradas se encontraron-. Tu y yo, teniamos muchas cosas en comun... el odio a los sangre sucias... haciamos un buen equipo".

"Pasado...- se cruzo de brazos-. Mi vida es distinta ahora"

"Un asesino, siempre sera un asesino...- sentencio el mortifago-. Aparentas ser buena y aliada de Dumbledore, pero en el fondo, sigues siendo la misma... en tu intento por acercarte a Potter, te has disfrazado de cordero, y a mi no me puede engañar... eres patetica"

"Di lo que quieras- bostezo, aburrida de las palabras de Malfoy.

"¿Si?.- su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas-. Entonces, ¿Podemos hablar de un tema secreto?.- Pansy lo miraba con detenimiento-. ¿Como tu amor oculto, por Harry Potter?"

"Tu...- un nuevo silencio y Draco rio triunfante. Habia sembrado la duda, en el corazon de Pansy.

"Te he visto y reconozco esa mirada en tus ojos...- continuo-. Aunque lo disfraces ante los demas, se que en el fondo, deseas que la sangre sucia no despierte nunca, para asi, recuperar la atencion que hasta este momento Potter te ha tenido... niegame que eres distinta a la Pansy Parkinson que combatia a mi lado, la mujer capaz de matar por conseguir lo que quiere".

"Mientes.- cubrio sus oidos, aumentando el jubilo de Malfoy, al ver como Pansy, dudaba de si misma-. ¡¡No te creo!!"

"Hola a todos...- la puerta del sotano se abrio, dando paso a la figura de Bill Weasly, tan sonriente como de costumbre-. Interesante charla, me gustaria escucharla por completo, pero tengo mas interes en la informacion que se esconde bajo esos cabellos rubios".

"Bill...- observo como el pelirrojo, se deshacia de los guantes que cubrian sus manos.

"Despues hablaremos...- exclamo el mago, sin apartar su vista de Malfoy, dirigiendole una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa-. No te preocupes, te prometo que no dolera"

"Es suficiente...- sujeto al hada-.Debes descansar, no quiero que tu seas la proxima en ocupar una de las camas que hay en San Mungo"

"Pero...- sus pequeños ojos, eran pruebas fieles de la impotencia de la que era presa en esos instantes. Nada de lo que hacia, resultaba util para Sirius Black.

"Dejemoslo por hoy.- insitio el mago una vez mas-. Iremos a tomar un cafe y compraremos algunos dulces, para que recuperes la energia que has perdido"

"Lo siento tanto...- exclamo un tanto melancolica-. Se supone que soy la guardiana de la vida y muerte... pero soy tan inutil, que no puedo ni volver a mi hogar..."

"Lamentarse no esta bien, por ahora...- Luna Lovegood ingreso en la habitacion, portando un traje blanco, simbolo de su condicion como medimago-. Barreras, tal vez... ella no quiere volver".

"Una explicacion muy logica.- asintio Sirius-. Ya han pasado mas de dos meses desde que esta sumida en esa oscuridad... lo que no concuerda, es el hecho de que June, no pueda acercarse a ese lugar que mantiene cautiva a Hermione".

"Eso mismo.- exclamo furiosa-. ¡¡Yo soy la que decide en ese lugar... no tiene nada de logica, nadie se puede resistir a mi canto"

"Pues ya encontraste a la primera.- penso Luna en voz alta-.El señor Black, tenia un motivo por el cual regresar... puede que Granger no recuerde ese motivo... ¿Que hay en ese lugar, que los puede mantener cautivos por la eternidad?"

"No existen palabras para poder descubrirlo...- una melancolica sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Sirius-. No sabes donde empieza el cielo y termina la tierra... todo lo que deseas, se encuentra ahi...

"Vaya...- Luna se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, pese a creer en lo extraordinario, no dejaba de sorprenderse-. Ha de ser muy dificil el perder ese paraiso... lo que me obliga a exteriorizar una duda que comienza a sugir... ¿Que motivo le hizo volver de esa oscuridad?"

"El gruñon de Harry, como le dice June.- rio ante un comentario del hada-. Hubo un momento, en el que me acorde de el y fue en ese preciso instante, en el que nos conocimos-. June le miro fijamente.

"Volaba por casualidad en ese lugar.- asintio el hada despues de un rato.

"Si tan solo, Harry dejara a un lado sus temores y se acercara a usted.- exclamo Luna.

"Es una reaccion que ya me esperaba... incluso June me dijo, que si volvia al mundo de los mortales, el recibimiento no seria tan grato...- parecia un tanto apenado-. Pero no todo esta tan mal... Harry no es muy amable, pero suele saludarme cada que nos vemos... supongo que por ahora, es suficiente"

"A estas alturas, Harry ya estara informado de que usted permanecio en absoluto secreto en San Mungo.- Luna miro con cierta nostalgia el lugar-. Misma habitacion... la cama que ocupa Hermione en este momento, fue la misma en la que yo solia atenderlo a usted... si aun no lo sabe, cuando se entere se pondra furioso... odia que le oculten las cosas"

"Un motivo mas, para que su odio por el Profesor Dumbledore, sea reavivado...- exclamo el mago.

"Harry no necesita motivos para odiar al Profesor Dumbledore.- fruncio el cejo-. Le bastan los simples recuerdos de su niñez, como para alzar su varita y eliminar al causante de sus sufrimientos... lo haria pedazos, de no ser que aun existe agradecimiento... y eso sera siempre lo que detendra a nuestro amigo..."

"Existe humanidad en el corazon de mi ahijado...- esas palabras, parecia salir desde lo mas profundo de su corazon., Y eso, al final... sera lo que le brindara la fuerza para enfrentar su destino..."

"Destino...- observaba con detenimiento el movimiento de sus dedos-. Mira mi mano, Colagusano...- ¿Vez algo en ella?

"No, mi señor.- balbuceo nervioso, sabia que una respuesta erronea, pondria en riesgo su vida.

"Buena respuesta, mi fiel vasallo.- cerro el puño-. No tengo nada que pueda combatir el nuevo juguete del pequeño Potter... el tiene una espada y puedo jurar que no es un arma ordinaria... tan solo con verla, desperto en mi, el deseo de tenerla entre mis manos"

"¿De verdad la quieres?.- una suave y escalofriante voz, llamo su atencion-. ¿Por que no conseguirla?... tu tambien mereces una"

"Tu...-conocia esa voz, tanto, que sonrio ampliamente, ignorando a Nagini, quien se escabullo, asustada por el intruso-. Mucho tiempo sin verte... no preguntare como hiciste para llegar aqui, por que la respuesta es demasiado obvia"

"Tus dementores son estupidos e inutiles.- rio el visitante, sin apartarse de las sombras-. No podrian hacer nada en contra de mis protectores"

"Me lo imaginaba...- abandono su lugar y se acerco a esa oscuridad, siendo recibido por dos puntiagudas lanzas, que poco estuvieron de cortarle el cuello-. Interesantes guardias... yo solo tengo a seguidores cada vez mas inutiles..."

"Demasiado cerca..- rio la sombra ante el comentario de Voldemort-. Ya conoces las reglas... me tocas y le ahorro el trabajo a el joven Harry Potter"

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente.- exclamo el mago, retirandose un poco para limitarse a seguir con la mirada a su visitante, mientras que Colagusano, era prueba del asombro del que era presa al ver como la oscuridad, parecia amar a ese hombre, pues lo seguia en contra de cualquier logica-. ¿Que motivo te trae por aqui?"

"Trabajo...- exclamo sin animo alguno, sentandose en el lugar de Voldemort-. El mismo tema que me trajo aqui, hace mas de veinte años..."

"¿Aceptaras tu culpa?.- fruncio el cejo-. Estuve a punto de morir... elimine a papa y mama Potter, pero ese niño, me dio una sorpresa mortal"

"Niño...- rio ante la expresion con la que el mago mas temido, se referia a su rival-. Gracias a ese... niño... retornaste mas fuerte y temible... deberias agradecerme que ahora tienes un vinculo con el...pero como se lo ingrato que son todos ustedes, te compensare rebelandote la profecia que te liga a ese joven, tan interesante".

"Te escucho...- ignoro la ultima parte, sumiendose en un breve silencio, antes de que el intruso abriera la boca nuevamente.

-El unico... con poder para derrotar al señor Tenebroso, se acerca... nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendra al mundo al concluir el septimo mes...-

"¿Solo eso?.- reclamo, haciendo que el intruso, posara sus ojos en el-. Ya conozco eso"

"Cierra la boca, miserable mortal...- una de las lanzas se acerco peligrosamente a su cuello, una de sus guardianas habia revelado su rostro, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de su amo, quien prosiguio.

-... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendra un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos, debera morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno podra vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El unico con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, nacera al concluir el septimo mes...-

"Ya veo...- recordo las palabras que intercambiara con Harry-. El culpable de todo esto he sido yo, todo por mi falta de paciencia... y esa espada que surge de su mano, es el poder, que yo no tengo... ahora todo esta claro"

"Ahorrate tus deducciones.- se puso en pie-. Yo vine por que es mi obligacion, asi que explicar profecias, no entra en mi itinerario... regresando a tema, el motivo que me hizo venir a este mundo se limita a revelarte como adquirir una espada que e haga enfrentar el nuevo poder, de Harry Potter"

"¿Me daras el poder que yo no tengo?.- rio en forma maliciosa.- eso me interesa"

"Yo no hare tal cosa.- extendio su mano y una pequeña luz comenzo a brillar-. Te dire como conseguir algo que desde un inicio, esta destinado a pertenecerte".

"Tienes toda mi atencion.- observo como la luz, se alejaba de su creador, para anidarse en sus manos.

"Nacida del cuerpo de Harry Potter, la espada solo surgira cuando su portador, llegue a la madurez, brindandole un poder incomparable- la luz brillo con intensidad-. Pero la misma profecia, no permitira que el otro se vea desprovisto de ese poder y una segunda espada nacera el primer dia del año, para teñir de sangre el amanecer, presagio del futuro que les espera a todos"

"Sujete la esfera.- ordeno la segunda Guardiana-. Le revelara el lugar donde nacera la segunda espada"

Y Voldemor asi lo hizo, sonriendo triunfante por lo que sucederia dentro de poco tiempo... faltaba muy poco, para que el principio del fin, fuera escrito con sangre... su existencia y triunfo estaban asegurados... Harry Potter, nunca tendria el poder y el deseo para poder derrotarle.

"¿Como se encuentra?.- la puerta se abrio, dando paso a Bill y Pansy.

"Igual.- exclamo una voz detras de ellos-. No tiene caso que vengan todos los dias... yo puedo cuidarla"

"Buenos dias.- saludo Bill a Sirius Black, que como todas las mañanas, iba en compañia de June.

"Buen dia...- una leve reverencia, la verdad era que no sabia como actuar frente a ese hombre al que habian dado por muerto durante tanto tiempo.

"Muchas preguntas veo en sus ojos, Señorita Parkinson...- se hizo un breve silencio-. Espero que algun dia se sienta con la confianza como para exteriorizarlas... es malo guardarse tantas cosas"

"Algun dia lo hare...- sintio la mirada de Bill sobre ella, pues no habian hablado gran cosa desde el interrogatorio de Malfoy.

"Si buscan al joven Potter, se marcho hace horas.- froto sus ojos, el levantarse temprano no se le daba muy bien a June.

"Hoy no...- rio Bill-. Una simple visita para una amiga, es el motivo que nos hizo venir a San Mungo... ¿habria algun tipo de molestia, si les pidiera que nos dejaran a solas con Hermione?"

"Ninguno.- respondio Sirius-. Volveremos mas tarde, fue un gusto verlos"

"Gracias.- la puerta se cerro de nueva cuenta.

"Pareciera que solo esta dormida...- Pansy miraba con detenimiento a Hermione.

"Es verdad...- se sento en la cama-. Pero ella no despertara hasta que asi lo decida... ha de ser muy fuerte el motivo que le impide recuperar la conciencia... los seres que ya no estan con nosotros, siempre resultaran un terrible peso que nos impedira continuar"

"Me gustaria tanto verla despierta...- acaricio el rostro de la joven-. Tonta sangre sucia... si se diera cuenta que Harry no la ha dejado sola ni un instante... que vela sus sueños, sin soltarle la mano... que si no regresa, seguira lastimandolo"

"Te preocupa mucho por el, ¿no es asi?.- se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que ella bajara el rostro, incapaz de sostener la mirada de esos azules ojos.

"Si...- murmuro al fin.

"No tocare el tema, por que tu no lo deseas...- exclamo rato despues-. Solo te pedire, que hagas oidos sordos a lo que Malfoy te ha dicho... no eres lo que el ha descrito... y no quiero que dudes, por su culpa"

"Si...- agradecio la comprension de Bill, dirigiendo nuevamente su atencio a Hermione-. Abre los ojos por favor... para Harry, la vida sin ti, no le interesa... y yo... yo quiero volver a conversar contigo, una vez mas..."

"Ya se han marchado...- Remus Lupin, saco de sus pensamientos a Sirius-. Es hora de que June lo intente una vez mas..."

"No tendra caso.- exclamo con desasosiego-. Ella no quiere volver... y June, no puede obligarla... tu no tienes idea de lo que te ata a ese lugar..."

"Pero puedo imaginarmelo.- se sento a su lado, dirigiendole una fugaz sonrisa al hada, que dormia en las manos de Sirius-. Su nombre es June, ¿cierto?.- Sirius se limito a asentir-. Una ocasion, le escuche decir que tampoco podia volver a casa... y me sorprendio la tranquilidad con la que dijo, "esta bien, por ahora no es importante, ya despues me preocupare"... en este caso, es lo mismo"

"No te entiendo Remus, amigo...- el licantropo lo habia sorprendido.

"Es facil... Hermione esta viva- explico con paciencia-. Y por lo que la señorita Lovegood nos ha dicho, se encuentra bien... por ahora, deberia ser suficiente para nosotros... ya despues encontraremos la forma de que recupere la conciencia, hasta ese momento, lo que menos debemos perder, es la esperanza..."

"¿Como puedes entonces, imaginarte lo que es estar sumido en esa oscuridad?.- pregunto una vez mas.

"No la he experimentando.- aclaro-. Pero me la imagino de esta forma... rodeado por los seres que ya no estan aqui... viviendo un mundo muy distinto a la realidad... ¿Podrias pedir algo mas?... despertar, significa que ya no verias a tus seres queridos... eso es lo que yo deduzco"

"Ya veo...- le sonrio-. Te acercaste mucho... vayamos al cuarto de Hermione, para que esta pequeña perezosa, se ponga a cantar.- rieron ante el comentario.

"June...- movio el cuepecito del hada-. Despierta pequeña... es hora de que comiences tu canto"

"Si...- bostezo, frotando una vez mas sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en que emprendia el vuelo.

"¡¡¡Cuidado todos, una mosca en el ambiente!!!.- la puerta se abrio en forma inesperada y la dulce figura de una chica, se hizo notar ante el asombro de Sirius, Remus y la propia June.

"Pero que...- el hada reacciono por completo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡¡¡Matemos al bichito!!!.- un rapido movimiento y June surco los aires, siendo la pared, la unica que pudo detenerla-. ¡¡¡Si, objetivo cumplido!!!"

"¡¡June!!.- Sirius se puso en pie, corriendo en auxilio del hada.

"¿Quien eres?.- Remus saco su varita, dispuesto a combatir a esa persona que irrumpiera en la habitacion-. ¡¡Responde!!"

"Hola a todos.- saludo una chica de escasos 16 años, demasiado alegre de lo normal.

"Disculpenla por favor.- una segunda persona irrumpio en la habitacion, su aspecto era mas tranquilo y confiable, por lo que Remus bajo su varita-. Demasiado tiempo encerrada... no sabe como comportarse en publico"

"June, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Sirius miraba como la pequeña se frotaba la cabeza, el golpe parecio no haberla afectado mucho.

"Si...-se sujeto la cabeza-. Estoy segura de que conozco esa voz..."

"Hola mosquita inutil...- un fuerte escalofrio recorrio la espalda del hada-. Cotorrita linda... apuesto que me extrañaste".

"No, por favor...- se tapo los oidos-. Por favor, que esta voz, no sea la de ella... es todo lo que pido"

"¿Son conocidas tuyas?.- los azules ojos de Sirius estaban sobre ella.

"Para mi desgracia...- murmuro, al mismo tiempo en que giraba su pequeño rostro, teniendo una clara imagen de esas dos mujeres-. Cenere... Calio... hermanas"

"¿Hermanas?.- ninguno de los dos hombres, pudo dar credito a lo que la pequeña exclamo sin mucho animo.

"Anda mosquita, no me hagas golpearte una vez mas...- exclamo Cenere-. Recupera tu verdadera forma y dame un abrazo".

"June...- Calio se acerco a la pequeña-. Es momento que recuperes tu verdadera forma... debes de estar presentable, a nuestro señor".

"¿Mi señor?.- la sangre se le congelo y sin permitirle a Sirius, hacer algun tipo de cuestionamiento, un fuerte resplandor surgio de su mano, iluminando todo el lugar.

"Presumida...- Cenere se cruzo de brazos, al mismo tiempo en que Sirius intentaba observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las cristalinas alas, desaparecieron y el diminuto cuerpo, comenzo a crecer en forma acelerada... Sirius no podia dar credito a lo que tenia ante sus ojos cuando la luz dejo de herirle la vista. Ante él, estaba June completamente transformada... su estatura era un poco inferior a la del mago... sus facciones se mantenian intactas y las ropas que portaban, eran muy distintas... finas y delicadas... todo era armonia en esa criatura.

"¿Señorita June?.- Remus fue el unico que consiguio articular palabra alguna.

"Hola...- sus dorados ojos se fijaron en ellos-. Sorprendente ¿cierto?..."

"Mucho...- Remus sujeto las manos del hada-. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa pequeña hada, fuera en verdad, una hermosa jovencita... ¿Cierto, Sirius?"

"Lamento interrumpir su charla.- intervino Calio-. Pero no podemos hacer esperar a nuestro señor..."

"Si...- Cenere corrio hacia la puerta, mientras que June se reunia con Calio, mirando con cierta ansiedad hacia ese punto.

Remus y Sirius observaron con detenimiento lo que sucedia. June y sus hermanas, hicieron una gran reverencia, al mismo tiempo en que una gracil figura ingreso en la habitacion.

Un hombre alto, de indescriptible hermosura se hizo presente... se acerco a las tres mujeres, pero su mirada se dulcifico aun mas cuando descubrio el rostro de June. Poso su mano en la cabeza de la joven guardiana antes de que su voz, sonara en ese lugar.

"Dulce June...- la joven alzo el rostro-. Es bueno volver a verte..."

"Mi felicidad es aun mayor...- Sirius no podia creer que de los ojos de su amiga, comenzaron a escapar algunas lagrimas-. Mi señor... Hild"

* * *

Notas de Oracle.

... Bien, me he tardado mas de lo que todos se imaginaron, pero a ciencia cierta, no podia hacer nada mas, por que necesitaba aclarar muchas ideas... entonces, si la suerte y el tiempo esta de mi lado, publicare pronto otro capitulo... Navidad, Navidad... hora de gastar...

Tres nuevos personajes... y su estancia es por muy poquito tiempo... los necesito para el capitulo Veinte... por que no cabe duda de que las cosas comienzan a ponerse mejor... necesito un gran final, para esta historia... y ese momento, tiene mas fuerza en mi mentecita...

Hemos llegado al Review 101... ¡¡¡¡WA!!!! la felicidad agolpa mi pecho... no cabe duda de que las cosas comienzan a mejorar.... bueno es todo por el momento, como siempre, gracias por sus reviews... ¡¡¡Me alientan mucho!!!

June Estara mas tiempo por aqui... decidi darle un poquito mas de protagonismo... espero que surja algo bueno...

Bien, se cuidan todos y nos vemos pronto... espero

Los quiere, Oracle.

P.d. ¡¡¡YA SE ACERCA NAVIDAD!!!!.... esto es muy emocionante... ah y recemos por el espiritu electronico de los bites de mi compu... un virus inhumano le ha dado muerte... lloro... perdi todo mi trabajo... lloro... por favor, si no les gusta el fic, no me manden virus.


	19. Oscuras Conspiraciones

**Oscuras conspiraciones**

"Mi señor Hild...- suspiro una vez mas, exasperando los nervios de Cenere, quien desde hacia dos semanas, no hacia mas que pelear con June.

"¡¡Suficiente!!!.- chillo la menor de las hermanas-. Calio, hermana... calla de una buena vez a esta inutil antes de que me haga enojar".

"Tranquilizate Cenere.- la mayor de las hermanas, les indico que guardaran silencio, al mismo tiempo en que posaba sus manos en el sereno rostro del causante de esa discusion-. Mi señor duerme ya... no lo despierten".

"Que rabia.- mascullo Cenere al mismo tiempo en que les daba la espalda.

"¿Podria...?.- June se acerco en forma timida a su hermana mayor, quien parecio entender de que se trataba su peticion y con gesto amable pero inapelable exclamo.

"Lo lamento...- acuno en su regazo, la cabeza de Hild-. Nadie mas que yo, puede velar su sueño..."

"Si...- retrocedio-. Lo entiendo..."

"¿Puedo salir de aqui?.- intervino Cenere, aburrida de esas cuatro paredes-. Me fastidia el tener que vivir como un prisionero, cuando no lo soy".

"Sal a caminar un poco entonces.- asintio Calio-. Yo me quedare aqui".

"Ven conmigo June.- sujeto a su hermana del brazo-. Tu has vivido mucho tiempo en este mundo, quiero que me lleves a un lugar divertido..."

"Si...- acerto a contestar, no sin antes volver a dirigir su mirada al rostro de su amo.

"¡¡Adios!!.- se despidieron las dos jovenes, vestidas en forma tan normal que nadie sospecharia lo especiales que eran.

Las calles estaban repletas de personas. Algunas serias, otras riendo... todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor, parecia ajeno a June, que desde hacia muchos dias, evitaba a los magos que aguardaban por ella en esa habitacion de San Mungo. La Navidad se respiraba en el ambiente... para la joven Cenere, esto era nuevo y miraba embelesada como pequeños copos de nieve se precipitaban a la tierra.

"¿Podrias aparentar que eres feliz?.- exclamo media hora mas tarde, cuando desisitio en continuar su charla con June, que solo se limitaba a asentir e ignorar a la nada contenta Cenere-. Todavia de la delicadeza que tengo contigo..."

"¿De que hablas?.- Cenere corrio hacia los juegos del parque, vacio de niños, que esos dias, admiraban los juguetes de novedad que se mostraban en los aparadores, todos en espera de la llegada de Santa Claus.

"Acabo de salvarte de mi hermana Calio...- se subio a un columpio, indicandole a June que le empujara-. ¿No te diste cuenta?... se comporta en esa forma, para hacerte sentir mal..."

"Algo asi me imagine...- empujaba de Cenere, quien pedia elevarse cada vez mas-. Pero preferi ignorarlo".

"En casa era lo mismo...- June se sento en el columpio de a lado, meciendose suavemente-. Calio es mi hermana y la adoro, mas eso no quiere decir que ignore la crueldad con la que suele tratarte..."

"Todavia no me has dicho a que han venido...- su rostro era muy triste.

"Negocios...- se solto del columpio, consiguiendo un perfecto aterrizaje-. Un dia, el amo desperto y nos dijo que vendriamos al mundo de los mortales... claro que a la gruñona de nuestra "reina", no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que como tu no estas, se le han complicado las cosas... demasiado trabajo que le han hecho quedar como la inutil que es... sin embargo, no tuvo otra opcion que ceder a los deseos del amo... a mi me da igual, aunque no te negare que todo esto se ha vuelto muy divertido y quiero ver por que los mortales, suelen ser mas afortunados que nosotros, los inmortales"

"¿Mas felices?.- June miro fijamente a su hermana.

"¿No te lo has preguntado alguna vez?.- asintio la pequeña. volviendo a su columpio-. Yo lo escuche cuando era tan solo una niña...- hizo una breve pausa-. Bueno, aun lo soy, pero me refiero a mi aspecto, por que antes era una hermosa niña y ahora soy una preciosa señorita...- rio en forma escandalosa.

"¿De que estas hablando?.- cada vez le resultaba mas extraña la forma de ser Cenere.

"Miralos bien.- sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso, se fijaron en ella-. Su vida es tan corta... ¿Como es que pueden sonreir en esa forma?... nacer, crecer, morir... su mundo mortal, lleno de tristeza y odio... no me explico, por que se esfuerzan tanto...- sonrio en forma amplia-. Eso fue lo que escuche... entonces comenze a observar a estos seres... me di cuenta de que al caminar, unos lo hacen mirando al suelo... otros mirando al frente... y son muy pocos, los que miran hacia el cielo...- una nueva pausa antes de continuar-. Si te digo algo, ¿prometes no reirte?"

"Lo prometo.- un pensamiento muy profundo para alguien como su hermana Cenere, que parecia nunca angustiarse con ese tipo de cosas.

"La vida de los mortales es muy corta, de eso no tengo duda alguna.- sonrio en forma calida-. Pero si yo, hubiera tenido oportunidad de elegir, no habria dudado en nacer como uno de ellos..."

"Cenere...- comenzaron a mecerse.

"Nunca moriremos, estamos destinadas a la belleza y a la vida eterna... somos infortunados aunque el resto de nosotros no lo quiera ver... yo pienso que las preocupaciones y el saber que no estaras mucho tiempo en el mundo, te incita a una gran desesperacion por querer vivir al maximo...los mortales, no solo tienen la tristeza y el odio entre ellos... al menos, ahora, puedo respirar la esperanza, el amor y la union entre todos ellos...- su gesto se entristecio ante las palabras que salieron desde lo mas profundo de su corazon-. Los envidio..."

"Yo tambien.- comenzaron a columpiarse con mas fuerza, dando paso a la risa entre ambas hermanas.

"Te ganare.- exclamo Cenere, emocionada por la competencia-. A la cuenta de tres, saltaremos al suelo y veremos quien lo hace mas lejos"

"De acuerdo.- June presto poca importancia a su propia pena-. ¡¡Uno!!"

"¡¡Dos!!.- la joven moria por soltarse de una buena vez.

"¡¡Tres!!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo, surcando el aire y perdiendo el equilibrio al llegar al suelo.

"Eso fue muy divertido.- rio Cenere, que habia caido sobre June-. Mucho mejor que volar".

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- su hermana la dejo libre, quedandose recostadas una al lado de la otra.

"Siempre quise saber que tan fria era esa cosa blanca que "La Reina" arrojaba sobre este mundo.- Cenere comenzo a mover brazos y piernas, bajo la incredula mirada de June-. Vi a un par de chicos hacer esto... - rio una vez mas-. Lo llamaban, Angelitos de Nieve".

"El mio sera mas bonito.- imito los movimientos de su hermana, sin importarles el tiempo que ya habia transcurrido desde su salida de la habitacion en donde Calio, continuaba velando el sueño de Hild.

"No cuentes con eso...- sentencio Cenere-. Si yo gano, tu tendras que hacer lo que a mi se me antoje, el resto del dia"

"Es un trato.- asintio June, poniendo mas empeño en el juego.

"¿Donde esta, June?.- despues de largo rato, Hild abrio los ojos con lentitud, topandose con el rostro de Calio, quien sonrio en señal de saludo.

"Es bueno que haya despiertado, mi señor.- se puso en pie, permitiendo que el extraño personaje se incorporara-. Le he mandado pedir algo de comer, pero si no le gusta, yo misma le preparare lo que desee"

"No has respondido mi pregunta, Calio querida...- se dirigio hacia la enorme ventana-. Pregunte en donde esta June"

"Salio...- su gesto se endurecio, pues Calio siempre queria ser el centro de atencion de su amo-. Cenere estaba aburrida y le pedi que le mostrara la ciudad".

"Nuestra estadia aqui, es muy corta.- cogio de la silla su abrigo-. Se lo que estas pensando y en vez de permanecer entre los mortales, podriamos haber regresado a casa... pero Cenere me lo pidio, y no pude negarme".

"Cenere es una niña que acepta sus deseos.- enfatizo la mayor de las tres hermanas, tenia que reprender a la pequeña por tu atrevimiento.

"Tu lo has dicho, es una niña...- rio para si-. Y me recuerda a mi, cuando tuve su edad... las mismas dudas y deseos... por eso, accedi a cumplir su peticion... no le digas nada, me hace feliz que pueda satisfacer sus dudas".

"Asi lo hare, mi señor.- lamento que su señor, pudiera leer la mente.

"Bien... seguire el ejemplo de mis jovenes guardianas y visitare este lugar.

"Ire con usted.- se incorporo a prisa, pero Hild la detuvo en su loca carrera.

"Gracias, pero sera mejor que vaya solo.- le sonrio-. Espera a mi pequeña y traviesa Cenere... le dara gusto que le prepares algo de comer"

"Pero, mi señor...- habia suplica en sus ojos, mas la decision era innapelable.

"Puedo cuidarme, asi que no te preocupes...- sentencio, dirigiendose hacia la unica puerta de la habitacion-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, antes de volver a casa... y si tu vienes conmigo, solo me resultaras un estorbo... espero que lo entiendas"

"Si, mi amo.- bajo el rostro. Calio estaba segura de que si hubiera sido June, Hild habria aceptado su compañia-. Esperare..."

"Bien, nos veremos mas tarde...- abandono el lugar, dejando a la mayor de las hermanas, sumergida en sus propios demonios.

"June...- mascullo con furia.

"Navidad, navidad... pronto va a llegar.- cantaba la joven medimago, sin importarle las miradas que Pansy le dirigia-. Es un dia de alegria, por que algo me daran... los thestrals vienen ya... y Ronald va a gritar, por que la comida, Hagrid va enviar..."

"No exageres.- exclamo Bill, cansado de los canticos de la joven Lovegood-. No saben tan mal, ha progresado mucho"

"Por favor.- Pansy peleaba con algunos adornos que Molly Weasly les habia mandado para la ocasion-. ¡¡Como rayos, consigo librarme de esta escarcha!!"

"Dos vueltas mas...- exclamo Alastor-. La escarcha rodeara tu cuello y cesaran los gritos que no paran de taladrarme los oidos desde hace dos horas".

"No cuentes con tanta suerte, Moody.- exclamo con ironia la jovencita, haciendo trizas con la varita, su molestia.

"Necesitamos un poco de ambiente.- Bil coloco una sombrero a la inconsciente Hermione-. ¿Musica?... ¿la broma mas reciente de los gemelos?"

"Paren con esto de una buena vez.- sentencio Pansy, uniendo de nueva cuenta, los trozos de los adornos-. Ya quiero que este dia termine y ustedes solo hacen lo contrario..."

"Para que el tiempo pase mas rapido, podriamos dar nuestro propio significado de la Navidad.- propuso Remus, quien junto con Sirius, adornaban el arbol.

"Magnifica idea...- exclamo Bill-. Yo comenzare...- tomo asiento, sin prestar atencion al hecho de que Pansy, comenzo a acomodar las mesas-. A mi me gusta la Navidad por que es la unica ocasion en la que podemos reunirnos todos... podemos sentarnos a platicar, sin preocuparnos por lo que sucedera el dia de mañana".

"Cierto.- prosiguio Remus-. En mi caso, es el unico dia en donde el mundo, parece olvidar su odio hacia los licantropos... todo lo dirigen hacia sus semejantes, durante la interminable pelea por las compras de ultimo minuto"

"En mi caso, la navidad comenzo a tener sentido cuando la pase fuera de casa.- rio Sirius-. Cuando inicie a estudiar en Hogwarts, fue divertido por primera vez, ya que el recuerdo que tenia de mi hogar, distaba mucho del ambiente del colegio... fue cuando conoci a mis amigos y celebre con todos ellos, una navidad tranquila"

"¿A ti por que te gusta la navidad, Luna?.- cuestiono Bill a la distraida medimago, que miraba con detenimiento los adornos de la habitacion.

"Por los obsequios que me dan...- respondio sin animo alguno.

"Es un buen motivo...- rieron todos.

"Mi padre suele enviarme muchas fotografias...- continuo Luna-. La ultima, fue la de un Nundu... dificiles de conseguir"

"Si Hermione estuviera despierta, te dirigia que ya se extinguieron.- interrumpio Theodore.

"Por eso, agradezco que no ha abierto los ojos...- rio en forma misteriosa, causando escalofrio en cada uno de los ahi presentes-.Joven Nott... ¿A usted por que le gusta la Navidad?

"No lo se...- se quedo pensativo-. Para mi era un dia cualquiera y el celebrarlo, siempre ha sido obligatorio entre mis familiares... supongo que ahora lo hago, por la misma costumbre..."

"No seas mentiroso.- Pansy estaba peleando con el mantel, que no ponia de su parte para ser acomodado-. Si fuera costumbre, no estarias ayudando a Lovegood... acepta que te gusta, por que toman en cuenta tu opinion".

"Bueno, tambien existe algo de eso...- asintio Theodore-. ¿Podemos saber porque le gusta la navidad, señor Moody?"

"No.- respondio en forma escueta, prosiguiendo en su labor de encantar algunas velas para que flotaran en el ambiente.

"Y tu, Pansy...- Bill poso su atencion en la joven-. ¿Por que te gusta la navidad?"

"Por que fue un dia de Navidad, cuando Harry me salvo de una muerte segura...-acomodo la vajilla-. Y por primera vez, en mi vida... pude dormir a salvo... y despertar, sin el temor de morir por deseo de otra persona".

"Tiene diversos significados la Navidad...- sonrio Remus, al ver a esos jovenes, exponer su opinion-. Sin embargo, todos estan impregnados con el espiritu de union, solidaridad y afecto entre todos nosotros".

"Motivo aun mayor, para que estemos reunidos hoy...- asintio Sirius-. Para recordarle a Harry, que las cosas, nunca estaran tan mal como el, siempre suele creer"

"Muy cierto...- soplo la palma de su mano y una mariposa fantasmal, ingreso en la habitacion, haciendo dormir con el polvo de sus alas, a todos los ahi presentes-. Por eso, no me queda mas que intervenir en los sueños de esa jovencita..."

La puerta se abrio y la figura de Hild, se hizo presente. Sonreia cual niño, que acababa de realizar una travesura, observando los rostro de los mortales, que sonreian. Los polvos que empleara, eran especiales... utilizados por sus guardianas, para terminar con el sufrimiento de los hombres. Con pasos sigilosos, se acerco a la cama en donde Hermione descansaba.

"Tu sueño debe terminar ya...- poso su mano en la frente de la joven-. Hild, señor de los inmortales, asi lo ordena..."

Un nuevo resplandor y un leve quejido por parte de Hermione, fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, haciendo que su rostro se dulcificara, obligandose a besar la frente de la joven, quien en menos de tres horas, recuperaria la conciencia.

"Tan joven... tan bella...- susurro-. Tu eres la persona mas cercana al joven Potter... sin ti, el destino de todos peligra...-su gesto se endurecio-. Sino fuera por ti, mi dulce guardiana, estaria a mi lado..."

Permanecio sentado en ese lugar un rato mas. Hild, lucia tan sereno como de costumbre, sin importarle que la criatura que creara, comenzaba a desaparecer... las victimas de su polvo, despertarian pronto... recordo que debia salir de ahi, antes de que alguno de ellos lo viera.

"Pronto acabara todo...- exclamo para si-. Ya no es necesario que yo, permanezca en este lugar... cuando el primer dia del nuevo año, brille en el firmamento... la ruleta del destino girara, y solo el fin de la profecia, la podra detener"

Con lentos movimientos, Pansy hacia un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Todo era confuso, lo ultimo que recordaba era un pequeño destello. Descubrio a Theodore en las mismas condiciones, Sirius y Remus, ya se encontraban de pie... Luna, junto con Alastor, comentaban lo sucedido... por el contrario de Bill, que dormia profundamente.

"Ya veo...- Pansy observo el rostro apacible de Hermione-. Nadie tiene una respuesta a lo que sucedio..."

"Estuvimos inconscientes por menos de una hora...- Luna revisaba con detenimiento la habitacion, en busca de algo que ni ella mismo sabia-. ¿Podemos decir que se trato de un sueño?"

"Un sueño colectivo por lo que parece.- asintio Theodore.

"Pero...- Luna estaba apunto de replicar cuando una figurita gritona y efusiva, se colgo del cuello de Sirius.

"¡¡Hola a todos!!-. Cenere por poco tiraba al pobre mago-. Espero que no me hayan extrañado, por que me sentiria mal por todos ustedes... es dificil olvidarme.. yo misma, no puedo conseguirlo"

"Cierra la boca, tonta...- detras de ella, aparecio June, vestida con ropas muggles-. Disculpenla todos... no la sueltan muy seguido"

"No soy perro.- mascullo la pequeña, soltando del mago y sentandose en la cama de Hermione.

"June...- Sirius saludo a la joven, quien hizo un leve saludo con su cabeza, sin evitar avergonzarse ante el calido recibimiento por parte del mago, cuando ella no se habia tomado la molestia de avisar su ausencia-. Bienvenida..."

"Señor Black.- rio nerviosa-. Yo..."

"No tienes por que darnos explicacion alguna...- Remus la invito a reunirse con ellos-. Sabemos que tiene muchas cosas que hacer..."

"Solamente se dedico a dormir y suspirar... floja...- murmuro Cenere, molesta de no ser el centro de atencion.

"Mi hermana insistio en venir...- prosiguio June-. Nunca ha estado en el mundo de los mortales y le emociona todo lo que ve..."

"Todo lo que es desconocido, resulta ser muy emocionante.- asintio Luna, todos reian, cuando Cenere, clamo por la atencion de June

"Hermana...- el gesto de Cenere se endurecio, dirigiendo toda su atencion al rostro de Hermione.

"¿Que pasa?.- todos imitaron el gesto de la joven

"Mira esto.- paso su dedo sobre la frente de la joven, mostrando un polvo, dificil de ser percibido por los ojos humanos-. Aqui estuvo uno de los nuestros..."

"¿Un inmortal?.- cuestiono la joven, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para corroborar las deducciones de su hermana.

"¿Sucedio algo?.- Cenere poso sus ojos en Pansy, quien se limito a asentir con lentitud.

"Hace unos minutos.- exclamo la joven-. Estuvimos dormidos cerca de una hora... ¿Que pasa con Hermione"

"Lo conozco...- ninguna respondio la pregunta de Pansy, el gesto de June se endurecio, intercambiando miradas con su hermana, quien sin perder tiempo, coloco su frente contra la de Hermione, sin decir nada por buen rato.

"No se preocupen...- respiro aliviada, sonriendo como era su costumbre-. Ella esta bien"

"¿Que ha sido todo eso?.- exclamo Theodore.

"Precauciones.- fue Cenere quien respondio-. Nada de lo que nosotros hacemos, debe ser pasado por alto... nuestro poder es especial y ustedes no pueden pagar por la irresponsabilidad de nuestros actos.- hizo una breve pausa-. Quien haya estado aqui, no tenia intenciones de dañarlos"

"Vaya.- Bill se apoyo en Pansy, observando a las dos hermanas-. Entonces, quitemos esas caras y terminemos de arreglar esto, para la cena de esta noche"

"A la cual, estan cordialmente invitadas.- concluyo Sirius.

"¿De verdad?.- Cenere brinco de la emocion-. ¡¡Muchas Gracias!!"

"Mi madre traera la comida, ya veras lo delicioso que estara.- Bill le siguio la corriente a la pequeña.

"Entonces ire a cambiarme.- tiro de June-. Quiero estar presentable para la primera... ¿navidad?... que celebrare en este mundo"

"Los veremos en la noche.- se disculpo June.

"Hasta luego.- las despidio Bill.

"Esas dos jovencitas...- el gesto de Alastor, lucia pensativo-. Esconden algo..."

"June me lo dira cuando este segura.- intervino Sirius, dirigiendole una sonrisa al viejo auror-. No te preocupes por eso, Moody"

"Es verdad, preocupemonos por lo que se nos viene encima.- Bill se colgo de Remus-. Si no terminamos con la decoracion, tengan por seguro que mi madre, gritara lo suficiente como para despertar a Hermione"

"No quiero sufrir los gritos de tu madre.- exclamo Pansy, consiguiendo que Bill la mirara con aire ofendido.

"Ha regresado pronto, amo.- Calio sonrio al descubrir la presencia de Hild, quien descansaba en el balcon-. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?"

"No...- mantenia su atencion en el exterior-. Cenere y June, vendran en unos minutos... preguntaran si he salido... convence a Cenere de lo contrario y June no dudara".

"¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que mis hermanas, le cuestionaran?.- asintio sin mayor explicacion.

"El motivo lo conoces.- la miro de reojo-. Es lo que nos hizo venir a este mundo"

"Entiendo.- hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigio hacia la sala, en espera de sus hermanas.

"De las tres guardianas que cree, solo una de ellas, me es ciegamente fiel...- penso para si mismo-. Calio nunca rebatira mis decisiones... Cenere es aun muy pequeña, solo le importa el disfrutar al maximo, asi que, su respeto hacia mi, es suficiente... pero mi guardiana June, tiene mente propia y sus actos, los lleva a cabo a traves de sus propios juicios... ella es la mas humana de las tres, por eso, me obligo a descender a esta oscuridad..."

"Hermana Calio.- la voz de Cenere, irrumpio en aquella habitacion-. Ha sido tan divertido todo, June me ha llevado a muchos lugares y esta noche iremos a celebrar la Navidad con sus amigos mortales"

"Me da gusto.- acaricio los cabellos de su hermana.

"¿Ha despertado ya, el señor Hild?.- June se extraño de no ver a su creador.

"Si...- su dulce rostro, extraño a su hermana menor-. Desperto hace unos minutos y esta en el balcon, este mundo es tan extraño, que lo deja exhausto"

"Ya veo...- June no se creia las palabras de su hermana, pero Cenere no le dio tiempo a expresar, pues rapidamente corrio hacia el balcon, en donde Hild le recidio con gusto.

"Mi alegre y tierna, Cenere.- la pequeña recosto su cabeza en el regazo de Hild-. Tu deseo se ha cumplido... me da gusto por ti"

"Muchas gracias, mi señor...- Calio y June se reunieron con ellos-. Nunca olvidare su generosidad"

"Y tu, June.- poso su violeta mirada en ella-. ¿No tienes nada que decir?"

"No, mi señor.- hizo una leve reverencia, sin imitar el movimiento de sus hermanas, que se encontraban a cada uno de los extremos de Hild.

"Ven conmigo...- extendio su mano hacia ella, pero la joven, no se movio.

"Le ruego me disculpe, mi señor...- una nueva reverencia y se dirigio a la puerta de salida.

"¡¡Tu, como te atreves!!.- exclamo Calio, furiosa-. Le debes respeto a nuestro señor, y sus deseos, son ordenes para nosotras"

"Por eso, le pedi que me disculpara.- le dirigio una sonrisa a su hermana, sin perder la compostura-. Acabo de recordar que el Señor Sirius queria hablarme de algo"

"¿Estas poniendo a un mortal, por encima del señor de los Inmortales?.- los ojos de Calio centellearon.

"No...- suspiro-. Simplemente, un amigo requiere de mi ayuda... no puede esperar"

"Calio...- la intervencion de Hild, calmo los animos de la hermana mayor-. Puedes marcharte June"

"Gracias...- rio agradecidia, dirigiendose a Cenere-. ¿Recuerdas donde era?... te estare esperando"

"Si.- celebro la pequeña, quien poco interes habia puesto en la discusion-. Ahi estare, puntual"

"¿No me invitas a mi?.- exclamo Hild.

"¿Vendria?.- Cenere miraba con interes a su señor.

"Solo si me invita mi guardiana June.- miro de reojo a la joven.

"Usted no necesita una invitacion especial.- su rostro se dulcifico-. Mi señor Hild, siempre sera bienvenido"

"Gracias...- Hild cerro los ojos, limitandose a escuchar como la puerta de la habitacion se cerraba.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, amo?.- Cenere recosto nuevamente su cabeza, sujetando la mano de Hild.

"Adelante, pequeña.- rio-. Tus preguntas, siempre han sido un reto para mi"

"Si alguna de nosotros.- señalo a Calio y a si misma-. Hubiera hecho lo que June... ¿Nos habria dejado ir... vivas?"

"Interesante...- Calio miraba con avidez el rostro de su señor-. Y tus miedos, muy bien infundados... June posee una chispa muy especial, por eso le permito muchas cosas..."

"Eso no responde mi pregunta, amo.- exclamo la joven, levantando su rostro al sentir la mano de Hild sobre su mejilla.

"Si lo hace, pequeña...- deposito un beso en la frente de Cenere-. Solo contigo, me detendria... ahora descansa, dentro de un rato, cumpliremos tu deseo".

"Si...- Cenere cerro los ojos, sin percatarse que Calio retrocedia asustada ante esas palabras. Hild habia sido demasiado claro.

"Mira esto... _lumos_. - con su varita, ilumino la estrella del arbol, provocando la risa de su acompañante-. No es algo sorprendente, pero es toda la magia que me tienen permitido hasta el proximo año"

"Eso fue divertido.- June tenia toda su atencion en el viejo Sirius-. Usted me habia dicho que durante su epoca de estudiante, fue de los alumnos mas inteligentes"

"Te corrijo.- exclamo un tanto indignado-. Fui el mas inteligente"

"Solamente superado por Lily Evans, que lo hizo morder el polvo, una vez que la convencimos de jugar Quidditch con nosotros.- intervino Remus, quien habia terminado ya de iluminar ese lugar.

"Remus, amigo.- poso su mano en el hombro del licantropo-. No me obligues a sacrificarte"

"Nadie quiere eso.- June se abrazo de Remus-. ¿A que hora, iniciaran con todo?

"Cuando llegue Harry- respondio Pansy, colocando algunos bocadillos-. La tonta idea de todo esto, fue de Luna... dijo que le haria bien a Hermione, aunque yo no dejo de creer que alguien inconsciente, no pueda percatarse de lo que sucede a su alrededor"

"Estas en un error.- respondieron Sirius y June al unisono.

"Claro que se puede...- continuo Sirius-. Es entonces, cuando mas te percatas de todo... aun en los sueños, puedes sentir la calidez de los que te rodean"

"Como digan.- Pansy preferia no adentrase en ese tipo de conversacion, era obvio que no podria ganarle a la viva prueba de los milagros y la guardiana de la vida.

"Ademas, tengo la leve sospecha de que algo sucedera hoy.- penso Sirius en voz alta, dirigiendo su atencion a Hermione-. ¿Cierto, June?

"Podria ser...- asintio la joven.

Remus se limito a observarlos. Esos dos, tenian muchos secretos comunes y el conocerlos, no le llamaba mucho la atencion. Poco a poco, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y cerca de las once, Harry, Hild y Cenere, arribaron a ese lugar. El rostro de Harry, hizo a todos temer por su vida, pero la hermana menor de June salio al rescate, abrazandolo para desearle una feliz Navidad.

"Deberia quitar esa cara...- todos se encontraban celebrando, cuando Hild se acerco al joven Mago-. No es forma de darle la bienvenida a tan hermosa señorita".

Hild poso su mano en la frente de Hermione y el milagro por el que Harry aguardo tanto tiempo, se materializo. Todos callaron al ver como la joven, se incorporaba con ayuda de Hild, esbozando su mejor sonrisa al descubrir a Harry enfrente suyo.

"Hola...- Harry no sabia como reaccionar, por lo que Hermione, le abrazo con todas su fuerzas-. Perdona por haberte preocupado"

"Her...- correspondio al abrazo, no cabia de gusto-. ¡¡Hermione!!"

La pareja se vio envuelta en abrazos y gritos de Jubilo. Hild se aparto y se dirigio hacia la salida, siendo seguido por Cenere, quien observaba con buenos ojos la escena.

"Amo Hild.- June les dio alcance-. Usted..."

"Con una sonrisa tuya, me doy por bien pagado.- asintio el inmortal.

"Mi señor...- June se olvido del protocolo que Calio le impusiera y corrio a abrazarlo, siendo recibida por Hild, quien acariciaba de los cabellos de la guardiana.

"Interesante...- leia con detenimiento la carta que acaba de recibir-. Hermione ha despertado..."

"¿Y por que habria de interesarme esa sangre sucia?.- exclamo Draco, libre de sus ataduras.

"Por que de ello, depende nuestra vida.- rio el causante de su liberacion-. Nuevas ordenes del Señor Tenebroso... me pidio liberarte y permanecer en este lugar durante un tiempo mas, pero como puedes imaginar, solo realizare la mitad de sus ordenes..."

"¿Que cosa?.- los grisaceos ojos de Draco, se llenaron de terror.

"Ya lo oiste, camarada...- saco su varita-. Nuestro circulo se mueve dentro de la traicion... te dare cinco minutos de ventaja... corre todo lo que puedas... debo realizar una magnifica actuacion, para explicarle a los de la Orden, por que no te encontraran aqui"

"Tu...- su puños se crisparon, pero sin su varita y en esas condiciones, no podria enfrentarlo-. Pagaras muy caro esto, basura pelirroja"

"Me asustas...- fingio inocencia-. Eso sera si te mantienes con vida... solo te quedan cuatro minutos..."

* * *

Notas de Oracle:

...Imagino que no viene al caso, pero es importante para mi, espero lo comprendan...

Dedicado con mucho cariño y gratitud a Hugo. Me enseñaste muchas cosas pese a tu corta edad, donde te encuentres nunca olvidare la valiosa leccion que me brindaste. Tu sonrisa, estara siempre viva en mi mente.

Con amor, Oracle.


	20. El espia de Lord Voldemort

**El espía de Lord Voldemort**

"Mira ese rostro- frunció el cejo, clara muestra de la preocupacion de la que todos eran participes.

La navidad habia pasado ya, y con ella, se fue el sentimiento de union y paz, que por unas horas, habia germinado en el corazon de cada uno de los participes de esta historia. Grimmauld Place, estaba especialmente callado. Tras la visita a San Mungo, Bill Weasly se llevo la peor sorpresa de su vida... Draco Malfoy, habia escapado.

"¿Asi esta todo el dia?.- cuestiono Theodore, a punto de la desesperación, pues la palidez de Hermione, no era normal. No sonreia... ni siquiera prestaba atención al delicioso banquete, que la Sra. Weasly, le preparara esa mañana con tanto esmero.

"Peor...- exclamo Pansy, repasando los ultimos dias-. Al menos, Sirius consiguió que se pusiera en pie, ya me estaba cansando con su aletargamiento... como si fuera la unica que sufre..."

"Debes ser paciente con ella, intenta conversar con ella.- Remus Lupin, mantenía su atención en el sotano, que era el unico lugar en donde se escuchaba movimiento.

"No perdere mi tiempo.- bravo en forma energica-. Lo he hecho todos estos dias, sin obtener resultado alguno..."

"Tal vez, usted tenga mejor suerte, joven Nott.- le animo el licantropo-. Vaya con ella, por su ojos, tengo la impresión de que se esta guardando muchas cosas... eso no es bueno para nadie"

"No te hagas muchas ilusiones.- siseo Pansy, sin dignarse a posar sus ojos en esa inerte figura, que por momentos, suspiraba, unica prueba de que aun estaba con vida.

"Hola.- no perdia nada con intentar acercarse a ella-. Es bueno que hayas despertado, nos tenias muy preocupados, Hermione"

Los marrones ojos, le miraron por unos segundos, antes de esbozar una tierna sonrisa, invitandolo a sentarse a su lado. Theodore dirigio una mirada al resto, que no cabian de su sorpresa. Era la primera persona a la que Hermione, invitaba a permanecer en ese lugar.

"Gracias.- acepto con gusto, cuidando de no acercarse mucho.

"Yo deberia de agradecerte.- su voz, casi era imperceptible-. Me enseñaste mucho, durante el tiempo que viajamos juntos... fue uno de esos hechizos, los que nos salvaron la vida..."

"Desearia volver el tiempo atrás, y nunca haberlo hecho...- respiro con pesar-. Yo fui culpable que te sumieras en esa oscuridad... espero, algun dia, hacer algo para redimir mi falta"

"No sera necesario...-se hizo un breve silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos, hizo mas que mirar al otro-. Me dare por bien pagada, si me respondes una simple pregunta... ¿Te parece?"

"Adelante...- le parecio extraña la actitud de la joven.

"Un sueño.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Nunca has tenido la impresión, de que todo esto, no es mas que un sueño?"

"¿Un sueño?.- parpadeo confuso, parecia una pregunta sencilla, pero no le ayudaba mucho el rostro sombrio, con el que Hermione habia hecho la pregunta.

"Si...- asintio con pesadumbre-. Esa sensación, de que una mañana, regresaras a tu verdadera realidad... dejando todo lo que en verdad te importa... ¿No tienes miedo de que nada de esto sea real?... ¿Qué nadie de las personas, con las que ahora convives, se encuentren cuando despiertes?"

"No...- acaricio el rostro de la joven-. ¿Es eso lo que te mantiene tan callada?"

"En parte...- asintio levemente, mirando a esa personas, que no perdian de vista sus movimientos, ya que ninguno, podia escuchar la conversación-. Se que estan preocupado, pero no tengo deseos de hablar con ellos..."

"Les dire que te dejen en paz.- sonrio, intentando con este gesto, agradecer la confianza que la joven le brindaba-. Contestando a tu pregunta, puede que haya algo de verdad... pero prefiero no pensar en eso... es mejor, vivir el momento, sin arrepentirte, asi, cuando despiertes, podras tener un hermoso recuerdo... un sueño perfecto y grato"

"¿Aunque supieras, que el despertar esta proximo?.- un nuevo silencio entre ambos, antes de que Theodore, le abrazara, tal como el joven deseaba, desde que la viera salir de ese mundo de oscuridad

"Aun asi...- acaricio los cabellos de Hermione-. Un motivo perfecto, para disfrutar de todo lo que me rodea... y asegurarme, que dentro de mi mente, quedaran grabados esos buenos momentos y el rostro de mis personas mas queridas"

"Tienes razon.- le regreso el abrazo-. No entiendo por que comence a pensar en eso... me siento como una tonta"

"Es una actitud de lo mas normal.- le regaño-. Estuviste cerca de la muerte, no puedes evitar pensar en el tema"

"¿Tu has pensado en lo mismo?.- se separaron.

"Cada que despierto.- asintio sin pena alguna-. Se a lo que debo enfrentarme todos los dias... nada me asegura, que podre regresar con todos ustedes, sano y salvo.- le mostro algunas vendas, que aun protegian sus heridas mas graves-. Pero eso, no quiere decir que me amargara el dia..."

"Tu eres, el hermano mayor que yo siempre quise.- rio un tanto nerviosa.

"Entonces, te cuidare como tal.- revolvio los cabellos de la joven-. Por lo que, rompere el cuello de todo aquel que te quiera dañar... especialmente, a Harry Potter"

"Harry...- se sonrojo ante el solo nombre de la persona mas importante para ella.

"Se encuentra bien.- se puso en pie-. Ya veras, que volvera antes de lo que te imaginas... me asegurare de que se encuentre aquí, la noche de año nuevo".

"Eso estaria bien.- imito el movimiento de Theodore-. Tengo hambre"

"Yo tambien.- caminaron hacia el comedor-. Nos haremos compañía... y te advierto que no podras levantarte, sino terminas todo lo que Dobby nos prepare ¿A quedado claro?"

"Si, yo...- paro en seco, cuando la figura de Pansy le cerro el paso.

"Tu...- sus ojos centellaron con tan solo tener a Hermione cerca-. Sangre sucia inmunda... Vanidosa egocentrica... ¡¡Tu...!!"

"¡¡Detente, Pansy!!.- Bill Weasly la sujeto con firmeza, evitando de esta forma, que la joven bruja, se avalanzara sobre la asustada Hermione, quien busco refugio en Theodore.

"¡¡Sueltame!!.- bramo furiosa-. ¡¡Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a mi si... todas esas noches cuidandola, para que al final, nos ignore... no lo acepto!!"

"Claro que te entiendo.- oculto su rostro en el cuello de la joven, sin aminorar la fuerza con la que intentaba frenar la ira de su amiga-. Pero comprende... debes serenarte... no te hace bien"

"Te odio.- fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios, al mismo tiempo en que la fuerza le abandonaba, haciendole caer de rodillas, sobre el frio suelo-. No tienes idea de cuanto..."

"Pansy...- Hermione nunca la habia visto en ese estado, por lo que intento acercarse a ella, mas no lo consiguió.

"No me toques, sangre sucia...- giro su rostro-. Has de cuenta, que no existo... olvida que te llegue a considerar una amiga... esto se acabo"

Ayudada por Sirius, Pansy se puso en pie, sin volver a dirigir su mirada al rostro desolado de Hermione. Estaba dolida... Theodore, solo había ido esa noche de Navidad a verla, mientras que el resto de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place, sacrificaron su tiempo de descanso, dedicandolo a cuidarla... para no dejarla sola.

"Si no hubiera verdad en sus palabras, te daria la razon.- rio Bill, llevandose las manos a los bolsillos-. Deberias disculparte con ella... después de Harry, fue la que mas preocupada estuvo por ti... no fuiste justa ¿lo sabes?"

Se marcho, seguido por Remus, quien le dirigio una fugaz sonrisa... bastante forzada, tenia que admitirlo, Pansy, fue la unica capaz de gritarle la verdad... lo egoista que era con todos... eso se podia leer en la mirada de cada una de esas personas, que en el pasado, le miraran con admiración y jubilo.

"Anda...- poso su mano en el hombro de la joven, conduciendola hacia el comedor, inmersa en un nuevo mar de dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Curioso...- miraba con detenimiento, cada rincon de ese lugar, cuidado que nada escapara a su ojo magico-. Este desastre, fue hecho por la misma varita... muy poderosa, para mi gusto".

"¿Tienes alguna otra pista?.- Bill descendio de nueva cuenta al sotano, tras asegurarse que Pansy dormiria hasta el siguiente dia.

"Si...- los ojos del viejo auror, brillaron en forma escéptica-. Ahí, cerca de las cuerdas de nuestro fugitivo..."

"Vaya...- se sorprendio ante lo que sostenia en sus manos-. ¿Cabello rojo?"

"Tengo entendido, que tu hermano Percy, era el encargado de la guardia esa noche.- asintio el auror, sujetando su varita-. ¿Te molesta si le hago algunas preguntas?"

"En lo absoluto...- fruncio el cejo-. Te aviso, ire contigo..."

"¿Miedo a que sea demasiado duro, con tu hermano?.- cuestiono Moody, capturando la atención del joven mago.

"No...- acomodo sus cabellos-. Antes que hermano, soy miembro de la Orden... Si Percy esconde algo, mi pequeño don, te sera de gran ayuda"

"Pareciera que estuviera escuchando al joven Potter.- rio el viejo mago-. Y a todo esto, en donde se encuentra nuestro paladín mas colerico"

"De viaje...- subieron las escaleras-. En cuanto se entero de la huida de Draco, emprendio la busqueda, junto con el Profesor Snape".

"Interesante...- su ojo magico, giro con avidez-. Eso quiere decir, que nuestro profugo, pronto estara de vuelta..."

"Eso parece...- asintio el pelirrojo, cerrando tras de si, la puerta-. Percy esta en la sala, junto con mi madre"

"Me tomo desprevenido.- fueron las palabras que Percy, no se cansaba en decir a todo aquel que le interrogara-. Fui por un poco de agua y cuando volvi, Malfoy ya estaba fuera... les juro que habia otra persona"

"¿Entonces no lo atacaste?.- le interrogo Kingley, dejando en claro, lo poco que creia en las palabras del joven Weasly.

"Es lo que he dicho todo este rato.- vocifero con desesperacion-. Yo no tenia mi varita, la deje en casa... mi padre puede corroborarlo"

"Yo quede de traersela.- asintio Arthur Weasly, intentando con ello, calmar los animos.

"No tiene logica.- pese a ser su hermano, Bill le miraba en forma escrutadora, lo mismo que Sirius Black, quien era el que tenia el uso de la palabra-. Un importante seguidor de Lord Voldemort se nos ha fugado enfrente de nuestras narices"

"Puedo ser lo que tu quieras.- se levanto desafiante-. Pero no permitire que duden de mi palabra... estoy diciendo la verdad"

"Eso lo veremos...- exclamo Bill, recibiendo una dura mirada de su madre, mas no le importo, Percy se habia convertido en un sospecho al cual, no se detendria en eliminar de ser necesario.

"No arreglaras nada, peleandote con tu hermano.- Remus llamo la atencion del joven mago-. Si tantas dudas tienes, ¿Por que no utilizas tu don?... eso te dejaria todo en claro"

"Lo haria, si mi madre no estuviera aqui.- con el rabillo del ojo, miraba a la afligida Molly Weasly, quien abrazaba a Percy en señal de apoyo.

"La estas destrozando con tus dudas.- se encogio de hombros.

"Demonios...- con rabia y ante el asombro de los ahí presente, se despojo de los guantes y se dirigio hacia Percy.

"Bill...- fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de que las manos de su hermano se posaran en su cabeza, obligandole a perder el sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es inútil, Potter.- exclamo Severus Snape, cansado de seguir pistas que no les conducian a nada-. Malfoy, no ha pasado por ninguno de estos lugares... deja de perder el tiempo y volvamos... tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer"

"Es extraño...- su rostro se tenso-. Estamos seguros de que escapo, pero pareciera que fue tragado por la tierra... es claro, que algo no esta bien"

"Tu estas pensando en algo, Potter.- se recargo contra un enorme arbol-. Dilo de una buena vez..."

"Tengo una teoria, para ser mas especifico.- asintio el joven mago-. Alguien libero a Malfoy, pero no con la intención de dejarle libre, tenia que eliminarlo...- medito sus palabras-. Le ataco, por eso, Grimmauld Place estaba destrozada cuando Bill regreso... al igual que nosotros, esa persona penso que Draco habia huido..."

"¿Qué estas queriendo decir?.- las palabras de su pupilo, tenian bastante logica.

"Lo peor...- palidecio-. ¿Que tal lejos estamos de Londres?"

"Lo bastante, como para tardar mas de medio dia en volver.- respondio Severus, extrañado por el cambio de actitud en Harry.

"No perdamos tiempo.- musito-. Si mis deducciones, estan en lo cierto... Draco nunca abandono Grimmauld Place... permanece escondido en una de sus habitacion, esperando el momento oportuno, para atacar"

"Debemos informarles.- se apresuro Snape, invocando una de sus lechuzas mensajeras.

"Solo espero, que no sea demasiado tarde.- encanto su reloj, para que pudiera servirles de traslador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Despierte, dormilona...- la puerta se abrio, permitiendo a June, irrumpir en ese lugar-. El señor Sirius, dijo que te caeria muy bien el desayuno en la cama, asi que, heme aquí, tan servicial como es mi costumbre"

"Cierra la boca.- siseo la hechizera, cubriendose con las sabanas de su cama-. Deja eso en la mesa y dejame en paz"

"Ni lo piense.- rio June, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de la joven-. Ya es cerca de medio dia... por si lo ha olvidado, todos estan inmersos en los preparativos para el cambio de año..."

"Perfecto, ve con ellos y dejame descansar.- exclamo con ironia.

"No...- soplo la palma de su mano y un pequeño vaso con agua, aparecio-. Despierte, por favor"

Sin misericordia, arrojo el contenido de ese vaso, sobre la joven, quien rapidamense se incorporo y comenzo a arrojar todo lo que sus manos encontraban, mientras que June, corria hacia la salida, evitando con esfuerzos, cada uno de esos obstaculos.

"Nunca me habias recibido asi.- ingreso Bill, llevando consigo una almohada, la lámpara y prendas muy personales de la joven-. Esto es tuyo, ¿cierto?"

"Deja de bromear.- arrebato las ropas y las guardo en el fondo de su baul-. Tu mandaste a esa molesta criatura para que me despertara... atrevete a negarlo"

"Ella se ofrecio.- se encogio de hombros-. Escucho que ayer tuviste una discusión con nuestra convaleciente huesped, asi que, vino a alegrarte el animo un poco..."

"No confio en ella.- se sento a regañadientes-. Mucho menos, desde que aparecieron sus otros tres conocidos... no me fio de ese hombre, al que llama Hild... algo esconde"

"Yo tampoco confio en el.- asintio el mago-. Pero Sirius me dijo, que fue gracias a su ayuda, que Hermione regreso de esa oscuridad"

"¿Y por que esta tan seguro Black?.- arqueo la ceja, clara evidencia de que no confiaba tampoco en el padrino de Harry.

"Por que se lo dijo June.- rio Bill-. En ella si confio..."

"De cualquier forma, no viniste a verme para platicar sobre la confianza que nos inspiran estos nuevos personajes.- tomo un sorbo de su te-. Lo leo en tu rostro... Sucedió algo grave"

"Mejor dicho, algo que nadie se esperaba...- rio nuevamente, ante lo obvio que era, cuando estaba cerca de Pansy-. Moody estuvo analizando el lugar, tal parece que los destrozos, fueron hechos por una sola varita... el señor Ollivanders conoce muy bien la materia... de cualquier forma, tambien encontraron un cabello rojo, tal parece que un miembro de la familia Weasly, tiene en desorden sus prioridades".

"¿Empleaste tus poderes en Percy?.- se hizo un breve silencio.

"Si...- respondio al fin, mirando el techo-. Crei que nunca iba a hacer algo de ese tipo... mucho menos, enfrente de mi madre, que me miraba como si yo fuera el unico culpable de todo... el villano de la historia..."

"¿Qué viste en la mente de Percy?.- resulto obvio para la joven, saber en que cabeza, su compañero habia posado sus manos.

"Lo que se canso de gritarnos...- respiro aliviado-. Dijo que fue a la cocina, por un poco de agua y que cuando volvio, fue a causa del ruido de los hechizos... vio a una persona, a la cual, no pudo reconocer, abrir la puerta y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche".

"Dejandonos con lo mismo.- suspiro desilusionada-. ¿Todavia esta intacta esa area de la casa?... ire a revisarla, tal vez encuentro algo, que Moody, haya pasado por alto"

"Esperaba esa respuesta.- se puso en pie-. Le pedi a Dobby, que no dejara entrar a nadie... ni siquiera a Dumbledore, antes de que yo volviera contigo..."

"Andando entonces.- se calzo los zapatos y se puso en marcha.

"¿Y tu desayuno?.- le siguió por todo el corredor-. ¿Ni siquiera piensas darte un baño?"

"Despues.- gruño-. Lo que menos tengo, es animos para perder el tiempo en esa forma... me puedo bañar mas tarde y el desayuno, me esperara..."

"Tu no estas enamorada de Harry.- Pansy freno sus pasos, mirando en forma asesina al mago-. Estas enamorada de tu trabajo... Eres una adicta a el"

"Deja de decir tonterias.- le jalo del cuello de la tunica.

Descendieron al comedor, en donde aguardaban algunos miembros de la orden, que prestaron poca importancia a la pareja. Pansy, no era muy popular entre ellos, especialmente por que nunca, se sacrificaria a si misma, para salvar a otro.

"Dobby...- llamo al pequeño elfo, que se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre.

"El señor, ha tardado.- jugaba nervioso con sus manos-. El profesor Dumbledore ya estuvo aquí, y Dobby tuvo que vaciarle jugo sobre la tunica... Dobby esta metido en un gran problema"

"Silencio, criatura.- Pansy abrio la puerta, ignorando las palabras del elfo.

Bill tomo asiento en una de las mesas, mientras que Pansy, miraba con detenimiento cada rincon... se arrastro, para observar mejor los destrozos... aspiro y probo los pedazos de madera, quemados... arrojo hechizos, para que al final, tomara asiento, recargando su espalda contra la de Bill

"¿Qué vez?.- fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios, transcurridos algunos minutos.

"No fue una pelea...- mantenia sus ojos cerrados, como si en su mente, cada uno de los elementos se unieran y comenzaran a recrear los sucesos de esa noche-. Draco conocia a esa persona, por que las cuerdas fueron cortadas con cuidado, para no causarle daño alguno... platico un rato con el... discutieron... el hombre, ha de tener la misma complexión de Draco y estaba sentado, justo en el lugar donde estoy"

"¿Algo mas?.- una sonrisa burlona, aparecio en su rostro. Tal vez, Pansy no podia leer la mente como el lo hacia, pero se las arreglaba muy bien para que el entorno, le revelara sus secretos.

"Risas...- retiro sus cabellos, dejando su cicatriz a la luz-. Estas paredes, aun tienen vestigios de que alguien estuvo riendo... encierran maldad... hace tiempo, que esperaba por la oportunidad de vengarse de Draco"

"¿De quien sospechas?.- la pregunta obligada, para poder actuar.

"De todos...- abrio los ojos-. Especialmente, de los mas silenciosos del grupo..."

"¿Algun pelirrojo?.- su gesto se endurecio ante la probabilidad.

"Ahora, dos...- asintio la joven, cubriendo su rostro nuevamente.

"Ya veo...- respiro profundamente.

"Hay algo mas...-exclamo con voz queda, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras y movimiendose entre los invitados, para subir al cuarto que Buckbeak, ocupara en el pasado.

"¿Qué ocurre?.- Bill no le habia perdido de vista, detuviendose en el umbral de la puerta, ante la inmóvil figura de Pansy.

"Nada que tenga importancia...-se volvio a verle-. Tuve un pequeño presentimiento, pero al final, no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos...- la serenidad de su rostro, provoco que Bill, creyera en sus palabras-. ¿Podrias decirme, cuando volvera el profesor Snape?... necesito consultar algo de extrema urgencia con el".

"Lo ignoro por completo...- estuvo a punto de entrar, mas Pansy le detuvo, conduciendole de regreso a la planta baja, no sin antes, cerrar con llave esa habitacion.

"Esta mañana, desperte con la sensación de que algo iba a suceder.- sus ojos se encontraron-. Mas vale que nos mantengamos con la guardia en alto... los mortifagos, han estado, especialmente en quietud, eso no es una buena señal".

"No eres la unica que tiene ese presentimiento.- asintio el mago-. Sin que nadie se de cuenta, Sirius ha esta reforzando los hechizos que protegen esta casa..."

"Esa sangre sucia...- sus ojos, encontraron la figura de Hermione, que entablaba una platica con Remus-. No esta en condiciones como para pelear..."

"La mantendre vigilaba.- le guiño el ojo-. Ahora, ve a tomar tu desayuno en paz..."

"Gracias.- giro sobre sus talones y subio, mas no fue a su cuarto, sino a la habitacion que minutos atrás, habia cerrado, en donde su gesto era la viva imagen del desprecio.

Con su varita, coloco un potente hechizo para que nadie escuchara o abriera ese lugar. Sus pasos eran lentos, lo ojos claros, no necesitaban una señal de vida o movimiento, para saber, que en ese lugar, se escondia alguien".

"Puedo oler tu asquerosa esencia, Draco.- detuvo sus pasos-. Sera mejor que salgas..."

"Ya me lo imaginaba...-el heno, que habia ahí, se movio, permitiendo que la figura de Draco se hiciera evidente-. Supongo que aun controlas bien, esas habilidades que tanto me gustaban..."

"Veo que ya te mostraron el plan de retiro de Lord Voldemort.- rio burlona, a lo que Draco, se limito a imitar el gesto de su antigua compañera.

"No fue precisamente por ordenes del señor oscuro.- se cruzo de brazos-. Resulta que los mortifagos tiene un espia muy habil, que se ha mezclado entre ustedes... y si tu estas aquí, significa que quieres saber la identidad del que los va a destrozar"

"Te lo sacare, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.- sentencio la joven, colocando su varita en el pecho de Draco-. Un consejo... ahorrame el hechizo"

"De acuerdo.- se acomodo su plateada cabellera-. Solo por que lo has pedido en forma amable... y por que no puedo negarte nada..."

"Habla de una buena vez, antes de que cambie de parecer.- fruncio el cejo.

"La persona que tu buscas, debe estar ahora mismo, sentada a lado de la sangre sucia...- los grises ojos de Draco centellearon ante esas palabras-. Es peor que nosotros... estara sonriendo y felicitandola por su despertar... le hara reir, sonrojarse por tener el amor de Potter... pero dentro de su corazon, esta anidado el mas profundo de los odios... eso fue lo unico que pidio a cambio, la noche en que se unio a los mortifagos... La vida de Hermione Granger"

"¿Quién es?.- su rostro palidecio.

"Un demonio, disfrazado de dulce angel...- cerro los ojos-. Ginny Weasly"

"¿Ginny?.- Hermione se acerco a la silenciosa joven, que miraba con interes por la unica ventana que habia en esa habitacion.

"Hermione.- sonrio la joven.

"Estas muy callada.- le miro con detenimiento-. ¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Nada...- rio la pelirroja-. Solo me preguntaba... ¿Vendrias conmigo a dar una vuelta?... este lugar esta lleno de personas y necesito un poco de tranquilidad"

"A mi tampoco me caeria nada mal un poco de aire fresco.- asintio Hermione.

"Perfecto.- celebro la menor de los Weasly-. Entonces evadamos a mi hermano.- señalo a Bill, quien parecia discutir con Fred y Ron, de los mejores partidos de Quidditch.

"Grandioso.- imito los movimientos de su amiga.

No fue muy difícil, pues pronto tuvieron la puerta principal frente a sus ojos. Respiraron aliviadas cuando la puerta estuvo detrás suyo, permitiendoles reir a voluntad, cual traviesas niñas, que escapaban a los ojos de mama.

"Vi un parque cerca de aquí...- Hermione no se percato del rostro que Ginny tenia en esos momentos, frio y cruel.

"Vayamos.- su voz sonaba sin mayor alteracion-. El cambio de aires, sera magnifico para mi"

"¡¡Bill!!.- con grandes esfuerzos, Pansy consiguió descender las escaleras, sin caer rodando por ellas, ante su alocada carrera-. ¡¡Hermione!!"

"Esta...- señalo hacia el lugar de la ventana, descubriendo que tanto su hermana, como Hermione habian desaparecido-. Que extraño, hace unos minutos, estaban ahí"

"Demonios...- mascullo, ignorando que detrás suyo, Draco había bajado, provocando la alarma entre todas esas personas.

"¡¡Malfoy!!.- Ron saco su varita, mas la oportuna intervención de Pansy, le detuvo.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto.- Draco tenia toda su atención en la joven, quien miraba con nerviosismo a todos los ahí presentes-. La ha de haber sacado de aquí... la unica prioridad que tenia, era el llevarla antes Lord Voldemort"

"Debieron salir de la casa...- ambos se dirigieron hacia el exterior, en donde Pansy, rogo por que sus sentidos, le ayudaran a detectar la presencia de Hermione.

"¡¡Pansy!!.- Bill iba tras ellos.

"Hermione esta en peligro.- fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de sus labios, sin detener su carrera.

"¿De que hablas?.- sus ojos estaban en Draco, quien imitaba los movimientos de Pansy, buscando con desesperación a las dos mujeres-. Estas con nuestro enemigo..."

"¿Has detectado algo?.- miraba todas partes, con la esperanza de alguna pista.

"No.- su voz era debil. Harry habia partido con tranquilidad por que Bill y ella, juraron cuidar de Hermione y ahora, su promesa estaba punto de romperse

"¿Me estas escuchando?.- las manos de Bill, le sujetaron con fuerza, obligandola a verlo-. ¿Por eso fue que no me dejaste entrar a esa habitacion?, ¿Lo estabas ocultando?... ¡¡Responde, maldita sea!!"

"¡¡Cierra la boca!!.- exploto Pansy-. ¡¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto, Hermione esta en peligro!!"

"¿Por qué he de creerte?.- sus azules ojos, lucian frios-. Me has mentido..."

"¡¡Maldicion, Weasly!!.- estaba al borde de las lagrimas-. ¡¡Si tu quieres perder el tiempo, adelante, pero no esperes que me quede aquí, cruzada de brazos!!"

"Ya no es necesario...- la voz de Draco, los saco de su acalorada discusión.

Camino hacia el otro extremo de la calle, en donde levanto una prenda que ambos miembro de la Orden, reconocieron. Se trataba de unos guantes, a los que Hermione guardaba gran cariño... se los habian regalado cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, un joven de verdes ojos cual esmeraldas, que en esos momentos, miraba sin expresion alguna en su rostro la escena.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?.- las palabras del joven, hicieron que Pansy se derrumbara cubriendo su rostro ante la impotencia de la que era presa y que se materializaba en llanto.

"¡¡No!!.- fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios de la joven, siendo Draco, el unico que le proporcionara un poco de comprension al abrazarles... brindandole animos, para revelar lo que hacia unos minutos, el mortifago le confiara.

"Nostalgico...- desde lo mas alto de un edificio, Hild observaba a esas cuatro personas-. Las emociones... los sentimientos, siempre resultaran su perdicion..."

"Siento pena por mi hermana.- Cenere se apoyo en su hermosa lanza-. Peleara contra si misma, para que de sus labios, no salgan las notas de Voices..."

"El destino, asi fue escrito...- respondio Calio, sujetando con firmeza, un arma similar a la de Cenere-. Cada uno, tiene un papel que jugar aquí... el de esos mortales, sera ceder a esos deseos que el destino, experimenta con ellos... el nuestro, vigilar que se lleve a cabo..."

"Voices...- penso en voz alta Hild, vidente desde el momento en que la vida surgio en el universo, regente de los inmortales... revelador de una profecia a Lord Voldemort-. La ultima cancion, esta a punto de volver a sonar... mas temible y devastadora que nunca".

* * *

Notas de Oracle.

Me dolio... Acepto que el capitulo anterior, no tenia nada que ver con la historia... intente crear el sentimiento Navideño, pero me quedo un absoluto Chilaquile (me enrede yo solita y la historia, se batió en mis manos). Asi que, tuve que hacer una plana de "Es un Fanfic de Harry Potter, es un fanfic de Harry Potter", como 200 veces repeti la frase... espero que este capitulo, este a la altura de los anteriores.

Originalmente, el malo iba a ser Ron... pero es muy evidente el odio que siento hacia el, por que alguien me descubrio... ¡¡ouch!!... me vi obligada a hacer caso omiso de ese pensamiento... todos sabian que era un pelirrojo, una basura pelirroja, para ser mas especificos... y como Ginny, es a la que menos digiero de los Weasly.. ¡¡Bingo!!!, encontré a una mala, con cara de buena...

En fin, se supone que el capitulo XX, iba a ser en el que les daria a todos, una probadita de lo malvada que puedo ser como escritora... la inspiración estaba muy fuerte (Gracias, Nobuo Uematsu), asi que fue mejor el recuperar un poco de control y dejarlo hasta aquí... soy muy mala...¦lt;/p>

... Chicos... como esperan que actualice con prontitud, si no me dejan muchos reviews, para mi es muy importante saber como va la historia antes sus ojos... os mensajes que me han dejado, han sido de los mas agradables... He obtenido tres criticas muy interesantes (gracias )... Tambien, muchas felicitaciones... Y algunos muertos... De todo ha aparecido en lo Reviews... Lo cual, me deja un buen sabor de boca…

Vaya, pronto cumplire un año con este fic... si que se las he hecho cansada ... lo que en un inicio, iba a ser un fic de 10 capitulos, se ha transformado en el doble... la historia, se concretaba a un amor entre Hermi y Harry, teniendo como fondo, la cancion de Voices... Harry se volvia loco y era Hermione, quien le hacia recuperar la conciencia... todo un mundo, a lo que se ha transformado.

... Año nuevo... Todos se estaran dando una idea de lo que sucedera... Voldie esta de vacaciones, junto con su fiel Nagini, contando los dias, horas... minutos, que faltan, para tan importante suceso... Pero antes, hara sufrir a nuestro heroe (me emociono ante lo que trama mi linda cabecita loca)... Es evidente, la obsesion que Voldemort tiene por Harry... rayando en una especie de amor enfermo… pero no se crean esto ultimo…

Nos veremos pronto. Un beso, Oracle.


	21. La Ultima Cancion

**La ultima Cancion**

Dos sigilosos pies, avanzaban por la oscuridad que estaba frente a sus ojos... Era una mujer, que no titubeaba ante su proceder... Sabia lo que le esperaba al finalizar... Un destino, escrito para ella, ligado al de la persona mas importante, que cruzara su vida.

"Algun dia, aprendere que confiar, sera un privilegio que no me puedo dar...- fueron debiles palabras que escaparon de su labios, al mismo tiempo en que continuaba su camino, sin percatarse de una silenciosa figura, que le observaba con interes.

"Si besara sus labios, tal vez, podria sentir la esencia de Potter en ellos...- tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos-. Ya habra tiempo para saberlo... incluso, cuando obtenga la espada que nacera para mi, dentro de unas horas... puede existir la posibilidad de mirar los verdes ojos de Harry... atentos a mi... como siempre, deben estarlo"

"La obsesión.- nuevas palabras que escaparon de los labios de Hermione-. Siento lastima, por lo que son victimas de ella..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mientes.- golpeo la mesa, harto de escuchar las palabras de su compañera y hasta hacia unos minutos atrás, amiga-. Ginny no tuvo nada que ver con eso... Malfoy esta mintiendo... ¿Acaso vas a creer en sus palabras?"

"Esto es absurdo...- espeto Pansy, siendo el centro de atención de los ahí presentes-. Hermione ha desaparecido y todos estamos aquí, sin hacer nada"

"Te recuerdo que nos mentiste a todos.- volvio al ataque, sin dejar de observar a Draco, quien estaba atado y con la mirada en el techo.

"?De acuerdo!.- grito exasperada-. Tienes todo el derecho de dudar de mi palabra, pero tu sabes que no son inventos mios, tu hermana no esta aquí para negar mis afirmaciones... deja de molestarme con lo mismo"

"Pero...- freno sus palabras, pues Harry se habia puesto en pie, dirigiendose a la silenciosa figura del mortifago, que sonrio con jubilo al darse cuenta de su presencia.

"Enhorabuena.- sus grises ojos estan fijos en el-. Un minuto mas y me pondrias en un gran dilema... ¿Es San Potter, tan temible e inteligente?"

"Dejate de bromas, Malfoy.- sus ojos centelleaba, estaba furioso y eso Pansy, que podia observarlo mas cerca que nadie, lo sabia bien... Draco estaba jugando con fuego, uno tan peligroso, que no solo quemaba a la persona, sino que se extendia al resto de los miembros de esa línea sanguinea-. Dime, en donde se encuentra el escondite de los mortifagos..."

"Con gusto te lo diria.- rio en forma ironica, elevando sus manos para que Harry las mirara con detenimiento-. No me molestaria, estar mas comodo... tu sabes... podria olvidar detallles"

"No es necesario soltarte.- Bill se acerco a el, quitandose los guantes en el proceso-. Puedo arrancartelo de la mente si me lo propongo".

"Basta, Bill.- la mano de Harry le impidio el paso-. De acuerdo, Draco... te quitare esas sogas..."

"Perfecto.- se burlo del rostro atonito de Bill, quien impotente, vio como la varita de Harry se poso en las cuerdas, liberando al rubio-. Ahora, me gustaria que esta conversacion la tuvieramos a solas... puedes traer a mi ex-prometida contigo, para asegurar que no intentare nada en tu contra..."

"Bastardo...- mascullo Alastor Moody.

"Linda palabra...- le agradaba la sensacion que flotaba en el ambiente. Necesitaban de el. Particularmente, no lo consideraba un sacrificio, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la menor de los Weasly y nada le causaria mayor felicidad, que ver un rictus de terror en la pelirroja, cuando tuviera frente a ella la figura del mortifago, listo para eliminarla-. Andando Potter... tal como mi dulce prometida ha estado gritando, no tenemos mucho tiempo".

"Por aqui...- se abrio paso entre la gente, subiendo hacia su habitacion, en donde tras entrar Pansy, la sello para que nadie escuchara la conversacion.

"¿Sabes que mi cabeza rodara por lo que estoy a punto de decirte?.- puntualizo Draco-. Mas vale, que no toques a esa sabandija pelirroja... ella es mia"

"Entonces¿Me prohibes romperle el cuello?.- tomo asiento.

"Buena broma...- imito el movimiento-. Me desagradas, Potter... especialmente, por que opacas el brillo de los magos en cuyas venas circula la mas pura de las sangres... mestizo... olvidare lo que eres, solo por que al igual que mi adorada Parkinson, nadie me traiciona y sale bien librado".

"Ahorrate tus explicaciones.- intervino Pansy, cansada de escuchar parlotear a Draco-. ¿Donde esta el escondite de Lord Voldemort"

"No comas ansias, querida...- le guiño el ojo, volviendo su atencion a Harry-. Antes de llegar a esa parte, quiero hacerte una pregunta... no creo volver a tener esta oportunidad, asi que, prefiero satisfacer una duda personal..."

"Si al contestarte, me daras la ubicacion de tu señor, adelante.- acomodo sus gafas, mientras que la solemnidad de su rostro se hacia presente una vez mas.

"Tu conoces al señor Tenebroso mejor que nadie...- medito sus palabras-. Cuando esta cerca de ti... su rostro adquiere un semblante completamente distinto... jubilo... ¿pasion?... ¿Por que cuando te tiene cerca, pareciera que vive solo para ti"

"Por que en parte, asi es...- respondio sin chistar-. ¿Te has obsesionado alguna vez con algo?... ¿añorado?... es lo mismo que sucede con tu amo... por ridiculo que te suene, su obsesion, raya en un amor enfermizo... le enloquece, saber que alguien mas esta cerca mio... en sus palabras... yo le pertenezco, por tanto, mi felicidad o desolacion... solo el las puede decidir…- una burlona sonrisa aparecio en sus labios-. ¿Satisfecho".

"La ubicacion de Lord Voldemort...- exclamo Pansy, minutos despues que Draco se quedara en silencio ante esa respuesta.

"Mansion Riddle.- se puso en pie-. El lugar esta lleno de mortifagos que cuidan la propiedad... pero conozco una entrada secreta que te puede llevar hacia el salon principal, en donde podras encontrar a Lord Voldemort..."

"Perfecto.- Harry se dirigio hacia el armario, en donde extrajo su capa de viaje y su varita.

"Ire contigo...- Pansy le cerro el paso-. Y nada de lo que digas, podra evitarlo...- puntualizo.

"De acuerdo...- asintio Harry, al mismo tiempo en que elevaba su mano hasta ponerla frente a sus ojos-. Siento, que dentro de poco, utilizare todo el poder que esta arma encierra... y por extraño que resulte, no me hace muy feliz la idea..."

"A nadie...- Pansy comprendia el sentir de Harry. Esa arma, pese a formar parte de su cuerpo, era completamente desconocida para su amigo... el señor Weasly, lo habia dicho una vez... no confies en nada que piense por cuenta propia y desconozcas el lugar en donde esta su cerebro-. Esa espada, posee mente propia...- penso para si misma

"Hoy la necesito...- cerro el puño-. Procura mantenerte con Malfoy...-el rubio se limito a fruncir el cejo-. No es que desconfie de ti... es por la seguridad de Pansy"

"Como digas...- se encogio de hombros-. Andando..."

"Esta todo listo, amo...- la puerta se abrio, permitiendo que la figura de Calio, ingresara en esa oscuridad-. En cuanto usted lo disponga, podremos partir..."

"Excelente...- se puso en pie-. No existira ningun tipo de problema si Cenere y tu se adelantan... yo debo permanecer en la tierra de los mortales, hasta que la profecia que obsequie a ese hombre, Tom Riddle, se haga realidad..."

"Dejare a Cenere con usted, amo...- hizo una reverencia.

"Entonces, te encargo de dar la bienvenida a mi tercer guardiana...- cerro los ojos y para sorpresa de su fiel creacion, suspiro-. Volvera con nosotros... a casa"

"Asi lo hare...- se desvanecio, dejando la esencia de ambar, flotando en el ambiente.

"El año, nacera con la espada que Tom Riddle tanto añora...- se coloco en el centro de la habitacion, comenzando a desaparecer en esa oscuridad-. Harry Potter, conocera el inmenso poder, que se encierra en la palma de su mano... la luz que hay en el, peligra... mi guardiana, no se detendra para cumplir, su papel en esta historia... conocer el futuro, es algo que merma mis fuerzas... como vidente, se como terminara esta historia... y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ironico...- suspiro-. De todas las personas con las que pude haber muerto... seria el colmo, si al final es contigo"

"Gracias...- exclamo orgulloso-. Tambien eres especial para mi..."

"Me hace falta reir...- se excuso, al mismo tiempo que ponia atencion a sus pasos, un error y terminaria en el fondo de ese pozo.

"Sigues igual de fuerte...- Draco tenia su espalda contra la de Pansy. No era algo muy comodo, pero si empleaban su magia, serian descubiertos.

"Tu mantienes ese egocentrismo que enferma a todos los que tienen la mala fortuna de tratarte...- se mofo la chica-. No hemos cambiado gran cosa..."

"Lo que nunca me explique, fue...- pararon, pues las paredes del pozo estaban tan resbalosas que debian buscar en donde apoyar sus pies-. Teniendo a Severus Snape, tan cerca de ti... ¿Por que no le pediste algo que te quitara esa espantosa cicatriz"

"No es tu asunto...- gruño Pansy. El tener una charla con Draco, no le resultaba nada grato.

"Sera mejor que me hagas platica, podria perder la concentracion...- no cabia duda de que el rubio, tenia sus mañas para salirse con la suya.

"Para nunca olvidar que debo matarte...- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Contento"

"Bastante...- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus delgados labios.

"Esta tregua, es temporal...- continuaron el descenso-. Ahora, solo me importa sacar a esa tonta de Granger de este basurero"

"¿Amiga de la sangre sucia?.- se quedo pensativo-. Solo de imaginarmelo, me provoca nauseas..."

"Somos dos...- tenian un sentido del humor muy acido-. Pero he pasado tanto tiempo con ella, que ya es normal que este cerca de mi..."

"Que enternecedor...- agradecio que el suelo estaba bajo sus pies, de lo contrario vomitaria ante esas palabras.

"Este lugar es...- Pansy noto que ese pozo, carecia de agua, pero aun asi, se podia respirar la humedad en el.

"Una de las tantas rutas, por la que Nagini se desplaza...- se dirigio hacia una de las paredes-. Por aqui, debe estar un pasaje secreto..."

"Mas te vale...- se cruzo de brazos-. La idea de pelear con esa pequeña lombriz, no me resulta muy placentera..."

"A nadie...- sonrio al toparse con un ladrilo al que ejercio un poco de presion y que les permitio el acceso a una cañeria-. Solo nos tendremos que arrastrar por ella unos 50 metros... despues de ti".

"De acuerdo...- ingreso en ese lugar-. Pero donde intentes algo…"

"Si, ya lo se… mi cabeza rodara antes de que me de cuentra- se mordio el labio para evitar reirse de las palagras que Pansy, repitiera con insistencia durante el trayecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es hora…- se puso en pie, llamando la atención de una silenciosa figura, que minutos atrás, se instalara cerca de la ventana-. Ve por mi invitada… que este presentable para tan importante ocasión…"

"El blanco…- asintio sin animo alguno, dirigiendo sus pies hacia la salida-. Símbolo de la paz y pureza…"

"Le sentara muy bien…- rio con malicia-. Que se vea bella, para el joven Potter… tanto, que olvidare cuanto desprecio a los sangre sucias y me dignare a posar mis manos en ella…"

"Que asi sea, mi señor.- Ginny hizo una breve reverencia, antes de bajar a las mazmorras, lugar en el que Hermione se mantenia cautiva desde su llegada a la Mansión Riddle.

"El amanecer esta proximo…- apreto con fuerza las cortinas que adornaban la unica ventana de ese lugar-. Y mi triunfo, tambien lo esta…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Imagine que estaria por aquí.- se puso en pie-. Me da gusto… la soledad no se me da muy bien, asi que tuve la necesidad de emplear mi ingenio…"

"Luce tranquila…- se dirigio hacia ella.

"¿No deberia estarlo?.- sonrio con cierta inocencia-. No he estado perdiendo mi tiempo… me he inventado una cancion…"

"Interesante…- la sonrisa de Hild, parecia sincera y sin mayor gesto, se sento en el suelo, invitando a Hermione a imitarlo-. ¿Puedo conocerla?"

"Si…- no tenia miedo, conocia a Hild de tiempo atras.

_Llevame__, a donde sea feliz…_

La dulce y timida nota, escapo de los labios de Hermione, sin prestar atención al hecho de que Hild le hiciera apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, como un intento en dar aliento a la joven.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad_

_Quiero hacerte feliz_

"Muy bella…- deposito un beso en la frente de la joven.

_Por eso…_

_Llevame__ lejos de aquí_

_… a un lugar distinto…_

"Mi preciosa señorita.- sonrio una vez mas-. ¿Qué tan lejos quiere ir?"

_Llevame__ por favor…_

_A un lugar donde jamas termine la magia_

_Donde los besos, duren una eternidad_

_Un sueño del cual, jamas despertemos_

_… donde la felicidad, siempre este presente…_

"Te llevare a mi hogar, si es lo que deseas…- murmuro, sin despegar su cuerpo del de Hermione-. Ahí, podras esperar pacientemente, por esa persona… la que simboliza, su felicidad"

"Mientras estaba sumida en la oscuridad…- detuvo su canto, enfocando su mirada en el sereno rostro de Hild-. Usted solia visitarme… me dijo que no tuviera miedo… que debia ser fuerte, para lo que el destino, me deparaba…"

"Un resplandor muy especial, es el que le rodea…- asintio Hild-. Usted nacio para una persona… y por ella…"

"Soy feliz…- impidio que continuara con sus palabras-. Ahora lo entiendo… después de la muerte de mis padres… mi existencia, solo fue tiempo prestado…"

"Han venido a rescatarle…- suspiro, poniendose en pie y ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo-. Las puertas de su prision, se abriran en cuestion de minutos… y entonces, el ave mas amada… volara libre"

"Un ave…- sonrió ante esa alusión.

"Debo partir…- deposito un calido beso en los labios de Hermione-. Sea fuerte… el futuro de esa persona tan importante, solo depende de usted…"

"Asi lo hare.- observo como en la oscuridad, desaparecia la silueta de ese extraño personaje.

Fue poco el tiempo que se mantuvo a solas. Cuando la puerta se abrio, fue para dar paso a Ginny Weasly, quien sin mayor palabras, arrojo un vestido a los pies de Hermione, la cual, se limito a tomarlo y a sonreirle, como antaño.

"Gracias…- fue la respuesta que obtuvo Ginny, para su sorpresa-. Este lugar es demasiado humedo y lo que traigo puesto, ya se ha manchado".

"Mi señor quiere que este presentable.- espeto la mortifago-. Si por mi fuera…"

"No necesitas decir mas.- sin ningun tipo de molestia, se desprendio de sus ropas y comenzo a cambiarse.

"Tan perfecta.- Hermione pudo percibir odio en esas palabras-. Yo jamas podría competir contra ti… también te has convertido en una persona debil… y yo no lo soy"

"¿Acaso es malo, ser debil?.- giro su rostro, observando la sonrisa impresa en los labios de Ginny

"La carne de los debiles…- se irguio orgullosa-. Es el alimento de los fuertes…"

"Ya veo…- continuo su labor, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

"Lord Voldemort es fuerte… Harry es fuerte…- continuo con su explicación-. Así que, segui el camino que muchos otros han tomado… me uni al mas fuerte de los dos…- sus ojos brillaron con malicia-. Para tener mi venganza, tuve que ser paciente…"

"¿Consideras debiles a tus padre?.- se hizo un breve silencio.

"Si…- respondio la pelirroja.

"Entonces, no tenemos nada mas que hablar.- Hermione miraba con desprecio la figura de la mortifago-. Prefiero ser debil, como todas esas personas que te amaron, a ser fuerte… y morir sola"

"Tu que lo tienes todo…- la sangre le hervia ante esa respuesta, pero no podía matarla, por que entonces, seria su cabeza la que estaria en peligro-. Tus amigos creen que su presencia ha pasado inadvertida… justo ahora, se estaran llevando la sorpresa de que no fue así".

"Entonces, deberías preocuparte por tus hombres y también ti…- exclamo con inocencia.

"¿Es una amenaza, acaso?.- el semblante de Ginny se endurecio.

"¿Una amenaza?.- parpadeo confundida-. ¿Una debil, como yo?... para nada… solo es un recordatorio de lo que has sembrado…"

"Andando.- tiro de ella.

"Ser debil no es tan malo.- murmuro para si-. Por que así, puedo cantar y sonreír a libertad…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya arreglare cuentas con Potter…- se apoyo contra Pansy, al mismo tiempo en que un delgado hilillo de sangre, bajaba por su brazo.

"¿Es grave?.- Pansy respiraba con dificultad, tenia algunas heridas, pero nada serio como Draco.

"Vivire…- rio con burla-. De cualquier forma, no tenemos otra opcion mas que eliminar a estos sujetos…"

"Fue muy noble de tu parte, quedarte a pelear y dejarle libre el camino a Harry…- mantenia su atención en el enemigo-. Nunca espere algo asi de ti…"

"Y no creas que se repetira…- exclamo-. Solamente… pense que Potter tiene otras cosas de mayor importancia, por las cuales preocuparse…"

"Quien lo diria…- empuño su varita con determinación-. Tienes corazon…"

"Prefiero llamarlo, instinto de supervivencia.- arqueo la ceja-. No quiero morir aquí… todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer… tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar con esa pequeña pelirroja"

"Entonces…- cerro los ojos, hacia tiempo que no sentia ese deseo de proteger con todo su ser, el deseo de alguien-. ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas…- le miro de reojo-. También tenemos un asunto por arreglar, asi que, aunque este herido… prometo protegerte… - esbozo una sonrisa calida y amable-. Como en los viejos tiempos"

"Tonto…- respondio a aquel gesto-. Odio cuando te pones en ese plan…"

"Yo tambien…- su gesto se endurecio y emprendio su ataque, al mismo tiempo en que una silenciosa figura, observaba lo que sucedia bajo sus pies.

_Una cancion inexistente_

_Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer_

_… La cicatriz…_

_…Una flor…_

_.. Un favor…_

"_Guardame__ en tu corazon por siempre_…- observo con sumo cariño, la figura energica de Pansy, quien peleaba sin descanso-. Lamento lo egoísta que fui…"

"Malfoy…- el rostro de Ginny se tenso al reconocer a uno de los combatientes-. Nos ha traicionado".

"Yo no lo llamaria traicion.- exclamo Hermione-. Al igual que Pansy, ustedes lo utilizaron a su conveniencia… es justo que busque saldar cuentas con los que le traicionaron en un primer momento"

"Es inútil…- rio divertida.

"No para nosotros…- continuo cantando, sin importarle la mirada de Ginny

_Ese fue mi primer pensamiento_

_… y también, mi ultimo deseo…_

"Llega justo a tiempo.- Lord Voldemort sonrió satisfecho cuando tuvo antes sus ojos, la presencia de Hermione.

Estaban en la parte mas alta de la Mansión Riddle… un fuerte viento azotaba los arboles y jugaba con los cabellos de Hermione… el amanecer estaba cerca, podía sentirlo…

"¿No seguiras cantando?.- se burlo Ginny.

"Claro que lo hare.- respondio con tranquilidad-. Gracias por proponerlo…"

"Entonces, canta para mi…- Lord Voldemort le condujo hacia la parte mas inaccesible. Una jaula de cristal que el mismo señor tenebroso creara

"Lo hare para él.- exclamo Hermione, señalando hacia el jardin, en donde Harry les observaba.

"Con mayor razón, canta…- sonrió Voldemort-. Eso le hara feliz… y yo sere el causante de esa alegria"

"Esto no esta bien.- para sorpresa de Harry, la pequeña figura de June aparecio sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?.- exclamo el mago, sin percatarse que por primera vez, había confusion y miedo, en el rostro del hada.

"Me gustaria saberlo.- respondio sin chistar-. Estaba junto con el señor Sirius y de pronto, he sido traida a este lugar… esto no me gusta"

-June-

"Pero que…- contra su voluntad, el hada recupero su verdadera forma.

"Me alegra que decidas visitarme, en mi humilde hogar.- exclamo Lord Voldemort, clamando la atención de los intrusos-. No olvides que siempre eres bienvenido… es un bello lugar para vivir".

"¡Deja libre a Hermione!.- grito Harry-. Esto lo resolveremos tu y yo"

"No puedo cumplir tu deseo…- rio el mago-.Lo entenderas en unos minutos"

"Algo se trae entre manos.- Harry buscaba la forma de poder llegar hasta el lugar en el que Lord Voldemort tenia prisionera a Hermione-. Tengo que impedirlo…"

"_Quiero ser feliz_…- se abrazo a si misma.

_Quiero ser feliz a tu lado_

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad_

_Ese fue mi primer pensamiento_

_… y también, mi ultimo deseo…_

Ninguno de los ahí presentes, pudo realizar movimiento alguno cuando la debil cancion de Hermione comenzo a tomar fuerza y sonar en ese lugar. La joven sonreía, pero eso no impedia que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos…

Harry adoraba escucharle cantar, por algo… Voices, fue a lo que se aferro durante el tiempo que no pudo tenerla a su lado… pero en esta ocasión, el anhelo de tener entre sus manos a Hermione, se volvia una necesidad… todo su ser, se negaba a escuchar esa cancion…

_…tu felicidad…_

_… sabiendo que jamas sere tuya…_

_..Esa gran felicidad…_

_… sabiendo, que jamas la compartiremos,_

"No…- June cayo de rodillas al suelo, abrazandose a si misma, al mismo tiempo que las cristalinas alas, comenzaban a emerger de su espalda-. ?Esto no!... por favor, amo…"

"¿Hild?.- fue entonces que todos se percataron.

Desde una pequeña colina, el señor de los inmortales les observaba. Protegido por la menor de sus guardianas, Cenere… sonreía para una sola persona… el ave, cautiva en la jaula de cristal…

_…Para olvidar la realidad…_

_…Para quedarme en ese mundo, lleno de ilusiones…_

Y Hermione le devolvio la sonrisa… ¿Como explicarlo?... desde el primer instante, supo el motivo por el que había nacido… basto una simple mirada y una amistad indestructible… bastaron un par de ojos verdes, para saber que sin importar lo que sucediera, moriria con gusto por el…

_Donde pueda pensar en ti_

_… por siempre…_

-El primer rayo de sol, ha iluminado el firmamento-

"Conocerte, ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido…- cerro los ojos, al mismo tiempo en que la mano de Lord Voldemort se elevaba, para hacerle sentir un agudo dolor que culmino con una extraña y ansiada paz.

-Soy libre-

Corrian a prisa. El silencio, nunca había sido un buena señal entre ellos, por eso, ignoraban sus heridas y se concentraban a encontrar el origen de todo esto. Lo que vieron, les congelo la sangre de las venas y arrancaron un grito de los labios de Pansy, quien cayo de rodillas ante la escena.

Lord Voldemort reia triunfante, elevando una espada de hermoso resplandor, sin prestar atención a nada mas. Sin embargo, para Harry esto simbolizaba el fin de su vida… enfrente suyo, se encontraba la inmóvil figura de Hermione, envuelta en esas blancas ropas que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo conforme transcurrían el tiempo…

La espada de Harry cayo sobre el creciente pasto y con lentitud, se acerco al cuerpo amado… dudo el tocar el rostro de Hermione, por temor a lastimarla y ante la mirada de todos, comenzo a limpiarlo con la tela de su túnica.

"Harry…- Pansy se acerco a ellos, observando como una timida sonrisa aparecia en los labios del mago, como si intentara calmarle con ella.

"No hagas ruido…- solicito Harry, retirando los cabellos que cubrían el rostro amado, abrazandolo con cariño -. Hermione duerme…"

"Ha muerto, Potter.- mascullo Draco, tirando de Pansy para que se pusiera en pie-. No tiene caso ya…"

"No…- rio con inocencia-. Duerme… abrira los ojos en cualquier momento, ya lo veras…"

"Lo has visto...- exclamo Pansy, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y que el viento dejara a la luz su cicatriz-. He fallado… perdoname"

"?Mientes!.- gruño Harry, aferrandose al cuerpo de Hermione-. Ella aun tiene muchas cosas por las que debe vivir… cuando todo esto termine, cumpliremos mi sueño… cocinaremos juntos, en Grimmauld Place"

"Se ha marchado y no puedes cambiarlo.- sentencio Draco con exasperación -. Granger ha muerto y mas vale que lo aceptes de una buena vez…"

"?No!.- bramo Harry.

"Has caso de mi traidor mortifago.- Voldemort salio de su embeleso-. Esta tan muerta como tus padres… dentro de su cuerpo, guardaba mi nueva arma… - se mofo-. Ironico… después de todo, la sangre sucia sirvio para algo.- Harry no sabia como reaccionar ante esas crueles palabras-. Pero sere benevolente contigo una vez mas y te permitire llorar tu dolor con libertad…- se dio la vuelta, siendo seguido por la indiferente Ginny-. Mas no olvides, que la proxima vez uno de los dos caera…".

En cuanto Voices comenzo a sonar el cuerpo de Hermione se desintegro en pequeñas luces, que fueron arrastradas por el viento… todo sucedia frente a los ojos de Harry, quien inútilmente, se aferro a la joven, para terminar abrazandose a si mismo… maldijo el giro tan cruel de la vida le había deparado.

Tan sumidos estaban en su dolor, que nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hild… quien antes de volver a su mundo, sujeto uno de esos destellos y creo un ave de extraña apariencia, la cual emprendio el vuelo, emitiendo el final de una triste cancion…

Soy feliz

con solo estar a tu lado…

Soy feliz con solo verte sonreír…

Amor

No puedo entenderlo sola

Por eso, quiero compartirlo contigo

* * *

Notas de Oracle…

Y bien, después de esto mi cabeza rodara… pueden hacerlo, solo que deberan de hablar con la dueña de mi cuello, por que no creo que les permita quitarles ese placer… ¿Verdad Battou?

Siempre tuve deseo de eliminar a un personaje muy querido, se me ha cumplido y siento que pude haber sacado mucho mas, pero tuve que limitarme un poco, por que el capitulo XXII esta mas proximo del final… yo quiero ir a Nehelin…

En fin, que por ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y aprovechare este capitulo para **disculparme** con **la dueña de mi cuello**… - **Friend****, lamento mucho haber olvidado tu cumple,** se que los motivo que te envie, no son suficientes, pero espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad. **A mi también me agrada mucho el platicar contigo y se que lo habría tomado con mayor tranquilidad, de habertelo comentado** como debio ser… nuevamente, **me disculpo contigo, Rei**

Para finalizar, me puse a contestar algunos reviews, se que no lo he hecho de forma personal, pero ahora si tuve un poco mas de tiempo… espero poder tener nuevamente la oportunidad en el futuro. Muchas gracias por detenerse un minuto a leer mi historia

**And**** Black.** Muchas gracias por tus porras, es grato saber que la historia te esta gustando. Espero no decepcionarte en el futuro . Saluditos.

**Mangalina****-Li:** ¿Adivinaste?... bueno, te sere sincera y Ginny ya no iba a tener un rol en esta historia… tengo la mala mania de que utilizo a los personajes para determinadas cosas y de ahí, lo relego a un papel secundario… como mencione, Ron iba a ser el malo… pero existe una regla de oro en las historias… los celos, siempre te dara alguna idea brillante y en mi caso, así sucedió… muchas gracias por tu review, me ha encantado

**Hcate** Hola Adriana… hace tiempo que no tenia noticias tuyas bienvenida… Ginny encajaba en el rol de villana… personalmente me desagrada la pelirroja… tu tambien me ayudaste mucho (demasiado), llegaste en un momento en que no sabia que hacer… (tu mail le cayo del cielo)… (Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Oracle jamas valorara mi presencia, pero en fin, nadie la culparia… esta mas ciega que una cabra)… ¿Segura que June es adorable?... podria regalartela, tu solo aceptala… es mas, yo te pago por alejarla de mi presencia(mal chiste). Saluditos

**Eva-AnelH/Hr:** Ya tuve oportunidad de platicar contigo por el MSN. Todo un gusto, en tus palabras, ha sido un verdadero honor… tu fic ya lo he descargado a mi Pc y estoy en eso de leerlo… tu odio a Ginny es comprendido… con respecto a lo de Hermione, lo siento mucho -

**Maky** Ah, mi pelirrojo Weasly, es producto de una noche de ambiente estudiantil. En especial, no sabria como explicartelo… por que a mi se me hizo interesante la idea en cuanto la visualice… un tipo callado, amigable… y entonces me encontre con mis guantes negros y no quiero ni describirte la caracterizacion que realice para crear al personaje… seria interesante explicar el perfil de cada uno de ellos… me parece divertido… intentare crearles un Profile y anexarlo junto con el capitulo… ?Gracias por la idea y por tu review!

**blacklady** ¿No fue tan patetico?... eso me da gusto… a raiz de ese capitulo decidi separar cada escena. Que bueno que la trama te ha gustado… yo no suelo leer fics de los Merodeadores, pero recomiendame alguno bueno . Gracias por tu review y apoyo. Procurare que las ideas fluyan rapido para no dejarte tanto tiempo esperando la actualizacion.

**Alesse**** Vane:** ¿Desde cuando Cierro los Ojos?... vaya… yo prometi una secuela de ese fic, pero termine por escribir una Pre-secuela… nadie ama los fics de Draco… así que, ese lo escribo, para mi propio gusto. A mi tambien me desagrada que cambien tan drásticamente a los personajes… tengo una rara mania (otra), de ponerme en el papel de los personajes, así que tanto puedo ser el heroe, como el villano… no soy buena en los Summary, así que pido una disculpa por eso. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado… sino, elige una parte de mi cuerpo para destrozar, menos el cuello… ya esta apartado.

**Leticia:** Muchas gracias… ese fic, me ha ganado muchas felicitaciones, personalmente, prefiero ya no leerlo por que me da cada ataque y no quiero morir tan joven. Ginny es uno de los personajes que menos me agradan… a decir verdad, me enferma… pero de igual forma, existen quienes no toleran a Hermione, así que lo dejare hasta ahí . Espero cumplir eso de continuar escribiendo para todos ustedes, seria mi mayor anhelo … regalito?…muchas ideas que plasmar en historias, eso seria lo mejor que me podria suceder.

**Ithae** Gracias por tu review. Suerte con tu fic y gracias por soportarme . Saluditos

**TheHard** Adivinaste… adoro la animación Japonesa y en un inicio, esa era mi idea, escribir fanfics de Anime… pero me entro el amor por Harry Potter, experimente y heme aquí. Las intrigas nace solitas… muchas veces, ni las planteo con anterioridad, es solo de imaginarme "x" situación y cuando me doy cuenta es por que ya la anote en mi tarea a entregar (ya me sucedió). Dare mucho mas de mi, para seguir dandote una historia mejor. Gracias por tu review.

**Zu** Muchas gracias por dejarme un Rewiew, es bueno saber que te esta gustando la historia, un motivo mas para poner todo mi empeño

**Honguito:** WA! Este review si que me llamo la atención. Primero, por que tienes la misma tactica que yo, para comenzar a leer una historia(aun tengo tiempo para eso). Dos… por que igual cuando comienzo a leer y me aburre, lo dejo… gracias por permitirme demostrarte de lo que mi cabecita loca y mis dedos, son capaces . Siempre es lo mismo conmigo… en los primeros capitulos, no se lo que quiero y el plan es de un fic corto… pero me creeras, que después, las ideas fluyen y escribir se vuelve tan facil que debo frenarme para no seguir haciendolo… muchas gracias por tu critica, la tengo muy en cuenta… ¿un final?... aun no he pensado en ello, pero todavía tengo mucha tela para cortar . Saluditos

**Ophelia**** dakker: **Tu review fue el que me hizo cambiar la escritura de mi fic, ahora las escenas estan separadas y prometo no hacer nada para el 14 de Febrero… seguro que resultaria igual de pesimo… saluditos y perdona la desilusion tan terrible que te provoque con ese capitulo que jamas debio salir a la luz

Gracias por sus reviews.

Lo quiere, Oracle.


	22. En las Ruinas de la Mansion Potter

**En las ruinas de la Mansión Potter**

_La boca que bese esta callada,_

_Su bello rostro, blanco cirio_

_Su cuerpo virginal en la mortaja_

_Y el eco de su risa, ya se ha ido…_

_La muerte envidiosa se la lleva_

_Cerro__ los ojos en el sueño eterno_

_Era mi luz y ahora, mi penumbra,_

_Ella se fue y me hundo en un infierno_

_Me dijo ¡Adios, su angelical sonrisa,_

_Su voz quebrada, me rasgaba el alma_

_Entre mis brazos, se escapo su vida,_

_Pero al morir…_

_…con ella me llevaba…_

"Podría llevarlos conmigo…- respiraba con dificultad, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo se tornaba traslucido y que un agudo dolor, persistia en su pecho-. El ultimo favor…"

"¿June?.- la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura de Sirius-. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Mi energia esta próxima a extinguirse…- sonrió con cansancio-. Ya no puedo mantener este cuerpo… debo volver a mi hogar".

"Estas…- intento colocar sus manos en el rostro del hada, pero esta se alejo.

"No le he sido de mucha ayuda…- suspiro-. No pude ver el destino de la Srita. Granger… olvide que mi señor Hild, siempre tiene motivos para hacer las cosas… me di cuenta de que ayudarlo, Señor Black… es lo único que me hace feliz".

"Estas fria…- ignoraba las palabras del hada-. Te traere unas mantas y…"

"Dejeme guiarle a Nehelin una vez mas…- había suplica en las palabras de June-. Llevarle a donde la Srita Granger se encuentra… se que con esto, conseguirá sacar al joven Harry de su letanía…"

"Harry….- la sola mencion de su ahijado, le oprimia el corazón-. ¿Hasta cuando podrá encontrar la felicidad, ese pobre muchacho?..."

Transcurria el mes de Febrero ya, mas de un mes desde que enterraran a Hermione en aquella pradera, cercana a la casa de los Potter… desde ese día, el ultimo miembro de esa familia, deambulaba por ese lugar… Harry Potter se había aislado del mundo, dedicando sus días a sentarse frente a la lapida que tenia inscrito el nombre de la unica mujer que significara su propia vida… dedicando sus noches, a recorrer la destrozada casa.

¿Cuántas veces rece por ella-

"Una… dos… quince…- se detuvo frente a la habitación que ocupara en esa casa-. ¿Deje alguna vez de pedir lo mismo?"

No quiero verla aquí-

"El mismo rezo…- abrió la puerta-. Y al final… nada"

El lugar que Sirius ocupaba, ahora se ha convertido en la ultima morada de Hermione…-

Los miembros de la Orden, trataron inútilmente de despegar a Harry del cuerpo de la inerte joven. Todos comprendian su dolor, pero no podía dejarle sufrir mas… el poder del joven mago, no tenia rival alguno y la brillante espada, emergio por primera vez en contra de sus aliados.

Entrégamela, por favor-

Habían sido las palabras que Pansy empleo una noche. Su compañera era la unica que comprendia su dolor… ella también se encontraba devastada… ni Bill, ni Remus… tampoco Dumbledore o Sirius, podía comprenderle como Pansy…

Me han arrancado la vida¿Lo entiendes?... la propia vida… es inútil tenerme aquí-

Fueron sus palabras, permitiendole a Pansy acercarse y tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Hermione… las lagrimas surcaron el rostro de ambos… ¿Puede alguien vivir sin vida?... y con este pensamiento, la espada cayo nuevamente al suelo

Tenemos que intentar hacerlo-

Fue la respuesta de Pansy, mirando suplicante al dolido amante. El cuerpo de la joven, no había entrado en descomposición, gracias al polvo que se desprendian de las alas de June, por lo que, podría jurarse que dormia… con mayor razón, no podía enterrarla

Permiteme darle un descanso digno… por favor-

Por eso se encontraba ahí… resguardando el lugar que mantenia encerrada a Hermione… siempre bajo la sombra del arbol… sin oponerse a los deseos del viento, que agitaban sus cabellos y blancas ropas a voluntad.

"¿Cuánto mas?... ¿Cuánto mas he de tener que seguir viviendo, antes de volver a estar contigo?"

"Nehelin es el ultimo favor que puedo hacerles…- Sirius le estrechaba entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que compartia su plan con la unica persona que sufria tanto como Harry-. Las pocas energias que aun tengo, serviran para crear un vinculo con mi hogar… el Señor Black ya ha estado ahí… el será su guia…"

"¿Por qué yo?.- cuestiono la joven-. Existen otras personas que con gusto arriesgarían su vida por sacarle de ese dolor… ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?"

"Por que solo usted, puede hacerlo…- una debil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Ella esta en otro mundo… solo una persona que le amara, podría obligarle a mostrarse"

"Nehelin…- suspiro, mirando de reojo la solitaria figura que descansaba bajo la sombra del árbol-. Todo suena tan facil… ¿Cuál es la parte mala?"

"No existira tal, si mantiene fijo su deseo…- se hizo un breve silencio-. Mi amo, descendio a este mundo para el nacimiento de la segunda espada… el final esta cerca… Harry Potter no ganara en el estado en que se encuentra".

"Y todos moriremos…- rezo Draco, que a cierta distancia escuchaba la conversación-. Todo habrá sido inútil y para serte sincero, nuestra muerte será mucho mas terrible que el de estos idiotas…"

"Yo ire, solo si existe una esperanza de que Hermione vuelva…- exclamo Pansy.

"Ella no puede volver…- rezo June-. Su cuerpo, solo sirvio para resguardar el arma de Voldemort…- la dura mirada de Pansy le hizo meditar sus palabras-. Como decirlo para que lo comprendas… ella nunca existio, en la forma que todos hubieran deseado"

"¿Entonces por que habría de ir a ese lugar?.- vocifero la joven-. ¿Qué demonios tendria yo que hacer en Nehelin?"

"Vida…- una debil sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Es algo maravilloso… un ciclo termina y otro se cierra… tiene que venir a Nehelin, conmigo, para evitar que el de la Srita Granger, se cierre de esta forma…"

"Acaso…- la atención de Draco, se vio capturada con las palabras del hada, que parecia satisfecha de la sonrisa que Pansy tenia en su rostro.

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo…- resoplo-. Draco Querido, te encargo a Harry…"

"¿Encargarme a Harry?.- fruncio el cejo-. ¿Y desde cuando soy niñera del cara rajada?"

"Desde ahorita, si no quieres que te mate…- se cruzo de brazos, mirandole indiferente.

"Tu…- maldijo el rubio, sobresaltándose cuando la figura de Pansy estuvo enfrente suyo.

"Cuidala hasta que vuelva…- extendio su mano, en donde apretaba una daga de interesantes detalles e incrustaciones.

"Tiene mucha clase…- sujeto el arma-. No recuerdo que tuvieras algo así durante el tiempo que compartimos…"

"La elabore poco después de mi "retiro"…- resoplo con desden-. Mas te vale que no le ocurra nada… por que con esta arma, me encargare de llevarte a las mismas entrañas del infierno"

"¿La elaboraste para matarme?.- se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos

"Si…- respondió con todo el cinismo del que era dueña, haciendo que los dos, rieran con todos sus fuerzas.

"Con mayor gusto la cuidare.- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Mira que emplear parte de tu tiempo para matarme con estilo… Pansy querida… con gusto puedes hundir su filo en mi cuello".

"Lo tendre en cuenta.- se despidio de Draco, para perderse entre la espesura de aquel lugar, acompañada de Sirius que cargaba del hada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He cumplido mi parte del trato…- reclamo una serena jovencita, que no se apartaba de la ventaba de esa habitación-. ¿Cuándo cumplira la suya?"

"Ahora mismo, mi preciosa jovencita…- se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia un enorme caldero-. Aunque considerando los ultimos sucesos, temo advertirte que en nuestro trato, tu eres la única que sale perdiendo… al final, Potter será mio…"

"No me importa…- una cruel sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, enfrentando a ese temible mago que le miraba con extraño interés-. Hicimos un trato y quiero que lo cumpla… yo me encargare de sacarle provecho"

"Como quieras…- volvió su atención hacia los ingredientes que tenia en la mesa y sin mas, los vertió en el humeante caldero-. Tomara pocas horas para que este lista… con ella te brindare lo que el Señor Potter tanto anhela… su sonrisa y sus ojos… gracil figura".

"No sabe que Hermione, vendra de las mismas entrañas del infierno…- exclamo para si misma, mientras una chispa de locura brillaba en sus azules ojos-. Especialmente a matarle…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Antes de abrir el portal que le llevara a mi hogar, necesito que se aferre a algo de este mundo…- con ayuda de Sirius, June se puso en pie, sin poder ocultar mas el demacrado aspecto y dolor del que era presa-. Nehelin es un mundo de energía… a lo que debe enfrentarse, es aun peor que la muerte…"

"¿Debo pelear contra el vigilante de ese lugar?.- cuestiono la joven, esperando su respuesta del hada, movio la cabeza en forma negativa-. ¿Qué puede ser peor que la muerte?"

"Un pensamiento muy fuerte…- repitio Sirius, despojando a Pansy de su pesada capa.

"No se si sea fuerte, pero es el mejor que tengo.- asintió la joven, al mismo tiempo que June sacaba de entre sus ropas unas largas agujas, que ante el asombro de esas dos personas, incrusto en sus muñecas.

"Confio en que saldra victoriosa de esta prueba…- le dirigió una débil sonrisa, sin prestar atención a un cristalino liquido que salia de sus heridas y al horrorizado rostro de Sirius-. Le dije que ya no podía mantener mi cuerpo en este lugar… esto es lo ultimo que puedo hacer por ustedes"

"June…- bajo sus pies, la sangre del hada corría, formando extrañas figuras.

"Le agradezco mucho su gentileza…-su cuerpo se hacia traslucido-. No se preocupe, que yo no puedo morir… aunque eso no le quita el dolor a esto…- cerro los ojos y rodeo con una intensa luz a esas personas.

"¡June!.- el hada se desintegro, al mismo tiempo en que el haz de luz se elevaba al cielo, fenómeno que fue observado por todos aquellos que tenían su vista en esa dirección.

"Buena suerte…- Draco esbozo una ultima sonrisa antes de reunirse con los miembros de la Orden, que se encontraban inmersos en sus propios temores.

Es tan calido todo esto-

"Despierta"

No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que disfrute de tanta paz...-

"Vamos… despierta ya"

"Me da gusto que te agrade esa sensación"-

Hermione…-

"No puedes dormir.-tiro de ella-. Tenemos poco tiempo para llegar hasta los jardines de Hild"

"Me pareció escuchar la voz de Hermione…-exclamo un tanto pensativa.

"Tal vez así fue…- Sirius estaba a su lado-. Nehelin es extraño, misterioso y por lo tanto, peligroso… los pensamientos cobran vida propia y si olvidas el motivo por el que has invadido estos terrenos, quedaras confinado al valle de las estatuas que tiene Hild".

"Todo es tan…- miro embelesada aquel paisaje que nunca olvidaría.

Un bello lugar, de blancos campos, la suave brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos arrastraban a su paso, pétalos y fragancia de flores que nunca antes había visto, Aves de exquisito plumaje surcaban el despejado cielo… ¿Acaso el paraíso podría igualar tal belleza?... No… Nehelin era único… la Tierra de los inmortales era aun mas hermosa que los seres que la habitaban.

La prohibida Nehelin para los mortales-

"Hermione ha sido honrada…-sirius, pese a ser la segunda vez que podía disfrutar de ese paisaje, compartía el embeleso de Pansy-. Hild, señor de los inmortales, le ha permitido vivir a su lado… muchos matarían por esa oportunidad"

"Nadie mejor que ella para merecer ese honor…- sonrió ante el recuerdo de la joven-. Es la única que merece vivir en la perfección de este mundo".

"Para llegar a esa perfección, solo nos separa el abismo resguardado por Pandora…- apunto hacia un estrecho puente que conectaba esas dos planicies-. Corto y eterno será nuestro recorrido, los espíritus del infierno que se encuentran bajo nuestros pies, intentaran que caigas, utilizaran todo tipo de trampas… solo escucha mi voz y todo estará bien".

"Si…- se limito a asentir, notando que en el puente, se materializaba la figura de una mujer que aguardaba por ellos.

"Debes pagar para poder caminar por este lugar…- la espectral voz clamo su atención-. No con monedas… no con joyas… quiero parte de tu esencia mortal, como pago".

"Entonces cóbrate con esto.- retiro sus cabellos, dejando a la luz su cicatriz-. Es una herida…"

"Acepto tu pago…- la cicatriz comenzó a desaparecer-. Todos me conocen como Pandora, elegida como vigilante del abismo que liga a Nehelin con el inframundo… di en voz alta, tu nombre y el de la luz que te guía…"

"Pansy Parkinson…- la visión de Nehelin desapareció, quedándose sumida en una temible oscuridad-. Mi guía…-titubeo-. Sirius Black"

"La oscuridad ligada a luz y viceversa…-rezo Pandora-. Tu, mortal… tienes prohibido pisar la tierra del Amo de los Inmortales… pero si consigues cruzar el puente, nada puedo hacer para impedirlo… tu guía es la única luz que alumbrara tu camino…"

"Andando…- Sirius dio un paso sobre el puente y su cuerpo se convirtió en una esfera de luz, para sorpresa de Pansy, que no sabia como reaccionar.

"¿Sabes quien eres?.- emprendieron el camino, seguidos por las distraídas palabras de Pandora-. ¿Sabes que quieres?... no olvides que tu alma me pertenece… llorar, amar, odiar… ¿Tu crees que los sentimientos sean algo real?... mi canto es una profecía de tu realidad… temor informarte que tu cometido no lograras"

"Tu deseo debe ser fuerte…- reitero Sirius-. Ignora todas la voces que no sean loas mias"

"Lo se…- en su camino cientos de espinas comenzaron a aparecer, arrancando a su paso, fragmentos de sus ropas-. Una vez mas… tengo que ser fuerte…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No he visto a Pansy desde esta mañana…- exclamo Bill un tanto preocupado-. ¿En donde se habrá metido?"

"Lo ignoro.- Theodore también se encontraba ahí, vigilando desde la distancia a Harry, que se encontraba bajo la sombra del árbol-. Tampoco he visto a Sirius Black… ¿No has hablado con Pansy?".

"Tiene buenos motivos como para no dirigirme la palabra.- se mofo de si mismo-. Al final, resulto cierto lo que dijo sobre Ginny y no me perdona el que haya puesto en tela de juicio su palabra".

"Le entiendo y le doy la razón.- Theodore miraba con reproche al mayor de los Weasly-. Mi relación con ella tampoco esta muy bien, pero nunca pondría en duda su palabra… ya deberías conocerla, es muy juiciosa y observadora… muchas veces, tiende a callarse para no herir a las personas que le rodean, aunque eso signifique una carga para ella".

"Es verdad.- suspiro profundamente-. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos… y por que le conozco, se que no me lo perdonara nunca".

"Acertado pensamiento, pelirrojo idiota.- Draco abandono su escondite, hacia rato que la conversación de esos dos le despertara, por lo que cansado de escucharlos, descendio al suelo-. A Pansy no la veras durante un buen rato…"

"¿Sabes en donde esta?.- Theodore conocía al rubio heredero de los Malfoy, por lo que platicar con el, no era tan difícil como todos pensaban-. Alastor esta como loco, preguntando por ella… deberia estar de guardia con nosotros".

"Asuntos pendientes…- rió Draco, mirando con indiferencia a un furioso Bill-. Pero volvera por que me ha dejado encargado esto…- mostró la hermosa daga, dejando perplejos a los dos magos-. Y la necesita para matarme…"

"Entonces ya sabes que con esa arma, te va a eliminar…- rió Theodore.

"Así es.- guardo el preciado objeto-. La misma Pansy me lo ha dicho".

"¿Y te alegra?.- Bill frunció el cejo, Pansy nunca había permitido que alguien posara sus manos en aquel objeto, ni siquiera el mismo Harry.

"Así es…- se encogió de hombros-. El que me la haya confiado, significa que soy la única persona en la que cree… por que yo pude haberla traicionado, pero jamás he dudado de ella".

"Tu…- Bill no podía mas. Había cosas que para el pelirrojo eran demasiado obvias y las intenciones de Malfoy eran evidentes. Nunca había olvidado a Pansy… y ahora que la tenia cerca, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que porta una cadena alrededor de su cuello?.- su rostro lucia satisfecho por lo que sus palabras, producían en el pelirrojo-. Cada que tengo oportunidad, me detengo a mirar el anillo que cuelga de ella… se lo di poco antes de que Voldemort me hiciera atacarla… ¿Pensaste que falle a propósito?... ¿Cómo te explicas que Potter estuviera cerca cuando ella despertó?"

"Acaso tu…- Theodore lucia sorprendido por esa información, pero no mas que Bill.

"A mi manera, pero siempre le he estado protegiendo…- exclamo triunfante-. Y si piensas que permitiré que alguien de tu tipo, Weasly, se acerque a ella, estas muy equivocado… Pansy sabe que mi vida le pertenece, por eso, también puedo comprender por lo que esta pasando Potter, cosa que ninguno de ustedes podría entender… tengo una promesa por la cual vivir… y nadie impedirá que cumpla con mi deseo".

Y sin decir mas, giro sobre sus talones. Para nadie era secreto, lo posesivo que Draco Malfoy solía ser. Pero pocos… muy pocos, tenían la oportunidad de verle mostrar a ese hombre, que a su manera, demostraba el amor que sentía por una mujer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mira eso… ¿Es Harry Potter?... todo el tiempo suelo verle con la sangre sucia de Granger… una verdadera lastima que alguien como ella, se apoderara de su corazón…-

"Si, tal vez lo sea…- cerro los ojos, negándose a continuar mirando esa escena.

Esta mañana si que has estado seria, Pansy… deberías celebrar que dentro de poco, te unirás a los mortifagos… el curso escolar terminara pronto… servir a Voldemort, es todo lo que ambicionabas-

"No, es mentira…- una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla-. Mi único deseo era tan simple y común…"

¿Debes estar bromeando?... tu no puedes matarme… soy tu prometida ¿lo entiendes?... por ti, lo he dado todo… he renunciado a todo… no debes-

"¡Basta!.- vocifero, cubriendo su rostro con desesperación-. ¡Detente de una buena vez!"

Se me ha ido la vida¿lo entiendes?... Hermione era mi vida… ¿Cómo puede uno vivir, sin ella-

"¡Basta, por favor!.- cayo de rodillas, incapaz de soportar aquel ataque.

Matare a la sangre sucia-

"Por favor… que pare"

¿De verdad lamentas su muerte?... muerta, toda la atención de Harry Potter será para ti-

"No mas… suficiente"

"¡No prestes atención a esas palabras!.- vocifero Sirius, pues Pansy, se encontraba en el límite de sus fuerzas-. Son demonios lo que te agraden…"

"Hermione…- se abrazo a si misma, intentando reconfortarse y obtener la fuerza para ponerse de nueva cuenta en pie.

"Ríndete.- Pandora le seguía a cierta distancia, sin tentarse el corazón ante el aspecto de la joven-. Hazlo y terminare con tu sufrimiento en forma rápida"

"Falta poco…- negó con lentitud, ignorando el dolor físico y moral del que era presa-. Ella cuenta conmigo, no puedo…"

Respiraba con dificultad, presionado su abdomen y siguiendo a Sirius, hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Pandora; sus ropas sucias y desgarradas, profundas heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Pansy estaba en sus límites y la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

"Debo volver…- lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Horrible cicatriz… ¿Por qué no utilizas una poción para borrarla-

"Idiota..."

¿Amiga de la Sangre sucia?... no sigas, me harás vomitar-

"Nunca vas a cambiar"

¿La hiciste para matarme?... Pansy querida, con gusto la guardare… por lo menos, me mataras con estilo-

"Quiero volver a ver tu arrogante cara"

Me siento generoso, así que en compensación por haber olvidado tu cumpleaños, te prometo algo… cuanto todo esto termine, nos iremos donde nadie nos conozca… te ofrezco una terrible y desastrosa vida… juntos-

"No es un pensamiento feliz, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte, como para haberme tenido con vida durante todo este tiempo…- se puso en pie, sonriendo ante ese vieja conversación que entablo con Draco, muchos años atrás-. Es lo único por lo que vivo… quiero volver para cumplir esta promesa"

La energía comenzó a correr por su cuerpo para asombro de Pandora, que instintivamente retrocedió. Un gesto de absoluto terror se dibujo en su cetrino rostro y Pansy sonrío satisfecha ante esta reacción.

"Gracias por obligarme a recordar…- sonrió, sin percatarse que las espinas y espíritus comenzaban a desaparecer, dejando una densa niebla a su paso-. Ahora, no existe nada que me obligue a permanecer en este lugar, salvo mi amiga…"

Con estas palabras, Pandora desapareció y de entre la niebla, distinguieron a un pequeño grupo que caminaba hacia ellos, no tardaron mucho en reconocerlos. En el centro iba Hild, resguardado por su Guardiana Calio y su Guardiana Cenere… descubriendo entre la comitiva a una alegre niña de dorados ojos, que le sonreía amablemente a un sorprendido Sirius Black que ya había recuperado su cuerpo.

"Mi Guardiana ha vuelto a su hogar…- explico Hild a un perplejo Sirius, que no apartaba sus ojos de esa pequeña-. Sus recuerdos aun son confusos, pero con el paso de los días, volverá a ser la misma de antes".

"Yo…- miro una vez mas a June, que era sostenida en los brazos de Calio-. Me da gusto…"

"Ahora me explico, por que la joven…- elevo la mano y el ave de extraño que creara, se poso en ella-. Quería que usted viniera a mis dominios… desde que llego, no ha parado de pedirme un ultimo favor, que no he sido capaz de negarle…"

"Quisiera hablar con Hermione…- la voz le temblaba ante la posibilidad de volver a ver, una vez mas, aquellos dulces ojos castaños.

"La veras...- se aparto y un delgado camino apareció frente a sus ojos-. Solo debes seguirlo, al final, encontraras a mi invitada, sentada bajo el Árbol de la Vida…"

"Yo…- titubeo, mirando a Sirius.

"El señor Black puede acompañarte.- tomo a June entre sus brazos-. No pierdan tiempo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"La poción esta lista.- Voldemort deposito un pequeño frasco en las manos de Ginny, quien no podía ocultar la alegria que eso le producia-. Nuestro trato se ha cumplido… no te debo nada".

"Lo se.- hizo una leve reverencia, para después, ingerir el contenido de aquel frasco.

"Potter se encuentra en esa pradera…- rió el señor Tenebroso-. Si quieres llevar a cabo tu plan, debes marcharte de una vez…"

"Lo haré…- un movimiento de su varita y dejo solo a Lord Voldemort, que continuo admirando su hermosa espada.

"Una mujer celosa, es el peor enemigo al que uno se puede enfrentar.- pensó en voz alta-. Nunca olvidan lo que les hizo sufrir… nunca perdonan, al causante de su desdicha…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pupilas se dilataron a causa de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos… tenia que tratarse de un sueño… debía estar durmiendo… por que solo eso, explicaría tan grato y doloroso espejismo.

-Hermione-

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios de la ilusión, sus descalzos y diminutos pies parecía flotar sobre el pasto y el viento de ese lugar, jugaba con esos castaños cabellos, que desprendían una dulce y embriagadora esencia.

Lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos… surcando su rostro y cayendo sobre la tierra… con lentitud se acerco a la persona amada, que extendía sus brazos hacia el, invitándole a aferrarse a esa ilusión… tan real… ¿Cómo oponerse?... si era la vida misma, la que volvía a sus brazos.

-Te extrañe tanto-

"¿Weasly?.- desde su punto de vigilancia, Draco descendió y corrió hacia el lugar donde Harry Potter se rendía a ese espectro.

Theodore hizo lo mismo, empuñando su varita, siguió a sus compañeros, que no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo… Harry se aferraba a esa ilusión y la defendería hasta la muerte.

-Hermione-

"He esperado por ustedes mucho tiempo.- en ese mismo instante, en un lugar lejano, el camino había llegado a su fin, dejándoles frente a una solitaria figura que al percatarse de su presencia giro su rostro-. Les doy la bienvenida a los jardines de Nehelin… "

"Hermione…- Pansy se acerco a ella, posando sus manos en aquel rostro, intentando comprobar que no se trataba de un mal sueño-. ¿De verdad…?"

"Me da gusto verte…- asintió, al mismo tiempo en que Pansy se arrojaba a su regazo, llorando como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

"Nos haces tanta falta…- exclamo entre sollozos-. Yo…"

"Le he pedido al señor Hild que les permitiera venir a este lugar…- acariciaba los cabellos de la joven-. El dolor de Harry, también es mi dolor, así que, aun en Nehelin, puedo sentir como sufre… todos mis pensamientos son para el…"

"¿Volverás con nosotros?.- se hizo un silencio.

"No…- respondió con pesar-. No puedo hacerlo… pero tampoco quiero que todos sufran las consecuencias de mi muerte… si te he pedido venir a Nehelin, es por que quiero entregarte algo que es muy importante para mi…"

"¿Que?.- Sirius no podía dar credito a lo que escuchaba.

"Se que eres la indicada para hacerme este ultimo favor…- extendió su mano y del Árbol de la vida, cayo un pequeño botón de las flores que crecían en el, envolviéndolo en el lienzo que cubría sus hombros-. Mi mayor tesoro… llévaselo a Harry lo antes posible…"

"Acaso…- el pequeño bulto fue depositado en sus brazos y una nueva luz, los envolvió a Sirius y a ella-. ¡Hermione!"

"Aguardare por ustedes cuando sea el momento de reunirnos nuevamente…- Nehelin comenzaba a desaparecer-. Y dile a Harry, de mi parte… dile que aun en la muerte, yo siempre le amare…"

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que sus pies tocaron suelo firme y con incertidumbre, retiro parte de aquel lienzo que protegía el botón de flor, que Hermione les entregara… Sirius estaba su lado y ambos, sonrieron al descubrir a un hermoso bebe, que dormia placidamente entre sus brazos.

* * *

Notas de Oracle. 

…meodiameodiameodiameodiameodianmeodianmeodian… dios, eso si que me ha fulminado… nunca imagine que palabras de ese tipo, consiguiera afectarme… le echare la culpa a hatsuni, por el retraso de la actualización… si, ella fue culpable por tan irreverente y extraño review… mira que desearme lo peor, solo por que Draco se quedo sin nada en uno de mis fanfics… madre mía, no quiero ni imaginarme que sucederá si se me ocurre dar de alta mi intento de fanfic Slash

Ok. Espero que todos haya tenido buen día del Amor y la Amistad, en mi caso, no puedo decirlo (salvo por que dos escritoras de mis favoritas actualizaron )… me tiene haciendo las compras para los amigos y los ingratos no se aparecen… al menos, ya tengo un portarretratos nuevo… A mi amiga Zyanya le envié el libro de HP 5, me da gusto de que le agradara el regalo.

Hablando del capitulo, tengo tanto sueño que no se si ha quedado bien… ¿se acuerdan de la táctica de que de acuerdo a los reviews que me dejen, yo actualizo?... bueno, pues en caso de que lo hayan olvidado se los recuerdo. Pronto le daré fin a la historia, digo, ya es un año que me soportan y eso como que ya es injusto... ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, VOICES!

Quiero explorar otras áreas (con fanfics de HP)… ¿Ya ven por que elimine a Mione?... para aquellos que piensan que soy peor que un politico manchado de honestidad, lamento informarles que todo esta fríamente calculado… dios, tengo complejo de "queismo"… sean felices y los veo en la próxima actualización.

Siguiente punto… ¡CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!

**HELIO POTTER:** Hola, gracias por el honor (wa… soy una de tus escritoras favoritas, estoy en las nubes)… muajaja… pues comparto tu sadismo… creí haberlo explicado en un capitulo anterior (ahora no lo recuerdo, perdona), Harry nació con ella, todo lo contrario a Voldie, por eso metí a Hild en esta ensalada… Bill?… bueno… que complicado, necesitaría incluir en un capitulo su historia, iba a hacerlo, pero lo olvide (Oracle tiene memoria de teflón)… tengo que pensarlo... Ginny preciosa, tendra su merecido, de eso no tengas duda… como a todos, me disculpo por la demora de los capítulos, pero cuando la inspiración se me va, no regresa ni aunque le ruegue. Gracias por tu review, espero te agrade el capitulo.

**Alesse**** Vane**: Pues tienes suerte, por que nadie ha elegido parte de mi cuerpo… juju… gracias por tu mensaje, y he cumplido tu deseo… Draco tiene una promesa que cumplir así que, veremos que sucede en el futuro… ¿Cómo se vera Harry de Papa?... ¿Cómo conseguiré escribir el capitulo 23?... !WA!... saluditos.

**Lothus.Hicksa** Una compañera de tragedias T-T... lamento decepcionarte con la idea de que el tercer guardian es la dulce Hermione… mi loco alter ego tiene el puesto (se lo gane jugando ahorcado) y ahora se resuelve lo del por que "El tercer guardian volveria a casa"… lamento mucho si te enrede con mis ideas… muchas gracias por anexarme a tu lista… ¿Fic de Inuyasha? quiero leerlo

Con respecto al 2do Review que me dejaste… chica… es lo mas Kawaii que me han dicho… me da gusto que te haya fascinado el capitulo… dios… no se como agradecerte tus palabras… bueno, si se… Este capitulo, te lo dedico en forma muy especial… por que de no haber sido por tu review, no habría terminado de escribirlo… muchas gracias

**Sakurawinner** ¿Odiar a Harry?... no… yo lo quiero mucho, por eso hago fics de el… te cumpli el deseo de los hijos… bueno, uno… gracias por lo de considerar buena mi historia… en lo que pienso cuando escribo, pues se limita a como conseguir que los lectores, se detengan unos minutos a leer mi historia… es todo lo que podría decir, gracias.

**Leticia Margota:** ?Publicidad gratis, publicidad gratis!... soy mala para narrar los dramas existenciales, pero para vivirlos, nadie me gana… sobre tu pensamiento de las criticas, tienes mucha razón… a mi me sirven para saber que les gusta a los lectores… llegue a la conclusión de que el romance es lo mejor… también para mejorar la tecnica de cómo hacer que no se pierdan con lo enredado de la historia… saber su opinión siempre es lo mas importante para mi, aunque nunca falta el review que me hace sentir como chinche cuando no hago bien el capitulo T-T (ya no te quejes)

**Blacklady** ¿Matarte?... no lo creo… pido disculpas por el intento de asesinato y agradezco la recomendación, creo que ya he visto el fic, solo me falta leerlo con detenimiento… ¿Tu fic es una locura?... palabra mágica para hacer que mi atención este en tu historia. Gracias por tu review y por las porras.

**Ania****-san:** Perdona la tardanza… demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado y ya vez como siempre les tengo una sorpresa… oh, una porra para tu mami, mira que la mía, es enemiga declarada del Internet T-T… Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes si no lo habias hecho antes.

**Eva-AngelH/Hr:** Jo… lamento hacerte llorar, pero así me salio el capitulo y yo no puedo ir en contra de la inspiración, además, ya viste que no esta del todo muerta… fui buena, te invite a visitar Nehelin conmigo… gracias por las buenas tardes platicando, espero que se repitan.

**Zu** Hermione si apareció por unos minutos… y hara otra presentación en los capítulos finales… no puedo darte mas detalles… soy mala por matar a Hermione… tienes toda la razón, pero no pude resistirlo… gracias por continuar leyendo la historia, muchos saludos.

**HermiArwenpotter** Hola jefa suprema… bueno, me pase en matar a Hermione, pero acabo de redimir el error… pido indulto… pues, a Sirius no lo pienso matar, aunque ya utilice el comodín del por que regreso del mundo de los muertos… no te preocupes por lo del review, mira que el haberme escuchado (por así decirlo), cuando mas lo necesitaba, te lo agradeceré siempre… perdón por tener un perfil un tanto odiosito en esta semana… no es contra ti, estoy enojada con una "amiga" y esa tontera fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente una mañana… siempre es un gusto platicar contigo… ?LA COPA PARA LOS LEONES!...

**Honguito**: Solo me limitaría a decir… odio a Ginny Weasly… la analice como persona(date una idea de que tan loca estoy) y llegue a la conclusión de que es la mas peligrosa de todos… demasiado tierna, demasiado linda… es mas susceptible a sufrir por el odio, entonces, las cosas se dieron sin mayor problema… pues como veras en el capitulo XXI, el héroe no llego a tiempo y la damisela por extraño que parezca, se murió… irónico… ¿Ron?... demasiado tarde como para incluirlo… tal vez pueda hacer algo, pero no estoy muy segura… en el fic que comencé a escribir, si que tiene protagonismo… es el Ronald Weasly no egoísta que llega a agradarme… muchas gracias por las inspiración, y por el puntaje que le das a mi historia. Saludos y mis mejores deseos.

**Harriet**** Potter:** ¿No te agradan todas mi ideas?... bien, tienes toda la razón, a mi tampoco me gustan algunas, pero tengo que seguirlas, por que así puedo alcanzar otras que tienen mayor fuerza… leer historias es lo mejor… ah, que bellos tiempos aquellos… perdona el hacerte sufrir con las actualizaciones, esta fuera de mis manos el recordar lo que tenia planeado para el capitulo… Ron me molesta… primero Rowling lo pinta como el bufon del libro, de ahí surge un chico celoso… y después tiene el puesto que por derecho le tocaba a Harry… soy fan del Cara Rajada ¿Qué le puedo hacer?... ¿Qué no se lo que es sufrir actualizaciones?... chica, todavía espero a que mi sempai actualice un fic desde hace 3 años T-T… gracias por tus porras y por leer mi historia.

Las pastillas para dormir comienzan a hacer efecto… vas vale que descanse o tendré unas ojera de infarto… cuidense mucho y gracias por su apoyo.

Le quiere, Oracle


	23. La Verdad de un Corazon Ciego

**La verdad de un corazón ciego**

-¿Diez?-

-¿Doce?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde la primera vez que nos vimos?-

Fue por azares del destino, que nuestro encuentro se llevo a cabo… mentiste para salvarnos y desde entonces, nos volvimos amigos… recuerdo que nunca simpatizaste con la gente, tu fama de "sabelotodo", no te hizo precisamente popular… inteligente y madura, esa es la imagen que me proyectaste todo el tiempo... una mentira… por que tu no eres así… yo he tenido la oportunidad de verte sonreír en tal forma, que consigues atraer toda mi atención… eso hace que en mi pecho, cobre fuerza una palabra que difícilmente saldrán por mis labios-

-Yo le quiero-

Pero esto, lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo me di cuenta?... recuerdo que transcurría el mes de Marzo cuando hubo una explicación para este asfixiante sentimiento… amaneció nublado esa mañana y un frió viento azotaba mis cabellos mientras caminaba hacia el Sauce Boxeador… el motivo de tan inusitado plan, se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica…

-una carta-

La encontré entre mis libros el día anterior, a la hora en que Hermione apresuraba a Ron con sus deberes… yo no tenia mucha prisa, tengo el tiempo suficiente, como para buscar la forma de evitar este tipo de escenas y diversión a los alumnos de Gryffindor… estaba distraído, observando el gesto de hermana mayor que Hermione suele poner en momentos como este… sonrió… ella me ha descubierto y me guiña el ojo antes de asumir su papel de seria y enérgica… es entonces cuando descubro aquel papel, finamente doblado…

-se de que se trata-

… aun sin abrirlo y leer su contenido, se lo que encierra… no es la primera vez que veo un sobre cuyo arreglo, fue celosamente cuidado por la autora de esa letras, sellado con un suave aroma…

-narcisos-

.-Domingo, cerca del Sauce Boxeador, 7:30 p.m.-.

…Tal vez sea demasiada vanidad de mi parte, pero he perdido la cuenta de las chicas a las que he rechazado… no entiendo de donde sacan la idea de que soy una persona atractiva e interesante…-desde el Quinto curso, evito el contacto con la gente-… incluso mis compañeros me admiran, mas ninguno de esos sentimientos, han conseguido mover alguna fibra de mi corazón-

"Ya estoy aquí"

-Son las palabras que salen de mi boca, tras descubrir la figura de una mujer, recargada contra un árbol cercano al punto de encuentro-

"¿Harry?.- la sorpresa brilla en sus ojos.

"¿Hermione?.- no puede dar credito a la situación.

¿Acaso ella escribió esa carta?… ¿Puede ser que ella me…?-

"Yo…- no consigo que las palabras salgan de mi boca, me siento tan indefenso, incapaz de poder controlar las emociones que recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

"¿También tienes pesadillas?.- sonrió, causando extrañeza en el joven de verdes ojos.

"¿Eh?.- parpadea una vez mas-. No… yo…"

"Es muy extraño que estés tan nervioso…- rie divertida, lo que provoca molestia en Harry-. Cualquiera diría que tienes una cita…"

"¡Por supuesto que no!.- exclamo furioso-. ¡Me levante temprano y decidí dar una vuelta!"

"Esta bien… no te enojes…- se encogió de hombros-. Me daría mucho gusto saber lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya, pero como no es posible, me tendré que conformar con estar cerca de ti…"

"No digas tonterías…- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, regresando sobre sus pasos al castillo, sin mostrar emoción alguna al hecho de que Hermione le sujetara del brazo, sin dejar de reir durante todo el camino.

-Yo lo sabia-

"Desde esa mañana, supe que mi rival, no se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia, bajo el nombre de Cho Chang, sino por el contrario, estaba mas cerca de Harry de lo que yo he podido estar… riendo con el… pero era mi amiga, así que preferi vivir con la venda en los ojos… ella sabia que yo le amaba… que de ser necesario, mataria por estar a su lado… lo he hecho"

Rió en forma cruel, al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos del mago, que dormia en su regazo… una bella escena… adornada con un campo lleno de sangre, en donde varios cuerpos, aguardaban por su destino-

"Descansa, querido Harry…- acaricio el rostro del joven-. Has cumplido bien… da muerte a todo aquel, que quiera separarte de tu "Hermione"… recupera tus fuerzas… yo vigilare tus sueños…"

-Te lo dije Hermione… Harry es solo mio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me lo imaginaba…- suspiro, abrazando una vez mas el obsequio que Hermione le hiciera días atrás-. Todos han caido a manos de Harry… esa bruja maldita… le ha engañado.- estaba furiosa-. Ha jugado con su dolor para su propio beneficio".

"Ninguno de ellos ha muerto aun…- explico Theodore, al mismo tiempo en que Sirius cambiaba de sus vendajes-. El poder de Potter es terrible… esa espada, te hace sentir el mismo infierno en carne viva…"

"Matara todo aquello que intente arruinar su ilusión…- asintió Bill-. Mi hermana merece pagar por lo que ha hecho…si te hubiera hecho caso…"

"El hubiera no existe entre nosotros…- exclamo Pansy-. Las cosas han sucedido, tal como fueron escritas, lo único que nos queda, es liberar a Harry del hechizo en que Ginny lo ha atrapado".

"Lo veo muy difícil…- Draco se encontraba recargado contra un árbol-. Potter no diferencia entre aliados y enemigos… sin dejar de lado el hecho de que, debemos centrar su atención en otra cosa… solo así, podríamos ayudarle a librarse".

"Irónico…- suspiro, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Sirius-. Si ese es el plan, entonces démonos prisa en llevarlo a cabo…"

"¿Estas loca?.- Bill le cerró el paso-. Te matara en cuanto pongas un pie en ese lugar…"

"No lo hará…- Sirius se aproximo a ellos-. Nosotros estaremos vigilándolos a cierta distancia, en cuanto veamos peligro… además, olvidas que Harry si confía en otra persona…"

"Tenemos una carta que aun no ha sido jugada…- asintió Pansy-. A tu hermana, no le durara mucho el gusto de tener entre sus manos a Harry… yo se lo que les digo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_Sueño…_

…_es la primera palabra que llega a mí al dormir…_

… _llevándose suavemente la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón…._

"¿Otra vez cantando mi melodía?.- frunció el cejo, llamando la atención de la solitaria joven-. Me voy a poner celosa… su voz, transmite un sentimiento de nostalgia… me vas a quitar mi puesto".

"Lo lamento…- sonrió a la pequeña visita, que rápidamente se recostó en su regazo-. ¿Se ha peleado otra vez con la Guardiana Calio?"

"Hermana es muy estricta…- hizo un leve mohín-. Le he pedido que me deje observar el espejo del amo Hild y me ha retado…"

"¿Algo interesante que ver?.- rió ante el gesto de la pequeña.

"Usted debería decírmelo…- alzo su rostro-. En mis memorias, veo mucha gente… usted entre ellas… voces del pasado lo ha llamado hermana Cenere… me gustaría saber, por que mi cancion, esta ligada con esas personas…"

"Con el tiempo, todo será claro en la mente de la guardiana June…- acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña-. Entonces, las voces dejaran de abrumarle y recordara todo lo que su corazón no ha olvidado… sea paciente"

"Por la forma en que lo dice, no me queda mas que serlo…- sonrió.

"¿Quiere que continué cantando, para quitarle el mal momento?.- propuso Hermione, consiguiendo que los dorados ojos de June, brillaran en forma especial.

"No…-se recostó nuevamente, mientras que Hermione acariciaba de sus cabellos-. Por que ninguna de ellas, es para mi… todas están dedicadas para esa persona que no acepta el hecho de que usted ya no se encuentra con el…"

"Cantar por el, es lo único que puedo hacer…- suspiro con pesar-. El saber que sufre, me destroza… yo quisiera estar a su lado..."

"Creo que la entiendo…- se incorporo-. Lo mismo me pasa cada que observo ese árbol… me hubiera encantado tanto, vivir en la tierra de los mortales, junto con el creador de la canción de Voices…"

"¿Creador?.- cuestiono la joven, obteniendo como única respuesta una traviesa sonrisa por parte de June-. Estaba segura de queusted la habías creado…"

"Pues no es así…- acaricio la base del Árbol de la Vida-. Los botones que crecen en las ramas, representan la vida de los mortales… la flor que le representa, señorita Granger, se encuentra flotando en ese pequeño lago… la del creador de Voices, fue nuevamente colocada en los alto del arbol… yo le prometí a ese mortal, que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarle… si lo pienso en esta forma, no me importa perder la memoria… supongo que hasido, por que he cumplido con mi palabra".

Giro sobre sus talones, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos… una de esas flores, representaba la vida de la persona amada…uno de esos botones, se abriría para representar la vida de ese pequeño ser, que entregara a Pansy…

"Se que todo estará bien…- cerro los ojos, rogando que sus pensamientos llegaran a Harry, sirviendo de bálsamo a su destrozada alma

-Debes aceptar nuestra realidad-

-Tienes que vivir también por mi… para ver crecer y amar a esa criatura como yo lo hago-

-No me arrepiento de nada… tu tampoco debes hacerlo-

-Este es mi deseo, y también mi ultimo pensamiento… por favor… acéptalo-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ha dicho que es una flor-

-Toda las mañanas se sienta bajo la sombra del árbol, sin desprenderse de ese bulto…ha de ser muy especial lo que resguarda, por que casi no duerme por protegerlo… tengo curiosidad… quiero saberdeque tipo de flor se trata-

-Llego hace dos días… me resulto difícil reconocerla sin la cicatriz que celosamente, ocultaba tras sus cabellos… no puedo negar que le mire con desconfianza… los campos de este valle, están cubiertos con la sangre de todos aquellos que han osado interrumpir mi felicidad… nos miramos por unos minutos, resopla y se acerca a mi…-

"¿En donde se encuentra?.- se detiene a escasos centímetros del mago.

"Volverá en unos minutos.- se hace un breve silencio antes de proseguir con su conversación-. ¿Dónde has estado estos días?"

"Ni yo misma sabria explicarlo…- suspiro-. June se ha marchado de este mundo…"

"Lo se…- reparo en el bulto que era protegido por los brazos de Pansy-. ¿Que traes ahí?"

"Un pequeño botón de flor…- sonrió calidamente-. Muy especial… necesita muchos cuidados y el clima de este lugar, me pareció perfecto… por eso he venido".

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- la voz de Ginny interrumpió su charla.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Pansy se acerco a ella y ante la sorpresa de esas dos personas, estrecho entre sus brazos la falsa imagen que la pelirroja proyectaba.

"Me da tanto gusto verte.- le miro por unos minutos-. Hermione…"

"Sabia que tu si lo entenderías…- Harry bajo la guardia, satisfecho por contar con el apoyo de Pansy, sin tomar en cuenta el rostro de Ginny, que no daba credito a lo que sucedia.

-No confio en ella-

Fueron las palabras que la joven pelirroja exclamo la tarde de ese primer día, pero Harry solo sonrió y continuo dormitando bajo la sombra… Pansy no se acercaba a ellos, preferia colocarse en la parte posterior de ese árbol, sin prestar atención a lo que ahí sucedia…

-Habla entre sueños… ¿Nehelin?... me pregunto que significara-

"Quiero que se vaya…- exclamo Ginny, pues con la llegada de Pansy, su control sobre Harry comenzaba a debilitarse y la atención del joven, se centraba en esa intrusa-. La poción por la que renuncie a todo, fue hecha para engañar a Harry… el mismo señor Oscuro me lo dijo… esa traidora sabe quien soy en verdad… esta arruinando mis planes"

Giro sobre sus talones, colocandose frente a una blanca lapida, su rostro destilaba todo el odio que era capaz de sentir… siempre la odio por tenerlo todo… Hermione era amable, inteligente, simpatica… hija de muggles… una vil sangre sucia que nunca supo lo que era tener que vivir de las sobras… todas las cosas que había poseido en su vida, eran de segunda mano… pero eso no importaba si conseguía que Harry se diera cuenta de que existía…

"Con gusto daría mi vida, por volver a verte morir…- escupio la tumba-. Esto mereces por robarme lo único que valia en la miserable vida que me toco vivir… días antes de que la casa de los Potter fuera atacada, el señor Oscuro me visito en mis sueños… me ofrecio riquezas y poder, a cambio de debilitar la barrera que protegía este lugar…-rió ante la revelación que hacia-. Yo solo quería una cosa… pedí tu vida a cambio…"

"Maldita…- escondida entre las ramas, Pansy escuchaba la risa de Ginny, sentía su sangre hervir-. No puedo hacerle pagar hasta que tu padre te tome entre sus brazos…- retiro una parte de las mantas, dirigiendo una calida sonrisa al bebe que Hermione le entregara-. Hasta que ese momento llegue, yo me encargare de protegerte… cumplire con mi vida, el deseo de tu madre".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esto se ve divertido…- se puso en pie-. Potter… su habilidad para matar, me incita a reunirme con el… el filo de su espada, incrustandose en el cuerpo de esas personas… si nuestra dama Weasly no tiene cuidado, ella podría ser la próxima victima…"

-Y aunque eso no suceda, de todas formas morira ¿verdad, amo? -

"Así es, mi fiel Nagini…- sonrió en forma cruel-. Ella… al igual que el resto de los mortifagos, me sirven para un solo propósito… diversión… no me gusta esperar por el evento principal… yo limpiare el honor de los magos… primero, destrozare a los sangre sucias… después, me divertire aniquilando y atemorizando muggles… y al final… acabare con la existencia de las basuras sangre limpias… ninguno de ellos merece vivir… unos por desafiarme, otros por vender su dignidad… el mundo que yo creare, estará formado por lo mas selecto… los mestizos, seremos reconocidos como la clase suprema..."

-El joven Potter también es un mestizo… -

"Mucha verdad hay en tus palabras este día, mi querida Nagini…-tomo de nueva cuenta su espada-. Nuestro joven paladín… en su antigua condición, no me habría permitido llevar a cabo mi plan… pero ahora… todo ha cambiado… el quiere vivir eternamente con la sangre sucia que dio vida a mi espada… Lord Voldemort se lo dará… creare una ilusión en donde mi rival se encontrara encerrado en un sueño eterno… -se volvió a ver a la enorme serpiente-. ¿Acaso no soy Magnánimo?"

-Mucho -

"El tiempo comienza a correr…- la atención de ambos se centro en un pequeño reloj de arena, el cual se encontraba suspendido en el aire-. Es cuestion de días, para que el destino de todos, sea decidido por dos personas… y yo no voy a perder".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No siento nada-

Cerro los ojos, su respiración era pausada y su mano se encontraba sobre el pecho, justo en el lugar donde sentía el latir de su corazón… esa mañana el cielo se encontraba con algunas nubes que eran desplazadas por el fuerte viento que azotaba todo a su paso… las ropas de Harry no eran la excepción.

"Te vez bien con ese color…- se sobresalto, mirando con cierta molestia el tranquilo rostro de Pansy, quien poca atención presto a ese gesto-. Ya me había cansado de que todo el tiempo usaras ropas negras…"

"El blanco simboliza luto…- explico Harry-. Es una forma de que todos sepan el dolor de mi alma".

"¿Luto?.- rió ante esas palabras-. Curioso… en ese caso, deberías volver a portar el negro… por si lo has olvidado, derramaste la sangre de todos aquellos que vinieron a este lugar, para separarte del motivo de tu dolor".

"Hermione…- suspiro-. Por alguna razón, no deseo portar mis antiguas ropas… aunque ella este a mi lado…"

"Tal vez, una parte de ti, ve la realidad que tu te niegas a aceptar…- había llegado el momento, Pansy conocía cada una de las reacciones de Harry, por lo que se retiro lo suficiente, antes de que este reaccionara a sus palabras

"¿Qué estas diciendo?.- sus ojos centellaron.

"La verdad…- le enfrento-. Esa mujer no es Hermione… a mi no me puede engañar… la persona a la que amaste tanto, nunca te habría permitido dañar a la gente que solo se ha preocupado por ti…"

"Calla…- apretó los puños, controlando su deseo de hacer surgir esa espada y apagar por siempre, la voz de Pansy-. No lo volveré a decir… marchate".

"No lo haré…- apretó con fuerza el encargo que Hermione le hiciera-. Es tiempo de que alguien tenga el coraje de decirte lo que tu te niegas a ver… - dirigió su atención hacia la inmóvil figura de "Hermione", quien atraida por los gritos, presenciaba la escena-. Mirala bien… esos ojos no son tan calidos y amables… escucha su voz… es fría e indiferente… su olor es distinto… narcisos… Hermione no puede estar aquí, por que yo le he visto…-vocifero-. Ella fue el motivo por el que he visitado Nehelin…- respiraba con dificultad-. Aun muerta, no deja de preocuparse por ti…"

"¡Te lo dije!.- Ginny sintió hervir su sangre-. ¡No debiste confiar en ella, te ha traicionado!... justo como los otros… solo puedes confiar en mi… ¡No permitas que nos separen una vez mas!"

"¡Suficiente!.- la pelirroja sonrió complacida cuando la espada emergio nuevamente y Harry arremetio en contra de Pansy, quien se libro del primer ataque, por escasos milímetros.

"¡No lo harás!.- abandonando su escondite, Draco se interpuso entre esas dos figuras, permitiendo que Sirius y Theodore, resguardaran de Pansy.

"¿Estas bien?.- Bill revisaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven, quien respiraba con rapidez-. ¿Tienes alguna herida?"

"No…- respondió con torpeza.

"Potter idiota…- se burlo Draco, quien difícilmente, podía contener el poder que Harry emanaba-. Esa pelirroja debe estar feliz de tener a un sirviente tan fiel como tu…"

"¡Ella es Hermione!.- mando por los aires al mago, quien cayo pesadamente sobre el pasto.

-¿De verdad lo es?-

"¡Cuidado!.- una fuerte explosión obligo a los hombres para servir de escudos a una sorprendida Pansy, quien los vio caer malheridos.

"Maldición…- se puso en pie con dificultad, intentando controlar el temor que comenzaba a invadirle a cada paso de ese hombre, cuya mirada, era capaz de asesinar sin piedad alguna.

"Compartirás el mismo destino que esos estupidos…-sonrió con crueldad.

Estaba perdida… con un bebe en brazos, le era imposible pelear a libertad… aunque analizándolo con frialdad, nunca tendría oportunidad de salir con vida… lo que mas temía estaba a punto de suceder, por lo que instintivamente cerro los ojos, en espera del golpe que diera fin con su vida…

-Te amo tanto, que no dudaría en dar mi vida por ti… ¿Te parece tonto?... yo solo quiero que seas feliz...-

"No puedo…- el ruido de la espada, cayendo, le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con un desolado rostro, en cuyas mejillas, corrían lagrimas, que hacia tiempo, se negaban a escapar de su alma-. No puedo ser feliz, sabiendo que no estas a mi lado… no quiero cumplir la promesa que hicimos… no tengo la fuerza"

-Si uno de los dos muere, el otro tendrá el deber de vivir también por el… ¿lo entiendes?... promételo… solo así conseguirás que deje de molestarte todo el tiempo-

Cayo de rodillas, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos… las imágenes de la única noche que estuvieran juntos, comenzaban a atormentar su mente… las palabras de Pansy eran ciertas… esa figura que apareciera hacia unos días, no tenia el brillo que siempre le atrajo de Hermione… la única persona a la que había amado con tal intensidad, nunca le habría permitido herir a nadie… esos castaños ojos le mirarían con tristeza y dudarían en acercarse a el, sin importar cuanto se lo implorara Harry.

"¡No!.- Ginny corrió hacia Harry, no podía permitir que alguien sembrara la duda en el corazón del mago-. Maldita… ¡Te detesto al igual que a esa sangre sucia!... ¡Tu no me lo quitaras, me pertenece!"

Levanto la espada y arremetió contra Pansy, quien se puso en pie y aprovecho la oportunidad para colocar en brazos de Harry, el motivo por el que Hermione le llamara a Nehelin.

"Estas muy equivocada si piensas que no peleare…- libre, saco su varita y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el brillo asesino de su mirada, hizo temblar a la pelirroja-. El infierno, no se compara con lo que te tengo preparado…"

Y sin decir mas, los hechizos comenzaron a surcar el aire, sorprendida por el furioso ataque, Ginny se deshizo de la espada y saco su varita, consiguiendo que Pansy retrocediera algunos pasos, cosa que no duro por mucho tiempo, ya que la fiereza con la que esa mujer peleaba, no tenia limites cuando existian sentimientos de por medio.

"Nos traicionaste.- se olvido de su varita, asestando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Ginny-. A la Orden… a tu familia… tus amigos… nos vendiste…"

"¡Así es!.- exclamo burlona-. Mi familia… amigos… no me importa, si a cambio, puede obtener el poder… volvería a hacerlo… y disfrutaría el verlos morir, uno por uno…"

"Ginny…- malherido, Bill escuchaba las crueles palabras de su hermana, quien reía en forma histérica.

"Tus padres no merecen este dolor…- sentencio Pansy-. A todos les diré, que fuiste controlada por la maldición Imperius… que te opusiste y Lord Voldemort acabo con tu vida… todos te recordaran con cariño… ese es el tipo de final que me encargare de darte… aunque no lo merezcas"

"Basura…- giro su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que una brillante luz roja se desprendía de la varita de Pansy, dando de lleno en el vientre, para después caer sobre el pasto, inerte.

"Se acabo…-se encontraba exhausta, por lo que se acerco a la silenciosa figura de Harry, quien no apartaba su mirada de ese pequeño pedazo de carne, que por primera vez, abria los ojos.

"¿Acaso…?.- un breve silencio antes de que los verdes ojos de esa criatura se posaran en el.

"Mas te vale que le cuides…- amenazo Pansy-. Pase por muchas cosas, como para que se te ocurra privar a tu hijo, de su padre… es lo que desea Hermione… no vayas a decepcionarla mas".

"Es…- dudo en posar sus dedos sobre la tersa piel del bebe.

"¿Hermoso?.- frunció el cejo-. No tienes por que decírmelo… le he cuidado desde que me confiaron su protección… y al entregártelo, culmino con mi misión… se el padre que Hermione quiere que seas… ahora tienes un motivo para vivir".

"Gracias…-sujeto la mano de Pansy.

"No tienes por que…- ante la sorpresa de todos, Ginny se puso en pie, dispuesta a eliminar a ese bebe, símbolo del amor que Harry sentía por Hermione.

"Si tan solo me hubieras amado a mi…- murmuro, sin realizar ningún tipo de movimiento-. Tu tienes la culpa de que esa… esa sangre sucia, no este viva…-la ira, aumentaba su poder ante la sorpresa de todos-. Mi señor me lo dijo… su espada… solo podía nacer en el cuerpo de la persona mas importante para el primer poseedor de ese poder… tu tienes la culpa… por no verme solamente a mi".

"Mujer demente…- mascullo Draco, llevándose distraídamente,la mano al bolsillo de su túnica-. El hechizo le dio de lleno… debería estar muerta".

"Le impulsa la ira y el despecho…- rió Pansy, notando como el rostro de sus compañeros, palidecia ante el poder que la figura de Ginny, comenzaba a emanar-. ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a una mujer furiosa?..."

"Me he privado de ese gusto, por años.- exclamo Theodore, con ironía.

"Ginny…- protegiendo entre sus brazos el obsequio de Hermione, Harry observaba la verdadera apariencia de esa mujer, sin poder evitar sentir lastima al descubrir en sus azules ojos, la amargura de un amor, no correspondido.

"Lo matare…- elevo con lentitud su mano, apuntando hacia la inocente criatura que lloraba entre los brazos de su padre-. Tal y como lo hice con su madre… y la culpa será solo tuya, Potter… por no amarme, en la misma forma en que yo lo hago".

"¡Suficiente, hermana!.- exclamo Bill, interponiéndose entre ambos.

"Acabare con esa persona…- sentencio-. Mientras el viva… yo no seré feliz".

"Por favor…- Bill cerro los ojos, peleando consigo mismo por contener su deseo de arrojar por los aires, sus inseparables guantes-. Reacciona hermana…"

"Lo matare…- rió en forma histérica-. ¡Los eliminare a todos!"

"Temo decirte que no será tan fácil.- en un rápido movimiento, la daga que Pansy cuidara en forma celosa, corto el aire, para incrustarse en elpecho de Ginny.

"Malfoy...no...- cayo de rodillas-. No moriré hasta consumar mi venganza…"

"Lo harás, hermana…- Bill dirigió una ultima mirada a sus compañeros y se aproximo a la menor de su familia-. Por que te olvidaras de ello… aunque me cueste la vida".

"Desmaius...- el hechizo de Sirius le dio de lleno, haciendole caer pesadamente sobre el pasto-. Usted, ya tiene suficientes demonios con los cuales deba cargar, señor Weasly… la memoria de su hermana, no tendrá el mismo destino que el de las personas en las que ha posado sus manos… recrear aun en sueños, los pensamientos de sus victimas, es el castigo de aquel que ha mirado los secretos de la vida…"

"Márchense…- las palabras de Pansy les obligaron a apartar su mirada del pelirrojo mago-. Yo me haré cargo de Ginny…"

"Andando…- empleando su varita, Sirius hizo levitar el cuerpo del mago, retirándose del lugar, en compañía de Harry, quien no apartaba su mirada de la furiosa Ginny.

"No es él…- dirigió una fugaz sonrisa a la bruja-. Es ella… la hija que Hermione me ha mandado, para amarle aun mas que a mi propia vida…"

"Tendremos que elegirle un nombre mas tarde…- rió Pansy, despidiendo a su amigo.

"¿Y que haremos con esta basura pelirroja?.- cuestiono Draco a sus compañeros, un silencioso Theodore y una sonriente Pansy-. Entregarla a su inútil Orden, solo causara dolor…"

"Haré lo que dije…- se adelanto Pansy, quien con un ligero movimiento, se desprendio de su túnica, que cayo sobre el paso-. Mantendre intacta la imagen que su familia tiene de ella… aunque no lo merezca… ¿Theodore?"

"Hazlo…- se cruzo de brazos, sin prestar atención al gesto de confusión que Draco tenia en su rostro-. Su hermana ya ha sufrido demasiado..."

"¿Hacer que?.- cuestiono el rubio.

"Durante nuestros viajes, Theodore se volvió el maestro de Hermione y mio… en el uso de la magia negra…- su rostro se endureció-. A cada una, nos mostró un hechizo en especial… tu ya fuiste victima del que Hermione practico con ahínco… daré venganza a mi compañera… y amiga… en las reglas de nuestra escuela…"

"No te será tan fácil.- vocifero Ginny, que hacia hasta lo imposible por ponerse en pie.

"¿No?.- con expresión burlona, poso sus ojos en el rostro de su victima-. Solo mirame…"

El viento comenzó a moverse alrededor suyo, acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Pansy, que con sutiles movimientos, invocaba por aquel elemento… un fino cinta comenzó a aparecer entorno a ella conforme avanzaba el tiempo… el rostro de Ginny era terror absoluto… su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, solo tenia ojos para seguir los movimientos que Pansy realizaba.

"Es bello…- Draco tampoco podía apartar su atención de Pansy, todo lo contrario a Theodore, que miraba con frialdad aquel escenario.

"Yo fui quien le enseño a emplear este tipo de hechizos…- pensó para si, no podía quitarle el credito a Pansy, los movimientos de su pupila eran perfectos-. Por eso… no comparto el sentimiento del resto… su danza es mortal…"

"Perdona la espera…- sonrió a su victima-. Por eso no me gusta emplearla… demasiado preámbulo para el evento principal…- las cintas comenzaron a enredarse en el cuerpo de Ginny, que no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba-. Comencemos…"

Un ultimo giro y la cinta que una a ambas mujeres se cerro sorpresivamente en el cuerpo de la victima… el primer grito que emergio de la boca de Ginny, llego a oídos de Sirius, que se había rezagado un poco… no había forma de poder describir el dolor que Ginny sentía en carne propia… sus huesos comenzaban a romperse ante la presion que esa cinta ejercia sobre su cuerpo… el respirar se le dificultaba al sentir como sus costillas se enterraban en sus pulmones.

"Una muerte lenta…- rió Pansy, mostrando esa maldad que habitaba en ella-. Te dejare consciente… te desangraras poco a poco… te volveré una masa exánime de carne… desangrándote con lentitud, hasta que la Guardiana de la Muerte decida venir a ti… cosa que tardara en suceder, por que al igual que yo… apreciaba con todo su corazón a la mujer que vendiste por tu necedad…"

"No…- la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de sus pálidos labios.

"Si existe un infierno, espero no tener que verte…- se acerco al cuerpo de Ginny, lo suficiente, como para acariciar con su lengua, la piel de la pelirroja, probando en su recorrido la calida sangre que escurria por su cuello-. Adiós…"

El vientosoplaba con tranquilidad yel sol estaba a punto de extinguirse cuando Theodore, Draco y una silenciosa Pansy, se reunieron con el resto del grupo, que en esos momentos, se limitaban a resguardar el sueño del infante que descansaba bajo la sombra de su padre… no era necesario cuestionarles para obtener la respuesta que aun se mantenía fresca, en las ropas de la única mujer entre ellos… tampoco existía respuesta alguna, para la sonrisa que Bill Weasly tenia en su rostro… mucho menos, alguien se molestaría en impedir la partida de Theodore Nott… todo se encerraba en una sola frase…

-No tiene caso, preguntar lo que es evidente-

"Ahorremos tiempo…- se sento en las ramas de aquel árbol-. Yo me limitare a esperar… tu a morir… cada una, debe cumplir con su papel en esta historia…- miro de reojo el cuerpo que colgaba del árbol-. Tarde o temprano, tengo que cumplir el mio… hasta entonces, te daré tiempo para analizar lo que has hecho… necesitaras buenos argumentos, para convencer a mi señor, de tus acciones… -June se limito a suspirar-. Aunque para serle sincera, dudo que logre librarse de su castigo…"

Confundida con su sangre, las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, fueron la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la moribunda… ese fue el escenario que Lord Voldemort, con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios, observo desde la distancia… el cuerpo, colgado de una joven mujer, desangrándose lentamente, todo, bajo la mirada de una niña de dorados ojos, quesonrie ante la grotesca visión.

-.Adios, mi dama joven… el destino, nunca estuvo de tu lado… pero de eso, ya no tienes duda-

* * *

Notas de Oracle.

Bien… personalmente no me gustaba la forma en la que mate a Ginny… demasiado grotesco, burdo y sin sentido para una persona tan perfeccionista como yo… de pronto me senti en Jurassic Park y no pregunten… en fin, que me puse a corregir ese fatal error y siento que ha quedado mejor que el anterior capitulo… ¿Qué dicen?... ¿He redimido mi error y adquirido el indulto de ustedes?.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews… saluditos a todos, pero en especial para las personas que tienen un lugar en mi corazón por lo magnificas que han sido con su servidora… Zyanya, amiga del alma, no sabes el gusto que me da el saberme poseedora de tu amistad… Meli, como somos "hermanitas", sabes que te quiero mucho (vamos por el quinto año)… también para HermiArwenPotter… eres increíble y no cabe duda de que te echo mucho de menos… también para Hcate… espero tener la suerte de encontrarte de nueva cuenta en el MSN, tu siempre animandome a continuar… ¿Por qué gritar a los cuatro vientos el cariño que siento por ellas?... simple… me nació hacerlo… cada que escribo un capitulo, es por que son las palabras de mis amigas, las que me animan a continuar en este mundo tan magico que me permitio conocerlas… chicas, nunca las olvidare

Con cariño Oracle.

P.d. Próximo Capitulo… "Lullaby"… ser padre es todo un reto(admiro a los mios por soportarme)… Harry esta a punto de darse cuenta de ello.


	24. Cronica de un Sueño

**Crónica de un sueño…**

"Aun no puedo acostumbrarme…- la oscuridad le ha sorprendido una vez mas, por lo que, contrariado, se limita a observar las extrañas figuras que el fuego crea en el techo-. ¿Qué día es?"

Respira profundamente antes de abandonar la comodidad que el sillón le proporcionaba, no le agrada la idea, pero tiene que hacerlo… su voluntad tiene un nuevo dueño que reclama por ser atendido y que no aceptara un NO por respuesta.

"De la que te has librado…- son pocos los pasos que le llevan a tan asfixiante amo, el cual, se revuelve entre las sabanas con una desesperación, que no hace mas que provocar una calida sonrisa en el rostro de Harry Potter-. ¿Por qué lloras tanto?... ¿no eres capaz de permitirme descansar por una hora?... ahora que necesitas".

Con sumo cuidado, desenreda al ocupante de la cama de las sabanas y lo coloca contra su pecho, esperando que esto, tranquilice al pequeño, que llora con tal desesperación, haciendo suponer al hombre la verdadera causa de sus lagrimas.

"Yo también la extraño…- susurra al pequeño ser-. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes y vivir también por mama… no te preocupes, yo me encargare de velar tus sueños… no permitiré que nada empañe tu felicidad… no importa lo que tenga que hacer".

Dirige su atención a la brillante espada, que descansa sobre su cama… no cabía duda alguna, de lo hermosa que era, sin embargo, el brillo de esta, se intensifico ante las palabras de su dueño… creada como ultima parte de una profecía, aguardaba por el día en el que seria empuñada… rasgaría el aire con su filo, proporcionaría toda la magia que residía en ella… hasta ese fatídico día, seria la compañera de Harry Potter.

-Jueves-

Una noche como cualquier otra, tras caminar por las calles, repletas de muggle, estoy de vuelta en mi hogar… mi casa… hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien… es una lastima que Pansy no lo vea en la misma forma en que yo lo hago.

"Es nefasto…- se quejo, arrojando las compras al suelo, para después, dejarse caer en el sillón-. Por Merlín, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí… me molesta la presencia de los muggles, detesto sus actividades y me aburre su simpleza de vida…"

"Deja de quejarte…- Sirius recoge el desorden que la joven ha dejado a su paso y lo lleva a la cocina, en donde lo coloca en la despensa-. En vez de perder el tiempo, sube por mi perezoso ahijado y dile que la cena ya esta lista".

"Esta bien…- sube las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, en donde se detiene frente al tercer cuarto-. Harry, es hora de que abras y me permitas comprobar que aun estas con vida…- silencio-. Potter, no es broma, mas vale que abras por tu propia voluntad y no me obligues a tirar la puerta.- silencio-. Te lo adverti…"

Se dispone a llevar a cabo su plan, retirándose algunos pasos, para ganar un poco de velocidad y arremeter contra esa puerta, cerrada la mayor parte del tiempo… medita la situación unos minutos y entonces se abalanzo sobre su objetivo, llevándose la sorpresa de que esta se abre de golpe y ella no puede hacer nada para detener lo inevitable…

"Eres buena con los bebes…- se frota los ojos-. Toda la tarde, he intentado que deje de llorar y tu, en cuestión de segundos, la has hecho reír…"

"Cállate Potter…- su carrera fue frenada por el sillón que había en el centro de ese cuarto, incorporándose con cara de falso fastidio, se acerco a la cuna que resguardaba lo mas preciado por los habitantes de esa casa-. Ven…- ofreció sus brazos a la sonriente pequeña, que no dudo en acercársele.

"Te quiere mucho…- se acomodo las gafas, cediéndole el paso a Pansy, para poder descender.

"Tanto tiempo conmigo, esta acostumbrada a mis brazos…- asintió la joven-. Pero no te preocupes, pronto solo querrá estar en compañía de su padre… ten un poco de paciencia".

"Lo se…- al ingresar en la cocina, se encontraron con un gran banquete, todo preparado por un sonriente Sirius, que les daba la bienvenida.

"Espero que les guste…-tomaron sus respectivos asientos, disfrutando aquella noche entre charla y risas, todo en un ambiente de tranquilidad.

-…Nuestros corazones lo saben…-

"Volveré mas tarde…- se despidió de sus compañeros de casa, los cuales descansaban en la sala tras una ardua mañana de aseo.

"Ve con cuidado...- le despidió Sirius, que era el único que aun estaba despierto y con energías para hacerlo.

"Estoy muerta…- escucho la puerta cerrarse, por lo que agradeció la partida de Harry, de lo contrario, se reiría de su estado-. ¿Por qué tenemos que complicarnos la vida en esta forma?... un simple movimiento de varita y la casa estaria reluciente"

"Sabes por que no podemos…- rió Sirius-. Tu fuiste la que propuso esta locura… no te quejes"

"Lo se…- se hizo un breve silencio-. Tal vez no me creas, pero realmente estoy contenta de haberlo propuesto…"

"Te creo…- exclamo el viejo mago.

"Este dolor en mis hombros, bien valen la pena cada que veo el rostro de Harry…- se puso en pie-. Ya había olvidado verle sonreír… mejor dicho, nunca le había visto sonreír en la forma en que ahora lo hace"

"Es verdad…- imito el movimiento de la joven-. ¿Qué nos falta?"

"Compras…- suspiro-. Esta noche es importante… quedamos celebrarla".

"Entonces, será mejor que nos demos prisa…- asintió Sirius, tomando un saco y guardando sus llaves-. ¿Manejas tu o lo hago yo?"

"Dame eso…- le quito las llaves, dirigiéndose hacia el auto estacionado frente a esa casa, dejando a Sirius cerrando con seguro la puerta.

"La próxima vez, no preguntare…- rió para si mismo, reuniéndose con su extraña compañera.

Ajeno a todo esto, Harry realizaba su acostumbrado paseo por las calles cercanas a ese lugar, la gente que le veía, no podía menos que sonreír y seguirle con la mirada… un hombre en bicicleta, llevando a un bebe… admitanlo, es algo que no se ve todos los días…

"Listo…- estaciono la bicicleta y le coloco el candado para que no se la robaran-. No tardaremos mucho, pero no podemos correr riesgos…"

Cruzo al otro extremo de la calle, en donde se encontraba el centro comercial… se le habían acabado los pañales para la pequeña que no se dignaba a despertar, pese a ser cerca del medio día.

"¿Es todo?.- pregunto la cajera de la tienda.

"Si…- Harry le entrego el efectivo, mientras que el chico que le empacara las cosas, miraba con interés la carita somnolienta de su hija.

"Es muy bonita…- se dirigió a Harry, quien parpadeo algunas veces, para entender que significaban esas palabras-. ¿Es su hija?... no se parece a usted".

"Si…- observo a la pequeña, que ya estaba despierta y que parecía interesada en la conversación-. Una verdadera suerte que solo haya sacado mi color de ojos…"

"¿Y la mama?.- el rostro de Harry se entristeció ante el recuerdo de Hermione.

"A ti que te importa…- le reto la cajera, notando la incomodidad por parte de Harry y haciendo que el chiquillo saliera corriendo-. Discúlpelo, joven… no sabe lo que dice".

"No hay problema.- tomo sus cosas y salio de aquel lugar.

Se sento en la fuente que había en ese lugar, meditando lo sucedido. Hermione estaba muerta y por mas que se negara a aceptar la realidad, ella no iba a volver… se sintió mal consigo mismo, por ser feliz… no se sentía digno

"¿Qué ocurre?.- los balbuceos de la pequeña, le obligaron a dirigir su mirada hacia ella-. ¿Tiene calor?... ¿Quiere volver a casa?"

Sonrió al no obtener respuesta alguna, lo cual le hizo sentir mas aliviado y con ánimos de continuar con su paseo, antes de tener que volver a casa, en donde seguramente, Sirius y Pansy, continuarian tirados en la sala.

"¿Quieres ir a comprar discos?...- se puso en pie-. Nos hace falta un poco de música nueva, ya que nuestro repertorio es muy reducido".

-… Esto no puede ser eterno-

"¿De verdad crees que hicimos lo correcto?.- Pansy tenia su atención en un frasco de aderezo.

"Si te refieres a la cena de esta noche, no tengo duda alguna.- le quito el frasco, de otra forma, lo tiraria y tendrian que pagarlo, sin haber tenido oportunidad de disfrutar su contenido-.Pero si nuevamente, estas exteriorizando tus temores, me limitare a mirarte y terminar esta conversación con un, no lo se… ya es tarde para arrepentimientos"

"Tienes razón.- suspiro-. Solo espero que el tonto e impulsivo Draco, no este causando demasiado problemas"

"Seria un atentado contra su persona.- exclamo Sirius en forma solemne.

En ambos, esta presente esa tarde, en la que Draco y un sereno Bill Weasly, después del incidente con Ginny, les acorralaron en Grimmauld Place, para hacer esa sugerencia.

"¿Irnos?.- Pansy lucia ofendida ante esas palabras y su ira aumento cuando busco la mirada de Draco, pero este era incapaz de enfrentarla-. La situación no esta como para viajes…"

"Eso ya lo sabemos.- respondió Draco.

"¿Y aun así, te atreves a proponerlo?.- enfatizo la joven-. Tu, grandisimo…"

"Ahora saliva, Pansy.- le freno Bill-. Que no ha sido unicamente su idea… yo también tengo que ver en esta propuesta y creeme, tenemos un buen motivo como para proponerlo"

"¿Si?.- Sirius se mantenía al margen, observando las posturas de ambas partes-. Pues dila antes de que pierda los estribos…"

"Detrás de ti, sentado en el suelo de la sala…- señalo el pelirrojo-. Esta recibiendo lecciones de mi madre, para poder atender bien a un bebe, del cual ignoraba su existencia y que con nuestra situación, dudo mucho que disfrutara de la compañía de su padre".

"Harry…- murmuro Sirius.

"El me dijo hace tiempo, que había comprado una casa en el mundo de los muggles, a la que se confinaria, después de terminado el asunto con Voldemort.- continuo Bill-. Sirius y tu, deben ir con el… si sucede algo, nosotros iremos por ustedes".

"¿Con una botella será suficiente?.- cuestiono Sirius, sacando a Pansy de sus pensamientos.

"Si…- sonrió con tristeza, tal vez, en esos momentos, Draco estaría oculto, sucio y cansado, esperando una oportunidad para salvar su vida una vez mas, mientras que ella, se encontraba rodeaba de muggles, eligiendo con que acompañar la cena-. Mira, una oferta de pañales…"

"Eso le toca a Harry…- exclamo Sirius, cuyos pensamientos eran muy parecidos a los de su joven acompañante-. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de la casa…"

"Compras de despensa.- frunció el cejo-. Sacar la basura, limpiar el jardín, recoger el desorden… lavar ropa…- su ira iba en aumento-. Que se joda…"

"Buena chica...- celebro Sirius, empujando el carrito y siguiendo a la furiosa Pansy, que descargaba su ira con un paquete jumbo de papel higiénico.

Muy ajeno a todo esto, Harry se encontraba escuchando música… no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco, la industria musical iba en descenso en forma abrupta y parecía que nada podía salvarla.

"Es tu decisión…- le quito los audífonos a la pequeña-. ¿Quieres dormirte escuchando Mozart o permanecer despierta, junto con Pansy, cantando Coldplay?"

Agradeció que la pequeña solo agitara las manos y emitiera unos alegres balbuceos como respuesta, la idea de escuchar la voz de su hija, era el sueño de todo padre, siempre y cuando, esta no tuviera un mes de vida.

"Pues tenemos un ganador…- se dirigió a la caja, en donde pago por sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Nunca había sido tan feliz… todo su ser, era una prueba de ello… su rostro, estaba desprovisto de ese semblante taciturno y huraño que le acompañaran los ultimos años… esa túnica, polvosa por tantos viajes, se encontraba en lo mas profundo de su armario, desplazada por ropas muggles que acrecían de ese porte severo e intimidante… la varita fue remplazada por una sonaja y biberones… y sus verdes ojos, eran lo único que hacían aguantar a Pansy y Sirius esa vida, satisfechos de verlos brillar cada vez, con mayor intensidad… Harry Potter era feliz y eso, ni Lord Voldemort podía evitarlo.

"¡Harry!.- el aludido volvió su atención hacia una pareja que abandonaba el centro comercial.

"Hola…- fue a su encuentro, en donde Pansy le quito a la pequeña de entre sus brazos-. A mi también me da gusto verte".

"¿Cómo esta mi pequeña flor?.- lo ignoro, vertiendo todo su cariño en la pequeña luz que alumbrara su vida-. ¿Te ha hecho algo el despistado de tu padre?... anda, no dudes en decírmelo… yo me encargare de darle su merecido".

"Quien se lo hubiera imaginado.- caminaron hacia el estacionamiento-. Esta faceta de Pansy, a veces resulta escalofriante".

"Un bebe, siempre cambia la vida de quienes le rodean…- rió Sirius-. El instinto maternal, esta en todas las mujeres, por tanto Pansy no puede evitarlo… quiere demasiado a esa pequeña…- observo a la mujer que iba delante de ellos-. Yo también le quiero mucho… pondríamos en juego nuestras vidas, con tal de protegerla".

"Gracias…- imito el gesto de su padrino, era hora de volver a casa.

-…Tarde o Temprano…-

"…Quitaras tu atención de esa botella…- rió Pansy, un tenue color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas, producto del licor que ingiriera durante la velada-. Y entonces podré servirme todo lo que yo quiera…"

"Quiero ver que lo intentes.- sentencio Sirius, colocando sus respectivos postres.

"Todo ha sido una delicia.- Harry se limitaba a observar la escena-. Nunca imagine que fueras tan buen cocinero".

"No es la gran cosa…- presto poca atención al comentario.

"Quiero mas…- miro de reojo la botella, hizo un leve mohín y sus palabras solo llegaron a oídos de Harry.

"Un ultimo brindis…- movio sus dedos y la botella en discordia fue a sus manos-. ¿Te parece?"

"Harry, no deberías…- le regaño Sirius-. Le hará daño…"

"Si eso sucede, yo la cuidare…- lleno las tres copas-. Además, el motivo lo amerita… por favor".

"Esta bien…- gruño ante la expresión triunfante de Pansy.

"Yo…- miro el contenido de su copa, la cual se encontraba a la altura de su rostro.-. Propongo un brindis… por esta noche… por ustedes… por mi hija… por el sueño que hemos vivido durante estas semanas… un sueño que no puede ser eterno y que en cualquier momento nos arrojara nuestra realidad… pero eso no significa que el destino que me depara, empaña el recuerdo de este tiempo juntos… mi hija merece un mundo, libre del fantasma que nos ha acechado durante años y yo…"

"Harry…- la alegría se desvaneció del rostro de Pansy, dirigiendo toda su atención en ese hombre, que tenia mucha dificultad para expresarse.

"Quiero que conserven esto…- de sus ropas, extrajo un pequeño saquito que resguardaba tres anillos, adornados con una blanca perla cada uno-. Para que no olviden todo lo que hemos vivido…- explico-. Si algo llegara a sucederme…"

"No te atrevas.- se puso en pie, derramando el contenido de su copa.

"Nadie sabe lo que el destino tiene escrito para cada uno de nosotros.- le detuvo Harry, produciendo un breve silencio-. Mi hija no puede estar en mejores manos que en las de ustedes…"

"Agradezco tu confianza y ten por seguro, que cuidare a esa pequeña hasta mi ultimo aliento de vida.- esta vez, Sirius era el que llenaba la copa de la desolada Pansy-. Pero si alguien va a morir en esa batalla, procura que no seas tu…- esbozo una sonrisa a su confundido ahijado-. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, un hijo, no estará mejor protegido por otras personas que no sean sus padres…"

"Si…- chocaron sus copas y el sonido que estas emitieron, produjeron un leve quejido por parte de la pequeña, que dormía placidamente.

"Como que ya va siendo hora de que le busquemos un nombre a esa pequeña¿no te parece?- propuso Sirius.

"Completamente de acuerdo.- asintió Harry-. ¿Cual tienes en mente?"

"Jane…- exclamo Pansy-. Como su madre…"

"Me parece bien…- sonrieron ambos hombres.

"Erin…- murmuro Sirius-. ¿Te molestaría ponerle también el nombre de tu abuela?... ella siempre deseaba conocer a su nieto, pero no le fue posible…"

"¿Le querias mucho?.- cuestiono Harry-. ¿La madre de papa?..."

"Era una buena mujer.- asintió Sirius-. Nunca conocio el don de observar al mundo, pero aun en la oscuridad, era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para obligarte a mirar hacia delante…"

"Que lleve en ese caso, el nombre de dos mujeres que brillaron en la oscuridad.- dirigieron su atención hacia ese cuerpecito-. Mi pequeña hija, tendrás que hacer honor a los nombres que Sirius y Pansy, han elegido para ti…"

"Jane…- rió Pansy.

"Erin…- secundo Sirius, colocando la argolla que ya brillaba en los dedos de los mas jóvenes.

"Por una semana mas…- culmino su brindis.

"Por nuestro primer mes juntos…- finalizaron Sirius y Pansy, dando paso a las risas que siempre caracterizaran a ese hogar.

-… Sin importar lo que hagamos…-

"Muy pronto…-dirigió su atención hacia el gran árbol-. Tu destino te alcanzara, Harry… y Lord Voldemort espera con ansias el volverte a ver… esta extrañado por tu desaparición, furioso por que rompiste el vinculo que le mantenía informado de tus emociones… la barrera que les mantenía encubiertos, ya no puede mantenerse en pie… se derrumbara frente a tu casa…"

"No le hace bien, estar tan cerca de mi señor Hild.- una jovencita se acerco a ella-. Suena igual de mística…"

"Señorita June…- le dio la bienvenida a la guardiana, que en poco tiempo, había crecido lo suficiente, como para cambiar sus infantiles atuendos, por unos, mucho mas elegantes-. Hace tiempo que no la veía… ¿Demasiado trabajo?"

"Así es…-retiro los cabellos que cubrían su rostro-. Uno de ellos en especial… se negaba a morir, pero al final, se cumplio lo inevitable…"

"El destino…- sonrió, esa palabra era tan común en ese lugar-. No existe forma de detenerlo, no importa cuanto lo intentes…"

"¿No le preocupa lo que sucederá cuando esas dos personas se encuentren?.- cuestiono June, extrañada por la sonrisa que Hermione tenia en sus labios.

"Ahora ya no…- se puso en pie-. Lord Voldemort, desconoce las emociones, carece de sentimientos, es por eso, que es débil al no conocer la verdadera fuerza que recorre cada centímetro de Harry… no ganara…- sentencio-. Mi hija crecera en un mundo donde nada perturbara su sueño, Harry se encargara de culminar lo que yo he provocado…"

"Interesante…- rió ante sus palabras-. Pese a todo, resulto alguien muy peligroso como enemigo, Hermione…"

"Voldemort siempre ha lastimado el espiritu de Harry…- sonrió con cierta malicia-. Yo no puedo permanecer indiferente a ese dolor… al final, obtendrá lo que el mismo propicio… ya lo veras…"

-… El sueño terminara…-

"Ya voy…- se quito el delantal, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta en donde sonaba el timbre con insistencia-. ¿Si, en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Pansy…- no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues sobre su cuerpo, cayo la figura maltrecha de Draco.

"¡Por Melin!.- el grito de la joven, atrajo a Sirius y Harry, quienes miraron con sorpresa la figura del antiguo mortifago.

"Ya vienen…- repetia con insistencia-. Deben irse de aquí… este lugar ya no es seguro…"

"¿Venir?.- Pansy le llevo hacia la sala-. Por dios, Draco… tienes fiebre… estas delirando..."

"No hay tiempo para esto.- tomo la mano de Pansy, mirandole a los ojos-. Tomen sus cosas y marchense a Hogwarts… la guerra ya no puede permanecer oculta por mas tiempo… viene por ustedes"

"Sirius…- una breve señal y su padrino subio a la planta alta, descendiendo con algunas cosas y la pequeña Jane en brazos.

"Tranquila Pansy.- se acerco a la pareja, colocando su mano en la frente de su Némesis, quien con asombro, se percato que sus heridas se encontraban curadas.

"Toma…- Sirius deposito la varita en manos de Pansy, quien tras el breve instante de confusión, se aferro a ella y la determinación, brillo nuevamente en sus ojos.

"Te agradece mucho que los escoltes…- Draco le miraba extrañado-. Me reunire con ustedes dentro de unos minutos, solo debo permanecer aquí un poco mas… debo saludar como se debe a nuestros visitantes".

"De prisa.- Pansy cargo del Bebe y resguardada por Sirius y Draco, activaron el traslador que los llevaria al castillo.

Su sonrisa desapareció hasta que se aseguro de que ellos ya no estaban ahí, por lo que, con andar tranquilo, se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartiera con sus pequeña y sin gran animo, saco el olvidado traje que portaba en situaciones como esta.

"Ahora si me siento listo para utilizarte…- dirigió su mirada a la espada que descansaba en su espada-. Surgiste por mi deseo de proteger a las personas… ahora, quiero que tu seas, la que me ayude a crear el mundo, que Hermione y mi hija, merecian haber vivido".

Las enmascaradas figuras descendieron alrededor de una solitaria e inmóvil figura, que sujetaba una espada, cuyo filo, brillaba con los ultimos rayos de sol que morían en el firmamento… el viento soplaba en forma violenta, pronostico de la tormenta que se encerraba en ese hombre.

"Los esperaba…- sonrió con la misma crueldad de antaño y los mortifagos sabían que su suerte, ya estaba echada-. Supongo que su amo, les ha pedido información acerca de mi paradero, por lo que, le daré ese gusto… ¡Vayan, diganle que Harry Potter esta nuevamente listo, para enfrentarlo!"

"Potter…- uno de los mortifagos se desprendio de su mascara, provocando que la sonrisa de Harry, se ensanchara aun mas.

"Malfoy padre…- le miro desafiante-. Apuesto que su amo, no les creera una sola palabra, así que también le enviare pruebas, después de todo…. ¿Cuántas personas se necesitan para enviar un mensaje?"

Las puertas de la Mansión Riddle se abrieron de golpe, furioso, Lord Voldemort fue al encuentro del que había osado irrumpir la tranquilidad de ese lugar, encontrándose con una maltrecha figura de Lucius, que tiraba de los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

"¿Qué ha pasado?.- vocifero Voldemort-. Lucius… ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Harry Potter…- extendió la mano, entregandole un ensangrentado papel.

Presento mis saludos a Lord Voldemort, un pequeño presente para que no olvides que aun me encuentro por este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado el tiempo que te he concedido. Harry Potter-

"Chiquillo idiota…- apretó el papel con fuerza-. Te tragaras tus palabras… lo juro".

"¡Harry!.- se incorporaron rápidamente en cuanto vieron al mago aparecer en el Gran Comedor.

"Estoy bien…- fue a su encuentro, ignorando la presencia de los demás miembros de la Orden, que no esperaban su presencia-. ¿Y mi hija?"

"Esta durmiendo en tu habitación…- Pansy se acerco a el-. Sangre…"

"¿Esto?.- miro sus ropas-. No te preocupes, que no es mía… sino les importa, me quitare estas ropas, tomare una ducha y me iré a dormir… este día ha sido demasiado para mi, estoy fuera de practica"

"Voy contigo.- estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta principal, cuando la figura de Albus Dumbledore detuvo el andar de Harry.

"Harry…- había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieran frente a frente.

"Dumbledore…- le miro con apatía.

"Tu egoísta proceder, nos ha traído serios problemas, Harry.- el director le miro en forma severa-. Sabes bien, que no puedes irte sin antes avisarnos…"

"Debo recordarle, que usted no es nadie para meterse en mi vida…- las protestas no se hicieron esperar entre los ahí presentes-. Y también me permito refrescar su memoria… conozco el motivo por el que nací, así que no se preocupe, Voldemort es mi problema y como tal, le daré solución… pero cuando eso termine, usted y yo, tenemos cuentas por resolver… no crea que se me ha olvidado el asunto de Hermione… en su muerte, no solo habíamos dos personas inmiscuidas… si usted no la hubiera convencido de esa estupidez en la que basa sus ideales, ella nunca se habría prestado a esta farsa…"

"Ella lo hizo por su propia voluntad.- respondió Dumbledore, sosteniendo la furiosa mirada de su antiguo protegido-. Conocía las consecuencias…"

"Usted la utilizo...- esta vez, fue Bill, quien abriéndose paso se unió a la discusión-. Le dijo lo que le convenia, por lo que el único culpable de su muerte, no es otro mas que usted…"

"Como hace tiempo se lo dije, no creo en una sola de sus palabras…- espeto Harry-. Me ha mentido desde que lo conozco, usted también, ha tenido mucho que ver en mi sufrimiento… pero duerma tranquilo, ya no tiene por que utilizar a la gente para convencerme de pelear… mi motivo, se encuentra descansando en estos momentos y ni siquiera intente acercarse a ella… lo destrozare".

Tras estas palabras, prosiguió su camino, siendo seguido por Pansy y Bill, junto con otros miembros de la Orden, entre los que sobresalían Fred, George, Charlie y Ron Weasly, junto con algunos antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, tonks también iba entre ese grupo e incluso, Alastor Moody se detuvo unos segundos frente al Director del Colegio, quien permanecía inmóvil.

"Ese chico te ha superado, viejo amigo…- le sonrió-. Otro error con el que deberas cargar en tu conciencia…"

Los años, parecieron caer sobre los hombros del viejo mago, quien dirigió una ultima mirada al orgullo joven que caminaba por el pasillo principal, rodeado por valientes jóvenes que confiaban plenamente en el.

"Buena suerte…- una ultima mirada, antes de que las puertas del comedor volvieran a cerrarse y el silencio, volverá a reinar en el castillo.

-Los designios del destino, están surgiendo de acuerdo a lo establecido, pronto, la profecía será cumplida y los personajes principales de esta historia, deberán enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos-

* * *

Notas de Oracle.

Hey, pues les cuento que este capitulo nació una tarde tranquila en la que me puse a analizar lo que quería para la historia, y entonces me puse a ver mi entorno y me dio tristeza que Harry nunca compartiera tiempo con su hija… entonces, aquí tienen el resultado… un Harry muy tierno y lindo, en palabras de mi hermana, a la que le envio un saludote por su cumpleaños, felicidades Anna Nee-san…

Por cierto, que tristeza también en mi corazón por que ninguno de ustedes, leyo el reloaded del capitulo XXIII, malos… pero bueno, eso me saco por indecisa. De cualquier forma, espero que hayan tenido buenas vacaciones y que se hayan portado como mejor les haya parecido… como siempre, leo todos sus reviews, pero ya me atrase horrible con la contestación, por lo que tendré que hacer tiempo en la agenda y ver que hago… ¡Pronto llegaremos a los 160 review!... le rogare a Merlín que me de oportunidad de llegar a los 200, seria todo un logro y gusto… ¡Por favor!

Saluditos a todos y una vez mas, gracias por detenerse unos minutos a leer la historia, para los interesados, informo que ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic… slash… pseudos, por que no paso de romance, pero bueno, a ver que sale… al menos, ya recupere mi cuello y me preparo para seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes.

Se cuidan, Oracle.

Por cierto, para aquellos que no entiendan la expresión, "Que se joda"… vendria a ser algo así como, "Es su problema"…. Explico, por que no encontré una mejor forma de expresarme en esa parte (que limitado vocabulario el mio), ahora si, adiós.


	25. Males Olvidados

**Males olvidados**

Se deslizo con cautela por los pasillos del viejo castillo, cuidando que nadie se percatara de su presencia, de lo contrario, el temido enfrentamiento con aquel poderoso mago, culminaria como las ocasiones anteriores… una amenaza y el rechazo a un nuevo acercamiento.

"Otra vez por aquí, Profesor?.- el mago de azules ojos detuvo sus pasos, observando como de entre la oscuridad, emergia la serena figura de Pansy, quien con varita en mano, dejaba en claro que no le permitiría avanzar un centímetro mas.

"Buenas noches, Señorita Parkinson.- Albus Dumbledore saludo con amabilidad a la joven, que se limito a hacer un leve movimiento como respuesta-. Hoy también vengo a molestarle… ¿seria posible que me permitiera ingresar a ese cuarto?"

"Lo lamento…- elevo su varita, amenazante-. Los días anteriores, tal vez lo hice, pero esta noche, Harry ha hechizado ese lugar, para que solo cinco personas, puedan ingresar y temo informarle que usted no es una de ellas".

"¿Ya no confía en ustedes?.- rió ante la respuesta.

"Todo lo contrario…- imito el gesto-. Lo hizo para evitarnos entrar en un conflicto al tener que elegir entre la lealtad y la confianza…"

"Mensaje entendido, Señorita Parkinson…-se marcho, dejando a Pansy, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

"Has mentido…- abandono su escondite-. Potter no hizo tal cosa…"

"Si lo hizo…- caminaron hacia la habitación-. Harry me entrego este anillo y con el, la responsabilidad de cuidar de esa pequeña… tu sabes que no es el momento para que se conozca de su existencia… mucho menos, cuando no estamos seguros de la lealtad de algunos miembros… si Lord Voldemort se entera que Harry tiene un motivo para luchar, atacara Hogwarts…"

"Nadie quiere eso, Pansy.- le freno Draco-. Pero esto no podrá guardarse por mas tiempo… tu has visto a Potter… entrena por las noches y por las mañanas, esta con su hija… el enfrentamiento esta cerca".

"Eso es lo que todos anhelan…- se detuvieron frente a la cuna que era resguardada como cada noche-. Ansian poder abandonar este lugar y poder observar el cielo, sin ninguna nube de tristeza… ¿A que precio?... el mas egoísta… por eso no quiero que se acerquen a ellos…"

"¿Protegiendo a tu familia postiza?.- mascullo el mago, esperando una colerica reacción por parte de Pansy.

"Si quieres llamarla así…- sonrió con tranquilidades mi caso, prefiero referirme a ellos, como otro motivo como para despertar".

"¿Otro motivo?.- parpadeo confundido, consiente de que una parte de el, no quería continuar con esa conversación.

"Así es…- respiro profundamente-. ¿Has olvidado que te matare en cuanto esto termine?"

"¿Olvidarlo?.- rió nervioso, el tema de su muerte, hacia tiempo que no se discutia-. No tanto así… ahora que si te refieres a ese asunto como devolverte mi vida, por que te pertenece… no se ha apartado de mi mente".

"Tu vida es mía…- exclamo con lentitud, mirando fijamente al imperturbable Draco-. ¿Lo sabes?"

"Si…- asintió sin mayor problema.

"La reclamare algún día…-cubrió a la pequeña Jane con una suave frazada-. Mientras tanto, para no perderte de vista, yo iré a donde tu vayas… y tu estarás en donde yo me encuentre…"

"Y así, contra nuestro deseo…- mintió Draco-. Continuamos con el destino de siempre estar juntos…"

"Irónico…- abandonaron la habitación, en cualquier momento apareceria Harry.

Distinta situación es la que se vive en el escondite de Lord Voldemort… sus mortifagos se esconden a los alrededores, para no ser victimas de su ira… el tiempo de la batalla final, casi se ha extinguido, pero no es eso lo que tiene al mago mas temido en ese estado.

"Ese pequeño bastardo…- derriba todo lo que se encuentra a su paso-. Me impide todo contacto… ¿Qué esconde?...¿Que me niega?"

-Mio-

Son las palabras que preceden a una nueva tormenta. Incluso Nagini se esconde de su amo… le desespera no saber de el… frustrante es, no poder ver su rostro, lleno de dolor y angustia… no aspirar su aroma, le lleva al borde de la demencia.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-

"Naciste solo para mi… me perteneces…- se detiene frente al único espejo que hay en ese cuarto-. Toda esa gente muerta, es tu culpa… solo debes mirarme a mi… solo tu, puedes cumplir mi deseo".

Su espada brilla ante esas palabras y Lord Voldemort hace añicos su imagen reflejada… rie al descubrir el semblante temeroso de uno de sus mortifagos, que no ha tenido tiempo para esconderse, después de todo, los debiles, siempre seran el alimento de los fuertes

"Tu eres mi alimento…- su sonrisa se ensancho, antes de que con un ligero movimiento de su espada, cegara la vida de su victima-. Pobre diablo… demasiado honor ha recibido al ser muerto por el filo de mi arma..."

-¿Por qué no quiere ver la realidad?-

"Los dos, tenemos el mismo origen…- se dejo caer sobre su cama-. El miedo… saber que nadie movera un dedo para protegerte… en el pasado, los dos fuimos debiles… pero ahora todo es distinto… sin importar lo que hagas, no puedes huir de la realidad…"

-Yo soy fuerte-

"Tu también puedes serlo… seras el mas fuerte, después de mi…-cubrió su rostro-. Esta verdad, es la que he aprendido… no puedo entender por que proteges a los debiles".

Tardo unos minutos antes de ser vencido por el sueño. Su plan estaba ya elaborado y una sucia rata le había revelado el lugar por donde comenzaria a romper las defensas del castillo… el arena seguía su caída y cuando el ultimo grano cayo, las puertas de la Mansión Riddle se abrieron de par en par.

-Es hora-

Elevo la espada, cuyo filo brillaba ante la luz de luna. Era una noche despejada, un contratiempo que arruinaria el factor sorpresa de su ataque final.

-Uno, dos-

"El viento se agita violentamente…- lentos movimientos con su espada.

-Tres, cuatro-

"La tierra tiembla ante mi poder…- sonrió.

-Cinco, seis-

"El mar se prepara para una tormenta…- detuvo sus movimientos, meditando lo que estaba apunto de suceder

-Siete, Ocho-

"Emergen las llamas del infierno a voluntad…- enterro la espada en la tierra-. El poder para controlar a los espíritus, me fue entregado, junto con esta espada…clamo por la oscuridad que han dejado sobre la tierra los muertos… exijo la presencia del que será mi súbdito mas leal".

Terminada la frase, de la espada comenzó a surgir un espeso humo, que para horror de algunos mortifagos, que observaban a distancia, comenzaba a tomar forma, lo que provocaba jubilo en el rostro de Lord Voldemort.

"Ningún nombre etiquetara tu existencia… eres una simple sombra…- con la punta de sus dedos, acaricio el rostro de la persona, arrodillada ante el-. Tu dirigiras a mis mortifagos hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, por lo que, en cuanto pises el pueblo de Hogsmeade, quiero que cortes, con esa guadaña, la vida que ese lugar resguarda… destruye todo lo que bloquee tu camino, tu conoces el único punto débil para entrar a ese castillo…tu objetivo es solo uno, llevame al lugar que resguarda a mi enemigo… si existe algún motivo que le haga feliz… el mas mínimo… borra su existencia".

"Si…- se puso en pie, llama la atención sus inexpresivos ojos, así como una guadaña que descansaba en su hombro-. Sahib… ¿se me permitiría hacer una pregunta?"

"Te escucho…- pese a ser su creación, Lord Voldemort no confiaba en nadie.

"¿Mi Hermione, dejo de existir por culpa de Potter?.- una chispa de demencia comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos.

"Se puede decir que si…- rió ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

"Si ella dio su vida por ese hombre, significa que le amo…- se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que poco a poco, una burlona risa emergio de su boca-. Hasta el final fue débil… Sabih, su deseo se cumplirá, pero no por que sea una orden, sino por que es mi obligación… haré que Potter sienta el infierno en carne propia…"

"No harás tal cosa, si sabes lo que te conviene…- sentencio Voldemort, transmitiendo su ira con una grotesca sonrisa-. Te permitiré jugar con el… si vive o muere, depende de mi… me pertenece…"

"Entiendo…- su rostro se relajo-. ¡Andando, mortifagos!.- el tono imperativo de su voz, hizo palidecer a los leales subditos de Lord Voldemort, quien satisfecho se rezago un poco-. Muero por ver su rostro…-murmuro, mientras la sonrisa se dibujaba nuevamente en sus labios-. Quiero jugar con el, lo antes posible".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era temprano aun, cuando Harry regreso al castillo. Estaba un poco cansado, nada que una buena ducha y esplendido desayuno, no solucionara. Aun le causaba risa el gesto de Sirius, cuando se entero que su ahijado, solo necesitaba dormir tres horas…"nadie puede sobrevivir con tan poco descanso"… habían sido sus palabras… pero, "cuando entre sueños, se recrean todos lo eventos vividos durante el día, no importa ese detalle"… argumento empleado por Bill Weasly, para calmar la ira del ultimo miembro del linaje Black.

"Además, no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo…- pensó en voz alta, mientras frotaba la toalla contra sus cabellos, descubriendo el motivo por el que había aceptado vivir en ese lugar-. Bueno días, pequeña"

Unos alegres balbuceos por parte de la pequeña, fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta… así comenzaban los días del joven mago… sucesos que preceden a una pesadilla, acercandose con lentitud, cual nubes de tormenta, ocultando la luz… sumergiendo al mundo en penumbra.

"¿Dónde esta Harry?.- ingreso en la habitación, llevando consigo unas frazadas para los ocupantes.

"Fuera…- respondió un taciturno Draco, intercambiando miradas con otro personaje, oculto entre las sombras-. Como todas las mañanas…"

"Estará recostado bajo algún árbol, leyendo historias a Jane…- continuo Sirius, observando el paisaje a través de la ventana-. Atenta a la voz de su padre y a los movimientos que este haga… volveran para la comida, cuando el resto de los padres que habitan este castillo, salgan a imitarles"

"Conoces la rutina de ese par…- se giro a verle, causando en Pansy una intensa angustia invadirle en cuanto esas orbes grises estuvieron fijas en ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?.- cuestiono a los dos hombres.

"Nada que tu no sepas.- respondió Bill, uniendose al grupo-. El ultimo reporte de Theodore Nott… La Mansión Riddle se ha sumido nuevamente en el silencio… los mortifagos se han marchado".

"Algunos piensan que eso es bueno…- prosiguió Sirius, mientras una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su demacrado rostro-. Incluso, piensan celebrar la noticia… nosotros por el contrario".

"Albus Dumbledore les ha seguido el juego… los elfos preparan una gran cena… quiere que esta noche, todos convivan, celebren… para que ese recuerdo les acompañe al día siguiente…- las mantas cayeron al suelo, obligando a Pansy, apoyarse en el mayor de los Weasly.

"Yo puedo…- se alejo inmediatamente del hombre-.Solo necesito respirar un poco…"

"¿Participaras en esta falacia?.- exclamo Draco-. Pretender que mañana brillara el sol y que esta noche es una realidad posible..."

"Es un sueño, Draco…- una tímida sonrisa asomo en sus labios-. ¿Verdad, Sirius?..."

"Así es…- asintió el mago-. Algo que no te hace mal… nosotros ya hemos tenido oportunidad de vivir uno, gracias a ustedes… ¿Por qué no lo intentan?... dejarse llevar por la situación"

"Es una perdida de tiempo…- exclamo Draco con desdén, la sola idea, resultaba ofensiva.

"¿Compartes el pensamiento?.- dirigió su mirada hacia Bill, quien tras la observación que le hizo la bruja, se limito a sonreír.

"En lo absoluto…- extrajo uno de sus inseparables cigarrillos-. Solo que yo no necesito impregnarme de este… poseo uno propio… suficiente como para hacerme pelear hasta el ultimo signo que vida".

"Si piensas que nosotros nos limitamos a buscar la felicidad… temo decirte que estas en un error…-Sirius se puso de pie, sin apartar su mirada de la ventana, en donde sonrió al descubrir a su ahijado, en su viaje de retorno a sus aposentos-. En mi caso, no la entiendo… es solo una palabra…"

"Era lo que Hermione decia siempre, aun sin proponérselo… incluso al morir, fue fiel a su pensamiento…- dirigió su atención a una fotografía, colocada cerca de la cama de Harry-. El verdadero fin de la vida, es el deber…"

"El motivo lo ignoro, pero ella siempre supo que iba a morir joven…- asintió Bill-. La noche en que borre su memoria, antes de que posara mi mano, me sonrió y dijo…"

-Pobre Harry… pensar que la maldición de su vida, es la Soledad…aun es un niño, anhelando ser feliz…si con borrar mi mente, puedo conseguir que se deshaga de ese pensamiento, entonces, con gusto cumpliré con mi deber-

"Aun muerta, esa joven no deja de enseñarnos…- rió Sirius.

"¿De quien hablan?.- la voz de Harry les hizo asumir a cada uno su papel, incapaces de tocar el tema de Hermione, frente al mago.

"De la cena de esta noche, Potter.- exclamo indiferente-. ¿Estarás presente?"

"Imposible…-Pansy tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos-. Tengo planes…"

"Como siempre…- exclamo Pansy en forma distraída.

Ninguno de ellos se sintió con animos de seguir conversando… la noticia que Theodore Nott les comunicara esa mañana, corría ya por los pasillos… seguro que Harry sabia ya del ataque que se esperaba por parte de los motifagos… siempre estaba informado, era una perdida de tiempo, tocar un tema ya conocido.

"No tiene caso…- la noche había caido ya y Harry se preparaba nuevamente para salir.

Hasta ese lugar, llegaban las alegres notas de la fiesta que había en el gran comedor… no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado por tanta alegría… los mortifagos podían atacar en cualquier momento, lo mejor era entrenar para estar listo ante ese día.

"Que idiotez…- después de asegurarse que la pequeña estaba cubierta, un leve movimiento de su varita le llevo lejos.

Irónico… si el mago, se hubiera enterado de la noticia, nunca habría salido a entrenar esa noche, consiente de que ante un ataque, su pequeña estaría indefensa… pero sus amigos, confiados en que estaría informado, no habían reparado en ese detalle… terribles consecuencias acechaban el castillo, cual sombras, rondaban los mortifagos a los alrededores… Hogsmeade fue devastado en cuestión de minutos, por eso, no hubo tiempo para que la alarma sonara y advirtiera a los habitantes de Hogwarts.

"Aguarden hasta poco antes del alba…- fueron las ordenes de su líder-. Empiecen con los guardias y después no reparen en tomar las vidas de todos… sin importar que sean mujeres y niños… que nadie quede con vida… traidores a la sangre, no merecen vivir".

"¿Y usted?.- pregunto un asustado mortifago, observando como aun corría sangre fresca, por el filo de la guadaña.

"Tengo una labor especial…- se encamino hacia uno de los pasajes secretos del castillo-. La cual, debo cumplir a la brevedad posible…"

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando descubrió que todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, celebrando…-nos ahorraran el trabajo de buscarlos-… la algarabía llegaba hasta sus oídos y sin problema alguno, transito por los pasillos.

Conocía el lugar al que debía ir… amaneceria en cualquier momento, por lo que prefirió apurar su andar y terminar con esto lo antes posible…

La habitación que buscaba se abrió ante sus ojos, sin ningún tipo de titubeo, se introdujo en aquella parcial oscuridad, descubriendo que no estaba sola… unos alegres balbuceos le daban la bienvenida y sonrió con malicia al descubrir al pequeño ocupante.

-Un motivo de felicidad-

"Nunca imagine que me encontraría con algo así…- acaricio el terso rostro-. Eso ojos verdes, prueban que eres hija de Potter… mi amo estaría encantado de conocerte…- elevo la guadaña-. Es una lastima que no viviras tanto tiempo".

Un rápido movimiento surco el viento y la sangre mancho las blancas frazadas, la habitación estaba sumida nuevamente en el silencio y el intruso, se dejo caer sobre la cama.

"La mañana ha llegado…- fuertes explosiones y los gritos de horror, eran música para sus oídos-. El día en que la sangre cubrira la tierra y lavara los pecados… el día por el que naciste, Potter… dar fin a la profecía".

Con sangre corriendo por su rostro, Albus Dumbledore veía como los miembros de la Orden, defendian cada centímetro del castillo… nunca espero tal ataque… jamás imagino la rapidez con la que Lord Voldemort había preparado la batalla final… una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de caer contra el frió suelo… por primera vez, había llegado al limite de sus fuerzas.

"Lo lamento tanto, Harry…- balbuceo antes de quedar sin sentido-. Al final, mi deseo por mantenerte a salvo no se ha cumplido y una vez mas, la maldición que te persigue se ha hecho una vez mas presente… te has quedado solo"

Entre miembros de la Orden y Mortifagos, quedo el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore, sus ojos fijos en una sola dirección, la ventana del cuarto del chico que llego a querer casi como un nieto, el cual estaría llegando justo en esos momentos, sin imaginar la sorpresa que le esperaba

Como cualquier día, Harry Potter se había materializado una vez mas en el centro de la habitación, habría mantenido los ojos cerrados de no ser por la voz que le obligo a enfrentarse a la realidad…

"Bienvenido, Harry…- el joven mago se estremecio al reconocerle.

De pie, junto a la cuna, se encontraba Lord Voldemort, sonriendole en forma amigable… contra su mejilla, tenia una de las mantas de Jane y lo que vio, le congelo el corazón.

"Lamento haber ensuciado la cuna de tu… hija…- Harry palidecio-. Niño listo, hiciste bien en ocultarla de mi… es una lastima que al final, resulto inútil.- le arrojo la prenda, manchando con sangre el rostro del mago.

"No…- tomo la prenda entre sus manos-. ¡Jane!"

"La ira de corroe¿cierto?.- rió divertido-. No dude mas y saca tu espada… clama venganza… finalicemos de una vez este juego que comienza a aburrirme"

"¡Te matare!.- la espada emergio de su mano, lanzandose al encuentro que había evitado durante tantos meses

"No tan rápido…- de las sombras surgio uno de los mortifagos y la espada de Harry, fue bloqueada con el filo de la Guadaña-. Antes de tocar a mi amo, tendrás que pelear conmigo…"

"Te sorprendera saber los trucos que aprendi con esta espada…- rió Voldemort-. Te presento al mas poderoso de todos… hecha única y exclusivamente para ti…"

"Por Merlín…- retrocedió, sin apartar su mirada de ese rostro, cubierto a la mitad con una mascara plateada, mientras que un ojo, completamente ciego, se encontraba fijo en el-. ¿Qué has hecho?

**Voices XXV –Fin-**

**

* * *

**

**No se lo que he soñado en la noche pasada**

**Triste, muy triste debio ser el sueño**

**Pues despierto, la angustia me duraba**

**Note al incorporarme, humeda la almohada**

**Y por primera vez senti, al notarlo,**

**De un amargo placer henchirse el alma.**

**Triste cosa es el sueño, que llanto nos arranca,**

**Mas tengo en mi tristeza una alegría…**

**¡Se que aun me quedan lagrimas!**

-**Weasly, Bill-**

"Anda Bill.- jalo de un pelirrojo chico, que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmeade-. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, seria bueno que aprovecháramos esta oportunidad, mira que nunca me diste oportunidad de raptarte".

"Tranquila Marie…- rió el joven, divertido por el alegre carácter de su antigua compañera de casa-. Dejemos la charla para mas tarde, tengo que regresar a Egipto lo antes posible".

"¿El trabajo?.- frunció el cejo.

"El trabajo…- asintió el pelirrojo, despidiéndose de la joven, que suspiraba desilusionada al ver como la presa escapaba de sus manos-. Que tengas buena tarde".

Camino un rato mas, Fred y George habían conseguido una nueva tienda, por lo que viajaria a Egipto a través de la chimenea que tenían en ese lugar. El ser parte de la Orden del Fénix resultaba un poco cansado, pero con la poca actividad de los mortifagos, sus labores se limitaban a informar… suspiro… nada le habría costado aceptar la invitación de la joven, pero siempre surgia algo en el, que le frenaba…

"Interesante collar…- el comentario le saco de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su atención en una figura, muy pequeña, considerando el tamaño que el tenia-. Me permitiría verlo…"

"Claro…- por alguna extraña razón, aquel par de distraidos ojos azules, le llamaron la atención-. ¿Eres alumna de Ravenclaw?..."

"Si…- asintió en forma distraída, observando detenidamente el collar del pelirrojo-. Tenemos visita al pueblo, pero como no tengo a nadie con quien platicar, me he separado para inspeccionar este lugar…"

"Raro…- suspiro-. Hace frió, no deberías estar en este lugar… te invito una taza de café"

"Escuche que le dijo a esa joven que tenia prisa…- miro al pelirrojo, que comenzó a reír nervioso-. ¿Acaso quería librarse de ella?"

"Lo conseguí...- puntualizo, provocando una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

"Me gustaría…- caminaron hacia un pequeño establecimiento, en donde algunos curiosos, dejaron sus actividades al ver a la extraña pareja que acababa de ingresar al local.

"Dos cafes, por favor.- llamo la atención de la mesera-. Esto esta mucho mejor, cuando yo venia aquí, no tenia tanto adorno y mucho menos clientes… esto era antes una taberna"

"Cabello rojo, ojos azules… supongo que eres hermano de Ginny, ella me agrada…- tenia su mirada en el techo-. ¿Charlie?... ¿Bill?... no puede ser Percy, por que le conoci en mi primer año… se burlo de mi aspecto".

"Mi hermano pregona ser muy listo, aunque sea todo lo contrario.- extendió su mano-. Soy Bill, mi hermano Charlie esta en Rumania y pocas veces puede venir a casa… ¿Tu eres?"

"Luna Lovegoood…- estrecho la mano de Bill, mirándole con cierta desconfianza-. ¿Usted es el que vive en Egipto?"

"El mismo, parece que has conversado mucho con mi hermana…- la mesera les llevo sus bebidas-. Cuando yo estoy en casa, suele hablar mucho de Harry Potter…"

"El también me agrada…- tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿No le pondrás azúcar?.- el café estaba demasiado amargo, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

"No…- respiro profundamente-. Su collar…- deposito el objeto en la mano del pelirrojo-. Es muy bonito…"

"Puedes quedártelo en ese caso…- le regreso el collar-. Como recuerdo de esta tarde… hace tiempo que no me tomaba una taza con café, acompañado de otra persona que no fuera mi familia".

"¿Esta intentando seducirme?…- se hizo un breve silencio, que se rompió con la risa de Bill, divertido por el comentario.

"¿Esta resultando?.- sonrió en forma seductora, provocando que Luna le mirara con desconfianza por lo que se apresuro a reparar su error-. Claro que no…- se disculpo-. No lo hago con esa intención, además, tu eres muy pequeña para mi…"

"Todavía puedo crecer un poco mas…- exclamo sin emoción alguna.

"No me refiero a la edad, pequeña...- le coloco el collar alrededor del cuello-. Me agrado mucho conversar contigo, ya me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, yo pagare"

"Esto fue distinto…- pensó en voz alta-. Divertido… si yo le pidiera que se repitiera¿usted vendría?... en mi próxima salida a Hogsmeade… el café sabe mejor, cuando se tiene compañía".

"No prometo nada.- saco dinero de su cartera y lo dejo en el mostrador-. Fue un placer conocerte, Luna"

"Adiós…- observo partir al joven y un tenue color carmesí, adorno sus mejillas-. Bill…".

Mismo lugar, misma hora, estaré esperándolo-

"¿Qué es esa nota, Bill?.- Fred miraba por encima del hombro de su hermano, que celosamente, leia el mensaje que la lechuza le había traído esa mañana.

"Dile a mama que llegare tarde a comer…- guardo el papel y salio de la tienda.

La nieve caía sobre sus hombros… esto no era una casualidad… había pedido el día libre en su trabajo para estar ahí… el tomar café con esa joven de aspecto distraído e intensos ojos azules, había sido muy agradable, digno de repetirse… tenia interés.

"Bienvenido…- le saludo al verle llegar, Bill sonrió para sus adentros cuando descubrió que el collar de tapas de corchos, fue sustituido por el que le regalara en su primer encuentro.

"Hola…- le ofreció su brazo e ingresaron al establecimiento.

…..

"Estudiare para Medimago…- caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade-. Tengo buenas notas así que no será difícil…"

"¿Ya estas bien?.- dirigió su atención a unos vendajes y raspones que salian a simple vista.

"Mejor…- asintió-. Ron y Hermione son los que aun se encuentran en la enfermería… Harry les evita todo el tiempo… pobre… Ginny dijo que ese hombre, era su padrino".

"Las cosas comienzan a tornarse cada vez mas difíciles…- detuvo sus pasos-. No hagas nada imprudente, esta vez has tenido suerte… no la tientes".

"¿Es una orden o una petición…?- cuestiono la joven, sosteniendo la mirada del pelirrojo.

"Es una orden…- la atrajo hacia el, en un intento por protegerle.

"Estaré bien…- asintió, relajandose en los brazos del mago.

……

"No tienes buen aspecto…- froto los brazos de la chica, esperando infundirle un poco de calor-. ¿Te estas cuidando?..."

"Esta mañana no podía levantarme…- se aferro a el-. Bill, me siento cansada… Bill, apenas y puedo mantener los ojos abiertos… Bill…- había temor en sus palabras-. Me estoy muriendo…"

"No…- la abrazo con fuerza.

"Su presencia no es buena para ella…- se encontraba sentado en uno de los pasillos de San Mungo-. El dolor ya nada puede aminorarse con pociones… cuando se quedan en esa habitación, el deseo de vivir se hace muy fuerte, a tal grado que cuando esta sola, se desespera por no poder encontrarlo a su lado"

"Ella no puede morir…- la determinación y el dolor brillaba en su mirada-. Mi Luna, va a ser uno de ustedes… ya lo vera".

….

"Me sorprendes, mortal…- sonrió divertida-. Nadie había llegado tan lejos… tu motivo ha de ser muy fuerte, como para que hayas conseguido llegar hasta mi morada… con el hecho de estar aquí, tienes mi atención… te escucho".

"Vida…- estaba cansado, pero no importaba si conseguía salvar a la mujer que languidecía en una habitación de San Mungo, llamándole-. Necesito salvarla…"

"¿Aunque te pida renunciar a ella?.- cuestiono y sonrió al ver como el gesto del hombre se petrificaba ante la sola idea-. Lo que necesitas esta en el centro de este lugar, encontraras una vasija, pero esto no será tan fácil como piensas… interferir con el destino, tiene como precio una maldición eterna… al posar tus manos en ese sagrado objeto, no podras volver a tocar nada, sin que te transmita sus recuerdos… todo a tal grado, que borraras la memoria de la persona que este bajo tu tacto…"

"¿Ella vivirá?.- bajo el rostro.

"Si…- se puso en pie, recorriendo cada centímetro de ese joven.

"Entonces no importa…- apretó los puños.

"Esa mujer, no aceptara tu egoísta decisión…- elevo su rostro-. Preferiría la muerte, que nunca mas estar cerca de ti… extrañara no poder tomar café contigo".

"Pues aprovechare la maldición que caerá sobre mi…- rió en un intento por darse ánimos-. Soy tan egoísta y le quiero tanto, que prefiero borrar su mente y verle con vida, aunque sea desde la distancia".

-¿Quién pensaría en borrar la mente de la persona mas querida?-

"Bébelo…- acerco la vasija a los pálidos labios de Luna-. Te aseguro que estarás mucho mejor"

"Te extrañe mucho…- exclamo con dificultad-. Lindos guantes…"

"Te ayudare…- tomo un sorbo de la pócima.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas, Bill aprisionaba sus labios en un calido beso, al mismo tiempo en que el liquido comenzaba a correr por su faringe. También Bill tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, pero eran todo lo opuesto a las de la joven… era una despedida…

"Yo siempre te he amado…- acaricio los cabellos de la joven, al mismo tiempo en que se desprendía de su guante-. Desde este día… permaneceré en las sombras, protegiéndote… que seas feliz".

"¿Bill?.- la mano del joven se coloco sobre su cara y un fuerte resplandor ilumino la habitación, para después hacerle caer sobre la cama.

"Fue agradable tomar café a tu lado…- cubrió su mano-. Yo cargare con este recuerdo… lo viviré por ambos… conviértete en la medimago que tanto soñaste".

….

"Eres tan frió…- exclamo, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared-. Mas que la nieve… no dejas de sorprenderme, Bill"

"¿Te parece?.- encendio un cigarrillo, por lo que el humo evitaba que Harry viera la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro ante esas palabras-. Solo te digo una verdad… tu plan es mantenerla lo mas alejada posible… yo borre su memoria por que tu me lo pediste… es todo lo que necesitas".

"Cuando ames a alguien, entenderas que no es tan sencillo…- suspiro.

"¿Amar?.- el cigarro cayo al suelo, acompañado de una histérica risa por parte del pelirrojo, que sin perder tiempo, abandono la habitación para encerrarse en el cuarto que ocupara cada que visitaba Grimmauld Place-. Tu que puedes saber de lo difícil que es ver a esa persona, escondido en la oscuridad y repetirte que hiciste lo correcto".

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hace frió…- Pansy coloco su mano en la ventana-. Hace tiempo que no caía tanta nieve".

"Da lo mismo.- se sento, acomodándose para dormir un rato-. ¿Harry vendra esta noche también?"

"Eso dijo…- asintió la bruja-. Mientras ella no despierte, no existe poder humano que lo alejara de este lugar… vuelvo en un momento"

"¿A dónde vas?.- cuestiono el pelirrojo, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la joven

Cansado, prefirió dormir un poco, el día había sido especialmente cansado, por lo que indagar en las actividades de su compañera pasaba a segundo termino. Esraba a punto de conseguir su cometido cuando la puerta se abrió, por lo que en un rápido movimiento, desenvaino su varita, dispuesto a eliminar al intruso.

"Tranquilo…- rió divertida-. No querrá ir a Azkaban por asesinar a sangre fría a una simple medimago, que tuvo la mala fortuna de visitar a una paciente extrañamente importante".

"Debería tocar…-exclamo con tal frialdad, que el semblante de la mujer, se torno molesto.

"No suelo tocar en mi area…- se defendió-. ¿Bill Weasly, cierto?... ha superado usted a su hermano Ron en lo descortés… ¿Me permitira hacer mi trabajo?"

"Adelante…- frunció el cejo, regresando a su lugar.

Mientras la mujer realizaba su trabajo, una tímida sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios de Bill, que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos… resultaba difícil reconocerla, después de tanto tiempo… sus rubios cabellos cuidadosamente atados, era mucho mas alta… lo único familiar para el hombre, era ese semblante distraído, que no le había abandonado.

"Felicidades…- murmuro, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para seguir descansando.

"Despierta…- se sobresalto cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

"Tu otra vez…- su mascara de molestia y frialdad surgio con rapidez-. ¿No me dejaras dormir nunca?"

"Eres tan desagradable…- frunció el cejo-. Te traje esto…"

"¿Café?.- la joven deposito una taza en las manos del mago, quien le miro confuso.

"Por alguna extraña razón, cuando te vi, tuve el deseo de tomar café…- se sento a su lado, tomando un sorbo de su bebida-. Pero también, algo me decia que no debía hacerlo sola…"

"El café sabe mejor cuando se esta acompañado.- sonrió en forma calida, algo que no sucedia desde hacia mucho tiempo-. ¿Cierto?"

"Así es…- asintió, sonriendole al pelirrojo, cautivada por lo agradable que era y extrañada por el calido sentimiento que surgia en su pecho y que parecia haber permanecido durmiendo, durante todo ese tiempo

**-Fin Primer sueño.-**

* * *

Notas de Oracle.

Hola a todos, extraño capitulo ¿cierto?... me lo imaginaba… La Historia de Bill, fue lo primero que escribi, de eso, como tres semanas… muchos estaban extrañados por el origen de su poder y bueno, lo creí justo y conveniente, ya que nos acercamos al final (perdoncito)

Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado… ¡Magnifico!... estoy impregnándome de toda la maldad que poseo para dar un buen desenlace, pero ya vieron que no le tengo mucho amor a mis personajes, por lo que todo puede pasar… pobre bebe… fue la participación mas breve que un personaje ha tenido… miento, el de Luna y Ron fue mas corto… mientras mas pienso en el final, comienzo a recordar lo que originalmente iba a ser el fic…una pena… creo que volveré a escribir situaciones normales… algo así como pelearse con el vecino por que el te presume que ya ha encargado el libro de HP en ingles… grr, la sangre me hierve de solo recordarlo.

Jeje… ya comencé a desvariar… si quieren conocer la historia de otro personaje, haganmelo saber a través de sus reviews… de los cuales, contestare algunos… sorry

**-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS-**

**Zara Zabini**. Que bueno que te gusto la nena… seguro que ya no te agradara la escritora cuando hayas terminado de leer el capitulo… y bueno, Voldie ya se hizo presente, en eso si te hice realidad el deseo. Gracias por leer el fic.

**Leticia Margoth.** Increíble… que bueno que te gusta el fic… mi cabeza rodara... tu también puedes llamarme loca y rara, pues estoy orgullosa de serlo… Wa, gracias por las palabras de aliento… Oracle se pondra las pilas para seguir escribiendo.

**Alesse Vane**. Es verdad, ya estamos demasiado cerca para ese fatídico día… que bueno que ambos capítulos fueron de tu agrado… un saludo y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Honguito.** ¿Te confundo?... ya somos dos… gracias por la inspiración magica (urge!). Saluditos

**Calixta**. Agradezco tus comentarios, muchas veces no consigo expresar lo que en verdad quiero de un personaje y eso se refleja todo el tiempos en como ustedes, lectores, ven a los personajes… es algo en lo que seguiré trabajando… en cuanto a eso de que no me importe su opinión, temo desilusionarte, a mi me INTERESA mucho lo que ustedes digan, la historia ha crecido mas allá de lo que yo imaginaba gracias a ustedes, por eso les estoy tan agradecida y soy su admiradora numero uno… me gusta la amenaza, especialmente por que cuando la conversación estaba mas interesante, consideras que me aburro… chica ¿tan formal soy?... por merlin, eso lastima mi corazón… mala. Saluditos.

**:.lizie sach.:** Hermione ha estado presente muchas veces… no como todos quisieran, pero aun tiene dos o tres sorpresas que darnos… Gracias por leer la historia, lastima que ya no te encanta (snif)

**Hibari.** Gracias por dedicarme el poquito tiempo que tienes, (oracle esta muy feliz) Es bueno saber que te gusta, saluditos y un fuerte abrazo.

**HermiArwenPotter.** ¡Ex Jefa Suprema! Yo también los extraño mucho y prometo visitarlos pronto en la pagina… snif… que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo, yo también espero encontrarte una vez mas en el MSN. Un Enorme Saludo y mis mas sinceros y grandes Deseos.

**Celeste Potter.** Wao, te seré sincera y cuando lei tu review me vino a la mente uno de mis personajes que están guardados en el cajon de "ideas", fue muy graciosa esa situación… aun así, temo informarte que Hermione no volverá, ella esta feliz, de juerga en Nehelin y con la posibilidad de cambiar de galan (broma), gracias por tus saludos y por leer el fic.

**Helio Potter**. Oracle esta en las nubes… soy la mejor… con todo y faltas de ortografia… soy la mejor, pese a mi reducido vocabulario… ups… mejor pongo los pies en la tierra. Gracias por tus comentarios, es oficial que nadie quería a la pelirroja… siempre quise escribir algo tierno de Harry, referente a la paternidad… estoy contenta de que se haya dado la oportunidad de poder escribirlo. Saludito.

**Zara Zabini.** Ah… cielos, tengo la ligera sospecha de que no te gusto este capitulo. Gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho.

**Hcate.** Amiga, tiempo sin recibir noticias tuyas… claro que esta en pie lo del fic de Ron, con papel co-protagonista… ahora mismo llevo escribiendo 93 paginas, Verdana 10…pero insisto en el tema de que no creo que esa historia vea la luz, primero necesito un buen titulo y después, la fuerza como para enfrentarme a los diferentes comentarios de quienes lo lean… date una idea de por que no puedo… el demorarme en el fic, depende a causas ajenas, espero poder comentártelo un día de estos. Cuidate mucho.

**Blacklady.** Ya esta la actualización, es oficial que nadie soporta a la pelirroja , te apoyo… pero se que pude haber hecho algo mas…bua!... saluditos.

**Hermelind Potter**. Te doy la razón, no era lo que yo esperaba pero mi cerebro no copero mucho y mira lo que salio… snif… habrá que poner mas empeño y tomar muchas vitaminas para hacer un buen final. Gracias por tu review.

**Sakurawinner**. BUA!... tiene razón, no tengo perdón, mira que tiempo ha pasado desde que actualice y yo sin tomar en cuenta… snif… me flaglare por eso…un saludo mientras lo hago y gracias por leer a esta despistada escritora.

**charlotte lucrez. **Snif… También me flagelare por ti, si gustas… las causas son diversas, pero cuando pienso que actualizare pronto, siempre me salen con cada cosa… snif… me lo tatuare en la frente… perdona tanto retraso.

**Eva-AngelH/Hr. **¿Culpable de tu muerte?... juju… si realmente lo hubiera aceptado, una cruel sonrisa habría surgido en mis labios… después me acercaria y con todo el cinismo del mundo diría algo así como "Que pena"… Si que soy mala… lamento mucho el romper tus ilusiones con respecto a Hermi, pero hasta te lo dije por el MSN, sobre advertencia no hay engaño… espero que pronto nos encontremos, por que era divertido charlar contigo.

Se cuidan mucho y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion. Oracle


	26. La Oscuridad en el Hombre

**La Oscuridad en el Hombre.**

Harry retrocedió, eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar y el mirar esa cuna, solamente le daban fuerza a una de ellas… la soledad… tanto tiempo intentando acostumbrarse a la maldición de su vida y al final, caía de rodillas, fracasado… incapaz de clamar venganza y borrar la cruel sonrisa que se formaba tras la mascara.

-Sufres-

"Por eso, debiste permanecer alejado…- Lord Voldemort camino hacia la ventana, irónico, los rayos del sol, no podían calentar el frió que corría por ese lugar-. Pero no sufras, al menos, esa pequeña bastarda, no continuara padeciendo como el resto… mi sirviente fue benevolente… un simple movimiento y la libero de su cárcel".

"Jane…- cubrió su rostro.

"¿Duele?.- cuestiono la mano ejecutora-. Por el brillo de tus ojos, supongo que mucho… ¿lloraras como lo hiciste por mi Hermione?... viniendo esas lagrimas de ti, no son mas que un insulto".

"Tu temores te han alcanzado, aprendiz…- recalco esta ultima palabra-. Con esto, te darás cuenta de que no puedes escapar de mi..."

"Era solo un bebe…- repetía para si mismo-. Indefenso… no tenias por que…"

Palideció al sentirse envuelto en los brazos de su rival… Voldemort el abrazaba, como si se tratara de un inofensivo chiquillo, asustado por la oscuridad que se formaba a su alrededor…

"Claro que tenia…- prosiguió el temible mago, aprovechando la confusión que esos verdes ojos, le transmitían-. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?... cuando comprenderás que el temor de ese viejo inútil, no era que te matara, sino que consiguiera quitartelo todo, para así, poderte unir a mi… ¿Ahora puedes sentirlo, Joven Potter?... la maldad también corre por tus venas".

"No…- balbuceo el mago, la fría mano del mago posada sobre su mejilla, limpiando el llanto que corría por su piel, le horrorizaba-.Yo no… jamás."

"Tu y yo, no somos tan distintos como crees…- sus miradas se encontraron-. El poder… elemento que ha guiado nuestras vidas desde un inicio… ¿No has pensado que incluso yo, siendo un mago tan poderoso, también tengo limites?... te he liberado de toda obligación para este mundo que solo te ha visto como un seguro a sus vidas… eres libre de esa carga, ya no mas el héroe, el niño que vivio…"

"Tu mataste lo único que me importaba…-sus palabras, provocaron que Lord Voldemort le atrajera contra su pecho, acariciar sus cabellos con aquellas delgadas y frías manos.

"Yo te puedo enseñar a tenerlo de vuelta…- un simple gesto y su acompañante se arrodillo ante el-. Una muestra de ese poder que corre por tus venas…- poso sus manos sobre la mascara de plata y la hizo caer al suelo.- Un presente, para que te unas a mi… no como un subordinado… mi sucesor".

"Tu…-Voldemort lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, era el momento de continuar.

"Ginny Weasly solo fue una prueba… un medio para poder completar mi verdadero objetivo… mi creación…-la pasión de sus palabras, contrastaban con el gesto de terror y confusión que había en el joven rostro de Harry-. El tiempo, es contra lo único que no he podido combatir… el enemigo que no he podido vencer… por eso, Harry… ¿Por qué morir por una estupida profecía?..."

"Una ilusión…- poso sus dedos en aquel rostro tan conocido

"Tu naciste para mi…-su sonrisa se ensancho-. Une tu poder al mió… acepta convertirte en mi sucesor… devuelve a todos, el precio por haberte hecho a un lado… volverte un objeto… hazles sentir el poder que solo nosotros, hemos sido capaz de sentir".

"Soy real…-sujeto aquella mano-. He vuelto…"

"Una palabra y te devolveré todo lo que has perdido…-el aliento de aquel hombre, contra su oído, le hizo dudar.

"Tal vez en apariencia…-respiro profundamente-. Pero ya una vez, has intentado la misma táctica, Voldemort…"

"Error…- lo estaba perdiendo-.¿Quieres una prueba?...-un nuevo gesto y la mujer se puso, en pie, descubriendo su pecho, en donde un enorme hueco pasaba a través de ella-. Nadie te conoce como yo…- rió el mago-. ¿Quieres terminar con esto, anda empuña esa espada, evita esta conversación… ¿tanto es tu deseo de morir? Puedo enviarte con tus "seres queridos… me conoces, sabes que te puedo guiar hacia los limites, cruzarlos"

"Entrega tu espada…- el filo de la guadaña brillaba con los rayos de aquel sol que lejos estaba de calentar los cuerpos sin vida, que reposaban sobre los campos de aquel castillo.

"Tu no naciste para sufrir…-aquel abrazo se hizo mas posesivo-. Acepta mi oferta y veras que no existe motivo alguno que te haga sentir miserable… te enseñare a crear el mundo que tanto has anhelado…"

"¿Crear mi mundo?…- una triste sonrisa surgió de sus labios.

"Eso y mucho mas…-se retiro, permitiendo que fueran otros brazos, los que sujetaran a aquel joven-. Tu solo necesitas una palabras…"

"Me rindo…-bajo el rostro, al mismo tiempo en que la espada volvía a su mano y comenzaba a quedar sumergido en un profundo sueño. ¿Qué importaba?... no existía nada que le hiciera pelear por aquel mundo que le había juzgado sin razón alguna. Si el tenia que sufrir, cargando con aquella gente que no pudo salvar¿Por qué habría de importarle el resto, que solo le había visto como un arma?.

"Que se las arreglen como puedan…- fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de quedar sumergido en aquel hechizo, una enorme esfera de cristal.

"En este trono, es donde muere su salvador…-observo su obra, una ilusión mucho mas potente-. El lugar, en donde el príncipe de mi reinado… mas poderoso y joven… habrá de nacer".

Observo durante unos minutos aquel espectáculo. Antes de posar sus ojos en aquella figura inmóvil, que miraba con desprecio al hombre que habitaba esa esfera.

"¿Le odias?.- cuestiono a su creación.

"Con todo mi ser…- una respuesta escueta, pero que provoco un gesto de burla en su amo.

"Pues si valoras tu vida, tendrás que olvidarte de esos sentimientos.- su voz sonaba tranquila, ecuánime, pero la advertencia era clara.

-Harry Potter no se toca-

"Por ahora…-exclamo en forma distraída, observando a su nuevo seguidor-. Mientras este dentro de ese lugar, es vulnerable… tu cuidaras que nada perturbe su sueño… cuando este listo, la esfera se romperá sola y entonces, el Harry Potter que todos conocen, habrá muerto".

"Acatare sus deseos…-se arrodillo ante el cruel hombre.

"Llévalo ante mi, cuando este listo…- por unos minutos, examino cada centímetro de aquella figura postrada ante el-. Irónico… tu eres prueba, de que la oscuridad habita en el corazón de todo ser vivo… incluso la sangre sucia, de la cual formaste parte alguna vez… quien se lo hubiera imaginado"

"Nadie, mi señor…- elevo su rostro, posando sus marrones ojos en aquel hombre que le había dado la vida-. Ni siquiera la misma Hermione…"

"Ni siquiera ella…- su sonrisa se ensancho, antes de abandonar ese lugar.

Su plan se había materializado al fin, las marionetas que utilizara para controlar el destino a su favor, valieron la pena… Albus Dumbledore… Ginny Weasly… un instante de debilidad en el corazón de Hermione Granger… todos tenían algo que ver… las mentiras del anciano, el cuerpo de la menor Weasly… un sentimiento, que descubrió impregnado en su espada.

"Al final, quien salio ganando fui yo…-su nuevo lugar favorito le daba la bienvenida-. ¿Lo ves, sangre sucia?... incluso de tu muerte, saque provecho… ahora es mió y tu no puedes evitarlo… el destino de todos, ya esta decidido".

Su risa fue el único sonido que profanaba aquella pradera olvidada… la ultima morada que Harry decidiera para sus seres queridos... la presencia de aquel hombre, era un insulto para las tres personas que habían muerto en sus manos, pero ahora, encerrado en esa esfera de cristal, eso era algo, que al joven mago, menos le importaba.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es usted…-abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con un aliviado grupo de jóvenes, que le miraba atentos-. Tranquilos todos, me encuentro bien…"

"No eres tu, quien nos importa, viejo…-Draco se mostraba hostil, escapar de aquel ataque fue difícil, especialmente, cargando el cuerpo del Director del Colegio-. Esto no esta bien…"

"El silencio jamás es bueno…-asintió Bill, un tanto aliviado de ver que Albus Dumbledore abriera los ojos-. Hace unos momentos, la energía de Harry…"

"Todos la sentimos, Bill…- Theodore Nott estaba de nuevo con ellos, tenia algunas heridas, pero Luna Lovegood, ya se había hecho cargo de ellas-. Lo que me resulta extraño, es la rapidez con la que esta dejo de sentirse… como si hubiera desaparecido".

"Nada ganan, sacando conclusiones sin fundamentos…- Luna, que hasta ese momento, se limitara a atender las heridas del grupo, llamo su atención-. Por el momento, lo mejor es escapar de aquí…-poso su atención en Dumbledore-. Sus heridas son las que en verdad me preocupan¿Cómo fue que se la hicieron?"

"Un arma…- rió el viejo mago con las pocas fuerzas que aun poseía-. En manos de una frágil y letal criatura…"

"Su condición es delicada, por la sangre que ha perdido…-frunció el cejo y el semblante del grupo se tenso-. Tengo que llevarlo a San Mungo…"

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo sola…- sentencio Draco

"No podemos dejarle morir en esta forma…- la tensión se hizo presente, infundada especialmente por el temor a ser descubiertos..

"Basta…- ordeno Bill-. Yo te ayudare"

"Tus habilidades, son indispensables en estos momentos…-Theodore le detuvo, recorriendo cuidadosamente al grupo-. Malfoy… Pansy… uno de ustedes deberá resguardarlos, el mas mínimo error y podríamos estar en serios problemas"

"¿Problemas?.- Pansy, quien había estado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, arremetió contra el mago-. ¿Algo mayor que esto?... mira a tu alrededor, Nott, en menos de dos horas, han destruido todo aquello que la Orden juro proteger… no tuvieron piedad de niños, mujeres…Dumbledore esta muriendo y el único que podría hacer frente a Voldemort no aparece… ¿error?... demasiado tarde, por que ya lo cometimos y estamos pagando por ello".

"¡Pansy!.-reclamo Draco, mas la furia que corría el cuerpo de la mujer no podía disiparse.

"Mi niña…-una solitaria lagrima corrió por sus mejillas-. Hagan lo que quieran, pero conmigo no cuenten"

Dichas estas palabras, Pansy se interno en el espeso bosque, sin dar oportunidad a alguno de ellos de poder detenerle… corría con todas sus fuerzas, intentando disipar el dolor que un presentimiento punzara en su pecho.

"Jane…-se detuvo al llegar al limite del bosque, observando aquel devastador escenario que le daba la bienvenida, parecía que los mortifagos se habían retirado, por lo que, con varita en alto, dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación del castillo, en donde debería estar, el motivo de su preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eso no esta bien…-su gesto preocupado, alarmo a los ahí presentes-. Pese a los sucesos que durante todo este tiempo, vaticinamos… sin importar nuestra intervención…"

"Me han sorprendido…-concluyo el único varón de ese grupo-. Los mortales… no son capaces de pelear por cambiar su destino".

"Aun así, no dejo de sentir pena por ellos…-observo con detenimiento, la imagen reflejada en el lago que nacía bajo la sombra del árbol de la vida.

"Y por ella…- repararon en una inconsciente figura, que descansaba en el regazo de la menor de ese grupo.

"¿No despertara?.- cuestiono Calio, al ver la evidente preocupación de su hermana menor-. Amo Hild…"

"No…-el gesto de las tres guardianas se tenso-. Su energía se ha debilitado, la única forma de evitar que, desaparezca su existencia, es rompiendo el vinculo que le ha atado nuevamente al plano mortal".

"Entonces, en verdad peligra…-June, no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Hermione-. Yo no puedo permitirlo…"

"Ya hemos intervenido una vez por tus deseos, hermana.- Cenere le hizo callar-. Te advertí que no debías jugar con el destino de los mortales, estas son las consecuencias… asúmelas de una vez"

"Son inútiles tus palabras…-se separo de Hermione-. Descenderé una vez mas…"

"Si lo haces, no podrás volver…- sentencio Hild, haciendo palidecer a las dos hermanas que se encontraban a su lado-. ¿Lo entiendes?... accedí a tu capricho de ayudar a los mortales, por que tenia relación directa con el mago que nació bajo la profecía… no tengo ningún tipo de compromiso con esta mujer…"

"Intervino por que nosotros también corremos peligro…-exclamo indignada-. Hermione murió por que usted así lo decidió… tenemos que intervenir una vez mas".

"¡Atrevida!.- Calio encaro a su hermana, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que se dirigiera a su señor, en forma tan insolente-. Como guardiana de los inmortales, debes acatar los deseos de nuestro amo… no descenderás a ese mundo"

"Claro que lo haré…- acomodo el cuerpo de Hermione bajo la sombra del arbol-. Contrario a ustedes, no puedo ser un simple observador…-busco una vez mas, la ayuda de su amo-. Sabe que daría mi vida por usted, amo Hild… de las tres guardianas nacidas de su deseo, usted siempre dijo que la guardiana de la Vida y Muerte, era la única digna de ser amada… por ese amor que siempre me ha profesado, le suplico inmiscuirse una vez mas"

"Por ese amor a mi guardiana.- respondió Hild-. Te ordeno olvidar este asunto".

"Entiendo…- cerro los ojos y con lentitud, se desprendió de un extraño anillo, el cual arrojo a los pies de su creador-. No tengo nada que hacer aquí…"

"Traidora…-Calio hizo aparecer su lanza, pero no tuvo tiempo a emplearla, June había abandonado ese lugar, no sin antes dirigir una ultima mirada a su familia.

"Tal vez no me lo crean, pero siempre les recordare…-resonó su voz, antes de que su energía, desapareciera por completo.

"El destino no puede cambiarse.- rezo Cenere-. ¿Todo va de acuerdo a como usted lo previo?"

"Todo…- asintió Hild-. El desenlace se encuentra cada vez mas próximo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pero que…-detuvo sus pasos, atónita ante lo que se mostraba en esos momentos ante sus ojos.

"Parkinson…-no pudo hacer movimiento, pues el encargado de resguardar aquel lugar, hizo acto de presencia, interponiéndose entre la joven bruja y la enorme esfera de cristal que mantenía encerrado el cuerpo de Harry Potter-. Te imaginaba muerta… mejor aun… como te darás cuenta, no puedes pasar".

"¿Si?.-se repuso de la impresión y encaro a esa figura, que ocultaba su identidad tras la mascara plateada-. ¿Y quien va a impedírmelo?".

"Yo…-el brillo de la guadaña le cegó

"Quiero verlo…-empuño su varita.

Una risa burlona por parte de aquel individuo y la guadaña surco el aire. Aquello había tomado por sorpresa a Pansy, quien acertó a retroceder lo suficiente como para evitar el ataque… era evidente que su rival no empleaba la magia, lo cual, le hizo palidecer un poco.

"Lo imagine…-observo como un ligero corte en el brazo de Pansy, comenzaba a sangrar-. Por eso mi amo, tenia tanta insistencia en que cuidara yo de esta sabandija… ustedes los magos, dependen tanto de sus varitas… esto no va a ser tan divertido como me había imaginado".

Agito la guadaña y una fuerte ventisca hizo a Pansy, estrellarse contra la cuna de la persona que buscaba en esos momentos. Con lentitud, se incorporo… ese individuo en verdad era poderoso, sin mencionar peligroso… pero sus pensamientos se disiparon, cuando sus manos, entraron en contacto con algo liquido y pegajoso.

"Pero que…- elevo su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, descubriendo de que se trataba-. Sangre…"

"Como dije, le habría permitido vivir, si tan solo, sus ojos no fueran idénticos a los de Potter.- deslizo su dedo por el filo del arma-. Fue rápido… no tuvo tiempo de sufrir".

"¡Maldita!.- motivada por la ira, se arrojo sobre aquella burlona figura.

"Impulsiva mujer.-se burlo el guardian-. No puedes hacer nada en mi contra… soy superior… alguien tan diminuto como tu, debe morir…"

"Eso quiero verlo.- le desafio y la orgullosa Pansy se puso en pie.

"Sangre limpia tonta.-imito el gesto de su rival y con pasos lentos, se dirigió hacia la enorme esfera que resguardaba-. Pronto será libre…en cualquier instante, la esfera se romperá y el nuevo siervo del señor oscuro hará cimbrar de terror la tierra".

"Harry…-observaba esa inmóvil figura.

"Mas joven y poderoso…-una pequeña fisura en la prisión de Harry y un liquido verduzco comenzó a escapar, manchando los pisos de la habitación.

"Pero que…-retrocedió, observando la escena.

"Es hora de que despiertes.- retiro unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarle.

"Huya…-un pequeño resplandor y la adulta figura de June le protegio.

"Tu…-no daba crédito a lo que ocurria.

"Marchese…-desprendió dos piedras de su brazalete y las arrojo al suelo, provocando que la esfera terminara de romperse y el siervo de Voldemort, se estrellara contra la pared.

"Por Merlín…-la mascara plateada cayo al suelo y la identidad del vasallo, quedo al descubierto-. ¿Hermione?"

"Si y no…- explico June, que no dejaba de vigilar a esa criatura-. La señorita Hermione murió…"

"Entonces…-la mujer se incorporo.

"Yo soy una sombra, creada del odio…-contesto, haciendo estremecer a Pansy-. Muy por encima del estupido deseo infantil de esa pelirroja Weasly… su cuerpo, me ha permitido ser real y mostrarme ante ustedes… mi querida Hermione se esforzó tanto en hacerme desaparecer, pero ella ya no esta y yo si..."

"Le explicare todo, con mas calma…- murmuro June, su atención no estaba en el vasallo, sino en el cuerpo de Harry, que con lentitud, comenzaba a incorporarse.

"¿Harry?.- exclamo la joven bruja.

"¡Corra!.- una nueva joya cayo sobre el cuerpo del joven mago, causando una fuerte explosión.

"¡No!.- intento correr en su auxilio, mas June se lo impidió, tirando de ella en dirección opuesta.

"Tenemos que huir lo antes posible.-descendían aprisa cada uno de los pisos.

"¡Era Harry!.-estaban en la orilla del lago, cuando se libero de la mano que le apresaba-. ¡Le has atacado sin motivo alguno!"

"No puede ser.- elevo su rostro hacia el oscuro cielo, en donde la figura de Harry, levitaba sobre el castillo.

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo?.- desde su lugar, entre los árboles, Theodore Nott y Bill Weasly, contemplaban la misma escena.

"Ya es tarde…-tiro de Pansy y la arrojo al lago, justo al tiempo en que del cuerpo de Harry, un tenue alo de luz, se desprendió de su cuerpo, destrozando en cuestión de segundos, cada roca de Hogwarts.

"Andando…-llamo la atención del silencioso mago, que observaba todo, con absoluta indiferencia-. Mi señor, aguarda por ti…"

"Si…-desaparecieron, dejando la destrucción tras ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Profesor Dumbledore?.- la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a una adulta figura que recorrió cada centímetro de ese lugar con la mirada.

"Severus…- el anciano mago abrió los ojos y saludo el profesor de Pociones, que lucia bastante pálido por los últimos sucesos.

"Señor, se que no es el momento mas indicado, pero tarde o temprano se enterara…- cerro la puerta-. Nott y Weasly, arribaron hace unos momentos… Hogwarts ha sido destruido":

"Ya veo…- una triste sonrisa surgió en su rostro-. ¿Algo mas que debas decirme?"

"Si…-frunció el cejo-. Nos informaron también, que no pudieron identificar a quien realizo tal acción…"

"No es necesario saberlo…-cerro los ojos-. Todo comienza a presentarse, tal y como lo predijo ese hombre…mi temor se ha hecho realidad, Lord Voldemort tiene a un sucesor, capaz de continuar con sus ambiciones… y yo… mi tiempo terminara sin que haya podido evitarlo.".

"Dumbledore…- un breve silencio.

"Debo confiarte una ultima tarea, Severus…- extendió su mano-. Ve al encuentro de Luna Lovegood y pídele que te haga entrega del motivo por el que he dado mi vida… es importante que enfrenten al futuro señor Oscuro lo antes posible, pero por el bien de todos…no revelen su identidad"

"Acaso, se trata de Potter…-cuestiono el mago.

"Mi joven discípulo…siempre confié en que con ocultarle las cosas, le hacia un bien…-respiro profundamente-. Que gran error... Severus… dile a Harry que lamento tanto, el daño que le hice por los miedos de un viejo magos"

"Así lo haré, Profesor…-el rostro de Dumbledore comenzó a relajarse, el momento había llegado, por fin, podría descansar en paz.

"Te lo encargo…-exhalo por ultima vez y con una extraña sonrisa impresa en su rostro, el poderoso mago, abandono este mundo, dejando en un grupo de jóvenes, el peso de destruir los planes de Lord Voldemort.

Por el momento, Severus Snape tenia que cargar con algo mas, la obligación de ser quien, diera tan terrible noticia a una comunidad mágica, en donde sus sobrevivientes, tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en Albus Dumbledore…dirigió una ultima mirada al cuerpo sin vida del director antes de salir de la habitación, en donde un numeroso grupo, aguardaban por noticias.

"¿Cómo esta?.- Minerva McGonagall fue a su encuentro.

"Hogwarts ha caido…-las reacciones fueron diversas-. Y Albus Dumbledore con ella…"

Las palabras de Snape, fueron devastadoras. Conmocionados, todos los miembros de la Orden se abrazaban unos a otros, intentando darse ánimos, alejados, un pequeño grupo escuchaba la noticia.

"El fénix ha partido…-exclamo Luna, abatida por el hecho de no haber podido salvar a su mentor.

"Justo cuando mas se le necesita…-prosiguió Bill, notando como su familia, lloraba la muerte de Albus Dumbledore-. El terror se desatara… nadie esta a salvo ahora".

"Nadie…- esa ultima palabra sono una vez mas, en labios de Theodore Nott-. Ya no existe alguien que les haga sentir esperanza".

"Ni siquiera, nosotros somos capaz de sentirla…-concluyo Draco, sumiéndose en un nuevo silencio.

"¿Pansy?.- Severus se reunió con ellos, examinado el rostro de cada uno, no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa al notar el semblante tranquilo de la joven bruja, cuya presencia, no había sido percatada por el resto del grupo

"Silencio…- un simple ademán-. No me dejas escuchar el canto que da la bienvenida a Dumbledore al valle de Nehelin…"

Dicho esto, todos posaron sus ojos en la figura que acariciaba los cabellos de Pansy, dándole tranquilidad ante los últimos sucesos… June, cantaba solo para la joven bruja.

"No debes…- sirius se puso en pie, la canción de la guardiana era peligrosa para quienes nunca hubieran estado al borde de la muerte.

"Qué importa ya...- respondió Pansy, abriendo los ojos con lentitud-. A final de cuentas, todos vamos a morir y no tendremos oportunidad de escuchar el canto de la Guardiana de la Muerte… estamos condenados"

"Señorita Lovegood…- Snape poso sus fríos ojos en la medimago-. Usted tiene algo que Dumbledore le ha confiado".

"Si…- se incorporo y corrió por el pasillo.

"Supongo que Nott y Weasly les informaron de la destrucción del castillo.- frunció el cejo, al mismo tiempo en que el resto ratificaba sus palabras.

"Fue un hombre, al que no pudimos reconocer…-agrego Theodore-. Muy poderoso…"

"Tiene que serlo para la destrucción que hizo…-exclamo Draco.

"Era Harry…-June no dejaba de infundirle ánimos-. Voldemort le ha vuelto su sucesor… yo le he visto…"

"Tiene que ser una broma.- exclamo el grupo, pues para ellos, era preferible dar a Harry por desaparecido.

"No lo es…-su corazón se encogió ante la verdad-. Y eso no es lo peor…"

"Usando la espada, ese hombre, Lord Voldemort, ha conseguido atravesar las barreras de Nehelin y enlazar ambos mundos usando a Hermione Granger como médium…June interrumpió su canto, develando el motivo por el que estaba de vuelta.

"Voldemort le ha hecho volver de entre los muertos… Hermione… -el recuerdo de aquel breve encuentro.

"Ha usado el mismo truco…-maldijo Sirius.

"No es un truco.- le detuvo June-. En verdad es Hermione, parte de su esencia… sentimientos negativos que se encontraban en los mas profundo de su corazón, lo suficientemente fuertes, como para conseguir su propio cuerpo".

"De cualquier forma.- intervino Draco-. Potter había aceptado que Granger estaba muerta… es ilógico que cayera de nuevo en lo mismo".

"Tiene un motivo...-Pansy apretó con fuerza, la manta, cubierta de sangre-. Voldemort elimino todo lo que le vincula a la vida… asesinaron a Jane",

"¡Que has dicho!.- Sirius se conmociono ante la noticia, siendo sostenido por Bill ante la falta de fuerza.

"Eso es lo que piensa Voldemort.-Luna estaba de vuelta.

"Black, Pansy… les confió una vez mas, la esperanza de todos nosotros…-Snape se acerco a la medimago-. Así como lo hicieron en el pasado, es su deber protegerle"

"Pero que…- Pansy se puso en pie, acercándose hacia el hombre, quien sostenía en sus brazos, el motivo por el que Dumbledore había ofrendado su vida-. Mi niña… esta viva"

"Se encuentra bien…-explico Luna-. El Profesor Dumbledore la sostenía entre sus brazos cuando lo encontré… me pidió callar hasta que estuviéramos en un lugar seguro..."

"No es posible…- tomo a la pequeña, que dormía placidamente entre los brazos de Snape.

"Lo es…-sonrió Luna-. Albus Dumbledore cumplió con lo que el destino le había preparado, por favor, no hagan que su muerte, sea en vano"

Dichas estas palabras, cada uno se reunió en trono a Pansy, que sostenía entre sus brazos aquel pequeño ser, el cual, no podía imaginarse la importancia que tenia entre cada uno de esas personas

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Como de costumbre, Albus Dumbledore se había encaminado a las habitaciones en donde la hija de Harry, estaría descansando, sabia que en caso de que el mago apareciera, estaría en serios problemas, pero la necesidad de ver que la pequeña estaba bien, era demasiado urgente.

Descubrió a una figura, parada frente a la cuna de la pequeña y entonces un extraño presentimiento le hizo acercarse, le escucho hablar, sin llegar a entenderle. Fue entonces, que palideció.

La guadaña elevándose contra esa inocente criatura y el deseo de protegerle, le hicieron abandonar su escondite y en un inesperado movimiento, servir de escudo a la pequeña… el filo se hundió en su cuerpo, mas no podía desfallecer… quien quiera que fuese, iba a eliminar a la única esperanza con la que contaba el mundo mágico, así que, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, abandono ese lugar, corrió todo cuanto pudo, hasta que al final, cayo de bruces, rogando por que alguien le encontrase para poder estar seguro de que la niña que descansaba en sus brazos, estaría a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió.- Voldemort estaba de pie, observando el paisaje-. Astuto viejo… el infeliz ha muerto, pero seguro que esta feliz por haber truncado mis planes".

"Lo lamento, amo..- desprovista de la mascara, su creación estaba arrodillaba ante el, esperando su castigo.

"Todo tiene solución.- sonrió el mago-. Esa bastarda, esta muerta, lo mismo que su padre… correrá el mismo destino que el resto… todos, morirán a manos de Harry Potter¿cierto, aprendiz?"

"Si… -poso su mirada en el objeto de interés de Voldemort, una columna de luz que mostraba los asustados rostros de un grupo de seres, que hasta ese momento, se habían sentido superiores.

"Ustedes han hecho de nosotros, sus juguetes…-rezo Voldemort

-Ya es tiempo de que los papeles se inviertan-

_**

* * *

**_

Platica Libre:

Al fin… me ha costado, pero con las vacaciones del trabajo, me he dado tiempo para concluir este capitulo… como ven, he interpretado de otra forma la profecía de nuestro héroe… apuesto que todos, estarán viviendo la angustia del sexto libro, personalmente no esperare a la traducción, así que, veré la forma de conseguir el libro en ingles…aun sufro cada que me acuerdo de lo poco que leí.

Jeje… espero que sea de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena, de lo contrario, háganlo saber, por que como que el no ver sus opiniones en mis historias comienza a acomplejarme… snif… bueno, que se le va a hacer, cuídense todos, cuidense mucho

Oracle.

_Pd. Voices, compositor, Yoko Kanno._


	27. Una tragedia de Hadas

**Una tragedia de Hadas.**

"Es la primera vez que estamos a solas…- sonrió, al mismo tiempo en que dirigía sus pasos hacia la calida chimenea de aquel lugar-. ¿Inquieta esta noche?... bueno, tienes derecho a sentirte ansiosa".

Se coloco frente al fuego, tomando asiento en el sofá de aquella sala. Grimmauld Place había sido olvidado tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, desde entonces, el temor se había desatado… pero eso no importaba ahora… el mundo se había reducido a un espacio de cuatro paredes para toda la gente, muggles y magos por igual…ambiente, que alcanzara esa casa, en donde por primera vez, en muchas noches, no albergaba el canto de uno de sus habitantes.

"No tiene caso.- resoplo la mujer-. El tiempo para que la gente abandone este mundo, ha sido escrito desde hace tiempo… así es como me regia antes… visitando a aquellos, cuyo tiempo había expirado, dándole la bienvenida a través de mi canto…"

-Voices-

"Una melodía que tu no escucharas hasta que sea el momento de partir…- sonrió al pequeño ser vivo que cargaba entre sus brazos, Jane estaba especialmente inquieta esa noche y sus sollozos, solo hacían que la sonrisa de la antigua guardiana de la muerte, se hiciera mas calida.

La arrullo una vez mas, acercándola a su cuerpo cuanto podía… seguro que si estuviera viva, su madre haría lo mismo para calmar el llanto de su bebe…

"Pese a todo, tu también presientes lo que se avecina¿verdad?.- murmuro contra la calida mejilla de la pequeña-. Pero tu no tienes por que preocuparte por eso esta noche… hoy, me encargare de que la oscuridad no invada tus sueños… hoy, mi pequeña, me encargare de contarte un cuento…"

La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió de par en par y June abandono la protección que Sirius y los demás, habían creado para resguardar la seguridad de la pequeña que llevaba entre sus brazos. Avanzo por la oscuridad de la calle unos pasos y entonces desapareció, trasladándose al lugar que para esos momentos, era el mas seguro…"

"La casa de tus abuelos…- June se adentro en las ruinas de aquel lugar-. Se encuentra localizada en un punto muy importante, aunque ellos nunca se dieron cuenta… yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que mi amo, me explico eso".

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación que Harry había ocupado en esa casa, el lugar en donde Jane fue engendrada… el lugar en donde la ruleta del destino, comenzó a girar.

"Para mi cuento, necesito el ambiente apropiado…- un movimiento de sus manos y la destrucción desapareció, dando paso a la imagen que tenia veinte años atrás, en donde una cuna y una silla, fueron ocupadas por aquellas dos visitantes-. Bien, ustedes los mortales tienen una forma de empezar estas historias…"

-Había una vez…-

"Un niño, nacido bajo una profecía que no era destinada directamente a el…-sonrió-. Sus padres murieron a manos de un terrible hombre, llamado Tom Riddle, sentenciando al pequeño, a un destino similar al suyo…"

_-… Criado por otras personas, el pequeño Harry solo conocía el desprecio y la tristeza, pues muchas veces, añorando aquella familia que le fue negada, despertaba bruscamente de sus sueños, sin poder contener el llanto que escapaba por esos ojos verdes, que tu, mi pequeña has heredado…-_

"No pienses mal, mi niña…- se apresuro a contestar-. Eso no es una maldición… mas bien, se trata de un capricho de tu madre, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esta historia".

_-… La necesidad de ser especial, se encuentra en cada mortal, sin embargo, muchos los toman de distintas formas… algunos para bien, otros para mal… de acuerdo a sus actos, será su destino…-_

"Tanto mortales, como inmortales, no somos tan distintos como algunos quieren creer…-sonrió con nostalgia, al recordar el mundo que fue obligada a abandonar-. En un pasado muy lejano, compartimos el mismo espacio… vivimos en este plano terrenal con el resto de los seres mágico, hasta que uno de nosotros, lo considero vergonzoso y creo un nuevo mundo, al que solo nosotros podíamos ir… es en ese instante, en el que verdaderamente, dio inicio esta historia…"

_Era la primera vez que aquel grupo, discutía, encarando al que durante tantos años, habían considerado un líder… el grupo estaba dividido y todo parecía indicar que la culminación de ese asunto, seria trágica… no se equivocaban._

_Los inmortales abandonaron este mundo, después de una terrible batalla, dejando a sus opositores, abandonados a su suerte y desprovistos de gran cantidad de su magia, por lo que el destino ya estaba echado, o al menos, eso creyeron, pues de la sangre de los vencidos nacieron dos niños, los cuales, se adentraron al bosque y descendieron al lugar en donde vivían los magos._

_-Los dos crecieron en familias mágicas, ignorando su origen… pasaron varios años, hasta que se pudieron encontrar… Salazar Slytherin era el mayor de ellos, revestido de extraordinarios poderes, comenzó a desarrollar el mismo aire de superioridad de sus ancestros… Godric Gryffindor, por el contrario, desarrollo esos sentimientos en menor proporción, y en base a esto, junto con dos personajes mas, el colegio Hogwarts fue creado-_

_Mortales a fin de cuenta, la curiosidad también es un privilegio que les acompañaba… fue esto, lo que movió a Salazar Slytherin a interesarse en su origen, descubriendo lo que ahora, en esta historia te cuento… a través de oscuros medios, busco la forma de encontrar el mundo de los inmortales, deseoso de la venganza que aun carcomía su ser… todo esto, le llevo a odiar a Godric, cuando pidió su ayuda, tras revelarle la verdad del origen que compartían… pobre Salazar, se marcho de aquel valle, sin saber que nada de aquello, producía sorpresa en Gryffindor._

_El mago era astuto y de nobles sentimientos, por lo que, gracias a ello, pudo encontrar la entrada al mundo que su creador llamo, Nehelin y que al verle pisar la tierra prohibida para los mortales, ardió en cólera._

"No es de mi, por el que debes preocuparte…- los ojos de Jane estaban fijos en la guardiana, quien narraba con suma pasión la historia-. Sino del hombre que manipula a las serpientes, ansioso por cumplir el objetivo por el cual fuimos creados…"

_El soberano de los inmortales sonrió ante esas palabras. Gryffindor, desde la tierra mortal y Hild, desde el paraíso que había creado, se miraron sin emitir palabra alguna… una visión estaba llegando a la mente del inmortal y en un rápido movimiento, un destello de luz roja, fue e alojarse en la palma del mortal._

_-Mientras tu sangre, se mantenga en el mundo terrenal, cada uno de tus descendientes, esta condenado a vigilar la entrada de este mundo_…- sentencio Hild, acompañado de una de sus guardianas_-. Por eso, te otorgo esa espada, forjada por los de mi especie…-_

"Eso no tiene sentido, reclamo Gryffindor, te lo estoy diciendo, para que te hagas cargo del problema, yo no quiero estar inmiscuido en esto…- los balbuceos de la pequeña Jane, hicieron reír a la guardiana, sin explicarse la necesidad que esa pequeña tenia por escuchar una historia conocía solo por los inmortales.

_-Te la otorgo para la protección de tus descendientes…-_rezo Hild_-. Por que a partir de este momento, una profecía ligara a un descendiente tuyo, con otro descendiente de Slytherin… tornando incierto tanto su destino… como el nuestro-_

"Un cuento aburrido para un bebe¿no te parece?.- una tercera persona irrumpió en el lugar, observando maravillado, la decoración de la habitación-. Lily tardo muchos meses en arreglarlo todo… rechazo la idea de emplear su varita y James termino manchado hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo".

"Bienvenido, Señor Black.- June saludo al mago, que acerco una silla mas, para estar cómodo durante el relato.

_El tiempo siguió su curso y de esos dos hombres, su linaje reducía, solo pocos conocían el verdadero linaje de Tom Riddle, contrario a los descendientes de Gryffindor, que ignorante eran de su destino._

"Tu abuela nunca supo que su familia era el ultimo rastro de Gryffindor… una línea sanguínea olvidada.- sonrió June-. Y tu padre también lo habría ignorado, de no ser por que accidentalmente, consiguió convocar la espada que residía en su mano…- inconscientemente, dejo que su dedo, fuera apresado por la mano del bebe, que no paraba de balbucear en forma alegre-. ¿De verdad te gustaría heredar ese poder?... bueno, pequeña… yo, de corazón, espero que tu deseo jamás se llegue a cumplir."

"¿Lily?.- Sirius no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-. Ella pertenecía a una familia de muggles… una bruja sorprendente, pero sin ningún rastro de línea mágica".

"Familia Squib, querrá decir…-June respiro profundamente, tal parecía que su cuento, no iba por el camino correcto-. Un linaje olvidado, difícil de ser rastreado… Lily Evans, nació para preservar ese poder y por voluntad del destino, Harry Potter es su nuevo poseedor… pero basta de interrupciones y escuche con atención mi relato… pues el cuento de esta noche, no es mas que una historia de inmortales jugando…"

_Por que eso es el verdadero fondo de esta historia, ya que el poder, seduce a mortales e inmortales por igual… en este caso, el líder de los inmortales cegado por su ambición, jugó con los mortales a ser dios… utilizo a su propia sangre para ello, junto con una profecía que el mismo elaboro… mintió y sin imaginarlo, el destino de un grupo, sello._

"Esta noche, se decide todo.-sentencio June, notando que la pequeña Jane, agitaba sus brazos, pidiendo que la cargara-. ¿Quieres ver a tu padre?... bien, supongo que verte evitara que continué con el juego al que fue obligado a participar".

"¿Hoy?.- Sirius le vio tomar a la pequeña y abandonar las ruinas de aquella habitación, la magia había terminado y el destino que la guardiana tenia en esos momentos, era el punto, que ni siquiera los mortifagos, tenían el valor a pisar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Potter…-intento llamar la atención del hombre, que miraba la pequeña columna de luz, creada noches atrás.

El aludido no respondió, toda su atención estaba en el mundo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, en donde un sorprendido grupo, no dejaba de mirarle desde el primer instante en que mortales e inmortales, se vieron las caras.

-Un mundo hermoso-

-En perfecto equilibrio cada uno de los elementos que rigen la vida-

… un mundo…

Que ahora le miraba con interés, ansiedad y miedo, provocando que la sonrisa en su rostro no se borrara al descubrir entre los curiosos al poderoso creador de esa portentosa obra… Hild, el poderoso y benevolente… que esa mañana había olvidado ponerse su mascara y miraba con profundo odio a aquel invasor.

_-Por que déjame revelarte algo que el señor de los inmortales, creyó por siempre un secreto…y que una de sus marionetas descubrió siguiéndole el juego-_

June detuvo sus pasos, observando el que seria el campo de batalla entre dos fuerzas que nunca debieron encontrarse. Sirius se encontraba detrás suyo, sin dar crédito al panorama de ese lugar, inmerso en una escalofriante oscuridad, en donde la única luz, era despedida por el enlace entre ambos mundos.

_-Lo que ves, no es verdad… es un espejismo, creado por temores… por que la mentira mas grande que existe, es que todo es eterno-_

"Un mundo de cambios, una evolución constante…-rezo la guardiana, sin dejar de mirar la conexión a su hogar.

"El mundo que reclama por un nuevo orden…- exclamo una de las personas que acompañaba al impasible Harry Potter, dibujando una cruel sonrisa en su rostro al observar a esas criaturas, provistas de belleza y poder.

"Por un nuevo líder…-agrego la sombra del corazón de la mujer que dormía bajo la sombra del árbol de la vida, cuyo sueño, había sido vigilado por una de las guardianas de aquel lugar.

"Ya es hora…- sin titubear, Harry hizo emerger la espada entregada a sus ancestros, encaminándose al mundo que se mostraba ante el.

"El señor de ese mundo, debe caer, Harry…- Voldemort iba detrás del joven mago, susurrándole al oído, alimentando el odio de su aprendiz-. Lo siente¿verdad?... no existe otra forma… si el vive, jamás podremos rebasar los limites".

-¿Limites?-

"Para el descendiente de Gryffindor, no existen…- sonrió June, sin dejar de observar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos-. Por que sin saberlo, el joven Potter, aplica lo justo… haciendo temblar al verdadero causante de su tragedia, que no midió la consecuencia de sus actos, al intentar gobernar la vida de los demás".

"Pero que…- con horror, Sirius vio a su ahijado arremeter el filo de su espada contra el haz de luz que mostraba a Nehelin.

La reacción fue instantánea, una explosión que destrozaba la protección de aquel mundo, sumergiéndolo todo en las tinieblas, un fenómeno observado por cada ser vivo, obligándolos a elevar su rostro hacia el cielo, relegando a segundo termino, los diferencias que siempre les habían separado.

"Observa bien, Jane…- susurro la guardiana-. El destino de todos nosotros, depende de tu padre… el motivo por el que has nacido, se limita a regresar la cordura a esa atormentada mente… ¿lo entiendes?"

"Debemos marcharnos.- Sirius intento alejarlas de aquel lugar, resultando inútiles sus esfuerzos-. ¿June?"

"Tenemos que llevar a esta pequeña con su madre…- se disculpo la guardiana-. Solo así, podríamos detener nuestra destrucción…"

"No…- Sirius no daba crédito a las palabras de la mujer-. Tenemos que huir…"

"¿A dónde?.- hizo emerger su hermoso báculo-. No existe un lugar seguro ya, señor Black… nuestra única alternativa, es conseguir que los planes de Tom Riddle no se lleven a cabo… será difícil pelear, sosteniendo de un bebe…"

"Solo dame una razón para hacer esta locura…- murmuro el mago.

"Por que si no lo hace, después de que mi señor Hild muera, Harry Potter quedara tan débil, que será el momento justo para que sucumba a manos de ese hombre que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort…-parecía divertirle la facilidad con la que los hombres se sorprendían.

"Los inmortales no pueden morir…- balbuceo el mago.

"Claro que pueden…- apunto hacia el arma que brillaba en manos de Harry-. Fue creada por la energía de mi gente… ligada a nuestra sangre, por eso emerge de su mano… contrario a la espada de Riddle… y el lo sabe, conoce lo inferior que es su poder… por eso, hará que los mas fuertes se destruyan… el no busca a un sucesor…"

-El solo quiere, regir este mundo-

Terminadas sus palabras, Sirius extendió sus brazos, la pequeña Jane, quien permanecía quieta, observando con sus ávidos ojos verdes a una tercera persona que con cautela, les había seguido buena parte del camino.

"No irán solos…-la bebe nunca llego a manos del mago, Pansy refugio a la pequeña contra su pecho, la decisión brillaba en sus ojos y no había poder que la hiciera desistir.

"Andando…- fue la única orden que salio de la guardiana, emprendiendo su camino hacia aquel escenario final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La explosión, levanto una fuerte columna de humo, haciendo imposible la visión para los habitantes de ese mundo, que un tanto temerosos, aguardaban por que se disipara aquel impedimento…

"No es posible…- exclamo Calio al notar la figura de aquel joven mago, que conociera en la tierra, mirándole con frialdad, profanando con su presencia, las prohibidas tierras de Nehelin.

"Claro que lo es…-sonrió en forma cruel, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos.

"Amo…-Cenere empujo al señor de los inmortales, justo al tiempo en que Harry arremetía contra una sorprendida Calio, que horrorizada, miraba la sangre brotar de su brazo.

"Criaturas tontas…- vio a la guardiana caer al suelo tras perder el balance-. En su mundo de paz y armonía, solo tres de ustedes, son capaces de sostener un arma… bueno, solo dos, por que tu guardiana mas querida se encuentra vagando por la tierra de los mortales¿me equivoco?".

"No…- Calio era incapaz de recuperarse de la impresión-. Tu no…"

"¿Lo dudas?.- le apunto con la espada.

Un movimiento mas y el filo del arma se enterró en el pecho de uno de los habitantes de ese mundo, haciéndolo desaparecer al instante, lo que desato el pánico entre los ahí presentes, que en forma inútil, buscaban protegerse de aquel invasor.

"Supongo que siempre lo supe…- sonrió con crueldad, sin importarle la sangre que escapaba por una herida en su frente, debido a la explosión-. Es hora de darle un nuevo orden al mundo… y eso iniciara con tu caída, Hild".

"Tendrás que pasar sobre mi…- sentencio Calio, poniéndose de pie una vez mas.

"¿Es una invitación a eliminarte?…- le reto-. Bien, tendrás que esperar tu turno… no tardare… eliminar a tus inútiles súbditos, no será muchos trabajo…- miro con desdén a Hild-. Señor de los Inmortales…"

"No…-Calio le cerro el paso.

"Impaciente…- se mofo-. ¿Quieres alargar su vida unos minutos mas?... puedes hacerlo, al final me encargare de eliminarlos a todos…"

"Insolente mortal…-la lanza de la guardiana apareció y sin meditarlo, se arrojo sobre el joven mago, que sin problema alguno, detuvo su ataque.

"¿Acaso no lo quieres entender?.- sus miradas se encontraron-. No existe nadie que pueda detenerme…"

Dichas estas palabras, se enlazo con la guardiana en un terrible enfrentamiento, en donde algunos espectadores, eran testigos del descomunal poder de ese joven. La tierra se cimbraba ante el encuentro de sus armas y con el estupor en su rostro, Cenere vio caer a su poderosa hermana, victima de serias heridas.

"Aburrido…- coloco la punta de la espada en el cuello de la guardiana-. No imagine que enfrentarme a ti, seria tan… tedioso"

"Maldito…-mascullo la guardiana, aguardando por el golpe final.

La sonrisa se ensancho en el rostro del joven mago, pero el único ser, que sentía verdadera felicidad por lo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, era Lord Voldemort, junto con su fiel creación…

"Tomar este lugar, ha sido tan fácil como lo planeaste.- felicitó a su fiel sombra, que había ocupado el lugar de Nagini-. Información valiosa me proporcionaste…"

"Ha sido un orgullo servir a sus planes, mi señor.- se arrodillo ante el mago-. Todo un placer, ayudarle a conseguir un… aprendiz.- escupió con burla esa palabra.

"Si… mi aprendiz…- se cruzo de brazos, sin despegar su mirada de aquel joven y poderoso Harry, que en cuestión de minutos, tenia a sus pies a una de las criaturas mas poderosas.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al recorrer de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Harry Potter… un plan perfecto había que aceptarlo, lo suficiente como para volver a su enemigo uno de sus aliados… Lord Voldemort conocía las artes de como manipular a la gente, atacándolos precisamente en la que se suponía, era su debilidad.

"Los sentimientos…- rezo el mago-. Van a ser la llave que me brinden no solo el poder absoluto, sino un cuerpo nuevo que postergue mi existencia…"

"Así será, mi señor…- se puso en pie-. Ahora, solo hay que ser espectadores…"

"Tu tienes otros planes…- le miro de reojo-. Seria una verdadera pena perderte… has sido mas valiosa de lo que yo mismo imagine… busca la llave que pone en peligro tu presencia, bórrala por completo y vuelve a mi…"

"Con gusto…- se retiro.

"Ah, pero que descuido de mi parte…-ajeno a lo que sucedía, Harry se retiro unos metros-. El paisaje de este lugar, no es apropiado para lo que tengo planeado hacer…- en verdad lucia preocupado-. Digo, tan perfecto y apacible… profanarlo no seria bueno…"

No terminó de decir esas palabras cuando ante el estupor de todos, hizo pasar su mano, sobre el filo de la espada, incluso Voldemort estuvo a punto de abandonar su papel de observador, no podía permitir que su futuro cuerpo, sufriera ese tipo de daños, pero no pudo reaccionar ante lo que sucedía.

La sangre corría a libertad sobre la espada y Harry no hacia ni el más mínimo movimiento para evitarlo. Sus verdes ojos estaban fijos en Hild, quien solo observo al joven agitar la espada que entregara a su ancestro, esparciendo y manchando con su sangre aquel lugar.

"Supongo que en tu perfección, nunca te imaginaste el infierno…- la frialdad de sus palabras, hicieron enmudecer a los ahí presentes, que hipnotizados, seguían sus movimientos-. No es tan difícil hacerlo¿sabes?... yo lo he vivido desde que tengo uso de razón, una experiencia única… que quiero compartir contigo".

El fuego cubrió la espada y en cuestión de segundos, los majestuosos árboles, pasto y todo aquello que se encontrara cubierto con la sangre de Harry, comenzó a arder. Las llamas se movían a su alrededor sin hacerle daño y lo hacían en tal forma que parecían retar a todo aquel que intentara desafiar la autoridad del joven.

"Tu eres el limite…-camino hacia Hild, el único obstáculo que los separaba era una temerosa Cenere, que no conseguía moverse-. El que juega a ser dios con los mortales…"

"Mi señor…-Calio se arrastraba hacia su lanza.

"Muévete…-Cenere observaba con terror esos verdes ojos que estaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

"Hermana…-la mas joven de las guardianas era presa de un terrible miedo que nunca antes había experimentado y que le hizo dejar caer al suelo su arma.

De un solo golpe, Harry aparto a la joven inmortal, que cayo pesadamente contra el suelo, lo que sucedió a continuación, seria algo que nunca podría olvidar.

"Se acabo el juego…-espeto con desprecio.

La espada se hundió en el cuerpo del inmortal con una velocidad que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. La sangre de Hild comenzó a hacer un charco a sus pies y con el miedo, impreso en su mirada, observo una vez más al joven que acababa con su existencia.

"No fue tan difícil…- hundió aun mas el filo de su arma-. ¿Lo sientes, el frió de la muerte… disfrútalo, porque solo una vez puedes sentirlo…"

Saco el arma y Hild cayo al suelo de rodillas, mirando sus manos, manchadas con su sangre. Aquello no era posible, tenia que ser un mal sueño… un inmortal no podía morir de esa forma, no el señor de ellos… una vez mas, miro el rostro de Harry y sonrió… ese hombre era el causante de que todo llegara a su fin, el encargado de terminar con su juego.

"Yo escribo el destino de ustedes…-exclamo entre espasmo-. Tu destino, ligado al de ese hombre para que este día nunca llegara… ¿Cuál fue mi error, Potter?... el error que me ha costado la vida.- había rabia en sus palabras, humillación.

"Subestimarnos…-siseo con desdén-. Y meter en tu juego a la única persona que te habría salvado…"

El cuerpo sin vida del señor de los inmortales cayó al suelo, justo al tiempo en que la creación de Lord Voldemort se reunía con la llave que aseguraría su existencia. Aquel lugar se encontraba intacto del infierno que Harry creara y con cuidado, retiro algunas cenizas que cayeron en el rostro de la mujer que dormía bajo el árbol de la vida.

"Mi Hermione…-murmuro contra la mejilla de la mujer-. Duermes tranquila… nada debe perturbar tu sueño… no volverás a sufrir, por que yo eliminare a los que te causaron dolor…"

Observo unos minutos mas aquel rostro, acariciándolo a voluntad con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra viajaba a su cintura, de donde extrajo una pequeña daga, la cual coloco sobre el pecho de Hermione.

"Si algo te ocurre, yo correré la misma suerte…- rezo contra su piel-. ¿Verdad que lo entiendes, Hermione, yo no puedo permitirlo… no quiero que nuevamente nos separen… por eso, vuelve a formar parte de mi, así podré estar completa… tu dormirás en mi, por siempre… yo ahora me encargare de cuidarnos".

Se coloco de rodillas frente a Hermione y tras darle un último beso, elevo la daga entre sus manos y surco el aire, hasta hundirse, rasgando cada tejido de aquel cuerpo, cumpliendo con su destino.

"Así es el desenlace de esta historia, plagada de mentiras, soberbia y enfermos sentimientos…-June, desde la distancia, apoyada en el hombro de Sirius, observaba el infierno en que se había convertido su hogar-. En donde un Señor ha caído, cediendo su puesto al que le ha eliminado, siguiendo con esto, la ley de la naturaleza…"

"Pero tu has dicho…-Sirius no daba crédito al poder de su ahijado.

"Y no he mentido…-respiro profundamente-. Por un momento, el poder abandonara el cuerpo de Harry Potter y entonces será vulnerable…Tom Riddle usara ambas espadas como mediadoras y cambiara las almas de cuerpos… de esa forma, será joven nuevamente y poseedor de un poder infinito".

Las palabras de June se perdieron entre los sollozos de la pequeña que Sirius sostenía entre sus brazos, el mago sonrió ante lo ilógico que era, albergar sus esperanzas en ese pequeño ser, tomando en cuenta el panorama ante sus ojos.

"Se lo que piensa…-sonrió June-. Y no es tan imposible, como usted lo cree… es mortal, así que, por favor… crea en el motivo, que les ha hecho mantenerse en pie…"

-Esperanza-

**

* * *

**

Platica Libre:

Jojojo… bien, he aquí el principio del fin (va en serio), yo se que la muerte de Hild fue muy simple, pero bueno, no iba a entrar en muchos detalles con ese personaje… mi mente esta enferma, pero confió que tanta espera de su parte, haya valido la pena… agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el ultimo capitulo que había publicado, les adoro por seguir esta historia pese a los retrasos que esta sufriendo

**Nee chan**, mira ya pude publicar, gracias por tu apoyo y me soportas los fines de semana, niña.

**fallen ángel**, ay dios, pues mira, en mi mentecita loca es una enorme esfera de cristal, llena de un liquido verduzco… ah y el libro lo leí en la primera semana que salio a la venta, chica, ofendes mi percepción de ser fanática de Potter.. jeje, no soy mala en ingles.

**Sakurawinner,** oh completamente de acuerdo, el libro no vale ni un galeon, también me decepciono como no tienes idea, lo que realmente tengo ganas de leer del próximo libro, es como le hará Rowling para esclarecer tantas cosas, creo que el libro va a ser mas grande que el cuarto, quinto y sexto, juntos, saluditos.

**Blacklady**, todo un gusto el recibir tu review, me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que haya valido la pena el capitulo, de lo contrario, quito a Hild y yo me entierro la espada en el pecho, snif, bueno el libro también tuvo sus cosas buenas, pero no tantas, me decepciono mucho, por lo que, me aferro a los libros tres, cuatro y parte del cinco, hasta ahí, todo era perfecto y yo amaba a Harry mas que a nadie.

**Hcate,** quedo claro, pero no sirvió de mucho, me tarde, pero ya vez que yo siempre cumplo, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado chica.

**DOJIZ**, Que bueno que te gusta, espero no decepcionarte¿el fic esta en fanfiction, ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo y leo cuanto puedo, así que, será un placer.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, **Minea,** gracias por el review que me dejaste en el otro fic, también ahí le daré contestación, pero como te referiste al de Voices, entra en la categoría, espero sea de tu agrado, les agradezco mucho por sus palabras.)

Mis compañeros deberían aplicarme la ley del hielo mas seguido… ¿no les parece?... seguro que encontrare nuevamente la inspiración para el próximo capitulo… jojojo… En fin, habrá que ponerse a trabajar de una vez, por que sino, les quedare mal a las personas que esperan la actualización de esta historia… ya veré la forma de compensarlos… no se, acepto ideas, miren que no todos los días estoy de materia dispuesta…(algo así como, aprovéchenme, por que no todos los días estoy así de accesible, por dios, eso ya sonó peligroso, jojojo)

Se cuidan todos, por que sino, me quedo sin personas que lean el fic y eso no sirve para el negocio (es broma, salvo el se cuidan)

Se despide por el momento, Oracle (ahora si me pase con las notas, prometo no decir tanta tontera la próxima vez… bueno… solo lo normal, bye)


	28. El fin de la pesadilla

**El fin de la Pesadilla**

Con pasos lentos, dejo atrás la escena que eclipsaba el brillo de Nehelin. Hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Voldemort, a los gritos de los inmortales que huían de su camino, a los llantos de las guardianas que lloraban a su señor caído. Banalidades, cosas que no le importaban en lo absoluto… ¿acaso ellos habían llorado su pena?... ¿existió tregua a su dolor?... no, nadie comprendía el vació que nació en su corazón desde la muerte de Hermione.

-Su amada Hermione-

"Y después mi pequeña.- una cruel sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Mi único recuerdo de ti… nada de esto, estaría pasando si Hild no hubiera jugado con nuestro destino"

Una breve pausa en su travesía, su mirada perdida en el firmamento. Su rostro, clara muestra del infierno que encerraba ese hombre en su pecho… ¿Cómo liberar tanto dolor?... había llorado… muy poco… ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerlo por las únicas dos personas que en verdad, significaron algo en su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una flor cayo a sus pies, de un hermoso color blanco, dudo unos minutos antes de tomarla entre sus manos, manchándole con su propia sangre… le observo fijamente… había una parte en donde su sangre era absorbida por la flor, adquiriendo un enigmático tono rosa.

"Ponte en pie, hermana…-Calio levanto el rostro, notando entonces la presencia de June que no perdía atención de los movimientos de Harry-. Nehelin sufrirá cambios, su nuevo dueño creara un nuevo mundo… es algo digno de observar, tomando en cuenta de que nunca antes había ocurrido".

"Ha matado a nuestro señor.- balbuceo Cenere, reuniéndose con sus hermanas-. El niño que fue elegido para este juego se ha rebelado… ha matado… mancillado con sangre la tierra sagrada de nuestro mundo"

"¿Qué esperas entonces para hacerle lo mismo?.- se mofo June-. ¿Acaso no debe morir por tan terrible crimen?"

"Debería…- asintió Calio pasando por alto la presencia de su hermana, Hild había mandado su destierro, su presencia ya no era grata en ese lugar-. ¿Pero por que siento que tengo prohibido hacerlo?

"Todo a su tiempo, querida hermana…- rió June, emprendiendo el mismo camino de Harry.

El mago continuaba su paso, ignorando al grupo que le seguía a distancia. Sosteniendo la flor, llego a su destino final, el trono que le hacia dueño de aquel mundo, sonrió triunfante y con cierta torpeza, ocupo su nuevo lugar.

"Me postro ante ti, mi señor…- las ropas de June cambiaron, usando una blanca toga que le cubría de pies a cabeza, se arrodillo ante la serena figura de Harry quien con una cruel sonrisa parecía aceptar los respetos de la guardiana.-. Fuimos creadas para proteger al amo de Nehelin…esas palabras que marcaron nuestro nacimiento, servir a quien ocupe el trono de nuestro mundo"

"¿Hermana?.- Cenere lucia confundida.

"¿Acaso estoy en un error, Calio?.- June miro de reojo a sus hermanas, que no sabían que actitud tomar ante lo hechos que se estaban desarrollando.

"No…- fue la escueta respuesta de la mas antigua guardiana, justo al tiempo que el resto de los habitantes de Nehelin abandonaban sus escondites e imitaban la actitud de June.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró rodeado por varias figuras que portaban togas negras, postradas ante su trono. Nehelin mostraba sus respetos al nuevo señor de aquel mundo y también, suplicaban por su supervivencia… una sonrisa por parte del mago fue toda la respuesta antes de dejar caer la flor al suelo, creando una reacción en cadena.

"Mio…-cientos de pétalos comenzaron a caer, su hermoso color rosa contrastaba con el resto del paisaje, la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se ensancho al ver el terror en los rostros de esas criaturas.

"Ha comenzado…- Lord Voldemort atrapo uno de los pétalos, cautivado dirigió su mirada una vez mas hacia Harry, quien tras enterrar su espada, en la tierra de Nehelin, cerro una vez mas los ojos, dejando una frase en el aire.

-Reclamo lo que me pertenece-

"Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado…- dos delgados brazos se cerraron en los hombros del Lord, que sonrió, sin apartar su mirada del chico que le volvería el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos-. ¿Amo?"

"Solo debemos aguardar…- asintió Voldemort, sujetando las manos de su creación-. El poder le abandonara por unos segundos, entonces tu te apoderaras de esa espada que yo no puedo tocar y la hundirás en mi pecho…-una temible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-. Después la sacaras y herirás con ella a Potter… emplearas mi espada para sujetarlo y sostendrás la otra, para cambiar con éxito nuestros cuerpos…"

"¿Y las guardianas?.- la creación sostenía un pequeño pétalo, el cual observaba fijamente.

"Hasta que el nuevo poder ingrese al cuerpo de su nuevo señor, no pueden hacer nada…-explico con detenimiento-. Esta en su ley obedecer al señor de Nehelin y durante esos segundos, Harry Potter no será mas que un simple y vulgar muggle… indefenso".

"Perfecto…-se alejo de Voldemort, tomando la espada en su camino para acercarse al grupo postrado ante Harry, solo una guardiana que interrumpió su camino fue el único obstáculo, pero tras una leve mirada, esta se aparto y con absoluta calma, se sentó al lado del mago, inclinándose para tomar una flor-. Me quiere…-arranco un pétalo y lo soltó en dirección al nuevo señor de Nehelin-. No me quiere…-un leve puchero al ver como el pétalo era destrozado por un campo invisible que protegía al ocupante del trono-. Me quiere…"

Su conteo hizo una breve pausa al escuchar un lejano grito, incluso los habitantes de Nehelin giraron su rostro, asustados por que uno mas de ellos hubiera muerto… era el grito de un hombre pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer conjeturas, pues los fríos ojos de Lord Voldemort estaba fijos en ella, exigiendo saber la condición del hombre a su lado.

-En trance-

Ni los murmullos de excitación de los ahí presentes había sacado a Harry Potter de sus cavilaciones, el joven mago ni siquiera había hecho el mas mínimo intento por abrir los ojos… estaba cansado, lo único que tenia en mente era descansar.

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan…- fue lo único Lord Voldemort leyó en los labios de su creación, disipando la preocupación para sonreír nuevamente y dejando solamente una pregunta en el aire.

_-¿Dónde rayos se había metido Pansy?-_

La joven bruja le había entregado a Jane en cuanto pisaron las tierras de Nehelin, parecía asustada y con prisa, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de detenerle… desde el enfrentamiento en la torre de Hogwarts, Pansy se encerró en sus propias cavilaciones… algo le preocupado, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero tal parecía que no confiaba en nadie, pues el mismo Draco, desistió en hacerle hablar.

"Espero estar en un error…- Pansy se abrió paso, cuidando de no ser detectada, y a la vez, procurando no perder detalle de lo que ahí sucedía.

El enfrentamiento entre Hild y Harry atrajo toda la atención, incluso las guardianas prestaban poca atención a algo que no fueran esas dos figuras, Lord Voldemort tampoco perdía detalle alguno y la sonrisa en su rostro, se ensanchaba conforme la cosas se iban desarrollando…

Fue por eso que al percatarse de la ausencia de la creación del Lord, olvido que debía pasar desapercibida y corrió a todo lo que daban su piernas en una dirección, el árbol de la vida… Pansy tenia la habilidad de recrear los sucesos a través de sus manos, lo cual le ayudaba a plantearse diversas hipótesis de lo que podría suceder, la ansiedad no le había abandonado desde que viera a Harry emerger de esa esfera… algo se estaba maquinando y todo parecía indicar que ni aun en ese lugar, Hermione estaba a salvo.

"Por favor, que llegue a tiempo…- el cansancio estaba haciendo efecto y solo la adrenalina le ayudaba a continuar.

_-Si algo te ocurre, yo correré la misma suerte…-_

Palideció al ver que sus suposiciones eran correctas y ante la imagen de ver a Hermione, sumida en el sueño, sin percatarse que la sombra de su corazón, elevaba una daga sobre su pecho, reflejando la locura que transmitían sus ojos, única diferencia entre ambas.

En un ultimo esfuerzo, se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de su única amiga, el escozor del arma, rasgando los tejidos, el liquido calido que cayo sobre el rostro, poco importaba si Hermione se encontraba a salvo.

"¡Maldición!.- el ente retrocedió, presa de la confusión y la ira al ver frustrados sus planes.

"Tan bonita que me veía…- suspiro Pansy, arrojando la daga que había marcado una vez mas su rostro-. Espero que la marca se quite con crema de concha nácar…"

"Tu… ¡maldita!.- la guadaña apareció en sus manos-. ¡Ella es mía, no interfieras…"

"¿Tuya?.- limpio la sangre que no paraba de correr por su rostro-. Temo sacarte de tu error, querida… pero ella no te pertenece mas de lo que me pertenece a mi".

"El sufrimiento iba a terminar…-apretaba con furia el arma-. Ahora yo le cuidaría…"

"No puedo dejar que lo hagas.- saco su varita-. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?"

"Por supuesto…-se arrojo sobre la joven, que con una sonrisa en su rostro, aguardaba.

"Limite…-dichas estas palabras, el horror se apodero de la sombra que cayo al suelo, sin poder explicarse que ocurria-. Deja que lo haga por ti… una pequeña explicación¿o prefieres que lo hagas ella?"

"No es posible…-con lentitud, vio como la joven bruja se ponía en pie.

"Hola, Pansy…-fueron sus primeras palabras-. Ha pasado tiempo…"

"No mucho…- asintió-. ¿Qué te parecen las nuevas marionetas del Lord?"

"Interesantes…- tomo la guadaña entre sus manos y acaricio el rostro de su sombra-. Por la expresión en tu rostro, imagino que no te esperabas algo como esto… no te culpo, yo misma no lo habría creído de no ser por que June me puso sobre advertencia".

"La guardiana…- farfullo, destilando todo el odio que se anidaba en su pecho.

"Tu eres parte de mi, pero una sombra, sin cuerpo, no es nada…-acaricio los cabellos del ente-. Por eso, lo primero que debías hacer al venir a Nehelin, era eliminarme, para asegurar tu existencia… pero no tenias en cuenta que solo una vez, puedes utilizar el arma que Lord Voldemort te había entregado".

"Ahí es donde entro yo…- intervino Pansy, abrazando a la joven bruja por los hombros-. Ya en una ocasión, el Lord intento engañar a Harry, utilizando la imagen de Hermione, entonces, no entendía el motivo por el cual recurrir nuevamente al mismo truco… hasta que la guardiana confirmo mis sospechas… la daga creada por el Lord, debía ser bañada en sangre para dejar de representar un problema…-apunto hacia la herida de su rostro-. ¿Te parece que vale la pena?"

"Y en cuanto el hechizo perdiera efecto, yo despertaría automáticamente…-concluyo Hermione, con una encantadora sonrisa.

"Pero como tu, estas próxima a regresar al lugar donde perteneces, no te hará daño saber que hicimos trampa…- se acerco al oído del ente-. Hermione envió a su hija no nacida, en un principio para evitar que Harry cayera en el juego del Lord".

"Un motivo por el cual pelear…- rió Hermione ante la sola idea.

"Pero al final, no resulto…-se encogió de hombros-. Que pena, era un excelente plan…la pequeña vástago que salvaba al mundo mágico de la destrucción, una historia que me resulta, como decirlo... ¿conocida?."

"Pansy…-frunció el cejo, no era tiempo para los comentarios irónicos de la chica-. Démonos prisa, Nehelin se ha vuelto fría… el señor Hild ha muerto"

"Mi amo tomara el poder de este mundo…- balbuceo, herida en su orgullo al haber sido utilizada en esa forma-. Harry Potter morirá y en el fondo de tu corazón…-apunto a Hermione-. Estaré celebrando por eso…"

"No lo harás, Dirdré…- deposito un calido beso en la frente de su otro yo-. Por que aunque eres parte de mi, tu no conoces nada sobre el sacrificio…"

"No lo necesito…-balbuceo, ya no le quedaba energía.

"Es cierto…- se puso en pie-. Por que si hubieras aceptado el cambio, junto conmigo… también sabrías por que acepte prestarme para traer a este mundo, la espada de Lord Voldemort…"

Con el horror en el rostro de la sombra, las dos mujeres le vieron desaparecer, Pansy nunca mas volvería a verle y Hermione, bueno… ¿Cuándo ha dejado de existir el conflicto en cada uno de nosotros?

"¿Dirdré?.-parpadeo confundida-. Adivino… ¿te gusta ponerle nombre a las cosas?"

"Me daba tristeza, llamarla Sombra…-empuño la guadaña-. No perdamos tiempo…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ruidos de pasos, le hicieron resguardarse tras uno de los árboles, acercando a Jane contra su pecho, el portal que dividía a los dos mundos, se encontraba destrozado y era probable que los mortifagos ya lo hubieran cruzado y ninguno de ellos, perdería el honor de eliminarle a la más mínima oportunidad.

Sirius maldijo una vez más el no tener a nadie que le apoyara, pelear con un bebe en brazos era algo difícil, mucho mas cuando la pequeña no dejaba de moverse, los balbuceos de la pequeña atraerían a los mortifagos.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca y empleando un hechizo de levitación, acomodo a Jane entre las ramas de los árboles… saberse desprotegido e ignorante de lo que sucedía eran elementos no había tomado en cuenta… tras asegurarse que la pequeña se encontraba a salvo, elevo su varita, dispuesto a eliminar a cualquiera que asomara su cabeza.

"Sirius, querido…- un par de brazos se enredaron en su cuello, haciéndole gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Parkinson…- se llevo la mano al pecho, y tras asegurarse que nadie había prestado atención al alarido que la joven le arranco le asesino con la mirada-. ¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué demonios haces algo tan estupido?"

"No quería perder la oportunidad…- atrajo a Jane a sus brazos y después de darle varios besos, permitió a la pequeña jugar con su dedo-. ¿Me perdi de algo interesante?"

"Dimelo tu…- resoplo, extrayendo su pañuelo y limpiando el rostro de la joven-. Es sangre… ¿Con que te has lastimado?"

"Peleando…- se encogió de hombros-. Pero en cuanto lleguemos a casa, iré a que me quiten esta horrible marca, por que no quiero nada que me recuerde este infierno".

"Sentimiento compartido…- miro nuevamente la escena-. Es increíble la habilidad de ese hombre…-murmuro, observando con detenimiento a Lord Voldemort-. Si no supiera que es una criatura que el creo, casi podría jurar que se trata de Hermione"

"¿Tu crees?.- prestaba poca atención a las palabras del mago, en esos momentos, Jane era lo único que en verdad le interesaba-. Pues en ese caso, es muy bueno…"

Miro de reojo a Sirius antes de subir al árbol, en donde podía observar mejor lo que sucedía unos metros abajo, Lord Voldemort era el mago mas sorprendente de todos los tiempos, pero saber que alguien podía jugar a manipular las cosas a su favor aun mejor que el, era algo digno de ser visto.

"Tu casi podrías jurar que es Hermione…- con su dedo, hizo que Jane mirara a los protagonistas de la historia-. Mira pequeña, ese es tu papa¿te acuerdas de el, ahora no se ve muy bien por que esta triste, pero en cuanto esto termine y después de una ducha, lo vas a reconocer… y la que esta a lado de él, es la manipuladora de tu madre…- su sonrisa se ensancho-. Espero que seas tan inteligente como lo es ella, mira que no es fácil burlarnos a todos, solo para cumplir su estupido capricho…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Si tu lo dices…-resoplo y tras limpiar la sangre en su rostro, siguió a Hermione-. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy egoísta?"

"Nadie había tenido el valor…- le miro de reojo-. ¿Te alegrara escucharme admitirlo?"

"Mucho…- asintió.

"Soy la persona mas egoísta que te puedas encontrar… -su rostro se mostraba sereno, todo lo contrario a sus palabras, llenas de determinación-. Amo a Harry, mas allá de lo que cualquier persona puede hacerlo… lo hago en tal forma, que con tal de verlo libre de su destino, no dudare en emplear todo lo que este a mi favor"

"Me das miedo cada que hablas en esa forma…- respiro profundamente

"Mi muerte sucedió por que yo deseaba protegerle…- prosiguió en su explicación-. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo exigia lo mismo, aun conciente que mi magia no iba a ser suficiente para cumplir mi deseo…-una enigmática sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Incluso la espada que nació de mi, lleva impregnada ese deseo".

"Los sentimientos pueden afectar todo lo que esta a su alrededor.- rezo Pansy para si misma-. Y ese deseo¿te ha hecho jugar también con el destino de las personas?"

"¿Tu que crees?.,- se detuvo, Lord Voldemort estaba a unos metros, observando como Nehelin rendía fidelidad a su nuevo señor-. No me importa quien deba caer…-respiro profundamente-. Haré lo que sea por protegerle…"

Dicho esto, redujo la distancia que le separaba del que había terminado con su vida, Lord Voldemort estaba tan absorto en el espectáculo que se desarrollaba enfrente suyo que presto poca importancia a los brazos que le rodearon… su creación estaba de vuelta y por la calidez de su piel, había tenido éxito en su encomienda… ahora solo debían continuar con lo planeado.

_-Perfecto…-_

Tomo la espada entre sus manos, dándole al espalda a Lord Voldemort, quien le miraba marchar… fue por eso que no se percato de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su "creación" y mucho menos, de la intensa mirada castaña que intercambiaba con una de las guardianas que lejos de detenerle, se aparto para permitirle acercarse a Harry.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Harry querido...-

Observaba con detenimiento cada centímetro de ese rostro y tras dejar descansar la espada del Lord clavada en la tierra, cerca de la espada de Harry, tomo una flor, la cual comenzó a deshojar, arrojando cada pétalo al trono de Nehelin.

_-Me quiere… no me quiere…-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Atentos a lo que ahí se desarrollaba, todos observaban como los pétalos eran destruidos uno por uno, evidenciando la barrera que protegía al joven Harry Potter que desde que cerrara los ojos, pese a la tranquilidad de su rostro, en su mente, pasaban una y otra vez, los acontecimientos de los últimos años.

-Mione… casi puedo jurar que estas a mi lado-

Encerrado en su mente, evaluó cada una de los hechos que marcaran su vida… desde los malos tratos de sus tíos, la alegría de saberse mago, los momentos en que creyó morir a manos del hombre que permanecía atento a sus movimientos… el hecho de que cada que creía alcanzar la felicidad, esta le era arrancada de tajo, dejándole una vez mas en esa soledad a la cual termino acostumbrándose.

-Si querer a alguien, me esta prohibido, entonces me alejare de todos para no sufrir mas…-

Esa frase había marcado su destino la noche en que, tras asegurarse que Hermione se encontraba bien del atentado que sufriera, se internara en la oscuridad de la noche, su compañera a partir de ese momento

Pero con el paso de los días, se percato de la enorme diferencia entre el y la maldad de Lord Voldemort, este ultimo, había crecido así, rodeado de soledad por decisión propia, renegando de su origen y vanagloriándose de su condición de mago, esmerándose por perfeccionar cada uno de sus talentos, ocultos tras una hermosa mascara de amabilidad que mantendría a salvo sus verdaderos planes… si el mundo de los magos, no se había preocupado en el, entonces, les pagaría con la misma moneda su indiferencia… el poder era lo único que en verdad tenia valor…

Un hombre cruel cada centímetro de su piel, nada que ver con el temeroso Harry… por que eso era verdad, toda si vida había tenido miedo, sentimiento fomentado cada día de su vida por parte de sus tíos y que cambio cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts… tener poder había hecho que los papeles se intercambiaran, siendo ahora sus tíos, quienes le miraran con miedo… tenia los medios para regresarles todo lo que le habían hecho, entonces¿Por qué nunca lo hizo?... los Dursley habían sido crueles, pero el no tenia por que ser igual…

Sus amigos, la gente que le apreciaba en verdad, eran quienes se daban cuenta de lo frágil que podía ser Harry cuando algo le afectaba, pues el, pese a sus esfuerzos, terminaba confiando todos sus miedos…

-Hermione…-

Nuevamente la imagen sonriente de la alegre bruja que tan significativa era en su vida… un sentimiento disfrazado de amistad los primeros cinco años, el sabia que Ron sentía algo por la inteligente bruja y nuevamente, el temor de perder a sus amigos, le hizo convencerse que le quería en la forma que se quería a una hermana… tras la supuesta muerte de Sirius, mantener a sus amigos cerca era una de las pocas cosas que le interesaron… mientras mas lejos estuvieran, estarían a salvo…

-¿Qué importaba morir en la soledad si ella se encontraría bien?-

La fría piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, el rostro sereno y la necesidad por ver una vez mas esos castaños ojos, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por el… las imágenes de su muerte y la frustración de no haber hecho nada por salvarle fueron el principal factor que le hicieron caer en el hechizo del Lord… para cuando despertó de su ensueño, tenia una hija en brazos… idéntica a la mujer amada…

Pero nuevamente el destino fue cruel y se la arranco de las manos… ¿Por qué pelear contra la adversidad?... duele… ¿Qué sucederá si solo me dejo llevar?... tal vez entonces, ya nada me causara tanto mal… es probable que entonces, sea posible volver a verla.

-Destruir la raiz de todo, eliminar al causante de tu muerte… los limites no existen mas y con el poder de este mundo, volveré a traerte a mi lado… entonces, nada impedirá que pueda protegerte-

Un pequeño resplandor en sus pensamientos… era el momento que Nehelin tuviera a su nuevo soberano, las fuerzas de ese mundo, recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, despojándole del poder de los magos, para así, poder poseer un poder aun mas sagrado…

-…Es tiempo…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los árboles se agitaron con violencia y los gritos de los habitantes de Nehelin volvieron a escucharse en el ambiente… las tres guardianas se pusieron en pie, rodeando el trono que ocupaba Harry y enterrando sus armas en la tierra… el poder de ese mundo, fluía de la tierra y la forma de sacarlo, era a través de las guardianas… en cuanto el poder estuviera fuera, caería sobre Harry, dejándole inconciente por un momento, dándole tiempo para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara.

"¡Ahora!.- aprovechando el desconcierto general, extrajo la espada de la tierra y provoco una leve herida en el brazo de Harry, quien solo acertó a sujetarse.

"¡Maldición!.- Sirius saco su varita, su ahijado estaba en peligro-. ¡Pansy, debemos detenerlos!"

"Si, tenemos que parar todo esto…- alzo su varita-. ¡Rigor Mortis!"

Sirius cayó al suelo, con los ojos muy fijos en Pansy, quien sin dejar de abrazar a Jane, le observaba, ignorando los truenos y el viento que amenazaba con destrozarlo todo.

"Quita esa cara y no me mires así.- se hinco-. ¿Esto se puede entender como una traición?... bueno, una mas a mi historial… ¡movili corpus!.- un nuevo hechizo que hizo al mago quedar suspendido en el aire-. Observa y veras que no todo es lo que parece… es cierto, aquí habrá una traición, pero te aseguro que al final, todos saldrán ganando…"

Ajenos a lo que sucedía colinas arriba, los habitantes de Nehelin veían con horror como el pecho de Lord Voldemort era perforado por la espada empuñada por su creación que rápidamente fue retirara para después enterrarse en el brazo de Harry, haciéndolo caer del trono.

"Bien…- rió Voldemort, presionado la sangrante herida-. Lo has hecho muy bien… ahora… ahora continua con lo planeado".

"¿Qué cosa?.- parpadeo confundida.

"¡No juegues conmigo, niña!.- vocifero-. ¡El plan, continua con la transmisión de almas!"

"Entonces tendría que volver a perforarle el pecho…- apunto hacia el arma que aun permanecía enterrada en la tierra-. ¿Lord Voldemort?...- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y fue hasta entonces que el mago reparo en el color de ojos-. ¿Que se siente morir bajo el filo de la misma espada que mato a Hild?".

"Tu eres…- escupió una gran cantidad de sangre-. Tu no… ¡Sangre sucia inmunda, que me has hecho!"

"Nada que no estuviera planeado…- sujeto la cabeza del mago-. Solo uno de ustedes puede vivir, esa es la parte de la profecía que usted ignoraba… bien, pues ya esta hecho… usted muere y Harry vive… como una pesadilla, desaparece con toda su maldad y los sueños de la persona que mas amo, volverán a ser tranquilos… un plan ingenioso, si me permite decirlo, usar la espada de Harry como mediadora, herirse para que al cambiar de cuerpos, él muriera inevitablemente… pero de nada sirvió a final de cuentas, por que el mediador no era la espada que los inmortales le entregaron a los ancestros de Harry y usted no tiene forma de salvarse, por que la espada que le hirio, no fue la suya… detalles, todo se limita a eso".

"No…-intento tocarla, tener entre sus manos el cuello de la joven bruja que con una tranquila sonrisa observaba como el velo de la muerte, aparecía en las pupilas del mago-. Soy Voldemort… el mago mas poderoso… yo no puedo morir así".

"Tom Riddle es mortal…- deposito un beso en los labios fríos de Lord Voldemort que espiraba por ultima vez contra los labios de Hermione-. Y existe mucha gente, bajo el puente que resguarda Pandora, que estará encantada de volver a verlo…"

Sin nada más que decir, se puso en pie, el poder seguía flotando en el aire, no había nadie en el trono que lo recibiera, pues Harry, se encontraba en el suelo intentando liberarse de la espada que se encontraba incrustada en su hombro.

"¿Por qué no asumen ustedes el control de este mundo?.- susurro Hermione al pasar cerca de las guardianas-. Todo ese poder, en manos de una sola persona puede nublar los sentidos… supongo que ustedes, podrán darle un mejor uso".

"Podría ser…- June elevo su cetro, siendo imitada por sus hermanas. Nehelin era un mundo aparte del de los mortales, su gente ya no podía regresar a la tierra, si querían subsistir, alguien debía cargar con todo ese poder.

Liberado de la magia de Pansy, Sirius aparto los matorrales que les impedían observar mejor la escena, el poder ansiado por Lord Voldemort ahora residía en las tres guardianas, encargadas de proteger a Nehelin desde su nacimiento, una imagen digna de ser recordada pero que en nada se asemejaba a la que se suscitaba a unos metros de June.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, no podía apartar su mirada de Hermione que le abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho y que le pedia perdón una y otra vez por haberle herido.

"No había otra forma de…- los dedos de Harry sellaron sus labios y con absoluta sorpresa, observo el brillo que se desprendía de la verde mirada del mago.

"Si es un sueño, no me dejes despertar…- se aferro a ella-. No quiero volver a ese mundo en donde tu no estas… déjame soñar por siempre, aquí contigo…"

"No, Harry…- sonrió con tristeza-. Tu debes volver, Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado… nuestra hija te necesita".

"No…- sonrió, mirando a June que dejaba caer su cetro y se llevaba la mano al pecho-. Mi tiempo también ha concluido ya… ¿Verdad que si, June?"

_Sueño, fue la primera palabra que  
__Vino a mí, mientras dormía  
__Y la oscuridad dentro de mi corazón  
__Fue dulcemente arrebatada_

"¡Detenlo!.- ordeno Calio a Cenere, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a su hermana para que no cayera al sueño.

"_Escúcheme bien_…-la voz de Cenere se hizo calida, melodiosa, lo suficiente como para encantar a cualquiera-. Las _cosas son como deben ser… usted no puede morir_".

"Claro que puedo…- sonrió-. Puedo y quiero, por eso, nací mortal… amo a mi hija.- Pansy le acerco a la pequeña que balbuceaba alegremente ante el tacto de su padre-. Mucho, pero toda mi vida he complacido la voluntad de todos… ahora estoy siendo egoísta con mi decisión… Sirius, Pansy… se que cuidaran bien de ella… yo…"

_La segunda palabra es "viento"  
__Y me enseñó mi destino_

"¡No me hagas esto, Harry!.- Hermione le abrazo con fuerza, esto no debía estar pasando, Lord Voldemort estaba muerto y el que Harry muriera en ese momento, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir-. Aunque mueras, nunca estaremos juntos… tu iras a otro lugar… uno en donde yo no podré verte".

_Un lugar que nunca he visto  
__Es a donde he regresado  
__Un lugar que he recuperado  
__En esta única vida que poseo._

"Que tristeza en ese caso…- rió con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia en su cuerpo-. Pero podrás ver a esta pequeña…- no apartaba su mirada de la niña-. Si tienes oportunidad de hablar con ella, dile que la querré por siempre…"

"Yo se lo diré todos los días, Harry…- Pansy tampoco aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo

"Dile…- miro a Hermione-. Que gracias a su madre, ahora esta a salvo…"

_Un viejo libro de hechizos  
__La cortina de la silenciosa luz de luna  
__Mantiene una vez mas  
__Nuestra promesa de permanecer juntos_

"¡Harry!.- las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de la joven, que al ver como la muerte cerraba para siempre los parpados del joven mago, se arrojo sobre su cuerpo-. Tu no puedes hacerme esto¡me escuchas, tu no puedes morirte… quiero que tu deseo se haga realidad… tienes que estar vivo para cumplirlo".

"Has hecho realidad el sueño de mi ahijado…-Sirius sujetado a Pansy, quien lloraba con desesperación e impotencia, era la segunda vez que la muerte le quitaba a un ser querido.

"Todo ira bien…-murmuro Calio, recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermana, quien dejaba fluir la hermosa canción que daba la bienvenida al mundo de los muertos-. Ya lo verán… en cuanto la canción termine, todo volverá a la normalidad, tal como debió permanecer".

_Llámame desde la distancia  
__A través del viento  
__Hacia la luz_

La ultima nota murió junto con el dolor que Hermione no pudo reprimir, Lord Voldemort estaba muerto y Harry también, el mundo mortal e inmortal se encontraban a salvo y todos estaba felices, olvidándose por completo del mago al que habían presionado desde su nacimiento para cargar con la supervivencia de ambos… el hombre que amaba estaba muerto, eso era lo único que importaba, por eso, no se dio cuenta del vuelo de un ave de extraño plumaje que había sido olvidada y que emitía una intensa luz que los envolvió, para enviar a los mortales de vuelta a su mundo, opacando el grito de dolor que desgarro todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

-…. ¡HARRY!...-

_La tercera palabra que viene a mi es "humm"  
__Si la pudiera escuchar mas cerca  
__Tus vacilantes brazos que ahora sostengo  
__Podría liberarlos gentilmente._

**

* * *

**

**Platica Libre**

Bien, todo ha sido rápido y me ha dado un gusto que muchos siguieran la historia, si vuelvo a agarrar valor para escribir un Harry-Hermione, me lo pensare muy bien, jeje… la canción es la ya muy conocida Voices, de la compositora Yoko Kanno, pero bueno, esa información ya la conocían… últimamente en mi cabeza esta eso de "Voices, el musical", pero con el fic de Just Music esa idea ha perdido fuerza

¿No les sonó a final de fic, pues chicos, créanmelo, lo es… se termino el ciclo del Harry triste y miedoso, oscuro… agradezco una vez mas su paciencia y supongo que estarán inconformes... ¿Qué paso con los dos capítulos que decía yo, iban a consistir el final, pues bueno, aquí esta uno… el siguiente empieza a partir de ese grito… ¡WA!... esta mañana estaba pensando en lo raro que es volver al pasado… digo, yo tenia un fic en donde había un bonito mundo gobernado por tres guardianas… todo muy bello, las tres tomaban decisiones que no afectaran la estabilidad de ambos mundos y amaban tanto al lindo de Harry que cuando todo termino y lo regresaron a la tierra, lo ayudaron a olvidar la tragedia… pero bueno, este no es el caso, por que Harry esta mas muerto que mis ganas de leer el sexto libro de Rowling… mejor leo a mi ahora "amado Artemis" (suspiro –como que me están dando ganas de hacer un crossover- lo que me recuerda, pido disculpas por la narrativa, se me pego el estilo de Colfer)

En fin, creo que es todo, pido disculpas por no contestar reviews, pero las personas que me dejaron sus opiniones en el capitulo anterior, merecen que la historia tenga un final digno, tal y como lo merece todo fic en donde la pareja sea Harry – Hermione… así que el capitulo siguiente, esta dedicado exclusivamente para ustedes (Gracias por todo)

No los aburro, se cuidan todos y bueno, final frustrante, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer, como no tengo una varita que me ayude a cambiar el pasado, no me queda mas que aceptar mi futuro… (sonrisa enigmática) o, dejar que alguien mas, decida por mi…

Ah, perdonen, lo olvidaba (perdón, perdón, no fue adrede)… capitulo dedicado de forma muy especial al viejo (papa no, menos al novio), se que no fuimos cercanos y cuando enfermaste, yo me aleje… pero creo que de tus nietos, yo fui quien mas tiempo estuvo contigo debido a mi dependencia por la abuela… no te tengo una ofrenda lista, pero donde quiera que estés, te dedico todo lo que hago, abuelo… ¿me oyes, abue, pese a todo y en contra de todos, yo siempre voy a confiar en ti.

Feliz día de Muertos.

Oracle

P.d. ¿Por qué feliz día de muertos, aquí en México, se tiene la creencia de que los muertos vienen el 1 y 2 de noviembre a visitarnos, entonces, con algo de suerte, podré soñar con las personas que ya no están a mi lado… soñar chicos, por que estar vivo es muy lindo y como que no quiero dejar de disfrutar de la sensación de despertar todos lo días con la frase "¡Ya se me hizo tarde!", jaja… oki, no es buena frase, pero igual, es bueno estar vivo. -como que comienzo a odiar a fanfiction ¬ ¬ -


	29. En un sueño, te encontre

**En un sueño, te encontré**

"¿Te encuentras mejor?.- bajo la sombra de aquel hermoso árbol, ignorando las miradas de curiosos que se centraban en ellos, tomo su mano-. ¿Me escuchas, oye, no finjas estar dormido…-frunció el cejo-. Que grosero, es de pésima educación dormirse cuando se esta en compañía de una chica".

"Cuando vea a una, procurare tenerlo en mente…- respondió sin abrir los ojos, mostrando una cínica sonrisa que seguramente provocaría que su acompañante le mirara bastante indignada-. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, descansar un poco no me haría daño… ¿Por qué quieres hablar todo el tiempo¿te has cansado al fin de no obtener respuesta de tus preciados libros?"

"Grosero…- retiro su mano-. Estoy preocupada por ti, lo sabes… engreído de primera, tienes razón¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo?"

"Por que eres tonta…- le dio la espalda, dispuesto a descansar un poco.

"Cuando mueras, juro que no derramare una sola lagrima por ti.- enojada, se puso en pie, gritándole lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-. ¿Eso si lo escuchaste, ni una sola.- reitero, dispuesta a que su egoísta compañero se grabara sus palabras.

"En cambio, yo por ti, derramare varias…- abrió los ojos, el dolor de la muerte de Sirius aun estaba presente en esos verdes ojos, obligándole a fingir sueño la mayor parte del tiempo, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su dolor.

"Pero ninguna será sincera…- lo que en verdad le exasperaba era no poder atraer la mirada del joven mago un solo segundo-. Todas serán de arrepentimiento, por que en vida, no fuiste capaz de sincerarte con una, de las tantas personas que no hace mas que preocuparse por ti… tu llanto será de dolor puro, por no aprovechar los momentos que la vida te dio para liberarte de toda la inmundicia que comienza a plagar tu corazón…"

"La muerte no es mas que una representación de la vida…-rió¿qué mas podía hacer, conocía ese ciclo de la existencia mejor que el resto de los chicos de su edad-. Y te doy la razón sobre el llanto, solo por eso, procurare sonreír cuando tu cuerpo sea resguardado por la tierra…"

"¿Y de que me servirá entonces?.- colérica, tiro de el, no estaba dispuesta a tener que conversar con la espalda del hombre un solo minuto mas-. De la muerte nadie vuelve y yo no podré ver tu sonrisa…"

"La muerte, solo es un sueño…- sus dedos recorrieron las finas facciones de la mujer, tan hermosa, su rostro colérico dio paso a la sorpresa sin poder ocultar el miedo y la incertidumbre que sentía ante la idea de la inminente guerra-. Un despertar…"

"¿Despertar?.- el miedo le traiciono y sin mas, se aferro al único hombre que en verdad le preocupaba en esos momentos-. ¿Si muero antes que tu, te veré en esa realidad?"

"No lo se…- acaricio los cabellos de la joven, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de su cuerpo y la calidez de su abrazo.

"Entonces, si mueres antes que yo, promete una sola cosa…- escondió su rostro en el cuello del hombre, rozando con su aliento el oído de este-. Si vuelves a soñar en tu realidad, jura que en ese sueño, te encontraras conmigo…"

"¿Lejos de la guerra y del odio?.- le abrazo con fuerza, ansioso por que todo terminara en ese momento y poder cumplir con su promesa antes de tiempo.

"Donde sea, no me importa…-sus mejillas enrojecieron y su corazón latió con fuerza, haciéndole temer que el hombre que le sostenía entre sus brazos se diera cuenta de los sentimientos reprimidos que albergaba en ella-. Incluso puedes soñar con el infierno...- sollozo-. Solo promete que sostendrás mi mano, justo como lo has hecho ahora…"

No tuvo oportunidad de concluir la frase, las lágrimas le traicionaban mojando la túnica del mago que, lejos de consolarla, se limito a arrullarla al ritmo del viento. En unas horas, los destinos de ambos se separarían, ella volvería con sus padres para su seguridad y él… Harry Potter se adentraría en la oscuridad que le reclamaba desde antes de nacer…

"Si muero antes que tu, espero encontrarte en mi realidad…- susurro contra los cabellos de la joven que dormía entre sus brazos, bajo el cobijo de las estrellas del firmamento-. Pero sino es así… me induciré una vez mas al sueño pues, si solo ahí, puede tenerte como ahora, no me importa permanecer dormido por siempre, mi amada… Hermione"

**-♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪-**

_XX/XX/XX  
_♬ _Diario de Jane_

_Primera Anotación._

_(A modo de introducción)_

_Es mi décimo primer cumpleaños y la fiesta de cumpleaños ha concluido hace más de media hora, pero no por eso, la casa ha quedado en silencio, ni con el paso de los años el tiempo conseguirá que ese par se tolere._

_He recibido varios presentes este año, algunos me llegaron por vía lechuza, muchos de ellos enviados por personas que nunca he tenido el placer de conocer, pero no por eso, dejaron de ser cosas hermosas que me obligan a gastar parte de mi mesada en cartas de agradecimientos._

_De entre los regalos, los que mas llamaron mi atención fueron un bonito suéter acompañado de varios panquecitos, encontré también entre los paquetes un libro de moustros, una canasta repleta de productos de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasly", varios boletos para asistir a toda la temporada de Quidditch, principalmente para estar en los partidos del equipo de Bulgaria cuyo buscador me envió una fotografía con todo y dedicatoria, probablemente se la regale a Nat-Lu ya que es admirador de Víctor Krum… había muchos libros, ropa, una preciosa balanza de plata, hasta recibí un caldero lo cual, hará que ahorre bastante dinero cuando vaya al Callejón Diagon por las cosas que me hacen falta de mi lista de Hogwarts¡SI, la espera ha llegado a su fin y en cuestión de semanas, portare con orgullo una túnica negra, así como los colores de la que será mi Casa por 7 años, espero continuar con la tradición de la familia, aunque no negare que siento un poco de curiosidad por formar parte de Slytherin._

_Volviendo a mi cumpleaños, todo empezó de manera perfecta, me dejaron dormir una hora mas y llenaron mi cuarto con flores, como todos los años encontré una tarjeta que decía un sencillo "feliz cumpleaños", ya les he dicho que no lo hagan, pero ellos dicen que es un regalo especial._

_Baje a la planta baja y los encontré sentados en la cocina, después de los abrazos, realizamos otro ritual de cumpleaños, me colocaron en el marco de la puerta para ver cuanto crecí en un año, mi padrino decía que en base a eso, me daría mi obsequios, así que observe con gusto -pasando por alto los regalos que se me habían prometido - que había crecido 10 centímetros, fue increíble, ahora tengo la misma estatura que Nat-Lu, quiero ver su cara cuando se lo diga._

_Mi padrino me dio los diez regalos en uno solo, una increíble escoba de carreras, dice que es la mas veloz que hay en el mercado y que me ayudara cuando sea buscador del equipo de Quidditch, se que lo hizo con buena intención pero aun no estoy convencida de haber heredado esa habilidad por parte de mi padre, a duras penas consigo mantenerme en pie cuando estoy en la tierra como para que pase por mi cabeza la idea de estar alejada del suelo mas de 20 metros._

_Por el contrario, mi guardián –tras la típica discusión matutina- me regalo un equipo completo de ingredientes para pociones, dijo que me sería mas útil que una escoba a menos que tenga ambiciones de ama de casa, pues en ese caso, me serviría a la perfección para ponerme a barrer –Si, otra discusión que habría durado mas, de no ser por que los invitados comenzaron a llegar y tuve que volver a mi habitación para hacer algo por mi cabello, es un caso perdido- _

_Hubo pastel, trucos de magia –que irónico-, incluso me escondieron del Ministro de Magia que me trajo una especie de lámpara, la cual, mi padrino tiro a la basura en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, no entiendo por que, pero mi guardián dijo que era lo mejor, como sea, entre tanto ajetreo lo ultimo que hice fue pensar en el tema y cuando todos se retiraron, me enviaron a dormir, momento en que recibí un regalo mas por parte de mi guardián, un diario…_

_Así que, aprovechando que no tengo sueño, decidí que la primera anotación debía iniciar con mi cumpleaños, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, encuentre una forma de que las dos eternas figuras ausentes puedan leer lo que ha sido de mi vida a través de todos estos años._

Jane L. Potter

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo……OO…..oo**

XX/XX/XX

_-¡H A R R Y!-_

_-¿HARRY POTTER?-_

_Frase típica en mi vida, por lo menos, ya no soy una niña, por que recuerdo que cada que alguien gritaba el nombre de mi padre yo terminaba en brazos de mi padrino que intentaba calmarme del susto que me daban –lo se, que vergonzoso-, pero creo que lo deberían entender¿recibir abrazos de desconocidos, vaya y con el argumento de –yo conoci a tu padre-, genial por lo menos, uno de los dos sabe por que tanta efusividad._

_Hoy no ha sido la excepción, un grupo de magos me rodearon y me miraban como si fuera animal en exhibición, primero no me importo pero después… menudo susto que me dieron cuando uno de ellos comenzó a tirar de mi, por suerte, mi guardián se dio cuenta de mi ausencia y me libró de ese atrevido, un simple movimiento de varita y lo mando por los aires, espero ser igual de poderosa que el._

_Callejón Diagon, es la primera vez que lo visito y haciendo de lado ese pequeño incidente, fue un increíble día, compramos un libro que me gusto –por que ya me habían regalado todos los que iba a necesitar en este curso-, también adquirí túnicas, una lechuza y lo principal, una varita, 30 centímetros de acebo, núcleo de pluma de fénix, flexible y es toda para mi, también nos encontramos con Tía Pans, -acompañada del Dragón que me la quitó…- Nat-Lu también estaba ahí, junto con su hermana, que por alguna razón que no entiendo, me detesta… una verdadera joyita por lo que me ha dicho Tía Pans, me arrojo un galeon que golpeo mi frente -aun me duele-, su héroe es –aunque suena un tanto irónico- Mi padre_

_Todo estaba muy bien hasta que llego la hora de la despedida, Tía Pans prometió que iría a casa un día de estos, me fue difícil controlar la tristeza que me dio ver a esa familia, los hijos, sosteniendo las manos de sus padres… es algo que yo nunca experimentare y parece que fui muy evidente por que tanto mi padrino como mi guardián, tomaron cada una de mis manos y no me soltaron durante todo el trayecto._

_Se que no puedo verlos, pero no puedo evitar hacerme una idea de cómo seria mi vida si ellos estuvieran conmigo¿Mi mama me dejaría leer tanto¿papa estaría de acuerdo en que fuera miembro del equipo de Quidditch, todos dicen que eran magos muy poderosos y eso me pone a temblar¿estaré a su altura, son cosas que no deberían preocuparme pero no puedo evitarlo, tal vez mis padres ya no estén conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no deje de pensar en ellos, sería como olvidar quien soy._

Jane

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo……OO…..oo**

XX/XX/XX

_Esta mañana, encontré mi cuarto repleto una vez mas de flores, también encontré otra tarjeta que decía "Suerte en tu primer año", la despedida fue difícil, mi padrino estaba empeñado en convertirse a su forma animaga y viajar conmigo, pero al final, el Sr. Lupin consiguió hacerle cambiar de idea, es la primera vez que nos separamos y también resulta difícil para mi alejarme de mi hogar, traje algunas flores conmigo. _

_En la estación nos encontramos con Tía Pans y el Dragón que me la quitó, acompañaban a Nat-Lu que decía estar emocionado pero no le creí, sonreía con mucha tranquilidad, estoy tentada a sacarlo de sus casillas para ver como se pone cuando esta enojado, ambos deseamos estar en la misma casa._

_El tren se puso en marcha y tras prometer que nos veríamos en las vacaciones de Navidad, dejamos atrás el mundo "muggle", Nat-Lu y yo, tuvimos que compartir el camarote con una chica pelirroja y un niño bastante distraído, creo que se apellidaban Weasly y Longbottom, este ultimo siempre esta bajo la atenta mirada de la niña pelirroja, creo que han sido amigos desde la infancia pero contrario a mi, es demasiada posesiva con el chico._

_Para la selección de Casas, me he visto obligada a sujetar la mano de Nat-Lu,- seguía tan tranquilo que me dio envidia -, por suerte, ambos fuimos seleccionados para formar parte de la honorable Casa de Gryffindor, creo que la noticia no le cayo muy en gracia a su hermana Lilith por que al día siguiente llego un vociferador en donde lo acusaba de ser "La deshonra de la familia Malfoy", que niña mas rara._

_Pasado el nerviosismo, solo me queda la emoción ante el año que me espera, me he leído todos los libros que he podido para no tener dificultades con las clases, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch me ha arrastrado por todo el castillo para presentar la prueba de aceptación, rayos, apuesto que padre fue muy bueno como para que arrojara el reglamento por los aires._

Jane

_**OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO**_

_XX/XX/XX_

_Las clases han sido mucho mejor de lo que me imagine, cientos de libros que analizar, pergaminos que entregar, caigo rendida a mi cama todas las noches pero lo vale cada que escucho a mi guardián compararme con padre y madre, eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo -aunque el diga todo lo contrario-_

_Nat-Lu se ha vuelto muy popular entre las compañeras de casa pero tanta atención lo pone enfermo –por las mañanas tiene un extraño color verdoso y no se le quita hasta que este muy alejado de tanto barullo, quien le manda a tener una bonita cara-, pobre de mi amigo, nunca dejara de sorprenderme._

_Como mi padrino me dijo, ya ha pasado la emoción de "Oh, es la hija de Harry Potter" y solo ha quedado "Ñoña insufrible", no puedo evitar sorprenderme por la facilidad con la que cambia de parecer la gente -Nat-Lu dice que eso se debe a que están molestos de que siempre estamos juntos, estuve a punto de golpearlo por primera vez cuando me propuso alejarnos para que dejaran de molestarme, abrace visto idea mas tonta, no me importa lo que digan Nat es mi amigo de toda la vida y ya parece que voy a dejarles el camino libre así de fácil-_

_Dentro de poco tendremos vacaciones, los campos del castillo están completamente cubiertos de nieve, hace poco, estuvo de visita el antiguo director de Hogwarts, un anciano muy simpático, descendíamos por las escaleras cuando nos topamos con el. Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore, supongo que estuvo durante la época en que mis padres fueron estudiantes por que en cuanto me miro, se olvido que iba acompañado de la directora y se acerco hacia donde me encontraba, sus ojos azules me llamaron mucho la atención, había algo de nostalgia en ellos y tan distraída estaba que me sorprendí cuando acaricio mi rostro y dijo "Un hermoso bebe, convertido ahora en una preciosa señorita, el tiempo se maneja de formas extrañas pero ten fe en que aun y cuando nuestra realidad esta mas que clara, la vida tiende a darnos muchas sorpresas", aun no entiendo que quiso decir con eso pero siento un poco de felicidad desde ese encuentro, un sentimiento de agradecimiento, como si le debiera la vida._

_**Jane**_

_**OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO**_

"Ese anciano, nunca dejara de meterse en donde no le llaman.- respiro profundamente, la arena de ese lugar le obligaba a mantener los ojos cerrados-. Hace unos meses me lo encontré en Egipto…"

"Me estas obligando a quitarte ese libro…- interrumpió la conversación sin despegar su mirada del objeto empastado y con el escudo de la familia Potter grabado-. Nadie tiene derecho a leer las intimidades de otros…"

"Pronto dejare de hacer esto…- rió, sin dejar de darle la espalda-. Además, no imagine otra forma de cómo estar en contacto con mi hija".

"¿De verdad?.- una tercera persona se hizo presente, cargando una bandeja de bebidas-. ¿Has concluido ya con los pretextos que te impiden estar con esa pequeña?"

"Podrías hacerlo estando frente a ella.- el guardián le miraba con malos ojos, estaba enojado-. Maldita la hora en que me convenciste de entregarle ese diario…"

"Mi hija…- asintió sin mas-. Por lo que he leído…- el guardián de Jane frunció el cejo-. Quiere estar con su padre y madre, pero como eso es imposible, tendrá que conformarse con solo uno de ellos…"

"Ya veo…- el padrino entrego a cada uno su respectiva bebida-. Bien, mejor uno de ellos que ninguno.- se sentó en la suave arena-. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, por que iré hasta al fin del mundo para matarte si te atreves a romper el corazón de mi niña... y no me importa quien seas".

"Se lo que hago.- los encaro-. Como les dije esta mañana, mi viaje ha terminado, he explorado todo cuanto quise y visto todo aquello que ningún ser humano verá, los mortifagos que consiguieron escapar a los aurores no molestaran mas…-una melancolica y cruel sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-. Mi búsqueda por fin ha concluido y nada podrá apartarme de este lugar que tantos recuerdos me trae".

"Bien, por que en ese caso habrá que terminar con esta conversación lo antes posible.- consulto su reloj-. Jane arribara a Londres en cualquier hora y tenemos que ir por ella…"

"¿Sabes que esto le producirá una fuerte impresión?.- exclamo el padrino-. El encuentro tendrá que postergarse unos días mas, debemos prepararla".

"He rentado la casa vecina.- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos-. Entiendo que esto no será tan fácil como yo he intentado hacerme creer, pero si he aguardado 11 años por presentarme a su vida, libre de culpa alguna, que no espere unos días… váyanse, no le hagan esperar".

"Volveremos lo antes posible.- un movimiento de su varita y dejaron solo una vez mas a ese fantasma olvidado y siempre ausente, que instintivamente encendió un cigarro que se llevo a la boca.

"Hace tiempo que no lo hago…- aspiro el humo-. Pero ahora en verdad lo necesito…"

**OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO**

El viento frío de Londres le dio al bienvenida, no fue difícil reconocer entre esa multitud a las personas que le llevarían de vuelta a casa y tras despedirse apresuradamente de Nathan, corrió hacia ellos, abrazándolos lo mas fuerte que pudo.

"Me han hecho falta a horrores.- rió Jane-. La comida de los elfos puede ser muy buena, pero no la cambiaria por la que tu me preparas Sirius, muero por disfrutar de tu receta secreta de Hot cakes con mermelada en el desayuno".

"Bien, será lo primero que cocinare mañana, en el desayuno.- cargo de Jane y caminaron hacia una apartada área, llegar a casa por vías muggles era cansado, además de tardado, 4 días de viaje que nadie estaba dispuesto a soportar y que se podían solucionar con un simple movimiento de varita.

Su hogar estaba tal y como lo recordaba, no pudo evitar celebrar el hecho de que no necesitaría mas ese pesado abrigo que debido al frío tenia que cargar. Sus cosas ya estaban en su habitación y sonrió al ver que cada centímetro de su alcoba estaba cubierto con flores rosas, de cerezo para ser más precisos, sus flores favoritas.

-Bienvenida a casa-

La inevitable tarjeta entre las flores, que emanaba una fragancia distinta, se dejo caer sobre su cama, estaba un poco cansada y aprovecharía su estancia en casa para poder relajarse un poco, sin embargo se incorporo con lentitud y dirigió su atención hacia la casa contigua.

"¿Han rentado la casa de los Gordon?.- cuestiono al descender a la planta baja.

"Si…- Sirius asomo su cara, estaba en la cocina, revisando los últimos detalles para una fantástica cena de bienvenida-. Parece que vive solo una persona…"

"Mucho espacio…- se sentó en la sala y comenzó a espiar por la ventana-. ¿Podemos invitarle a cenar con nosotros?"

"No creo que sea buena idea.- su guardián abandono la lectura de su libro-. Si ha rentado una casa tan retirada es por que desea privacidad…"

"¿Por favor, Severus?.- una triste carita, imposible de ser resistida.

"Has lo que quieras.- odiaba cada que Jane hacia eso, la niña sabia que era su punto débil y entonces no se le podía negar nada.

"¿Sirius?...-el otro adulto sonrió ante lo tramposa y manipuladora que era su ahijada que no desaprovechaba sus verdes ojos.

"Es tu fiesta, así que puedes invitarle si es lo que quieres…- asintió Sirius.

"Perfecto, entonces no tardo.- abandono la casa, seguida por dos cómplices miradas que prefirieron volver a sus respectivas actividades.

Toco dos, tres veces, no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo, Jane no era del tipo de personas que se rendía tan fácilmente por lo que, haciendo gala de su edad, se escabullo en la casa, aprovechando una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas. El lugar era muy bonito pero frió, contrario a la calidez en su casa, había cosas muy bonitas que supuso, no pertenecían a los Gordon que, nunca fueron de su completo agrado. El olor a incienso llego hasta su nariz, algo agradable y que no consigues de un producto comprado en una tienda departamental.

Jarrones de valor, mascaras que colgaban de los techos, esculturas en cada mesa de la casa, quien habitara este lugar, era una persona culta, conocedora, lo cual explicaría por que, estando rodeado de tanta belleza, prefería mantenerse solo, casi como un ermitaño.

"Estoy haciendo conclusiones demasiado pronto…- murmuro, toda su atención estaba en una hermosa espada que se encontraba colgada sobre la chimenea que había en la sala, otro objeto que le resulto extrañamente familiar.

"Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tu.- la pequeña brinco del susto al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas-. Hace tiempo que no la toco pero no por eso, ha dejado perder su filo… ¿no te han enseñado que esta prohibido colarte por las ventanas de casas ajenas?"

"Lo lamento.- se giro lentamente, encontrándose con una persona que le daba la espalda-. Estuve tocando a su puerta y nadie contestaba".

"Indicio perfecto que te señala que no quiero que me molesten…- un breve silencio.

"Soy su vecina, vine a invitarle a cenar con nosotros…- bajo los ojos, aquella presentación no iba nada bien-. Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento…"

"Disculpa aceptada.- el humo del incienso, así como el del cigarro que se consumía en la mano de esa persona se mezclaban-. Ahora, te agradeceré que vuelvas a tu casa lo antes posible…"

"¿Vendrá con nosotros a cenar?.- frunció el cejo, le molestaba que la gente fumara pero mucho mas, que no le diera la cara cuando se estaba disculpando-. ¿Puede apagarlo, soy una niña y tal vez usted quiera morir pronto, pero yo no…"

"Lo pensare…-una sonrisa que la niña jama s vio, se dibujo en el rostro del dueño de la casa mientras cumplía la petición de Jane-. Ahora, márchate…"

"Bien…- estaba ofendida, deseando por primera vez haberle hecho caso a Severus Snape.

Durante la cena, Jane se limito a jugar con su comida¿Quién se creía, ella había intentado mostrarse amable y solo había recibido una desilusión tan fuerte que le quito el apetito. Tal y como se lo imagino, el vecino había rechazado su invitación, cosa que la puso mas triste.

Desde su ventana, miraba fijamente la casa de a lado, estaba tan triste y enojada que ni ganas tenia de escribir en su diario, los días pasaron y los preparativos para celebrar navidad, le hicieron olvidarse de la desilusión recibida.

-Feliz Navidad-

¿Mas flores, vaya, todo el dinero de los dos adultos con los que vivía se iba a ir en tanta flor que compraban. Al bajar los encontró desayunando, sus regalos estaban aun bajo el árbol y la hora de abrirlos podía esperar, seguro que Nathan, quien había prometido pasar las fiestas con ella, llegaría de un momento a otro y podrían hacerlo juntos.

"Tu desayuno…- Sirius deposito jugo, fruta y un delicioso omelet que Jane devoro en cuestión de segundos, la emoción de la navidad recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"¿Quieres que vaya a hacer las compras?.- se ofreció la pequeña tras depositar su plato en el lavadero.

"Muy amable de tu parte y te tomare la palabra.- Sirius le entrego la lista que tenia pegada en el refrigerador-. Que Arthur nos envié el resto, tu solo trae los huevos, la leche y el vino que necesitare para terminar de preparar la comida para nuestros invitados"

"Esta bien…- tomo su juego de llaves y algo de dinero de la cartera de Sirius, conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano así como a la gente de cada establecimiento-. No tardare…"

"Vete con cuidado…- la despidió Sirius.

Corrió por la pequeña vereda que conectaba a la casa con la calle principal, repleta de transeúntes que se dirigían hacia la playa, la mayoría de esa gente eran turistas, amantes del clima calido y que habían reservado con meses de anticipación, pero bueno, eso era lo menos que a Jane le importaba. El centro comercial era uno de sus lugares favoritos por extraño que esto sonara pues, cuando era mas pequeña y su querida Tía Pansy pasaba temporadas con ella, solía platicarle de su padre, charla que iba acompañada de un delicioso helado.

-Era un hombre que siempre tuvo el temor a amar-

"Hola Arthur…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando enfrente suyo quedo el rostro del amable dependiente del almacén, un hombre de edad avanzada que le recibió con una calida sonrisa.

"Hola mi niña…- extendió la mano y Jane le entrego la lista de víveres que Sirius necesitaba.

Camina con lentitud entre la gente, le había alcanzado para comprarse un helado y estar de vuelta en su amada ciudad costera era realmente relajante. Tan distraída estaba que fue inevitable que chocara contra un individuo que parecía disfrutar del paisaje.

"Deberías prestar mas atención cuando caminas.- Jane abandono la inspección de sus compras, conocía esa voz a la perfección y cuando intento mirarlo, la luz del sol le impidió apreciar a la perfección el rostro de su estresante vecino.

"Pensé que los ermitaños no salían de sus cuevas…- frunció el cejo, estaba enojada del plantón que había recibido por parte de esa persona.

"Hasta los ermitaños necesitamos comer…- le mostró sus bolsas de víveres-. ¿No se daño nada de tus compras?.- Jane negó y se sorprendió al ver una mano tendía enfrente suyo.

"¿Acaso me quiere raptar?.- su mirada mas escéptica provoco la risa de su interlocutor que sin esperar su respuesta sujeto la pequeña mano.

"Nada de eso…- se explico-. Durante los periodos vacacionales hay mucha gente desconocida en la ciudad, creo que me explico…"

"No muy bien, pero haré de cuenta que le entiendo.- haber estado en contacto con Sirius, Severus y Draco había hecho germinar un poco de arrogancia en la pequeña-. ¿Por qué no acepto mi invitación?"

"Me quede dormido…-rió, aumentando la molestia en Jane.

"¿Dormido?.- estaba indignada-. Cuando me echo de su casa, estaba muy despierto".

"Viene y se va.- no le dio mucha importancia-. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo que no pude hacerlo y el ambiente de este lugar, me ayuda mucho…"

"¿Fue por sus viajes?.- se olvido de su enojo y su curiosidad natural salio a flote-. Por que ha viajado mucho por lo poco que pude ver de su casa…"

"Mis viajes y los motivos que me mantuvieron despierto por tanto tiempo.- asintió-. Pero ya todo se ha terminado y por fin, puedo volver al único lugar al que nunca pude llegar en 11 años, sin importar lo mucho que ansiaba estar aquí"

"Vaya…- Jane sintió una extraña emoción apoderarse de su cuerpo, no podía ver mas que una silueta del rostro de esa persona, sin embargo, podía jurar que esta, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hemos llegado…- la casa estaba enfrente de ellos y sin mas, la mano de Jane fue liberada.

"Muchas gracias…- una breve conversación que le dejaba un agradable sabor de boca que se manifestaba en su calida y amable sonrisa.

"Me da gusto verte sonreír…-se agacho, quedando a la misma altura de Jane-. Tanta inocencia en ti, hacen que mis 11 años lejos del único vestigio de la persona que siempre amare, valgan la pena…"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.- parpadeo, no tenia sentido para ella las palabras de ese hombre.

"Nada, comentarios sin sentido de un hombre nostálgico…- acaricio el rostro de Jane-. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, su cabello, su boca, incluso cuando te enojas es como si la estuviera viendo a ella…-la niña retrocedió, asustada por las palabras de ese desconocido-. La verdad, Hermione era la persona mas linda que jamás volveré a conocer…-una nube cubrió al sol por unos minutos, tiempo en el que Jane pudo ver cada centímetro del rostro de ese hombre que le sonreía como nunca antes alguien lo hubiera hecho.

"Acaso tu…- tendió su mano pero el hombre se incorporo, impidiendo el contacto entre ambos.

"Estoy seguro de que esta cuidándote…-acomodo sus gafas-. Siempre lo hará…"

Dichas estas palabras, le dio la espalda y camino hacia su casa, dejando a Jane hecha un manojo de emociones encontradas. Le conocía, estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa, mucho menos ese inconfundible cabello negro que difícilmente podía ser controlado, "un caso perdido". Ese hombre que aparecía en muchas fotografías que guardaba celosamente entre las paginas de su diario y de quien, había heredado sus intensos ojos verdes.

_-¡Papa!-_

Dos brazos le sujetaron por los hombros, tardando algunos minutos en reconocerle¿Nathan, sus invitados habían arribado y en el jardín se podía ver a Lilith que perseguía y gritaba a su padre sosteniendo su sandalia y con la determinación de arrojarla contra Draco impresa en su mirada.

"¿Ocurre algo?.- ante el silencio de su amiga, Nathan no pudo menos que preocuparse.

"Nada…- le entrego su bolsa de compras y corrió hacia la dirección en la que se había marchado su vecino, Jane era una mujer de lógica, incapaz de dar cabida a la duda pero en estos momentos, todo su ser rogaba por que su presentimiento fuera verdad.

No fue difícil localizarlo, una solitaria figura se encontraba sentada en el pórtico de la casa vecina, observaba el mar y la luz que se reflejaba en este, un espectáculo que tuvo a bien interrumpir cuando descubrió la figura de su vecina, cuyas mejillas tenían un tenue color carmesí y que con tímidos pasos, se acercaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?.- en la mirada de la niña, se podía observar el llanto que está a grandes esfuerzos conseguía controlar.

"Eso depende de la respuesta a mi pregunta…-balbuceo nerviosa y ajena a un grupo que se encontraban a sus espaldas que, lejos estaban de reunir el valor de Jane-. Por que si escucho un No, me sentiré decepcionada y furiosa conmigo misma, por creen en cosas que no son posibles…"

"¿De verdad crees que no puede haber una excepción a la regla?.- se puso en pie, limpiando la arena que se había adherido a sus ropas-. Entiendo tu miedo, yo mismo, cuando te vi por ultima vez, hace 11 años, creí haber despertado de este sueño…"

"¿Harry?.- murmuro Pansy contra el pecho de su esposo que tampoco podía creer lo que veía. Draco que se encontraba en la tierra durante el final de la batalle en Nehelin, había sido privado de muchos recuerdos, sin embargo con ayuda de su ahora esposa, podía comprender por que tanto silencio en aquel momento.

"¿Qué sucederá si la respuesta a tu pregunta es, Si?.- Harry redujo la distancia entre ambos.

"Entonces…-tembló de pies a cabeza-. Entonces no sabré que hacer, por que todo este tiempo, nunca lo considere posible y no me prepare para esto…"

"En ese caso, no pienses y deja que mi hija me brinde un abrazo de bienvenida y perdón, por tanto tiempo de abandono…- se hinco y extendió sus brazos hacia la titubeante niña que se refugio contra el pecho del hombre-. Es un placer volver a verte…"

"No se de que hablan pero¿eso fue un si o un no?.- Lilith frunció el cejo.

"Eso fue un reencuentro.- explico Severus.

"Y el cumplimiento de una promesa…- asintió Sirius, observando como Jane, dejaba de lado la apariencia madura que siempre le había caracterizado y las lagrimas, revelaban a esa niña, que hasta entonces, nunca se había mostrado.

"He vuelto a este sueño, para encontrarme contigo…-murmuro contra los cabellos de la pequeña que dormía entre sus brazos-. Lejos de la guerra y el odio que te arrebato de mi en el pasado… por que solo aquí, puedo tenerte entre mis brazos y protegerte… por ti, no me importa dormir por siempre".

Deposito un beso en la frente de esa pequeña, reencarnación de la persona amada y cuyo espíritu, residía en lo más profundo de aquel puro corazón. Tal vez, ya no podría amarla como lo hizo en el pasado, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que cuidaría de ella, sostendría su mano hasta el final de los tiempos, seguro de que el destino y tres poderosas aliadas, cuidarían de que sus almas gemelas, se encontraran por siempre.

_-Por que en un sueño te vi, he regresado y hasta el final de los tiempos, te amare-_

_FIN._

_Diciembre 23, 2005_

_K.Oracle_

**

* * *

**

Nota Final de -♪**Voices**♪-

♪♪- 

Bien, primero, los agradecimientos a todos ustedes, por seguir esta historia desde sus inicios, de eso, mas de 2 años y que bueno, para suerte de algunos y tristeza de otros, hoy llega a su fin. Supongo que es algo que no se imaginaban y que constata el hecho de que soy una romántica –hasta la muerte-. Nuevamente dejo parte de mis sentimientos aquí –mi Horcrux-

Después, vienen las disculpas, por las tardanzas, los traumas que no me dejaban escribir como yo quería, el haberme olvidado de la idea original del fic –que bueno que lo hice, personalmente, no imagine llegar a este final-, la canción es solo el fondo de la historia, una pareja enamorada y la promesa de volverse a ver, que es lo que intente plasmar en este capitulo final, también quiero hacer hincapié que me ha dejado muchas cosas buenas, amigos especialmente, que se presentaron en mi vida cuando verdaderamente los necesitaba, se los agradezco de corazón y lo saben.

Criticas, sin sabores, momentos de tensión por no saber que hacer, ganas de abandonar la historia, muchas de esas cosas me pasaron y me sumían en una depresión total, aquí entran todas las personas que me dejaban sus comentarios y criticas, por eso, duele cuando no se escuchan sus pensamientos, por que para mi son muy importantes, me ayudan a crecer como escritor y de esta forma, puedo ofrecerles algo mejor en un futuro, de mis inicios al día de hoy, existe una gran brecha, la cual se hace mas grande con el paso de los días, por eso, construí un puente entre ambos extremos, para no adquirir el feo habito del escritor que deja a segundo plano la critica del lector, olvidando que es esto, lo que nos retroalimenta, resumido, somos los escritores los que necesitamos de lectores para crecer en varios aspectos.

Descargado mi animo, no me queda mas que desearles lo mejor en estas fechas, cuídense mucho – ya les dije que si les ocurre algo, la casa pierde- disfruten la compañía de sus seres queridos y si estos no se encuentran a su lado, no olviden dedicarles mínimo un pensamiento. Espero contar con su presencia en mi próxima aventura, ya saben que ustedes son mis invitados principales.

Para finalizar, no menos importante, esto también te lo dedico a ti, si vuelvo a soñar con este mundo, nada me haría mas feliz que transmitirte este amor que por ahora, no tengo permitido expresarte… al primer amor que aun me cuida y que tiene prohibido llorar el día de mi muerte, nadie puede cambiar este sentimiento, este final tu lo inspiraste y mereces el crédito.

Su eterna amiga, Oracle.


End file.
